


In The Mind's Eye

by ElisabethBerkley



Category: Calzona - Fandom, Godfather - Fandom, Greys Anatomy, Mafia - Fandom, Mafia Stories, The Godfather
Genre: Anger, F/F, Fluff, Italian Mafia, Love, Love/Hate, Sex, Suspense, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 108,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisabethBerkley/pseuds/ElisabethBerkley
Summary: Callie Torres comes from a prominent mafia crime family in New York. She meets Dr. Arizona Robbins in a NY hospital after a visit to the ER. Two very different worlds and two very different women. Watch what happens when their two worlds collide. Once your part of this mafia family, can you ever leave? (Love, Drama, Sex, Mafia Control) It's all here.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This AU story that mixes my two favorites shows together, The Godfather and Greys Anatomy. I borrowed these characters, I own nothing. I know this story is a bit different, but maybe you'll enjoy it.

*Note: This is an entirely separate story from Mrs & Mrs that is currently in progress. Go and Read it if you haven't had a chance. Thanks!

Prologue

Can someone ever leave the mafia? Sure. Maybe in a casket they can leave. Or in the Witness Protection Program. In a carefully executed runaway during the confession when something bad happens to one of your bosses, especially if you caused it.

Meeting Callie Torres eight years ago was a dream come true. Or so I thought. Never in my wildest dreams did I think that I would be married into a mafia family. When I dated Callie, she was what I assumed to be, a business woman. You know the type. The blouse and pencil skirt...The power suit...Involved in her father's businesses. She is poised and regal. Callie is sophisticated and well educated, having received a business degree from Harvard Business School. With long tanned legs, jet black hair, and shapely curves, Callie is gorgeous. Simply put, she is perfection.

The Torres Family is the most powerful of the five major Italian-American mafia crime families that have dominated organized crime in New York since the 1930s. Vito Torres, an immigrant from Sicily, built this empire along with his son, Carlos Torres, Callie's father. This group's operations extends from New York and the eastern seaboard to California. It's illicit activities include labor and construction racketeering, gambling, loansharking, extortion, drug trafficking, money laundering, murder for hire, construction, fraud and wire fraud, hijacking, pier thefts and fencing.

Women's roles in the mafia over the years have changed. What was once thought of as a "woman's place is in the kitchen" is still the normal for mafia families. However, this concept is rapidly changing. In recent years, there has been a rise in women's involvement in organized crime. A perfect example of this is Callie Torres. Rising through the ranks of this massive crime family, she has made a name for herself. And a reputation as well. My wife is known to be tough, intimidating, cold, and vindictive. On the flip side, Callie can also be loving, attentive, an excellent friend and mother.

While traditionally women are barred from getting involved, with the right character traits, women have challenged the male-dominant mafia structure by utilizing their own skills and ingenuity. Seeing Callie in these various forms over the years, I sometimes become overwhelmed. I don't even know how to begin to deal with the fact that she is a murderer, and all the horrifying, illegal things that she and this family are involved with to gain money and the power. I didn't sign up for this. Did I?

My story is a complicated one. Currently trapped in a marriage, in the most powerful mafia family in the United States, my every move is followed. My whereabouts must always be accounted for, either by my wife, or by bodyguards. Our children are sent to private Catholic schools. Decisions concerning our children are approved or disapproved by my wife. While I continue to practice as a licensed pediatrician, my work hours have been severely cut back. My wife prefers me to work less hours and spend more time at home. Control is my wife's motto. Controlled is what I am in this present life.

I am Arizona Robbins Torres. You know my name, not my story. You've heard what I've done, not what I've been through.

This is my story...This is my life...


	2. The Encounter of Fate

Eight Years Earlier...

New York-Presbyterian has been swamped today. Here, we see a variety of patients, from small children to adults. I love working with kids. Kids are unique. Their treatment has to be unique as well. This hospital has many trained physicians on staff to assist patients with many different needs. Here, we understand how to help patients, especially kids get better. My name is Dr. Arizona Robbins, and I am the head of the pediatrics department at New York-Presbyterian. So far, the day has started out with a bang.

Paged into the Emergency Room at five o'clock this morning, I am having great difficulty keeping my eyes open. Since my early morning page, I have seen several flu cases, quite a few broken limbs, one broken collar bone, and a head lac. Working in the ER is not an everyday occurrence for me. Having an office on the second floor, I see patients there from nine in the morning until five in the afternoon. Usually if I'm not in my office seeing patients I can be found on the pediatric ward that is located on the sixth floor for early morning and late evening rounds. So, the ER shift that I have worked today is a little new for me. There are ER doctors that usually refer patients to me once they are admitted. In special cases, I am called down to see pediatric cases in the pit, as we call it. Today, however, the ER doctor on call for pediatrics is out sick with the virus. I sincerely hope he makes a quick recovery.

My shift will end in two hours, Then I can finish my evening rounds upstairs and head home. I am so ready to be home. Sleep is calling me. Walking back to my office, I can only assume that my desk is overrun with paperwork. My P.A. has seen all of my appointments today while I have been stuck in the ER. At least she is trust worthy and a damn good assistant if I do say so.

I am greeted by my staff as soon as I walk through the hallway doors to my office.

"Hi Dr. Robbins."

"Hey Dr. Robbins. How's it going?"

Taking a seat in my comfortable desk chair, I begin looking through patient charts to see what has happened today in my absence. Now how long do you think that lasted. Exactly, two minutes.

"Dr. Robbins, your being paged to the ER again." My head nurse comes in with the wonderful news.

"Okay, I'm on the way." Grabbing my coffee, I check to see that I still have my stethoscope around my neck and I quickly trot out to the elevators. Once the doors open, greeting me is a familiar face that I have grown to love and appreciate over the last two years.

"Dr. Robbins, Hi. How is your day going?" Chief Webber is really a nice guy.

"Chief! I'm good. How about you?"

"Great Robbins, Im just great."

As soon as the doors open Im out the door with a wave of my hand toward the chief. Rounding the corner, the nurses station is swamped with men in dark suits. Noticing that the nurses seem nervous and out of sorts, I catch Nurse Rose off to the side.

"What's going on?"

"I have no idea. Some VIP case is all I know. I think that's the one you were called in to see." Must be why there are so many guys around this area with suits and shades on. Once the main desk in the ER is in view, I make a bee line for it. Excusing myself and stepping through the mass of security, I find myself a little taken back at the intrusion. Whoever is in the room I am about to walk into must be important. That can make you a little nervous, if you know what I mean.

"Trauma Room 8" Jackson calls to me. Meeting me with the chart, I scan over to see the injuries or situation. And of course the name. "Torres". Hmm, I don't know anyone by that name that I recall. With a couple of swift knocks to the door, I am greeted by an soft, but strong voice.

"Come In."

Stepping inside the room with Jackson at my side, I notice a small brunette little girl laying on the bed. Next to her is a woman, a beautiful brunette woman I must say. Probably her mother. They do favor in looks. Once we lock eyes, I am taken back by the warmth in those brown eyes. I could get lost in those eyes. Staring at one another for a few seconds, Dr. Avery clears his throat which brings me out of my thoughts.

"Hi! I am Dr. Robbins. This is Dr. Avery. We are here to see about helping you feel better today." Smiling at the small child, she shyly smiles back at me.

"And you must be her mother?"

"No, I am her Aunt. I'm Callie Torres and this is Carmine."

"Well, Carmine and Mrs. Torres its nice to meet you."

"Please call me Callie," she says smiling.

"Okay Callie"God this woman is drop dead gorgeous.

Turning my attention back to tiny patient, flip through the chart. "I saw on the chart that your tummy hurts and you have a fever Carmine."

The little girl nods her head. "Yes, Carmine started throwing up this morning. She has not stopped. When we decided to come to the ER, her temperature was 103." "Her parents are out of town, she is staying with me. Carmen is never sick, at all. This is something we've not experienced before, especially me."

"I understand. Carmine, I am going to listen to your chest for a minute. Is that okay?" Once I receive the head nod, I proceed with my examination.

Within a couple of minutes it's clear what the problem is. "Well, her belly is tender. She does have a fever of 102 now. She has nausea and she's slightly dehydrated. I am positive that this is what I have been seeing all day...she has the virus."

"Okay, is there something we can do to help stop this?" The brunette asks, genuinally concerned.

"I think Carmine needs to stay overnight in peds, so that she can receive IV fluids and be monitored for the fever." "If she is better tomorrow, I will let her go home."

Nodding her head, the brunette looks at Carmine and then back at me. "If you think that's what we need to do, then that's what we will do."

"Okay, Dr Avery will get everything set up. In a few minutes, someone will come and take you guys up to the pediatric floor to get settled into a room."

Receiving a smile from the brunette, I catch myself staring a little more than I should be. Her smile is a one that could light up the room.

"Thank you Dr. Robbins. Oh, I don't believe I caught your first name." Her perfectly manicured eyebrows are raised in anticipation of my response.

"Arizona."

"Well, it was very nice to meet you Arizona. Please call me Callie. I am sure we will see more of you tonight and tomorrow?" Listening to Callie speak is somewhat mesmerizing. This woman speaks with a gentle, but authoritative voice. It has some kind of drawing effect.

"Absolutely, I will see you two very soon." With a dimpled smile of my own, I turn and walk towards the door.

Hearing a "Yes you will," softly said behind me, I am sure that she watching me walk out of the room door. This woman makes me feel things that I haven't felt in a long time. It's weird, I don't even know her, yet something about her draws me in. I continue to walk out into the hallway, and am greeted by Chief Webber.

"I was just told the Torres child is here. How is she," Chief webber inquires.

"She is fine, just the virus. I am admitting her tonight. If all goes well, she can be released tomorrow."

Pulling me to the side he begins his spill, "Arizona, this is a high profile family in New York. I don't want to alarm you, but I want this case and this family to be handled with extra special care and attention." "Do you understand?"

"Sure. No problem." "Chief, tell me, who is this family exactly?" Now I have been in New York for the past two years, but I don't really get around much at all. I don't watch the news, or even go out a lot. I can even count how many dates I have had on both hands since I've been here. Meeting women and going to bars is fun, but lately, I never seem to have the time. My job is my life. I practically live here most of the time, or at least it feels like I do.

"I don't really know how to explain it. They are a very wealth family and have many, many powerful connections. That's about all I am going to say." "Just handle this carefully, and don't screw up, okay?"

Well, whoever this family is, the chief seems rattled by their presence. Laughing to myself, I think, maybe they have mob connections or something.

At, exactly five o'clock, my rounds on the pediatric floor are about to start. I have three residents, two nurses, and one P.A. that accompany me on rounds. Deciding to start with the Torres family, we all make our way over to their room. Noticing that there are two guards outside the door, my staff holds back and lets me enter first. Showing my badge to the men in the black suits, I am allowed to knock on the door. Once again, that soft sweet voice pulls me in.

"Come In."

Opening the door, I walk in and my staff follow closely behind me.

"Hi Carmine. Are you feeling any better?" I receive a head shake and a "no". I didn't expect a miracle, but I always ask anyways.

"It's good to see you again Arizona." Callie is sitting in a chair beside the little girl's bed. She seems relaxed, almost like she owns the place.

"You too Callie."

We are on a first name basis and my staff looks at each other like.. "what the fuck?"

Checking Carmine out, she seems to be about the same. "No more vomiting since being admitted. So that's a good sign right?" Looking back to the gorgeous brunette, I answer her question. "Yes that is a very good sign."

Callie smiles at me, and I notice that she is checking me out. So, she must be gay. God please let this woman be a lady lover. As I finish up discussing Carmine's condition with the flunkies (my staff) that are making rounds with me, I look over to see Callie's long tanned legs. So perfectly crossed. I could seriously run my hands up and down those legs that seem to go on for miles. She is the sexiest woman I believe I have ever met. By the looks of it, she knows it too. She's wearing Jimmy Choo pumps and is immaculately dressed. Her pencil skirt that sits above her knees is tight and hugs her curves very nicely. Not a hair is out of place. She looks like she has been posing for the cover of a magazine.

Dismissing the flunkies, I say, "Well, Carmine, Callie, I am going to go and check on the rest of my patients. If you need anything at all, have the hospital page me. And here is my card, incase you have any questions or concerns, don't hesitate to call. I will be back first thing in the morning, maybe around seven or a little after to see you." Handing Callie my card, our hands briefly touch. We both look at each other and the tension in this room is rising. Smiling at both of the brunettes, I say my goodbyes walk toward the door.

"Is this your personal cell number?"

Turning around, "Yes it is," is all I get out before Callie Torres makes her move.

"How about dinner tomorrow night?" She doesn't waste time does she? Straight to the point this one is.

"I will have to check my schedule and get back with you on that?" I am being honest, I have no idea what I have planned or written down right this minute. I am shocked. I have never had a patients family member ask me to dinner. Is that ethical? I have no idea?

"You do that."

The brunette appears to be undressing me with her eyes. Narrowing in on my face with her dark brown eyes, she is in full concentration. Her smile is a small seductive smile. What on earth have I gotten my self into? She has that look that says, I would be wise to not say no to her.

Looking over to the patient I say, "I will let you know in the morning."

Locking eyes once again, we both smile at one another. She give me a slow and powerful wink. I need to get out of here fast. I Am feeling to caught up in those eyes and that face. She looks like the kind of woman that knows what she wants, and always gets it.

Could I say no, even if I wanted to?


	3. The Date

The Date

It is my disposition to be bright and cheery in the mornings. Some people like it, some find it down right annoying. When greeting kids and their families, you never know which response you will get.

"Good morning ladies!" Seeing the two sleepy brunettes, I can't help but smile.

"Hi," Callie gives me a huge yawn while stretching her arms.

"What time is it?" The brunette is focusing on her watch. The room is dark. My small patient had not awakened yet.

"Six-thirty. I stopped by a few minutes early. How did she do last night?"

"Good. Whatever you gave her put her out. I think I heard her snoring." We both chuckle on the snoring part. The medicine I prescribed for Carmine could make a person drowsy.

Waking Carmine up slowly so she isn't startled, she gives me a sleepy smile. While I listen to her chest, the nurse comes in to take her vitals.

"Well her fever is down. So that's good."

"My tummy doesn't hurt anymore." The precious little girl looks at me with those dark brown eyes. What is it with these brown eyes?

"Well, that's great Carmine. How about I get a nurse to bring you some jello and pudding."

"Can so have strawberry jello or chocolate pudding?"

"Absolutely, those are my favorites too." Patting her on the head, I begin updating her chart in my iPad.

"I really want her to stay today to continue receiving IV fluids. She can go home this evening if no new symptoms appear and her fever continues to stay down."

Looking up at the Callie, I once again get those intense brown eyes. "Sounds good."

A knock brings my attention to the door. "Mrs. Torres, your coffee." Entering the room is a tall dark haired man in a dark charcoal grey suit. He hands Callie a cup of coffee and turns back to leave the room. Making eye contact with me, his face is straight. The intimidating man with little emotion expressed on his face exits Carmines room. Hearing the door close, I concentrate on finishing my notes on the iPad.

Glancing up, the brunette has her lips on the edge of the coffee cup. Blowing into the coffee to cool it, has to be the sexiest thing ever. She could make a trip to the dentist look sexy. I know, that's pushing it, but she really probably could.

"So, I will come back this afternoon to check on you. If you need anything call my cell or have me paged and I will be back in a flash." "I will see your two soon," winking at Carmine I turn to Callie and smile.

"Did you check your schedule," the gorgeous brunette's demeanor is serene and calm. With a tilted head and crossed legs, she awaits my answer.

"Oh, yes I did. Uh, I am free this evening after six," I answer her question with what I am sure is a nervous smile. Why am I so nervous?

"Good." "My sister will be back in town around noon today. She will be here when you come to check Carmine again. So..."

A code blue comes across the intercom, so our conversation is cut short. "I've gotta go." Rushing out of the room, I run across the hall to the patients room where the code has been called from. He is a teenage boy, and his lips have turned blue. Finding no pulse, I call for a crash cart and start compressions.

After twenty minutes of working with him, I call time of death. That's never easy. Not on adults and certainly not in children. His parents are crying. The emotions are running rampant in this room. That's understandable. Death is never easy to take.

The rest of my day goes by fairly uneventful, that goodness. Stepping off of the elevator and into the peds ward, I go to Carmine Torres' room. She should be better and be ready to dismiss.

Walking into the room, once the formalities of security are over with, I am met with what I assume must be Callie's sister. They look a lot alike, however this woman is a smaller version of Callie. Same dark eyes and hair though.

"You must be Carmines mother, I am Dr Robbins." Shaking hands with this woman, she looks at me as if she is trying to read my soul. What is it with the deep brown eyes in this family?

"I have heard about you Dr Robbins. It is nice to meet you."

"Likewise Mrs..."

"Mancini. Aria Mancini."

Focusing my attention on Carmine, I access her and ask her several questions. The little brunette says she feels so much better.

"Can we go home now?" Carmine asks in a sweet voice that would melt the hardest heart.

"You are free to go Carmine. A nurse will bring in your discharge papers for your mother to sign and then you may leave."

"Are you going out on a date with Aunt Callie tonight?" Uh oh, I didn't expect that question.

"Uh...I believe...I am, yes." Stumbling to find the right words, my answer didn't come out as smooth as it needed to.

"She asked me to give you this," Aria says as she hands me the folded piece of paper.

We never did finalize any plans. The code blue broke up our conversation. Finding it odd that she didn't just text my cell, I accept the note. It is hand written in what has to be the neatest cursive writing I have ever seen. Being a doctor, I am accustomed to slopping a unledgeable signature down.

Looking at this handwritten note, it is very straight and to the point...

'Carmines On Broadway 7pm Sharp'.

"She is very punctual. Just giving you a heads up." Her sister speaks in a sincere tone. Seeing the word 'Sharp' on the note, I would agree she must be a stickler for time.

"I will remember that, thanks." Smiling back I hold the note and put it in my coat pocket.

...

Arriving in front of Carmines Restaurant at six-fifty, I stop a second and look inside the large windows. I've heard of this popular Italian restaurant but have never eaten here. Being a Friday night, it's rather crowded. The seating outside is full as well.

Giving my name to the maitre d', he ushers me toward the back of the restaurant. "Mrs. Torres is at her usual table in the back corner. Follow me please."

As we walk through the tables, I get some strange looks and whispers the closer we get towards Callie's table. Finding the looks a little strange, I think, maybe I have something on my black dress. Looking down, nothing. So I continue to follow the waiter toward Callie's table.

"Arizona. I'm glad you came."

Giving me an unexpected kiss on the cheek, Callie pulls out my chair. Sitting, I look around the restaurant. We are all the way in the very back. There is a patrician wall between the rest of the restaurant and us. This area is partially blocked off and provides a more private dining experience.

"Thanks for inviting me to dinner."

"Well I hope you don't mind. I took the liberty of ordering for us."

"No, that's great." I'm not sure I've ever had anyone order for me before, but it was a nice gesture I guess.

"Wine?" Holding a bottle of white wine, I answer the waiter with a nod. My heart feels like it's going to beat out of my chest. Nerves have definitely set in now. It's also not helping that those dark brown eyes are trained at me.

"So, Carmine was glad to get back home. Aria called me a few minutes ago and told me she was back in full swing." "Thanks for everything you did to help her."

This must be a 'thank you' dinner date? Who knows? Deciding to go with it, I reply, "You are most welcome. Just doing my job."

"Well you are very good at your job." The brunette raises a perfectly manicured eyebrow and looks at me with a tight smile.

"Thanks," is all I can get out. Our food is arriving and it is like a smorgasbord. Several dishes are placed in front of us.

"I wasn't sure what you would like, so I chose several." My eyes are bulging at the table full of food.

"Wow, this is a lot of food."

"Eat up! Sample all of them and see which ones you like the best."

Callie speaks to the staff and waiters in Italian, leaving me confused as to what she is saying. She seems to know everyone very well. It almost feels like she owns the place.

After a few minutes of casual conversation I ask, "Is there any connection between your niece's name and this restaurant?"

"Yes, my family owns this restaurant as well as five others across the country."

"Wow. That's exciting."

Dipping from several different plates, I am beginning to feel full. This is probably the most I have eaten in months. Grabbing sandwiches and fast food is mainly a way of life for me. My job doesn't always allow me stop and enjoy meals like this.

"How's the food?" Callie asks.

"Awesome."

"Good. That's what I like hear, " she says in a confident tone. Callie has this face that is somewhat emotionless. With those calm eyebrows and deep chocolate eyes it feels as though she can look into your soul.

"So do you help with your family's business?" Obviously the food industry is something that I know nothing about. Callie looks like she is a very capable woman, so she probably manages them all.

"I work for my family, but let's not talk about that. I want to hear about you."

As the table conversation flows freely, we continue to chat the evening away. She seems to be in no hurry. Neither am I. We've discussed my family, my career, my apartment. You name it concerning Arizona, and we've discussed it.

There seems to be a trend going on here. Callie never wants to talk about herself or her job. I've tried to turn this around on her and so far, I'm failing miserably at getting her to open up. She has discussed her family in very general terms. Her father is in construction. They own several hotels and restaurants. She travels some on behalf of her father. Other than that...nothing. Maybe it's because she doesn't know me well, who knows.

Deciding to press the issue one more time, I ask, "So what does your job entail in your family's business?"

The look. I'm not sure I can describe it. Those eyes draw you in. You couldn't look away if you wanted to. Fixing those dark eyes at me with an icy stare, she replies, "Let's not discuss business on the first date. But, if you must know, I graduated from Harvard Business School. My job entails the financial aspect of things."

Figuring that this is all I will get out of Callie, I change the subject. Back to me of course. Clearly she is to modest to discuss herself. Which I find is an endearing quality. On the dates I have been on since settling in New York, which haven't been many, most of my dates talk about themselves. Incessantly.

Several minutes of conversation passes and Callie makes a suggestion.

"Why don't we get out of here and go someplace a little more...private."

A/N: Thoughts? Leave Me Reviews Please.


	4. The Art of Persuasion

A/N: In this story both women are single. Neither one has ever been married. 

The Art of Persuasion

A free weekend. No where to be. Nothing to do. Never getting much free time gets old...fast. Today there were no plans made. Absolutely nothing was on the agenda this Saturday for the blonde doctor.

Picking up the cell phone to her ear, Arizona was met with silence on the other end if the line.

"Hello?" The blonde doctor repeated once again. Blocked is what came across the screen before she answered. Blocked calls are the worst.

"Is anyone there?"

"Hello Arizona, its me."

She knows that voice. Hearing it for the first time only two days ago, it is a voice that Arizona would never forget. Mixed with an New York/ Italian accent, it could be recognized anywhere. It's calm and serious, yet intriguing and elusive.

"Hi Cal... ".

Interrupting her mid sentence, "Don't say my name over the phone please," Callie knew the consequences of not being careful. It wasn't in her best interest to have her name said over the phone. Anyone could be listening. From rival families plotting revenge, to the FBI tapping the phone lines. Precautions were necessary. Callie had to stop the blonde woman from continuing on.

"I'm sorry, I'm not following here?"

"I prefer to not have my name said over the phone. Never know who's listening." Hearing the brunette clearing her throat in the background, the blonde isn't quite sure what to make if this. Who doesn't use their name on the phone?

Deciding to move the conversation from strange to flirty Arizona said, "Well, I thought after last night, you and I were definitely be on a first name basis. I seem to recall you screaming it loudly several times."

Last night had been a long night. A night filled with desires and reservations. They hardly new each other. Yet, they seemed drawn to one another. Both women had decided to extend their date from the restaurant to the penthouse suite at one of the Torres family hotel and casinos. However, sleep wasn't exactly what took place.

Amused by Arizona's flirtiness, Callie retorted, "Last night was amazing. Obviously. We are on a first name basis. Just not over the phone."

"Are you at home?"

The answer to Arizona's question never comes. Only a question in response to a question.

"Aren't you off until Monday?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I thought you might like to accompany me on a little trip."

"To where?"

"Vegas."

Without missing a beat the blonde replies, "No, I will not elope with you to Vegas. It's too soon." Hearing a chuckle on the other end, Arizona found it endearing. Callie is so serious, yet she can let loose and laugh a little.

"Our wedding won't be in Vegas. It will be here in New York at St. Patrick's Cathedral."

"Hello? Are you still there?" Silence filled the line as Arizona contemplated Callie's words. Had she really given thought to marriage this soon? This was almost to inconceivable.

"Your joking right?"

"No. I'm not making a joke. I'm Catholic, so a church wedding will most definitely be happening."

"I'm talking about marriage. We've known each other for two days and your talking about weddings and marriage." Nervousness set in for the blonde and her voice began cracking.

"Sometimes when you find exactly what your looking for, you hold onto it and don't let go. Maybe I've found what I have been looking for." Callie seemed to be very sure of herself. That kind of confidence was unnerving to Arizona.

Once again, the silence is deafening. Could you really be ready to marry someone after only meeting two days ago? Wasn't that going overboard just a tad? Or a lot?

"So, get your bags packed and meet me at LaGuardia in an hour. Alright?"

Hesitantly answering, "Okay," Arizona continued.."Oh hey, your number was blocked on my caller ID, what is it so that I can call you incase I can't find you at the airport?"

"I have several different phones. Don't worry, someone will meet you at the front. Just be there in an hour."

Ending the call, Arizona has hardly any time to stop and think about this sudden decision. She hurries to get a suitcase down and packed. An hour wasn't much time to spring an out of state trip on someone. And how many phones does one person have? Considering not even going through with this, she sat on her bed. On one hand she wanted to go. But everything seems so rushed, pushed even.

Callie certainly was one to not take no for an answer. Last night proved that point. After hours of Arizona carefully dodging the intimate part of their continued date atop of the magnificent Torres hotel overlooking Manhattan, Callie finally persuaded her to give into her desires. Their desires. Was it easy to give into Callie Torres? Absolutely it was. She is a very persuasive woman. She doesn't take no for an answer. She makes you want to say yes to her.

Hearing her cell ring again, Arizona looks on the screen. Blocked. Figures. Answering the call, she is immediately met with the familiar voice. The voice that continues to invade her thoughts.

"Don't back out. I know your considering it."

Callie knew Arizona was considering retreating. She knew that Arizona would require a little push to get things moving into the right direction. Being one that makes decisions for other people, Callie has mastered the art of persuasion. Most of the time, her eyes and the penetrative stare were enough to gnaw at a person and get her way.

"I am not." Of course she was lying, but the brunette didn't have to know that now did she.

"Good. See you in a little while then."

Callie's voice is well trained and powerful. It's a voice that demands respect. One that could almost reach through a phone line and grab you. Good thing that was an impossibility.

Once again the line goes dead. How on earth do you say no to this woman, Arizona thought. Continuing with the packing, she is out the door in record time. Catching a cab took longer than the packing did.

During the ten minute cab ride, her mind wandered. She could feel herself falling for Callie. And that scared her immensely. Not only was the brunette's persuasive nature drawing Arizona in, Callie could also be very charming. When alone, just the two of them, Callie let her guard down. She was more open and attentive.

Finally arriving at the main entrance in front of LaGuardia, Arizona was met by a medium build man wearing a fedora hat.

"Mrs. Torres is already on the plane. If you will follow me this way please."

Walking around security was a new experience. Where's the pat down? The metal detector? Am I in New York, Arizona thought.

"This way please." Following the man through a side room off from the metal detectors and security, the blonde was soon led out to the tarmac.

Seeing a white jet with the letter "T" on the side could only mean one thing. This must be her ride. Being escorted toward the plane and then onto the steep metal steps, Arizona felt out of sorts. This was far different from anything that she was accustomed to. Raised in an upperclass family, she knew what having money was about. This right here, was a whole new level.

Boarding the massive jet, Arizona was immediately greeted by Callie. Giving the blonde a soft, but passionate kiss, Callie pulled back a little to look at the woman she had fallen in love with. I say fallen in love because, thats what it felt like to Callie. Love. The kind of love that you read about in a book. Or in a sonnet. Love that, for whatever reason, Callie Torres had never felt before and was now experiencing for the first time in her life. Love that she knew she was ready to share. Love that inspired her with transcending devotion.

"Did you think I would back out?" Smiling a cute dimpled smile, Arizona couldn't help but tease Callie.

"I knew you would come."

A/N: Thoughts?


	5. Vegas

Vegas

Las Vegas, Nevada. Sin city. This is the place where what happens here stays here. Better hope so...this trip isn't for pleasure, Callie thought as they circled the airport. However, having Arizona here, she would try and have a little fun.

Landing at McCarran International Airport, the couple are quickly driven to their hotel. The Venetian...With grand waterfalls and painted vaulted ceilings, it's a sight to behold.

"Do you own this hotel and casino?"

"Yes." Callie nodded.

Stepping into the room, Arizona is amazed. This suite was huge. Complete with a dining room, living room and separate bedroom, it made her apartment in New York seem like a cardboard box.

"Wow, this is really nice Callie."

Waisting no time, Callie begins undressing. "What would be really nice, is if you would take off you clothes too."

Once again, those eyes lure the blonde to their owner. Those eyes demand loyalty and respect. They make you want more.

"I have to get dressed. I have a meeting in thirty minutes."

The last two hours had been magical for both women. Sex had been the "agenda" since arriving in this suite. And every, yes, every item on that agenda was attended to with much attention and devotion.

"Stay please." It was a needy plea. Right now Arizona felt needy. She wanted to be close to her lover. To feel the soft olive skin pressed against hers.

"As much as I would love to, I can't. This meeting won't last over an hour. I will be back before you know it."

Callie didn't want to leave the blonde she had so obviously fallen for. Who would, she thought. The things that Arizona made her feel, were unlike any she had ever experienced. She wanted to consume the doctor. To feel every inch of her delicious skin. To taste those soft, sweet lips. However, duty calls. Work was, and always would be at the forefront of her relationships. The Torres family's way of life was, business first, everything else, second.

"I'll get dressed and go with you."

"No. You can't go. This meeting is a private meeting with investors. No one is allowed except me and them."

Seeing the deflated look on Arizonas face, she had to think fast. Of course Callie was lying. This was not a meeting with investors. This was a meeting concerning an employee stealing from the family. Taking what is not yours, is not accepted in the family business. It had to be dealt with. The blonde in no way could or would ever be allowed to attend a meeting like the one that was about to take place in the basement of the hotel.

"What if you take a long hot bath, order something from room service, then I will be back and we can go to dinner. Maybe we can even take a private tour of the hotel after we get back, if you want."

"Oh that would be awesome. How about this, I will let you go, if you kiss me."

Starting out slowly, Arizona pulled Callie in for a long sensual kiss. Furthering her advances, she tugged at the brunette's neck, drawing her closer.

"If this continues," Callie husks in the blondes ear, "I will be late."

"Are you ever late for anything?" Inquisitive eyes search brown ones.

"Never. Now, I've got to go." Removing herself from the bed, Callie gets dressed and with a smile, walks out of the double bedroom doors and into the living room.

Hearing conversations taking place Arizona moves closer to the door. Was someone else in here the entire time while they were making love?

Hearing the closing of the hotel room door, Arizona slipped a robe on. Walking inside the living room, she looked around for the other voice. No one was there.

Feeling somewhat settled by this discovery, she began to retreat toward the the bedroom. Passing the main hotel room door, she hears a rustling sound coming from outside. Never one to brush things off, she decides to investigate the noise.

Cracking open the heavy door, the blonde peeps through with a furrowed brow. They are the only ones on this floor Callie had told her earlier when they stepped off the elevator.

"Do you need something Miss Robbins?"

The deep gruff voice jars Arizona from her thoughts. Opening the door further, she is met with two men. One is a tall, lean, older man in a black suit. He has a fedora type hat on. His long slim face is weathered. The other is a much younger version of his counterpart.

"Who are you?"

"Tessio. Salvatore Tessio. Call me Sal. This is Paulie." "We work for the Torres Family."

"Why are you out here?"

"Paulie here is keeping watch. Callie will be back soon. You need anything."

This Tessio seemed reserved, but very much in charge. The younger guy standing in the hallway with him, not so much.

"No, I'm fine. I just heard someone out here so I came to see who it was." Arizona nervously answers Sal.

"There's nobody out here, just us Miss," Paulie retorts.

"Why don't you go back inside. If you need anything, see Paulie. He can get one of us if he needs to."

The reassurance and take charge attitude from Tessio causes Arizona to nod her head and go back inside. What were they keeping watch for? Were they guarding her? Were they there to see that she didn't leave? Questions mounted up in Arizona's head. She knew that a couple of men had accompanied her and Callie on this trip. But she hadn't seen these two guys around yet. Maybe mentioning this to Callie would help her better understand this.

Meanwhile, as Arizona was upstairs enjoying a nice long bath, Callie was dealing with a situation that was most unpleasant.

"Please, Please, I didn't take any money from you Callie. Can I see Don Torres please?" The incessant begging and pleading from what was soon to be a "former" employee of the Torres family was starting to wear thin on Callie's patience.

"I know you took it. You know you took it. Don't insult my intelligence. Why not just confess and save us the time here?" Callie words were calm, but powerful. The cold stare and icy tone from the brunette was typical Callie Torres. She showed no emotion, no remorse, no mercy.

"I didn't. I swear on the lives of my children."

"Do we need to get them in here?"

Harming family members was not a habit that Callie liked to use. Although becoming a more modern tool of other families in the mafia, the Torres family tried to stay away from harming wives and children. Scare tactics, however, never hurt anyone.

"NO! NO! Please don't hurt my family."

"Clemenza, why don't you go and pick up Scalinzo's wife and bring her here."

Looking at Clemenza, there was silent communication happening between the two. Clemenza knew that Callie was bluffing. He would however go and pick Mrs. Scalinzo's wife up, if the boss said so. It was business, nothing personal.

"Okay...Okay...I..I took it."

That confession now sealed this man's fate. Watching Clemenza put a bullet through Scalinzo's head, Callie never flinches. There was no sound, as the silencer was on the gun. Murder. That's what it was. In the eyes of the law, it was cold blooded murder. Through mafia eyes, it was justice, revenge, getting even. Just a difference of opinion, Callie had always thought.

"Get him out of here quietly. I'm going back to Arizona."

After this minor inconvenience was over, Callie could now focus on her date tonight. She had just the place that the blonde doctor would love to dine at. And afterwards a private tour of the hotel.

...

Two hours later, the couple arrive at Alize'. Arizona is speechless. How on earth could you ever find a more beautiful view that this she thought to herself.

"Callie, its breathtaking."

Panoramic views of the Las Vegas Strip were amazing. The lights, they commanded your attention through the glass windows. This place was in a class of its on. Serving European/ French fare, this restaurant located on the fifty-sixth floor of the popular casino allowed guests to indulge in signature items like the imported Dover Sole. Knowing that Arizona loved fish, Callie thought this would be a rare treat.

"Let me order, if you don't mind. There's a dish that I know you will love." The brunette knew what she wanted Arizona to try. She knew the blonde would love it.

"Sure."

After ordering the imported delicacy, Callie made a toast. Watching Arizona start to tear up, she knew Arizona must feel the way that she did. Saying out loud that she was falling in love was out of character for Callie. She normally held her emotions and feelings inside. Yet, here she was, confessing it before Arizona.

This woman sitting in front of her was a rare breed. The blonde had an innocence about her that Callie admired. And one that she wanted to protect. If Arizona knew about her lifestyle, she would certainly run. Finding something to grab onto in life is easy. Keeping it, that's the hard part. Love was no different.

Callie had to be careful who she became involved with. Her family pushed her to marry someone of Italian descent. They understood the way of life better than some like Arizona. But, the heart wants what the heart wants.

"Oh my God Callie! This fish is delicious."

The first mouthful Arizona took was sexy as hell to watch. Her perfect features, and those perfect shaped lips never got old. Watching her lick her lips was almost too much. Who new watching someone eat their dinner could turn into the sexiest moment ever.

"Your staring."

Caught. That's what she was. Did Callie care that she was caught staring? Of course not. She owned this hotel and restaurant as well, she could stare at any damn thing she pleased. Continuing to look at the blonde who was now devouring her food, she thought maybe, just maybe she would bring up next weekend.

See, next weekend was her sister Connie's wedding. The reception was to be held at the Torres home. Carlos Torres was throwing what was sure to be the wedding of the century. Family, food, alcohol, entertainment. Torres parties are always memorable.

"Have you got any plans next weekend?"

Keeping her fingers crossed that a "no" would leap from the blondes mouth, she waited. Even if she did say no, she could persuade her to change her mind. Nothing is ever set in stone...unless it's a body that needs to disappear.

"This weekend was my off weekend. Next weekend I have to work. I am covering for a colleague. Why?"

Well, that won't be difficult to handle Callie thought. Her father was on the board of the hospital. That's the name of the game...it's all about who you know. And if they don't wish to cooperate, then twisting an arm could be arranged. One thing was for sure in Callie's mind, Arizona would be there one way or the other. Meeting her family was of the upmost importance.

"There is a wedding next weekend. My sister is getting married. I wanted you to come and meet everyone. They want to meet you."

"Oh wow, I would love to, but I can't, I guess. I promised to fill in and the schedule is already made up."

Well, maybe something will transpire, and you will be available to come as my date," Callie said with a wink.

"Never know," the blonde doctor replied back with a tight smile.

Thats right, you never know, Callie thought ...

Thoughts? Leave me reviews! Thanks!


	6. Meet the Parents

Meet The Parents

After enjoying a spectacular meal overlooking the strip, the couple took a tour of the Venetian. Every time Arizona got excited over something she liked or found interesting, Callie couldn't help but smile. The blondes enthusiastic personality was charming. Being around Arizona made Callie feel light, almost free.

Entering the Grand Ballroom, the lights switched on.

"Dance with me?" It was a simple question. One that Arizona was eager to answer.

"Of course."

With the lights dimmed, they began to dance slowly as a favorite song of Callie's played in the background. Just the two of them in this immense ballroom. All alone. Dancing. Could it get any more romantic than this?

Feeling their bodies pressed together, the couple could feel the sexual energy between them. Dancing through two songs, Callie was ready to continue this in a much more private setting. "Let's go upstairs."

Upon returning to their hotel suite, Arizona noticed the young man standing at the end of the hallway as they walked up. Once inside, she questioned Callie on the guard's presence from earlier.

Security. That was the response she got. Just out of precaution, Callie always has security nearby.

"Why exactly do you need security if your father just owns several hotels and restaurants. I know your family is wealthy, but this is a little extreme, isn't it?"

Feeling the need to change the subject, Callie moves closer and reaches around the blonde. Slowly, she pulls the zipper on her dress. Sex is always a good diversion isn't it?

"Your not answering my question."

Looking into those crystal blue eyes, Callie can't lie. Can she?

"Alright. It makes me feel better. Traveling out of state and handling large sums of money is risky. Getting mugged is a real threat this day in time."

Callie cracked a smile at the thought of her getting mugged. That was funny. Nobody gets close to Callie Torres without going through men like Clemenza, Al Neri, or Tessio. But Arizona didn't know that?

Seeming satisfied with the answer she was given, Arizona let out a small "oh".

"Now, how about you help me with that zipper." Looks like tonight would be another long night for the blonde. But she wasn't complaining, at all.

...Several Days Later...

The weekend spent in Vegas with Callie was magical. Since settling back into work, Callie called Arizona every day. Sometimes twice or even three times a day. The conversations were always brief. Mainly consisting of Callie asking how Arizonas's day was going and what time she would be home that night. It was sweet and endearing that Callie was so concerned about her and wanted to check on her. It had been quite some time since Arizona had someone that cared this much.

Since returning from Vegas, the two women had spent every night together. Always at Arizona's apartment. And always with security tagging along.

Answering her phone on the second ring she is greeted by the colleague that she was filling in for this weekend. She wished she could have accompanied Callie to the wedding, but she did have prior obligations.

"Dr Robbins, its Dr Karev."

"Oh hi, Dr Karev. Are you ready for your mini vacation this weekend?"

"Not really. Something has come up and I have to postpone my trip."

"Oh no...I am so sorry to hear that."

"Yea, me too." The younger doctor replied.

"Is everything okay."

"Just fine. So...don't worry about working in my place this weekend. Go and enjoy your weekend. Please."

"Well if your sure?"

"I'm sure...I'm sure."

Hanging up with the her colleague, Arizona decided to call Callie. She would be excited to heard this news.

"Oh that's great." Callie exclaimed as Arizona told her the exciting revelation.

Of course Callie already new that Arizona had her calendar cleared for this weekend. With the twist of an arm, literally, Clemenza had helped Dr. Karev to understand just how important it was that he stay in town this weekend. Controlling Arizona's world was easy. The method of coercion was powerful, and always worked.

"Are you staying with me again tonight?" Arizona asked her lover.

"Yes."

"Well, I am cooking something special tonight."

"I can't wait." Callie loved Arizona's cooking. For her to not be Italian, she thought the small blonde woman could fix some incredibly tasty Italian dishes.

Walking into the front door of Arizona's apartment, a whiff of spices invaded the brunettes senses. The closer Callie got to the kitchen, the stronger the smell. This smell was heavenly.

"Can I help?" Wrapping a loving arm around the blonde's waist, Callie leaned in for a kiss. Grazing those perfect, soft lips, she new she had to pull back or she could not contain herself.

"Just pour the wine, its almost ready, Arizona answered.

Sitting down to eat, the brunette took one bite. Instantly she knew this was the best Chicken Pancetta she had ever tasted.

"This is so good," Callie mumbled with her mouth full of food. The blonde had out done herself tonight.

After finishing a meal that Callie knew even her Italian mother could not have cooked better, she helped Arizona clean the kitchen. Staying here with Arizona every night has been so nice. No more nights spent alone. Now, she had a beautiful blonde to feel the void that had been in her life. A beautiful, sweet blonde.

"Tomorrow evening, I want you to pack your bags to stay the weekend at my house. Everyone will be there and they all really want to meet you."

"What?"

"I will be here at seven to pick you up. That should give you enough time to change and be dressed for dinner."

She didn't mind staying over at Callie's. However, the entire weekend with the Torres family? What if they didn't like her? What if she didn't like them? She had thought that she would just accompany Callie to the wedding. Meeting the parents is always nerve wracking. She really did not like awkward situations. Would this be awkward? The more she thought, the more nervous she became.

However, Arizona knew there was no need to argue. Callie would insist harder. You didn't want to disappoint Callie Torres. Within the very short amount of time they have spent together, Arizona knew this for a fact. She had seen Callie once already this week, get rather haughty with one of her bodyguards. Not sure what sparked the incident, Arizona saw a side that she had not seen in Callie. A side that she herself, never intended to be on.

Friday Evening...

Pulling into the driveway, Arizona noticed the massive security around this home. The heavy iron gates closed the property off from the surrounding homes that were nearby. Inside this fenced in wall that surrounded the property, were several homes, mansions actually. All large, and all together at the end of a cul de sac.

Entering through the gates, the driver pulled the car to the side in front of the older looking home in the complex. It was a two story English Tudor home. It looked older than the other two homes on either side of it. With stone and wood siding, it was charming and inviting.

"Is this your parent's home?"

"Yes. The house on the left belongs to Aria. The one here," Callie pointed to the right, "is mine."

'Whoa, Arizona, take a deep breathe', the blonde thought to herself. It was two story as well, but all brick. Massive steps led to two heavy glass front doors of Callie's home. It was a picturesque with perfectly manicured landscape and a huge fountain in front. The other homes are big, but Callie's is by far the largest.

"Come on, let's go inside." Taking Arizona by the hand, Callie begin to trail up the steps to the older home that her parents lived in.

"Mama", Callie called to a heavy set older woman in the kitchen. Walking into the home, Arizona could smell the aroma of Italian seasonings. Callie's mother was a great cook, Callie had told her as much. Smelling the food, she had to agree with her.

"Mama, this is Arizona Robbins."

"It is nice to meet you Mrs. Torres." Pulling her into a tight hug, the old Italian woman was very welcoming Arizona thought.

Arizona had trouble understanding Mrs. Torres. She speaks in broken English. However, she's fluent in Italian. She and Callie have a conversation going on over by the stove. She looks back at me and smiles. They must be discussing me, Arizona thought. 'Well, at least they have a good subject', she chuckled to herself.

"You must be Arizona."

Turning to the kitchen door, I see a younger version of Callie. Her hair is short, she is very thin, but beautiful.

"Why, yes I am."

"I'm Connie. This is my fiancé Nicolo' Rizzi.

"Very nice to meet you both. Are you excited about your big day tomorrow?"

"Can't wait!" The young couple exclaimed. They sure seem in love. Arizona can't help but notice the look on Callie's face while she is talking to Connie and Nic. Not so much focused in on the ladies, the brunette seemed to be staring at Al. That look, oh boy, you don't want to be on the receiving end of that look.

The tension between the two, soon to be in-laws, filled the room. Sensing that his presence was unwelcome, Nic expeditiously exited the kitchen. What was the cause of this myriad of tension between Callie and Nic? Trust. Simply put, Callie nor Carlos trusted Nicolo' Rizzi. Carlos resented Connie for marrying a small-time criminal like Rizzi. The talk on the street was that Rizzi loves the power and prestige that comes with marrying a Torres and becoming a part of the Torres crime family.

"Callie, your father would like to see you in his office." Smiling at the blonde, the man offered his hand in a warm greeting. "You must be Arizona, I'm Tom Hagan. Its good to put a face with the name."

Sincerity was felt through the brief but powerful handshake. This man, whom ever he was, was a genuinely nice person. And Arizona could feel that.

"It's nice to meet you too," she replied.

"I will be back in a little while. Have a seat in the living room, get comfortable," Callie said as she softly rubbed Arizona on the back, then sauntered to her father's office with Tom following behind.

"Come in. Come in," Carlos waived to Callie and Tom. Closing the door to the Godfather's office, the two made their way towards the heavy wooden desk. Rising from the oversized leather desk chair, Carlos greeted his eldest daughter with a kiss on the cheek.

Callie was her father's pride and joy. He had so many dreams and aspirations for his daughters. Callie however, was the chosen one. The one that had been groomed to take over the family business. She was the most like her father, only more ruthless. Where Carlos used his power with more grace and compassion, Callie was more business minded and ruled through fear. Same outcomes, just different tactics.

"Sit down. How are things with you?"

"They're good Papa."

"You brought your friend?"

"Yes she's outside in the family room."

"Good. I want to meet her." Carlos wanted to meet this Arizona lady and see what all the fuss was about. Callie seemed to be enamored with her, that he was certain of.

"You both know that starting next week, I am semi retiring. I want to tie up a few loose ends before that happens. Is Nic here?"

"Yes sir." Tom answered.

"After this wedding, give him a living, but keep him out of knowing anything important about the family. I don't trust him." No, Carlos didn't trust Nicolo' Rizzi. This wedding was, in Carlos' eyes, an unfavorable event.

"You want me to give him a bookie job to run?" Tom questioned for clarification.

Yes, he can do that. What do you think Callie?"

"I think giving him a small sports book is fine. I'm not sure he is capable of managing it by himself. Maybe let Rocco supervise him," the brunette spoke in her calm, usual manner.

In a raspy voice, the Godfather mumbled, "Good idea there."

Carlos has instructed Tom Hagan to counsel Callie during this transition time. Starting next week, Callie would become the operating head of the family. Callie would need an advisor. Some she could turn to and trust. Someone that would have her back. Tom was the perfect choice. He had been a long trusted friend. Of course Carlos would be around if he was needed. Once their business was settled, the trio moved into the living room.

"Papa, this is Arizona Robbins. Arizona, this is my father, Carlos Torres."

With a firm handshake, the older man sized up this Arizona person immediately. He liked her. The blonde had a smile that could light up the room. 'A super magic smile', Carlos thought. After talking with the ladies, Carlos came to rapid conclusion...The blonde beauty was sweet. She was elegant. She was smart. A combination that is hard to find.

Dinner at the Torres home was always a big event. The family always had good food, drinks, unending conversations, and laughter. Arizona looked around the table at this family. They were all enjoying themselves, all very happy. Down to earth. This family was like any other family the blonde doctor accessed. She soon began to feel guilty that she had contemplated not spending the entire weekend here with them.

"Mrs. Torres, I would love to help you clean up in here." Arizona felt sorry for the older woman. She was tasked with clearing the large table and cleaning the kitchen all by herself. The family, including Callie, had made their way into the family room.

"Call me Carmela, please. Oh don't worry...it is fine dear...you go ahead with the others. I've got it."

Waving Arizona from the kitchen, Carmela turned back to the sink to continue rinsing the dishes. Reluctantly leaving, the blonde walked in the hallway, just outside of the family room. Peering inside, she could see everyone sitting and talking. Each with their own separate conversations going. Propping herself against the wall just outside outside of the living room, she glanced down at the antique table next to where she stood. Something caught her eye. Photos. Old photos were something that Arizona had always been intrigued by. Seeing one in particular sparked her interest. It had to be Callie.

Callie looked away from Aria for just a minute to see where Arizona was. Noticing that she was standing just outside, in the hallway, Callie excused herself.

"Oh, don't look at those pictures, please."

"You were cute."

"Thanks, but no, I wasn't. I was in, I guess the third or fourth grade in that photo."

Locking brown eyes with blue eyes, a conversation was held between the women. Not a word was spoken, it didn't have to be. The eyes are the windows of the soul. They reflect the emotions and desires of a person. Kindness, tenderness...these are the traits that Callie could see in her lover's eyes. She could see forever in those blue eyes. Through brown eyes, Arizona could dee how much she was loved, she could feel it. Devotion...the answer to her dreams were in those chocolate brown eyes. Gazing deeply, the hunger and sexual energy began to consume both women. After a few moments, Callie was the first to break the silence.

"Ready to go home?"

Home. Callie used the word home. What did that mean Arizona thought. In Callie's mind, she meant just what she said. Callie always chose her words carefully and precisely. Home was deliberately spoken from her lips. One day, this would be Arizona's home, she conceded.

Once all of the family had left, Carlos and Carmela made their way upstairs, to their bedroom. Switching off the lamp next to the bed, Carlos spoke in his raspy voice, "Mi piace la ragazza. Lei e' l'uno." And his wife agreed. Callie had finally met the one.

A/N: Translation: "I like the girl. She's the one." I do not speak Italian, but I'm pretty sure it's correct.

Thoughts on the story so far? Let me know, I appreciate all the reviews.


	7. Mine

Mine

...A month later...

Now that Arizona has been introduced and accepted into the Torres family, most nights are spent at Callie's home in the Torres Mall, as it is referred to. If Callie is out of town on business, she makes arrangements to be back home that night. Never sleeping apart for well over a month now, the couple seem to have settled into a blissful state. Everything is perfect. And at the same time, everything has changed. Changed for Arizona, that is. No longer does she have her apartment. It has been put on the market to sale. No longer does she have to grocery shop...done. They have a maid. No longer does she have to drive herself...done. She has a chauffeur. Every morning, she is driven to work. Every evening, she is picked up by a family driver. Callie doesn't really like cabs to enter the premises on the mall. Nor does she take kindly to Arizona being off by herself. Precautions, that's what it has all be chalked up to thus far. Safety precautions.

Is Arizona happy with these new safety precautions? Not really. Is Arizona one to "buck the system"? No. She sees Callie as a little overly concerned. That's all. Because, that's all it is right? Would there be any other reason for all these drivers, and security, and well let's just say it...secrecy.

Secrecy...that's a word that passes through the blonde's head, yet she doesn't breath a word about what she is thinking. Should she? Maybe there is nothing to it. Callie is just a very private person. She doesn't allow many people in to her affairs, including Arizona. Does Arizona ask questions? Well, she has tried. Never does she receive a direct answer. Questions are answered back with questions, in most cases. No, she doesn't push for answers. Nothing seems to out of the ordinary, just Callie being private.

There are meetings held in Callie's office regularly. At least several nights a week. In the evening, once dinner is over, Callie and several members of her staff gather in her office. Always behind closed doors. Always in private. Once the meeting is over, she finds Arizona, and they continue their night together. Callie is a very busy woman. Working all of these late hours and traveling out of state, makes Arizona feel for her. She looks tired. She seems tense. The blonde would love to talk with her about it, just not knowing exactly how to approach the subject holds her back. Callie always diverts attention away from talking about her job. "Business" as it is referred to, is always conducted outside of Arizona's scope.

"What time will you be leaving the hospital this evening?" Turning to look at the sexy blonde that shared her bed, Callie pulled her in close. Kissing her neck fervently, as not to miss a single ounce of skin. Mornings are always like this.

"I should be done with rounds by six. That feels so good...um...keep going," the blonde answered in a laborious breath.

Callie had an unforgettable evening planned for both of them. Not divulging the entirety of her plan, she conveyed a small amount of information to Arizona.

"I will be outside the hospital at six. The usual spot. We are going out to dinner tonight." Continuing to make her way down the blondes body, Callie was getting close to an area that she favored most. One that she could not wait to taste.

"Oh that's it right there, don't stop. Where are...we...going, Miss Torres?"

"I really can't say, too much information. But, its dressy, so take something to change into before you leave. Maybe, the long sleeveless black dress. That would be really nice."

Sensing that Callie was up to special something tonight, Arizona felt giddy. She loved the element of surprise. She loved the wonderment of going out on a date with Callie. She loved...how Callie was making her feel right now.

Over the past month, Callie had went out of her way to make sure that the blonde felt appreciated and loved. She always received flowers at work. She always got phone calls from Callie, checking on her. She always was very affectionate with Arizona.

Arriving at the hospital at exactly six thirty, Callie stepped from the limousine and walked inside to meet her girlfriend. She had never really asked Arizona to be her girlfriend. It was just presumed that she was. To Callie, she was. To Callie, she was so much. So important to her life, that she hated keeping secrets from the woman she loved. How do you tell someone you are in the mafia? How does that even get said? Would she stay if she knew the truth? How will she keep Arizona from finding out once they are married?

Married...that is a word that Callie Torres has longed to say. She always wanted to be married. Never finding the right person, a person that she could trust, made her almost give up on the whole idea of marriage. Tonight however, she was going to ask Arizona to marry her.

"Hey honey, I am almost ready. Give me one second." The blonde doctor was wearing the sleeveless black dress that her girlfriend had asked her to wear tonight. Accentuating her perky breasts, the black dress was very sexy on the blonde. Callie loved Arizona's body, especially her breasts.

"Dr. Sloan, could you check on our patient in room 623?"

"Absolutely, anything for you, Arizona."

The tall doctor leaned across the desk, looking at Arizona with flirty eyes. Looking at an area that did not need to be admired by anyone other than Callie. Sure, he was tall, muscular, and handsome. Did Callie take note of this? Yes she did. Was Callie impressed by the scene before here eyes? No, she was not. Tempted to call Clemenza in, to put a bullet through the dashing young doctor's head, she stared at the situation in front of her.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it. It was fun working with you today," Arizona said in her usual cheerful, bright demeanor.

"Believe me, I enjoyed it a lot. More than you know." With a flirty wink thrown Arizona's way, Dr Sloan smiles a crooked smug smile at the blonde doctor. Who by the way seemed oblivious to what he was doing.

"Arizona, are you ready to go?"

Breaking up the moment between the doctors, Callie walked closer to her girlfriend and wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist. 'She is mine. Mine,' Callie said to herself. This was not to be shared with anyone else...ever. What did that guy not understand about that? She was about to propose to the woman she was in love with, and here was this guy, flirting with her soon to be wife. Arizona belonged to Callie. She was hers. No one else ever had the right to look at, flirt with, or even touch Arizona. The sooner this doctor realized that, the better for all of them she thought. Maybe, she needed to have her guys keep a closer eye on this situation. Maybe they needed to be around the hospital more.

"Yes," Arizona said sweetly, "I am so ready to get out of here." "Oh, where are my manners. Honey, this is Dr. Mark Sloan. Mark, this is Callie Torres, my girlfriend."

The stare...Arizona did not miss it. It could be very intimidating. The look was down right cold.

Offering to shake the brunette's hand, Callie shunned Mark's gesture. She didn't want to shake his hand. She didn't have any use for this person.

Turning to Arizona, she nudged her in the direction of the door. With an apologetic look, Arizona glanced back at Mark briefly. The look on his face was strange. He looked somewhat relieved that they were leaving. Mark was not ignorant. He knew the rumors about the Torres family. 'Mafia.' That's what he had heard the Torres' family was acquainted with. Arizona had always been very private about her life with Callie. Mark was somewhat surprised that this was the Callie the blonde had only recently spoken about.

Looking back, Callie gave a look that was indescribable to Dr. Sloan. She knew what she had planned for this guy. He was certainly bad news, that she was sure of. Her smug demeanor dripped with distain toward the man that she now had in her iron sights. Who would stop her. She was above the law. Hell, she was the law.

Climbing into their car, Callie called to the driver to take them to Daniel. Their reservations were in a few minutes, and the restaurant was across town.

"Is everything alright?" Arizona could sense Callie's mood change since meeting her colleague.

"Of course." That was all she got. No elaboration of words. Just two simple words. Callie stared ahead of her, never once turning to look at Arizona. Was she mad at Arizona? Had the blonde done something to upset her?

"Are you upset with me?" The blonde asked, hesitantly.

"Do I have a reason to be?" Peering straight ahead, the brunette didn't blink. Her face was straight, no emotion, nothing.

"To my knowledge, no. Are you?"

"I don't like him." There it was. Said out in the open. She could not keep it bottled up any longer. Jealousy had taken over Callie's mind.

"Don't like who? Mark?"

"Yes, Mark. I do not like Mark. Are you around Mark regularly?"

"Yes, I am. Why?" The blonde questioned. She could sense that Callie obviously had a problem with Dr. Sloan. However, Arizona was not interested in him. She only loved Callie. She only wanted Callie.

Silence...No words. Silence can be quite deafening, can't it? A striking absence of noise. So profound. The quiet can take over a room, or car, and fill the space with an uneasiness and dread. Dread...a shuddersome feeling. Feelings of apprehension. Not versed in this type of situation, Arizona chose to remain silent.

A/N: Arizona is very docile and easy going in this phase of the story. Is she ignorant to things going on? Maybe? Maybe not? Just hang with me, she finds her voice. And as it has been said on Greys, it will "fill the damn silence."


	8. The Proposal

The Proposal

Silence. Reaching far beyond the simplicity of a quiet mind. It was a personal silence. One that could not be constrained. This silence transcends the thinking mind. This silence is controlling.

Controlling people are sometimes characterized by loud, aggressive behavior. They appear to bully and control other individuals. There are no surprises with this type of person. However, Callie Torres does not fit into that category.

Not sharing her thoughts and feelings, the control is predicated upon silence. You don't know what she's thinking, therefore you can't possibly respond. This silence is used to punish. Muting her thoughts and feelings, no dialogue can take place. No words can be spoken. Manipulative silence...that is what it is called. That is her signature trademark.

Reaching the restaurant, Arizona glances outside the car window. Being glued to this spot ever since Callie stopped communicating with her, she is fixed in her seat. No movement. With hands in her lap, she seems almost frozen.

The restaurant they are about to embark upon in downtown Manhattan is called Daniel. As the limousine door opens, Arizona does not budge.

"Let's get out." Three words that are finally spoken from the brunette. Three words spoken more as a command that a statement.

With both feet planted firmly on the sidewalk, Arizona stands to the side, waiting for the brunette to step out from the car. Seconds later, long tanned legs are seen exiting the door. With her left arm, Callie pulls Arizona towards her and together they journey into the famously acclaimed restaurant. Both together and yet, miles apart.

"Mrs. Torres, your private table is ready for you and your guest. Right this way."

Following the staff, the couple are lead to a intimately private table. Soft candles glow, creating an ambiance of romance. Pulling out her girlfriend's chair, Callie motions for her to sit.

Ordering what surely was the most expensive bottle of wine, Callie turns her attention back to the beautiful blonde seated across from her. With long flowing curls, perfectly shaped lips, and silky pale skin, the blonde has a look that causes Callie to desire her. To burn for her touch. This was the woman of her dreams. Could one issue like Mark Sloan cause Callie to not propose tonight? This is what she wants. In front of her is her...forever.

Staring into blue eyes fixed solely on her, Callie halts the silence that has transpired between them.

"I am not mad at you. However, you seem to be to close to Mark Sloan. I'm not sure that is a good idea. Do you think that is a good idea?"

"I work with him Callie. What am I supposed to do, not talk to him? We have patients that we share. We have to communicate. There is no way around that."

That remains to be seen, Callie thought. Yes, there was a way to get around Arizona working with the tall doctor. She could see it in his eyes. Roaming over Arizona's body, seeking to take what was not his. She knew this man would eventually make a move on her wife. Yes...she said wife. Because, that's what Arizona would be in a matter of months.

"Well, this is a difference of opinion. I'm sure there's a way for you to avoid him."

"So, what? What do you want me to do?"

Looking at Callie, Arizona felt at a loss. She was only doing her job. Asking him to check on the patient they both shared together, was part of her job. How could she effectively do her job, if she could not communicate with him? Or anyone else for that matter.

"How am I supposed to do my job and never communicate with him, or any of my colleagues?"

As Arizona chatted away, Callie's mind wandered in thought. She always thought. Always. Never was any move made without thought. Extermination. Eliminate the problem. Was that too much, too soon? Not in Callie's mind. Suspicion would rise if it were handled on the heels of this conversation. Not wishing to raise the blonde's suspicions, the solution would have to come at a later date. Given a little time, she could remedy this Mark person. Maybe even without killing him. He could always be set up. Frame-ups work very nicely. Especially when you want to keep you hands clean.

"I don't trust him."

"Mark? You don't trust Mark?"

"No."

"Well guess what, I don't either Callie. He is a flirt. He has been with every nurse in the hospital. Yes, he has a reputation. But he also has a reputation that says...stay away. And that's exactly what I have done and intend to do. I don't want Mark Sloan. I still am required to communicate with him though. Do you understand that?"

Normally, people would not speak to Callie in this manner. Even in the short time that Arizona has been in a relationship with the brunette, she sees the level of respect Callie receives. Whether it's employees, family, or even strangers on the street. She commands respect. Even a fearful respect. Something that Arizona can sense. Something she has seen in other's eyes. She has seen Callie irate only once. It was enough to make her feel shaken inside. Would her tone and her words push Callie over the edge?

With dark trained eyes, she peers over the lighted candles in the center of their table. Yes, she understands what Arizona is saying. She understands that Arizona will continue to speak to Mark, albeit in a professional manner. Is that enough for her? No. Will it have to suffice until she has a solution for the Mark problem. Yes it will have to suffice. For now anyways.

She trusts Arizona. It's everyone else she doesn't trust. Controlling her surroundings and the surroundings of those she cares about is a must for Callie. In time, she can control this too. No one is expendable. Jobs can end. Maybe a change of scenery for the tall doctor was in order. Several solutions run through the fields of Callie's mind. As always, she thinks before she acts.

"I said do you understand Callie? I love you. I only want you."

"Let's forget about this. Okay."

Closed off. That is the wall that Callie now built around this conversation. Discussion was over. Was it truly over? No. For the sake of tonight, and the blonde, it was placed aside. To be taken up at a later date. A later date that the blonde would have no knowledge of. She would resolve this, without any more conversations with Arizona.

"I love you." Three words that Callie felt for Arizona. Three words that were meant to change the tone of the evening.

"I love you too." And she did. Arizona did love Callie. Even with this jealous temperament, she still loved her.

As several courses of their meal had been consumed, dessert was now arriving. During the course of the evening, the conversation had moved on. With laughter, and smiles, this intriguing couple had engaged in various subjects. The mood was lighter. The smiles were genuine. These we happy times, that didn't need to be dampened with jealousy.

"Arizona, I have something I need to say... I have never loved someone as much as you. When I am with you I feel complete. I know we are truly meant to be. I can't imagine my life without you...Arizona, will you do my the honor of becoming my wife?"

Holding the ring box across the table, the brunette waited for her answer. With brown orbs transfixed onto blue eyes, she kept the penetrating gaze. The answer she was looking for was seconds away. Seconds that felt like years. One word. One syllable. That's all she needed to hear.

"Yes."

Slipping the ring onto small slim fingers, Callie was illuminated with an immense smile. She was going to marry this woman before her. Together, they would have children. Together, they would grow old. Life is a pleasant journey. A journey that she and Arizona would travel...together.

With her hand held toward her face, Arizona looked at the large diamond ring that now set on her left hand. Arizona loved Callie Torres. She had never met anyone quite like her. They were soul mates, weren't they? It sure felt as though they were.

Looking at the sparkle that was bright and glimmering in the candlelight, she knew her answer would be yes. Of course it would be yes. How could she ever say no. Even if she wanted to.

A/N: Thoughts?


	9. The Wedding Part 1

A/N: Read Part 1 along with Part 2. It ties everything together. Flashbacks are in italics. HAPPY READING!

The Wedding Part 1

St. Patrick's Cathedral NYC

Long lines of limousines lined the sides of the street where the Neo-Gothic building stood. St. Patrick's Cathedral was a landmark in New York. Tourism abounded around Fifth Avenue. Today was no exception. With the announcement in the New York Times, many spectators came to catch a glimpse of the couple.

Security was tight. The Torres family were well know in New York and throughout the United States. All the heads of the New York mafia families were scheduled to be in attendance. Along with many politicians and judges, everyone who was anyone it seemed, was invited to this wedding. The Torres' connections ran deep. Therefore, the guest list to Callie and Arizona's wedding were many...One thousand to be precise.

The sun was out. Not a cloud in the sky. An ideal day for a wedding. As perfect as this day seemed to be turning out, all had not been so smooth up to this point. Callie had insisted for the wedding to be in a matter of months after she proposed. Three months to be exact. This was hardly enough time to complete the daunting task of planning a massive wedding. However, this was Callie's request. And no one ever told her no.

The wedding dresses were designed by Oscar de la Renta. The fashion designer has worked with the Torres family for years. Every occasion, he was called. He knew the family well, their likes and dislikes.

In a side room, off from the Cathedral, Arizona looked at herself in the long floor length mirror. Taking in her reflection, she smoothed out the white satin dress that graced her body. Thinking back to the Monday that she and Callie stepped into Mr. de la Renta's office, Arizona recalled their conservation very well.

..Flashback..

After the greetings were over, the couple sat down to a boardroom table, next to the designer's office. "For Arizona, we want an ivory satin bodice, padded slightly at her waist and hips. The bodice needs to incorporate floral motifs. Long sleeves. The skirt, long and full. Like an opening flower. Romantic. The train...maybe three meters, no longer." Callie spoke in a very decisive manner as she described the dress in vivid detail that she and Arizona had agreed upon.

As Callie described her own dress to the designer, Arizona remembered the night she had shown Callie a picture of the wedding dress that she liked...

"It is not good enough," was the response she received from the brunette.

"Yes it is. It's what I want Callie."

The dress Arizona had her heart set on was a sleeveless dress. Fitting her petite form like a glove. It was elegant, but very sexy. And it how'd no train.

"Arizona, this wedding is going to be one of the biggest New York has ever seen. Our wedding will be perfect. It needs to reflect an old world feel with a hint of sophistication. That dress, does not say sophistication. It's too simple. Is it pretty? Yes. But, for you I want better. For you, I want the best. Here, let's go into my office and I'll show you what I have in mind."

For over an hour, Callie shared with her fiancé the ideas and pictures that she had envisioned. Arizona could see that Callie had exquisite taste. She clearly wanted to make a statement. Where Arizona had simplicity in mind, Callie had glamorous.

"It's really nice Callie. I just envisioned a more...I don't know...simple wedding."

"I'm a Torres sweetheart. We don't have simple weddings."

...End of Flashback...

Every detail, no matter how minute, was addressed. Bi-weekly meetings as well as numerous phone calls with the wedding planner were scheduled. Arizona didn't really even have to lift a finger for any of it. "Just sit back and enjoy this," her fiancée would always say. Callie liked to be in charge. Callie was in charge, there was no mistaking that.

A formal palette of ivory and gold was chosen. Each bridesmaid dress was a soft shade of gold. Black tuxedos and gold leaf rose boutonnières completed the look they desired. Their bouquets consisted of cascading orchids that included gold leaf detailing.

A traditional catholic ceremony was in order. Callie did not want any decorations inside the cathedral. The church was so beautiful and grand that it didn't need anything any extra decor.

The reception, flowers, menu, and entertainment were planned by the couple and wedding planner. Together they decided that white linen tablecloths along with gold colored chairs were what they wanted for the reception. White flowers and gold candelabras would adorn the round tables they had decided would be sparatically placed on the Torres lawn. Arizona had her own ideas for the menu and entertainment. Some were used, most were not. Her more modern ideas were always replaced by the words,"old world feel remember...we want a romantic flare." Overall, the wedding planning flowed smoothly. Partly due to the fact that Arizona gave in to Callie. She always gave in to Callie.

The tall ceiling to floor mirror that had been brought in for the wedding reflected a petite blonde woman. "Today should be a happy day. This is your wedding day," Arizona thought to herself. Why didn't she have that pre-wedding glow? Callie had it. The brunette was consumed in planning and details, yet she had an enthusiasm that the blonde envied.

Over the past two months, so much had happened. So much had been said. With her wedding day overshadowed by her family's disapproval of the Torres family or as the Robbins deemed it, "mafia presence," Arizona felt apprehensive. She had hoped the two families would align together, but her crestfallen look told a very different story.

...Flashback...

Daniel and Barbara Robbins had met Callie two months ago. Coming to New York on Arizona's request, they were introduced to their daughter's fiancée. They liked Callie, but were not sure that this was the life their daughter should become involved with. They had heard of the infamous Torres family.

Being a Colonel in the United States Army, Daniel moved through the ranks, and now worked in the Pentagon. Living in Washington, the colonel had connections of his own. Although not directly involved in the FBI surveillance of mafia activities, he knew people who were. The Colonel was on the inside of a well of knowledge from trusted friends and colleagues. The mafia was a dangerous and deadly game, and his daughter needed no part of it. Sharing his wife's convictions about their daughter marrying into this family, the Colonel did his best to derail this wedding.

"Mafia." That's what the colonel had labeled it as, when he and Barbara had a long talk with Arizona, the day after meeting Callie. The Colonel and Barbara were adamant against their daughter marrying into a mafia family, especially this family. Callie may have been pleasant during their introductions, but she was still a Torres. Daniel knew what she was capable of.

The Colonel showed his daughter several photos and documents that he obtained overnight from the FBI that were mafia related. In them, Arizona saw what was unmistakably Callie along with Carlos Torres and Tom Hagan meeting with several well known mafasio. As her father pointed out the high profile names in the pictures, Arizona studied them carefully. Seeing her fiancée in several surveillance photos, that were obviously social and business settings, Arizona begin to question exactly what Callie did for a living.

Hours later, Arizona stormed into Callie's office. After her father had showed her the damaging photos, she had come to demand answers. She had to know what the deal was. Did she suspect something was maybe a little off at times. Yes, she did. But she trusted Callie. Yes, Callie had her ways. They were somewhat baffling to Arizona at times, but Callie always explained away the blonde's concerns. She always smoothed over every situation with a velvet glove.

This time however, the game plan had to change. In light of the photos and reports that the blonde had described to her in explicit detail, Callie could not longer hide behind untruths. She would have to let the blonde in, just enough, without causing her to run. Just enough, without losing what Callie had deemed was hers.

"I understand your concern and your parent's concern. This can easily be explained, if you will come and let's sit on the sofa and discuss this. Rationally, like adults."

"Don't try and smooth this over Callie? Are you in the mafia? Yes or no?"

Callie knew she could not lie. Arizona had seen her in the photographs. There really was no other option than to admit her association with the mafia. As an inner battle raged inside of the brunette, Arizona broke the silence.

"Yes or No Callie!" Arizona knew what she saw. She knew it must be true. But she wanted to hear it from her fiancé. She could not fully believe it until Callie said it from her own lips. That would put the finality on this.

"Yes. But if we can just sit and discuss..."

"What is there to discuss, you are in the mafia! The mafia Callie! Isn't that something you tell the person your about to marry?"

Rising from the large wooden desk, once occupied by her father, Callie slowly walked toward Arizona.

"No! Do not come any closer." The blonde was trembling and the look in her eyes was a look Callie had seen many times before. It was the look of fear. She knew her fiancé wanted to run. Looking over to Clemenza, a conversation took place through eye contact. She knew a certain amount of persuasion would be needed in this situation.

Throwing her hands up, Callie slowed her steps. "I'm stopping, see? Now let's both sit on the sofa and discuss this. Please."

"I am not discussing anything. This is over. We are over." Turning to leave, the blonde was met at the door by a very intimidating presence. Clemenza.

Clemenza is a heavy set man with a round face. A weathered face. His accent is heavy, a highly pronounced New York/Brooklyn accent. He is a presence that Arizona has grown accustomed to since moving into Callie's home. Clemenza had always been friendly to Arizona. He liked to cook, and the two would swap recipes. Tonight however, his allegiance was with his boss. With the slight shaking of his head, Clemenza discouraged Arizona from stepping any closer. Would he stop her if she continued, yes. Because that was the look he received from Callie. The silent look that spoke volumes.

Trapped. It's the feeling of being cornered, stuck. Suffocating beneath the weight of a relationship that has taken over your life. A convoluted situation with no way out, only to face what is in front of you. And what was in front of Arizona was a situation that she could no longer evade.

"Why don't you come over here and sit down." Callie's tone was serious but not stern. Sincere, but not aggressive. There was no other option. No choosing for the blonde woman. Callie controlled this, not her. Feeling that the only way out of this was to sit and listen, Arizona relented.

"Good. Now Clemenza, if you will wait outside, I want to speak to Arizona alone." Once the door was closed, the brunette began talking. "Arizona, I want you to listen to me and hear me out. Okay?" Receiving a nod from the blonde, Callie continued.

"My family is in the mafia. My grandfather is where it all started from. My father has now retired, which you know. I told you that. I handle the financial side of my family's businesses, which are many. Handling money and making deals is what I do. Do I know people who are in the mafia? Yes. Do I have occasional meetings with people in the mafia? Yes. Does my family have ties to the mafia? Yes. Am I working to make my family legitimate? Absolutely. That's my family Arizona, that's not me."

Judging by the blonde's face, it seems that all was going better than Callie hoped for. She expected to have to get physical with Arizona. Would she have? Yes, if that is what it came to. She would restrain her fiancé, in order to get her to calm down and listen.

"Now, I want you to listen carefully. I don't discuss business around you because that was the way my father was with my mother. He never discussed business with her. The stress that is related to this type of work can be consuming. I don't wish that on you, any more than I do myself. Many people are counting on me for jobs. Their family's livelihood is dependent on my actions. The hotels, casinos, restaurants, construction, its a lot to deal with. I don't wish to burden you, just as my father never wanted to burden my mother. Am I hiding anything from you? No."

Searching for those crystal blue eyes, Callie stretched her hand across to Arizona's chin. Slowly and gently pulling her face back toward her, Callie could see the stormy blue eyes. They looked confused. Lost.

"Do you have people killed?"

It was a legitimate question. A burning, pressing need for an answer that only Callie could bring. The answer potentially casting a cloud of darkness over two people who in a span of two months were staring a life together. But would it be a life built on lies?

Now waiting for what Arizona felt would be the breaking point of their relationship, she pressed again? "Do you?"

"No."

Callie knew Arizona would call a halt to this wedding if her answer were anything other than the the word no. Withholding the truth did not make Callie proud. However, it was essential to the survival of their impending marriage.

"No. I am hiding nothing from you. I have told you what I do for a living. I have told you that my family has mafia ties. I have told you that I am working to make this family; mine and your family, legitimate. Do you believe me?"

..End of Flashback..

"Are you ready honey?" Arizona's mother called out to her.

Arizona's father came in and stood next to his wife. His face told his true feelings. The Colonel couldn't help but notice the beautiful bride, his little girl, that was now a grown woman. Giving her away would always be a day he knew he would dread. Handing her over and entrusting her to another person would always prove difficult. However, today, was a whole new kind of dread. A new kind of difficulty for the gray haired man who had always protected the things he loved.

"Arizona? Are you ready to go? It's time."

The strong deep voice of her father brought Arizona out of her thoughts. Smiling at her parents, the blonde bride gave a slight nod of the head. No more words against this union had been spoken again. She had told her parents that she fully intended to go through with this wedding.

"Yes."

One word...three letters...who knew such a short word in the English language could hold so much power. She had said "yes" to Callie's proposal. She had said "yes" to Callie when she asked if she believed her. And now, she was about to say "yes," one more time. Ironic isn't it? Everything that has happened over the last few months, can be traced back to her always saying, "yes."


	10. The Wedding Part 2

The Wedding Part 2

Stepping up to the double doors inside the massive Cathedral, Arizona took a deep breath. This was it. The time was finally here. Everything she had done and said had led up to this moment.

She could see Callie at the altar. Being escorted by her father only moments before, Callie now stood. Waiting. Waiting for Arizona to join her. Callie's dress was white satin with sheer sleeves. Her train slightly shorter than Arizonas.

With the music playing, Arizona and the Colonel took the first step down the aisle.

"You can always change your mind," her father spoke. Like that was an option at this point, Arizona thought.

"I'm doing this daddy." Speaking through a tight smile, Arizona kept her eyes fixed straight ahead. She had scanned the crowd briefly. One thousand faces. Enough to make her nervous.

Halfway. That's the spot they were approaching. "Still time to turn around." The man was relentless in his effort to change his daughters mind. He knew this was a mistake. What father in his right mind would be participating in this, he thought.

"Keep walking, please daddy."

As they continued toward the altar, Arizona's mind turned back to the conversation in Callie's office.

...Flashback...

"Do you believe me?"

That was the question the brunette asked when Arizona stormed into Callie's office demanding answers. Yes, she believed Callie. Callie was sincere. The blonde felt in her heart that Callie was telling her the truth. That she was moving her family's businesses into a legitimate state. Callie had also told her that murder was something she played no role in. Was she still hesitant on going through with this wedding? Of course she was.

"I need some time. Just give me some time to process this." Arizona wanted to be sure that she made the right choice. To many opinions filled her head.

"Time. What do you mean by time?"

"I don't know Callie. Maybe...a few weeks. I just...I just need to think about everything you've said. Maybe...I should go away, just for a few days, and clear my head."

"No." Callie spoke in a decisive manner. There was no going back in her mind. This had been agreed upon, set in stone. She would have no part of this.

Silence filled the room. An agreeable silence. A sense of tension could be felt between the couple. Two different worlds colliding, fighting for what they both believed in.

"It's just a few days and I..." Arizona began speaking, breaking the silence.

Interrupting, Callie quickly took control of the conversation. "I don't think you leaving is a good idea. Do you? Let's analyze this for a minute. You leave, and decide that you what...want out. Let's say you want out. How would that work exactly?"

Arizona knew that this must be what it was like to be involved in a meeting with Callie. She was clam, but very direct. The icy stare that could burn a hole directly through you. The blonde's heart begin to beat a little faster as Callie spoke.

"Do you really want to leave your home? Your life is here with me. Your clothes, your possessions, it's all here. With me."

"I don't know Callie." The confused look on her fiancée's face, spelled out a small victory for Callie. It fueled her to continue.

"You're concerned. I understand. You want some space and time to think. I get that. But you need to think about what you are asking of me Arizona. How am I to agree to this? I have been honest. I have told you about my family. I have been honest with you, and now you want to leave. I love you so much and you want to leave."

"I just need time to think about this. I'm not leaving you."

"I am not my father Arizona. My father's way of doing things is over. It's finished. Even he knows that."

"I don't know," the blondes voice now began to break. Tears were trailing down her ivory cheeks. Callie was succeeding in tearing Arizona's defenses down. It was an art that she had mastered.

"I need you. I care for you. I want you to marry me."

Shaking her heard with tears spilling from her eyes, Arizona spoke, "Maybe it's too late."

"Arizona...I'll do anything you ask. Anything to make up for what has happened to us. Because that's important Arizona. What's important is that we have each other. That we have a life together. That we have children. Our children. Arizona, I need you...And, I love you."

Well placed hands gently moved onto the blondes knees. Moving to dry the tears from her eyes, Arizona slowly laid her hands over tanned fingers that were resting on her legs. Looking up to meet the brown eyes that were now glazed over... she didn't want to see Callie hurt. She didn't want to be the cause of the tears that were threatening to spill from her fiancée's eyes.

"I'll do anything. Just don't leave." Callie's request was heartfelt. She truly didn't want Arizona to leave. She needed her in her life.

Seeing Callie in this light was a new experience for Arizona. She was needy. She was vulnerable. And it broke Arizona's heart. Arizona knew she loved Callie, and she knew Callie loved her. Callie had promised her the family would be legitimate. She was working on that. Callie had promised. And, she believed her.

"Yes," the blonde said just above a whisper.

"Yes?" Callie asked.

"Yes. I believe you. And I love you too."

A very frank conversation took place the next morning, when Arizona called her father. Telling him she had decided to stay with Callie, the Colonel was now speaking in a raised voice. He knew if his daughter stayed, it was a decision she would eventually regret.

"What eventually happens in emotionally controlling situations is that the one that is controlled ends up giving in for the other persons happiness. That's exactly what's happening here Arizona. Can't you see that?" "Now is the time to get out of this. Before your in to deep. Before you know to much."

Her father was doing his best to get his point across. Love can be so blinding. He knew that once Arizona was married into the Torres family, there was no easy way out.

"Now is the time..."

"Dad I'm staying. I am not leaving. I'm marrying Callie. And I need you and mom to be here. I want you both to support me in this. Please."

...End of Flashback...

There before her, was a vision in white. Callie was breathtaking. A smile that was electrifying. She loved this woman. But love is a strange thing. It makes you feel many emotions. A roller coaster of emotions that Arizona felt she had embarked upon for the last two months.

Over the past few weeks, Callie's hold on Arizona had become tighter. Never leaving the house alone, Arizona was under careful watch. Her every move was accounted for. "Security." That was the reason given. Becoming a Torres required increased security.

Was Arizona lulled into believing this explanation? Not really. She knew the reason behind the increased presence of the men in the black suits. The increased amount of time that Callie now spent with her was even more proof of what she believed was happening...Intervention.

Callie felt the need to intervene, to step in. To block any way for the blonde to leave. She was afraid Arizona would run. So, she had to be monitored. No one was physically forcing Arizona to stay. No, Arizona was just given a gentle nudge in the direction of Callie's choosing. Was there anything wrong with that?

Repeating the vows, "For better, for worse, for richer or poorer," the brunette slowly spoke echoing the priest. Callie lovingly gazed into Arizona's eyes as she finished the remaining vows. The brunette meant every word she had spoken. Listening to Arizona begin her vows, she knew the blonde felt the same.

As Arizona tightened the grip on Callie's hand, she repeated the last part in a soft even tone. These were vows she would live by. "In sickness and in health, until death do us part."

Pale and tanned hands were intertwined. The deep connection felt between the two women was obvious. They were in love. There was a bond. Unity. The blonde knew she would always want to hold those hands...forever.

"You have declared your consent before the church. Having pledged your faith to each other, and declaring the same by joining hands and giving and receiving of rings and by the powers vested in me by the State of New York, I hereby pronounce you partners for life."

Both women smiled as they released each other lips from the soft tender kiss. Their first kiss as a married couple.

As the priest made the official introduction..."I present to you Callie and Arizona Torres," this signified the start of their family. Their new life together. Arizona was now a Torres.

As the ornately carved double doors opened, the brides along with the wedding part made their way out of the church. Posing for the wedding photographer, the families congregated together for a group portrait.

As soon as she could, Arizona pulled her father to the side to plead with him once again to attend the reception at the Torres compound.

"Please daddy, I want you and mom to go to the reception."

"Arizona, I have already told you that I will not go to their home. I will not associate with those people."

"If you and mom don't go, I won't have any family there. Please daddy."

"You should have thought about that before you decided to have it at their home. I'm sorry, but we can't go."

As the conversation between Arizona and her father took place, Carlos Torres came to give his daughter a hug. Pulling her in closely, he asked, "Everything okay?"

"She was going to ask her dad one more time to attend the reception. I don't think it's going well." Callie answered her father.

"Maybe I should talk to the Colonel." Whispering in his daughter ear, he felt the need to fix this with Arizona's parents.

"That would be great papa."

Breaking apart from their embrace, Callie moves away from her father, to collect her wife.

"Sorry to interrupt, are you ready to go?" Taking Arizona by the hand, Callie gently begins to pull her wife toward the waiting limousine.

"Yes." As Arizona looks at her father one last time, her heart breaks.

Stopping to kiss her mom, Arizona enters the limo behind Callie. From the window, she can see her parents, watching as she and her wife are driven away. Tears stung her eyes as the Cathedral faded away from sight. Her heart was full of tears as she loved her parents and her wife with her whole heart. Wasn't there enough room in her heart for them all?

Thoughts?


	11. The Reception

The Reception

With tears now dried, and a protective hand resting on her leg, Arizona looked out to see the heavy iron gates open. Allowing access inside the Torres Mall, the guards waved the couple through. Lines of cars followed behind as half of New York seemed to be attending the reception as well.

"Are you sure there is enough room for everyone." Arizona laughed in amazement at the people who were already there waiting on her and Callie to arrive.

"There's plenty of room. Don't worry. Hey, how about a kiss before we get out?"

With the dark windows, no one could see inside.

"Give us a minute Paulie." Callie called to the driver.

"Sure."

Rolling up the glass patrician between the drivers seat and the back, the couple were now completely closed off from the world.

Soft hands pulled the tanned face of her lover close to her. Arizona was never one to be dominant. However, seeing her wife in her wedding dress sent shivers through her body.

Tongues battled for control, as well placed hands now roamed up Arizona's dress.

"This dress has got to go." Callie husked as she begin kissing Arizonas neck.

"It will. But we've got to get through this reception first." Arizona found it funny that Callie was becoming more sexually frustrated by the second.

"Let's get out and get this over with, so we can get to the fun stuff." Smirking at her wife, Callie knew Arizona would catch her drift.

"Fun stuff huh? What fun stuff do you have planned?"

"You'll see. Now come on let's go."

Stepping from the limo, the newlyweds made their way through the crowd, that was growing by the minute.

"I have to go to my office for a minute. You wait in the living room. I promise, I won't be long."

Twenty minutes. That's how long Arizona sat by herself in the living room. Irritated and starving, she was tempted to go out and cut the cake. Without Callie. Really? What was taking her so long?

"I've been looking for you two. Where's my daughter?"

Carlos could read Callie like a book. He knew she was probably in her office. However, today was not the day for a meeting. Yes, he himself had conducted meetings during Connie and Aria's wedding receptions. But not on Callie's wedding day. No one would be meeting today. Not even her.

"She's in her office. She's been there for twenty minutes. And I am starving. I was so nervous, I didn't eat this morning." As it was now noon, Arizona could feel her blood sugar dropping. She had always had hypoglycemia. Keeping a piece of candy with her was a top priority.

"Here. Eat one of these peppermints and go to the kitchen and get something to drink. I will get Callie."

Carlos knew that Arizona had hypoglycemia. Last week, the blonde had almost passed out because she hadn't eaten for over six hours. That had been a very scary experience for he and Carmela. They were so shook up that they had even called Callie to come home. She had been working late at her office that night. The older couple happen to just pop in on Arizona at home, alone. Walking into the kitchen, there Arizona was, on the floor, reaching for the refrigerator door, helpless. That was something that Carlos never wanted to see happen again.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked Arizona before he left her.

"Yes, I'll go in the kitchen and get something to drink."

Leaving his daughter in law, Carlos went to the other side of the house and knocked on Callie's office door. The Godfather did not wait for a reply. He simply helped himself into Callie's private office.

Hearing the door open, Callie called out, in a very harsh manner. "Who the hell do you think..."

That's as far as she got when her fathers face appeared in the doorway.

"Watch you tone there." His raspy voice could call a silence when he spoke. Just one sentence from Carlos Torres' mouth, made men stop and pay attention. He was The Boss. He was The Don. Nevermind that Callie had taken his position, he was still the authority.

"I'm sorry Papa. I didnt know it was you."

"Why are you in here? Your wife is outside waiting."

"I am just finishing up something. I will be just one minute more."

Shuffling papers, she handed Tom a contract of some sort. Carlos glanced it. Not being able to make it out, he made a mental note to see Tom privately about that piece of paper. He may have retired, mainly due to declining health, but he still knew what was going on. Everything around him, he still kept a finger on. Including his daughter.

"I think you need to come on out. That can be finished later. Tonight after everyone, including your wife has gone to bed."

Conducting business was perfectly fine with Carlos. But making your wife wait around on an important day like today, totally unacceptable.

"I'm almost..."

"Now."

Looking up at her father, the harsh eyes and dead stare, Callie knew this was a good stopping point. Sure, she could finish this after everyone left. Standing up, she pulled her heavy wedding dress around and moved to the door.

"I hope that this will not become a habit with you as it has been with me."

"What?"

"Working at home all the time. You have a wife now. You need to spend time with your family. You have an office downtown, use it. Here, meetings are for necessity only. Keep this business out of your house. Arizona will not understand."

The elder Torres understood that Arizona came from a middle class all American family. Football. Baseball. Support your military, father is a Colonel, type of family. The Robbins family saw things differently than the Torres' did. They were more of a "by the book" type of family. Law abiding. Certainly, Daniel Robbins job had confirmed that. Therefore, business like their's must be kept away, out of Arizona's range. She was smart. She wasn't dumb at all. Carlos knew Arizona picked up on more than she let on. She had almost backed out of this wedding because his family was in the mafia. Now that she knew, Arizona would most likely be paying closer attention.

After sharing his feelings on keeping business and home life separate, he expressed to his daughter his hopes for her and her new wife.

"Keep Arizona happy. I like her. She is sweet. And I think she will be good for you." Of course, what Carlos was thinking in his mind, was that Arizona would be good for Callie by keeping her spirits up. The doctor was upbeat and perky. She could always brighten up any room she walked in to. And her laugh, it was contagious. In a job like his and Callie's, you need all the sunshine you could get.

"And I want you to be happy. Are you happy?" Carlos could tell that Callie was not exactly thrilled at times with the job. But she fit right in. She new the ins and outs of the business. She was the only one that could carry on in his absence. He wanted his daughter to be happy. He wanted her to enjoy life. She just had to carry the mantle, because he was getting tired.

"Yes Papa. I am very happy. And...I promise I will do my best to make Arizona happy."

"Good. Now go find your bride. There's a party going on outside that I paid one million dollars for. I want you to get your money's worth." Laughing, they both walked outside, to the kitchen in search of Arizona.

"Hey, did your sugar drop?" Callie rushed over to her new wife who was sitting on a kitchen stool, drinking a can coke and eating a candy bar. Her hands appeared somewhat shaky.

"Yes...I jus...need...a...minute." Arizona's words were slurred and she had trouble focusing. Seeing her like this, Callie immediately wanted to kick herself for making her wait so long. Nothing was that important.

"What can I do?" Carlos moved over to stand beside his daughter-in-law. He knew she was not well, but was stubborn enough to play it off.

"I'm fine." Trying to focus, Arizona blinked a couple of times to better focus on her wife. Callie was standing directly in front of her, patting her head with a cool wet towel.

"Your going to be okay sweetie. Just keep drinking. Daddy, could you run upstairs and get Arizona's blood sugar monitor. I want to check her levels."

"Yes." As soon as he answered his daughter, Carlos was running upstairs.

"I am so sorry I made you wait on me. This is all my fault."

Callie apologized to Arizona. She knew she should have just finished that contract after the wedding was over. She had time. It was something that was on her mind, and she wanted everything handled before they left in the morning. She wanted to enjoy the rest of the day and night without something hanging over her head. However, Arizona was paying the price for her stupid decisions.

"It's okay." The blonde answered softly.

Checking her blood sugar, it showed that Arizona was very low. It was sixty. Knowing that it would rise, the more she ate, Callie and her father continued to work with Arizona until it got back up. Which took a little time. After about thirty minutes, Carmela came in to see what was keeping everyone. People outside were beginning to ask questions.

"I will go outside and talk for a few minutes, welcoming everyone. As soon as you can, come out." Carlos left with his wife, and together they stalled, until the happy couple could make their entrance.

Arizona got better, although, she still felt a little sluggish. Everyone seemed to enjoy the reception. The food tasted exquisite. The entertainment was phenomenal. Callie had picked an outdoor orchestra for the reception. As the afternoon wore on, the newlyweds had danced together for several dances. Dancing to the orchestra music was one of the most memorable things that Arizona would always cherish about her wedding.

As they danced the last dance, before leaving, Callie asked, "Have you enjoyed today?"

With blue eyes as clear as the ocean, Arizona knew her answer. It was always the same word every time. Always the same answer she had given Callie. "Yes."

"Me too. All of this, the music, food, everything, I wanted it to be perfect for you. It was all for you." Tenderly kissing her wife's lips, Callie held the blonde close. Close enough to feel her heart beat. Close enough to hear every breath that she took. Close enough...to never let her go.

Smiling, Arizona closed her eyes as she leaned her head against Callie's soft jet black hair. Swaying to the music, she didn't want this day to end. It had been amazing. It was romantic. It was perfect. And it was all for her.


	12. Honeymoon Phase

A/N: Please note that this is not a Mark Sloan Story. He may pop up again, but for now he is gone. At least I didn't kill him...wink wink. 

Honeymoon Phase

"Change. We don't like it, we fear it. But we can't stop it from coming. We either adapt to change, or we get left behind. It hurts to grow. Anybody who tells you it doesn't, is lying. But here's the truth: Sometimes, the more things change, the more they stay the same. And sometimes, oh, sometimes, change is good. Sometimes, change is...everything."

Coming back to work after a two week honeymoon in Italy, Arizona is met with a seismic change. Hearing that Mark had been terminated when she arrived back at work, a wave of shock reverberated through Arizona's body. She couldn't believe that while she was away, Mark had been arrested for drug trafficking. Arizona felt as if this were all a dream. A very bad dream...

......................................................

...Flashback...

Lights...Sirens...

Stepping to the window, the officer asks, "Can I see your license and registration."

Handing over the information that had been requested, Mark asked, "What's the problem officer?"

"We got a call about a black Jeep driving erratically on 49th street."

Watching the officer step back into his car, Mark sat, waiting. Unaware of his predestined fate.

"Sir, if you would please step out of your car." Another police car arrived. This one had K-9 written on the side.

"What's the problem?"

"Sir, if you will step to the rear of the vehicle." As they approached the officers car, they deputy spoke again.

"Your registration sticker is missing from your rear tag. Do you know anything about that?"

Knowing that he placed that sticker on the license plate himself, Mark got a little huffy with the officers. "I put that on myself. I know it was there."

"Sir, we received a tip about possible drugs in this car. Do you know anything about that?"

Denying everything and answering all the questions being thrown his way, Mark watched as the K-9 unit searched his jeep.

Before a minute had passed, the drug dog had alerted. As his jeep was searched thoroughly, it became very clear that this was no ordinary traffic stop.

Five kilos of cocaine, more than one hundred oxycodone pills and ten thousand dollars in cash were recovered from the doctor's personal vehicle. Sloan was taken into custody and now faced drug trafficking charges along with possession of a controlled substance with intent to distribute.

..End of Flashback..

.......................................................

Mark Sloan. Callie knew nothing about the guy, the night she met him. However, after that night, she made it her mission to find out. Callie placed several of her guys around the hospital to keep an eye on Mark and Arizona's interaction with one another.

"He was to friendly with Arizona," Clemenza had told Callie. But what Callie's guys saw as flirting and laughing, was far from the truth.

Most every day, Mark would come and sit with Arizona in the cafeteria for lunch. During Arizona's time at NY Presbyterian, she and Mark had grown to become really good friends. The tall doctor was a true friend. He always had a smile on his face. Being a flirt was his nature, part of his charm. However, with Arizona it was strictly platonic. The blonde had made that clear from the beginning.

Trusting his friend's judgement, Mark would pick out a new nurse or doctor that he considered asking out, and runit by Arizona. She would give her honest opinion on their looks, as well as personality. Together, in the cafeteria, the two friends would check out Mark's latest conquest and discuss his date from the evening before.

Callie's guys weren't privied to hear the table discussions. All they could see and report back was the smiling. The laughter. The banter between two friends. Which enraged the brunette. After several weeks of having Mark followed, around and away from the hospital, Callie decided what to do with him. He was an easy target. Setting him up was no problem. She just had to chose the right time. And that was a given...while she and Arizona were in Italy.

With Mark now facing drug charges that carried a possible sentence of ten years minimum in prison, Callie felt the score had been settled. The guy had asked for it in her mind. You don't swoop in and take what is not yours. Mark was crossing that line. Nobody ever crossed that line with a Torres.

As the day wore on, Arizona tried to wrap her mind around the debilitating news. She overheard several doctors discussing possible replacements for Dr. Sloan's position. Plastics was an easy position to fill. However, Arizona felt sad about this change. She would miss her friend.

Walking in from a long, day for day back at work, Arizona greeted her wife with a kiss, and the preposterous news she had been informed of. "You will never guess what I found out today?"

"I have no idea." The brunette looked solemn faced as she listened to Arizona.

"Mark Sloan, you remember him, right?" Arizona asked, remembering Callie had met her former colleague a few months back.

"Mark," Callie paused, finding the right words to say, "Oh yes, I remember him. I met him once, I believe."

"Dr. Bailey told me that he had been arrested. For drug trafficking! I just can't believe it!" Arizona was aghast learning her friend was in this much trouble.

"Really?" Callie asked, as if she had no idea. "That's a pretty steep sentence for that isn't it?" She raised an eyebrow, looking at Arizona, her expression quizzical.

"I...probably...I just can't believe it Callie. Mark is...I don't know...a good guy, you know. This is just so out of character for him. Oh, and he had...I think maybe a hundred pills in his car too."

"That's bad." Callie responded nonchalantly. She didn't feel the same empathy for the tall doctor as her wife did.

"You know, it's really hard to believe he would do something like this. Something doesn't seem right about this entire situation." Rambling on, Arizona couldn't believe Mark was capable of this kind of behavior.

Callie remained silent. She allowed the blonde to vent and express her concerns, all while, she extended comfort and a sympathetic ear. Callie truly felt Arizona's disbelief. He really didn't seem like that type of guy who would be involved in drugs.

As Callie listened, she finished off this tiresome conversation, attempting to cast more doubt in her wife's mind about her former colleague. "You never can tell. People will fool you honey."

"I guess so." Arizona nodded. She had to agree with Callie. You just never know what people are capable of.

As the weeks went by, settling into routine was easy for the couple. Four nights a week, they ate dinner at home. Callie and Arizona took turns cooking. However, finding the time to cook was somewhat of a challenge with their work schedules. So, Callie soon hired someone to take care of that. When she and Arizona got home, Callie wanted their time to be spent together, not cleaning the kitchen.

At least one night, dinner at Carlos and Carmela's was set in stone. Carmela loved to cook. She and Carlos enjoyed having their daughters and their families over for dinner once a week.

The other two nights, Callie and Arizona went out for a nice quiet romantic meal. Callie tried to chose places that she thought Arizona would enjoy.

Marriage, so far, had been enjoyable. They both took comfort in being together. The sex was amazing. The passion was intense. The physical connection between the two lovers was magnetic. This was the honeymoon phase of their marriage. Arizona and Callie intended for it to stay that way.

.......................................................

..Flashback..

Known as the "city of one hundred churches," Corleone is a small town in the province of Palermo, Sicily. The Torres family owned a large home here in Corleone. This small, but well-known town in Italy was a phenomenal place to spend a honeymoon.

Arriving at the mansion, Arizona was stunned. This home was gigantic in every way imaginable. Seven bedrooms. So many bathrooms, the blonde lost count. Looking around in amazement, Arizona was met with a smiling brunette. Her brunette.

"Can I show you upstairs?"

"Sure."

Walking up the long winding trail of stairs, the second floor had an expansive hallway. Many doors were on this floor. A sitting area was staged next to a large window, overlooking a beautiful vineyard. It was peaceful here.

"This is our room." Pulling her wife to second door on the right, Callie placed her bag down beside the armoire. This bedroom was a suite. Long heavy drapes outlined the floor to ceiling windows of the bedroom. A neutral palette had been chosen for their honeymoon. Callie had the room entirely redone. All in Arizona's favorite colors. A king size bed sat in the middle of the room. The antique poster bed, with flowing sheers draped across, created a romantic ambiance. Through sheers that surrounded the bed, rose petals could be seen scattered across the duvet.

Waisting no time, Callie began undressing her wife. She loved Arizona's body. She knew every inch of it. The look of lust was put on display as Arizona now stood, in her red laced panties.

"You are so sexy."

The look of want and desire in Arizona's eyes matched that of her wife's. Reversing roles, Arizona took the time to slowly undress the brunette. Releasing several clasps on her blouse, the red blouse fell from her shoulders. Black was Callie's color of choice for this moment. Matching black panties and bra hugged the sexy brunette's curves.

"So are you."

Moving her hand across Arizona's body, Callie pulled her up close, methodically cupping her breasts. As their tongues were in a manic frenzy, fighting for control, Callie's hands began to roam. Pushing her wife back onto the bed, Callie climbs over her. Trailing long tanned fingers along the smooth silky pale skin, the brunette drops a tender kiss on the blonde's stomach.

Gently sliding her hand down the blonde's thighs, Callie dips a finger inside of her wife. Met with the wetness of Arizona's arousal, she slowly dips her finger in once again. Feeling the arching her her wife's hips, she knows what Arizona wants. What she needs.

"What do you want?"

The husky voice of the brunette in Arizona's ear pulled her from her thoughts.

"I want you."

That was all Callie needed to hear. She wanted to be wanted. She needed to be desired. She felt the intensity of heat grow between them. This was to be an unforgettable night.

..End of Flashback..

.......................................................

"Let Francesca clean up in here. I have a surprise for you." Tugging the blonde's the arm, Callie pulled her from the kitchen.

Following her wife from the dining room towards the stairs, Arizona felt guilty about it helping the maid clean up in the kitchen. However, Arizona couldn't help but smile. Callie was really going to spoil her. Since they had been back from Italy, Callie had been very attentive. Always coming up with something romantic and fun for the two of them to engage in.

Callie had heeded her father's advice. She loved Arizona. She wanted to make her happy. Keeping business and meetings out of her home was difficult, sometimes impossible. But she would try and separate her work from her family life. She wanted Arizona and her to have as normal of a life as possible.

Stepping inside their bedroom, Callie shut the door and turned the lock. She didn't want to be disturbed tonight. She had given strict orders to be left alone with her wife. Only an emergency was allowed to interrupt tonight.

"What have you done?" Arizona was always amazed by Callie. She knew just how to make Arizona feel loved and cared for.

"I drew us a hot, steamy bath. With bubbles and a glass of wine," the brunette replied. "And I am going to need your shirt, Mrs Torres."

Watching her wife undress, Callie desperately wanted to take her right there. Arizona was so sexy, so perfect, and all hers.

"Aren't you getting undressed too?" The naked blonde questioned her well dressed wife.

"Yes." Callie stood still as Arizona moved in front of her. So close, she could feel her nipples against her own breasts.

"Well, Strip, Mrs Torres. I'm waiting." The command was a playful one. However, Callie didn't mind.

Moments later, they both entered the bathtub. Laying back, Arizona felt the weariness of the day start for fade, "This water feels so good Callie." Resting against the brunette's warm soft breasts, Arizona tilted her head back on Callie's shoulder. Feeling her wife begin to massage her body, goosebumps formed over Arizona. She loved her wife's touch. It was gentle, but slightly aggressive. Kissing her neck, Callie felt the raw instinct take over. She needed more. She wanted all of Arizona.

"How about turning around," the brunette suggested as she massaged her wife's perky breasts.

With a little maneuvering, Arizona sat on Callie's lap. Their centers pressed together firmly. Their breasts touching. As their hips moved in perfect synchronization, deep moaning filled the room. "You feel so good Arizona." Taking pleasure in the closeness of their bodies, Arizona continued to grind herself into Callie.

"Oh God baby, you are so sexy." Arizona always found Callie's body an amazing specimen. Callie had amazing curves, a nice rounded bottom, and the softest olive skin.

"More. Harder." Callie wanted more, she needed more. Making love to Arizona, Callie could let her mind go. Erasing her thoughts of the orders she had given to have someone murdered, just hours before. Now, work was now a distant memory. Her stress taken away by the beautiful sexy blonde that was making love to her.

Continuing to grind on Callie's wet center, the blonde husked in her wife's ear, "I love you."

Through ragged breaths, Callie softly replied back, "I love you more."

For Callie, marriage was a welcome change. She could let herself go, feel uninhibited, no restrains. With Arizona, she could be free. Callie could unleash the unbridled passion she felt for her wife. The icy demeanor now far out of reach, replaced with neediness and a hungry desire to be wanted. To feel loved...to give love in return. Sex was more than simple fucking. It was connecting two hearts, two souls, that longed to feel as one. This was the honeymoon phase of their marriage. A phase that neither of them ever wanted to end.

A/N: Please note that this is not a Mark Sloan Story. He may pop up again, but for now he is gone. At least I didn't kill him...wink wink.


	13. My Heart

A/N: I received a question from anonymous that didn't catch the previous references to Arizona being diabetic. She has hypoglycemia, and is diabetic. The further we go, the more will be revealed.

Oh, and don't worry. Arizona isn't going to take this much longer. But the story has to build.

My Heart

"The ties that bind us are sometimes impossible to explain. They connect us, even after it seems like the ties should be broken. Some bonds defy distance. And time. And logic. Because some ties are simply meant to be."

The dining room was lit with candles and soft romantic music played in the background. Evenings at the Torres home were romantic. Inspiring. Satisfying. Nine months after their vows were spoken, Callie and Arizona still felt that special connection to one another. That honeymoon phase that happens in every marriage. But, would it last?

"I have to go to Nevada on Friday for business. I want you to come with me." Callie didn't like sleeping alone, without her wife.

"Just for the night or...?"

"No the entire weekend. We will fly back early Monday morning."

"Sounds like a plan. You want some more wine?" Arizona now stood offering her wife more to drink.

"Aren't you going to have a glass?" Callie found it odd that Arizona had drank water with her meal. She never drank water. Ever.

"Not tonight. It just isn't setting well with me this evening." The only way the blonde could think to keep her secret, was to tell Callie a lie. Of course she would love a glass of wine. However, finding out that she was now expecting, Arizona had to stop consuming alcohol. How to keep this from her wife until next week? That was a great question. Callie always found out everything that went on. Even the smallest insignificant issue never got by her. Arizona wanted a great surprise for Callie's birthday next week, and this would certainly be the best surprise she could ever give her wife. She just had to keep her from finding out, if that was even possible.

Arizona had gotten a negative pregnancy nearly three weeks ago. She and Callie were upset by the results. They had looked forward to this time with IVF. Callie felt that this one would surely take. And it did, she just didn't know it yet...

...Flashback...

"Let's have a baby!"

Callie had always wanted a family. So had Arizona. Tonight, after Aria left their house, Callie knew it was time for her and Arizona to start a family. She and Arizona had been married for seven months. It was a perfect time to start. Aria had just announced that she and her husband were expecting their second child. Callie wanted to experience this as well. She has always wanted to be a mother.

"Wait. Really? I figured you would want to wait." Arizona was surprised by Callie sudden admission.

"Do you want to wait?" Holding her breath, Callie hoped her wife would say no.

"No." Arizona assuredly replied.

"So we're doing this...we're going to have a baby!" Callie felt a rush of excitement fill her all over. She wanted this so much. She wanted this for her and Arizona. They would be great parents.

Deciding who would be pregnant was easy. Arizona wanted to carry first. With several weeks of shots and hormones, the first round of IVF failed. Diminishing the disappointment they both felt after this first round, Callie and Arizona looked ahead to the second time they could try again.

Within a month after their first try, Arizona was now going in to see the doctor for round two. Feeling the excitement, she held Callie's hand as the doctor entered the room.

"Ladies are we ready?"

"Yes" both said at the same time. They were ready. More than ready. Callie had already given Arizona unlimited resources to turn one of the upstairs bedrooms into a nursery.

Waiting to test had been difficult for the couple. They were both anxious to know. Tonight, the time had finally come. Tonight they would see if the second round of IVF worked. Callie sat outside of their bathroom. Waiting on her wife. "Are you finished yet?"

"Just a minute."

Waiting for Arizona to finish taking the pregnancy test, Callie grew restless. Waiting was not her strong suit. "Hurry up. Please."

"I'm trying honey. Just give me a minute."

Finally. Arizona exited the bathroom a minute after taking the test. She didn't peek. She didn't want to. She would let her wife look. What if it was negative, just like last month? She did not want to disappoint Callie. She didn't want to disappoint herself. Refocusing her attention to her watch, she finally called time.

"Okay it's been three minutes. You want to go look?"

"Yes, I'll go." The brunette went in with a smile, but came out with a serious face.

"Negative" was all she said. The look of frustration was clearly written on Callie's face. She had always gotten what she wanted. She was always in charge. This was something new for her, something out of her control. And she didn't like it at all.

...End of Flashback...

Callie and Arizona continued to talk while they ate dinner. Tonight, Carmela had cooked too much food. Connie and Nic were supposed to come over for dinner. That had apparently fallen through. So, Carmela sent several plates over for Callie and Arizona to have for dinner.

Callie had begun opening up to her wife, slowly, about her business ventures over the past few months. She wanted to share what she could with Arizona. She wanted this to feel like an honest marriage.

However, there was another side of her business that Callie continued to keep from her wife. The money laundering, the loan sharking were beyond the scope of Arizona's tolerance. That didn't even begin to touch the murders that Callie had ordered. Arizona would never understand, or even condone murder. And murder was a way of life in the mafia. Sometimes, it was a necessity in order to survive. Kill or be killed. A concept the blonde would never identify with. And, a concept that the brunette didn't like either.

"I'm opening a casino in New Jersey. The architect just finished the drawings. If you want to take a look, I could bring them home tomorrow."

"Oh, that sounds like fun. I would love to look. New Jersey is close by. That won't be as far to travel to check on things." Arizona enjoyed her wife being more open about her business. The Mafia...so far it didn't sound as bad as she first thought. Callie seemed at ease discussing the casinos and hotels with her. Arizona told her father a few weeks ago that Callie was on her way out of this lifestyle. She was working toward legitimacy. Something that the blonde was grateful for. Unfortunately, the Colonel didn't share the same feelings as his daughter.

"Exactly. I thought maybe you would want to take a look at some of the decor samples. Maybe lend some ideas...even help oversee the decorating project. What do you say?"

"I'd love too!" The blonde loved to decorate. In the nine months they had been married, Arizona had been in the process of redecorating their home. From wall colors, to accessories and furniture, the blonde had a good eye decorating. Callie loved what she had done in transforming their home into a comfortable, yet sophisticated space.

"Great. We can get started Friday. I will have everything you need on the plane."

Smiling, Arizona got up to clear the table. The feeling of being needed made her very happy. Besides, she enjoyed decorating. Callie always gave her an unlimited budget when she started projects.

"Why don't you let me get this, and you go upstairs and get us a bath started. I'll be up in a few minutes." The brunette suggested. She needed to make a phone call without her wife around. Tonight was a night that she had set aside to not be disturbed. No meetings, just family time. However, forgetting to handle one small detail, Callie now needed Arizona occupied, preferably upstairs.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Now go," swatting her wife on the ass, the brunette turned to do the dishes.

With the last dish rinsed, Callie made her way into her office. Dialing the familiar number, Clemenza answered the phone.

"I've set up a meeting in Reno on Friday with Moe."

"You wanna hit him?"

"If he doesn't comply with my wishes and sell."

Clemenza knew what Callie meant. Friday she was flying to Nevada to check on several casinos, now in her possession. There was a problem in Reno with Moe Green. A problem that might require more than a meeting and conversation to get it resolved. Carlos had bankrolled Moe's newest hotel and casino. Now, Callie wanted to buy Moe out. The Torres' hadn't been making any money off this investment. And, Moe had been publicly berating the Torres', especially Callie. He detested the brunette.

Callie hoped the old man would just sell out. Either way, he still owed the family millions of dollars, and the brunette was ready to cash in on her investment. Killing him was a part of the job that Callie hoped to avoid. But everyone had an expiration date.

"Understood. Anything else." Clemenza asked his boss.

"Keep it clean. No mess." Hanging up the phone, Callie turned around coming face to face with Arizona.

"What's the meeting about?"

She was now taken back. Callie hadn't expected Arizona to be in her office, listening to her conversation. A conversation that she did not need to hear. Little information or words were passed, but Callie knew her wife would have questions. So she did what she did best...diversion.

"You know you look so sexy in that silk bathrobe." Pulling her wife close, Callie begin nuzzling Arizona's neck and gently sucking her pulse point.

"You're trying to distract me. I know you too well." Over the past nine months of marriage, Arizona had begun to stand her ground, little by little. Sometimes she got nowhere. Then, sometimes, she got Callie to talk. It really depended on the brunette's mood.

"Is it working?" Laughing a little, Callie continued her assault on Arizona's neck and clavicle.

"Nope. I'm immune to your advances Mrs Torres. So tell me about this meeting."

Continuing her advances, the brunette spoke between kisses. "The...kiss...meeting...kiss...is...kiss...about...kiss...acquiring...kiss...a casino."

"Which one?" Arizona was trying her best to focus. She was having difficulty with Callie now roaming her hands up and down her body.

"The Legacy. Now let's take this upstairs, or I'm going to throw you on their sofa and make love to you here. Either way, your choice." Callie was all done with talking. She wanted what she wanted...and she wanted it right now.

"Here is fine with me." This was Callie's office. A room Arizona seldom went into. No one was allowed in here, except Callie and whomever she met with. Not believing Callie was serious about having sex in her office, and on the sofa of all places, Arizona decided to try her wife and see what she would say.

To the blonde's surprise, Callie pushed her onto the sofa and began taking her panties off. This was happening. And in her office of all places. A new experience...and a surprise. A very pleasurable surprise.

Waking up the next morning, Arizona was sore. The sofa...definitely not a good idea. Her back hurt and she had to be in at work in less than an hour. Slipping on her clothes, she rushed out the front door, waving to Paulie to hurry up. "I'm really late Paulie."

"We'll get you there Mrs. Torres. Don't worry," the young man replied.

As she approached the car, she was met with a strong arm, preventing her from entering the car. "Arizona."

Looking behind her, was a face, she had come to appreciate. No matter what her father said about this man, she couldn't help but love him. "Carlos, you scared me." Grabbing her chest, she appeared startled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you Arizona. I was going to hand you this." Handing his daughter in law a cup of hot coffee, Carlos smiled. "Callie said she forgot to make coffee this morning, so she called to see if we would run a cup over to you. She didn't think you would have the time to make any."

"This is why I love you." Laughing, Arizona gladly accepted the warm cup and took a small sip. It was just the way she liked it too. Hugging the elder Torres, she hopped in backseat of the Mercedes, and waved goodbye.

Arriving late for work, Arizona tried to sneak past the chief's office.

"Torres!" A loud voice called from a nearby hallway. Hearing her named called, Arizona turned and looked to her right. She was late for work. She never was late for work. She just felt so sleepy lately since she found out she was expecting, and with her blood sugar highs and lows, it didn't help her situation at all.

"Sorry Chief Hunt. I know I'm late. I..." Attempting to explain her situation with out giving any details, she was met with a pat on the back.

"Hey, I'm not mad. Not mad at all. It's slow this morning actually. I just wondered, would you have a chance to see a couple of patients with Dr. Bailey today. She needs some expert advice."

"Oh, well I would be happy to help. But I'm not an expert." Arizona was always modest. She knew she was smart and good at her job. But, you didn't go bragging about it. At least that was how she was raised.

"Great! Bailey is in the doctor's lounge on the sixth floor."

"I will head up there right now. See you around." Popping out her heelys, Arizona skated to the nearest elevator. She loved days like this. She and Bailey were friends, but didn't get to work together much. This would be fun.

Finding Bailey proved harder than the blonde doctor first thought. She was not in the lounge. Asking around had proved useless. No one had seen the short feisty doctor.

"Hey. Are you coming in here or not?"

Turning to look, Arizona saw with the woman she had been looking for. Judging from the look on her face, she was frustrated.

"Dr. Hunt said you needed some help and I have been looking every where for you."

Pulling the blonde by her arm, Bailey leads her into a patient's room. "This is Dr. Torres. She is a pediatrician here and she is going to assist us on your case Mindi."

Seeing the small little girl laying so lifeless in her bed, Arizona walked over to take her hand. She loved kids. And, she had a heart for the sick tiny humans especially. Listening to Bailey fill her in on the symptoms, Arizona said she wanted several more tests run. More information was needed to access this case, she thought. As the parents agreed to more tests, the two doctors walked out of the room.

"So, how is the wife doing?" Bailey asked. She had met Callie on several occasions. The brunette was always nice and cordial, but somewhat icy.

"She's good thanks. How's Ben?"

"Same as ever girl. Always into something."

Looking at her friend with an amused look, Bailey asked a rather interesting question. "Callie still won't let you drive yourself to work?"

Knowing a jab was just around the corner, Arizona played if off. "Well, maybe because I am blonde she thinks I need some help finding my way here, huh?" She could use that self-deprecating humor to diffuse situations if she wanted to.

"You know what I mean. Really? What's up with that? You are a grown ass woman. You can drive yourself to and from work." Placing the iPad back on its docking station, Bailey turned around to look at Arizona. She wanted an answer. She felt that Arizona in some ways was treated like a child in this relationship. She knew Callie was in the mafia, everybody around the hospital did. Most talked behind Arizona's back. But not Bailey. She would always go straight to the source.

"I am a grown woman. She just feels that with her family being so..." looking for the right word Arizona paused..."well known, its safer if we both have drivers. It has taken some adjustment, but, all in all, being chauffeured to and from work is not that bad."

Pressing the issue further, Bailey says what has been on her mind for the past few months. "You just didn't seem the type to jump in without thinking. Settling with the first person that came along."

"Settling! I'm not...why would you say...I have not settled Bailey!" This struck a nerve with the blonde doctor. Placing her hands on her hips, she glared back at Bailey.

"Don't look at me like that. I just said I thought you settled. Yes, Callie Torres is a catch. But have you caught more than you bargained for?"

"Is this an interrogation?"

"Does it feel like one? I thought I was just having a conversation with you."

"No you were not, you are...don't okay, just don't. I am married. And happy... I am pregnant for God's sake." Letting that last part slip out, Arizona wished she could take that back. She hadn't even told Callie yet, and didn't plan to till next week. Now she had blabbed it to her Bailey. "I didn't mean to say that. I haven't told Callie, so you have to keep this quiet. At least until next week. Do you hear me?"

"Yes. I hear you. And girl, I cannot believe my ears. This is gonna be a mess." Shaking her head, Bailey walked on ahead of Arizona towards the next patient's room.

Grabbing her arm, "Wait, why will this be a mess Bailey? What do you mean by that?"

Letting a breath out, Bailey decided to be completely honest with her colleague. "Because, I honestly will be surprised that this marriage will last. Callie is a Torres. The mafia, Arizona. She is controlling, no matter what kind of band-aid you slap on it, its control. Eventually, you will get tired of this. Eventually, you will have enough. And now a baby?"

Arizona sighed, "You sound like my parents."

"What did they say about the baby?"

"I haven't told them yet. I'm not sure how they will feel about a baby." Looking back, she felt the need to clear a thing or two with her friend. "Oh, and Callie can be a bit of a control freak, I will admit that. But, there is a side of her that...I don't know... she can be very sweet and loving. Not many people get to see that side. The intimate side of our marriage. She just wants to be sure that everyone she loves is protected Bailey. That's all."

"Well, I am here if you ever need me. And, I'm gonna love this baby." Bailey liked babies. She had worked with Arizona in Peds when the blonde doctor first arrived in New York. However, because of her own controlling ex-husband, she left the pediatric program to join general surgery. She totally understood the marriage that Arizona had signed up for. She knew it wasn't an easy road to travel down. Bailey felt that the blonde would eventually need a friend to talk to sooner or later.

Friday morning had finally come. Boarding the plane to Nevada, every decorating book imaginable was already set up around Arizona's usual seat in the jet. She and Callie always sit in the captains' chairs across from one another next to the windows. Callie loves to look out while flying. Arizona doesn't share that same appreciation for the sky. She usually got sick.

"I think they have placed everything you will need placed right at your fingertips." Callie spoke as she opened a book in her lap.

Looking at the massive stack of books, the blonde had to agree. "Looks that way," Arizona laughed.

"Could you bring us a martini," Callie called to Clemenza.

"Just one, I'm not having anything. Thanks," Arizona spoke loudly to Clemenza attempting to stop him from pouring two drinks.

"What's wrong? You always drink a martini when we fly." Callie stared, inquiring the reason for her wife's sudden change of habit. Placing her book down, she now studied her wife.

"No reason. I just don't want one honey." Arizona flipped through the catalogue in front of her. Not meeting Callie's eyes, she hoped to avoid a discussion.

Callie was not buying that story at all. Arizona really detested flying. She would go anytime she was asked by her wife, but she'd much rather drive than fly. Planes and Arizona were a bad mix. Sometimes she even would get sick, especially if any turbulence was experienced. Therefore, Arizona always had a drink when they flew. It helped to calm her nerves. Take the edge off.

As Callie sat and watched her wife, she slowly took a sip of her martini. 'Come to think of it, Arizona hadn't consumed any alcohol over the last week or so,' Callie thought. This was most definitely out of character for the blonde. Callie wanted to know why. With stern eyes now trained on her wife, Callie decided there was something that her wife wasn't telling her. And secrets kept from Callie Torres...well, that just would not work.

"I don't believe you." She was frank. Her tone abrupt as she peered across at her wife.

"What?"

"Do not, what me. I don't believe you. There's a reason for you not taking a drink. You haven't had a glass of wine or...anything to drink all week long. Something's up and I want to know what it is. Now."

Arizona sat, trying to decide if she should continue to hold out on telling Callie or just let it go, and tell her. Arizona did not want to tell Callie the secret just yet. Keeping it too herself for a week was not an easy feat. However, knowing her wife as she did, Arizona knew Callie would not drop this subject until she knew everything.

"I'm waiting."

Sighing out loud with slumped shoulders, the blonde began to tell her wife the news. The news that she was going to surprise her with next week. The news that would have made Callie's birthday even more special.

"Alright...Alright. You are right. There is a reason I am not drinking alcohol." The smile on Arizona's face was wide. She was excited about this. She knew her wife would share the same sentiment.

"We are having a baby!" Arizona exclaimed.

Shocked. That was the feeling Callie felt when she heard her wife's new revelation. When did this happen? She had seen the test. It was negative.

"Your test was negative. I saw it myself."

The brunette seemed to have trouble wrapping her head around this. It was what she had wanted since she met Arizona. She wanted a family with this woman. But she couldn't believe that it was actually about to happen.

"I did get a negative test. You're right. But apparently it was too early to detect. I got some blood drawn at the hospital a week ago, and it showed I was pregnant. So, we're having a baby!"

"Wait. You are telling me that for a week you knew and you haven't told me. A week!" The brunette was outraged. How could Arizona keep something this important from her? And for a week? Growing angrier by the second, Callie now was clearly off on a tangent.

"Damn it Arizona! Were you even going to tell me? Don't you think I should have been told a week ago? What did it, slip your mind? I have been sad and upset about this and...A week Arizona! A week! Who do you think you...that's my child!"

Not really knowing how to respond to a very irate Callie Torres, Arizona took a deep breath before speaking. Since being married, she had encountered only one mild argument with her wife. But nothing on this scale. This was not what she pictured happening. Being thousands of feet into the air was unfortunate. She would give anything to make an exit out of this right plane right now. But that just wasn't a possibility.

Callie yelled at her wife, "Say something!" Usually Callie kept her temper in check. The calm Callie Torres is what most people saw, even during business meetings. If she was mad, she kept the rage just under the surface. However, this situation...this moment concerning her child...caused her to erupt in a wave of anger.

"I was waiting to surprise you for your birthday next week. I had a cute idea to surprise you with. You love shoes. Heels in particular. So I was going to buy you an expensive pair of heels, but replace the shoes in the box with baby shoes. So when you opened it...well, it doesn't matter now. That's shot out of the water. So thank you for for ruining my surprise."

Tears that had formed in blue eyes now dropped on a very expensive blue blouse. Tears that would have normally been contained, no longer could be. The seething rage from her wife cut Arizona like a knife. Callie had never spoken to her like this. And, Arizona was mad. Very mad.

Callie felt like an idiot. She looked like a complete fool. She had literally hammered away at her wife for absolutely no reason at all. Arizona kept it quiet because she was going to surprise her for her birthday. Callie had now totally ruined this moment.

Anytime she felt that anyone, including Arizona was not being a hundred percent open with her, Callie felt her temper start to flare. Usually she kept it under control. Why didn't she try a little harder today?

"I'm sorry...I..." The brunette was for once at a loss for words. She always knew what to say. She was always in control. How did she screw this up so badly?

"It's okay...really...so, surprise. Happy Birthday." The blonde said with a sad smile. Callie could tell that she had ruined this for her wife. Hell, she had ruined this for the both of them. The harshness of her words had hurt Arizona deeply.

"I'm sorry. I just lost it, I'm sorry Arizona. I'm so sorry. I should not have screamed like that." Callie felt an overwhelming feeling of guilt set in. She would make this up to her wife. Some how, some way, Callie would make this up to Arizona.

"Are you even happy about this?" Arizona wasn't sure that Callie was even happy about this now. Her demeanor had completely changed over the course of a few minutes. She thought that Callie would be happy, but with the outburst she had just received, Arizona didn't know. Callie could be so hard to read sometimes.

"Yes...oh my God, yes...I am happy honey. Very happy."

Standing from her seat, the brunette knelt down in front of her wife. Touching her stomach, Callie placed several soft kisses on Arizona's belly.

This was their first child. This was the start of their family. It would be a tie that would bind Callie and Arizona forever. Feeling the abounding love for someone she had not yet met or seen was amazing. This child would have everything it ever wanted. This child would be so loved. This child would be...her heart.


	14. The Buy Out

The Buy Out

Stepping off the plane, a limousine awaited the Torres'. Enroute to their hotel, Callie explains the outline of today's schedule to her wife.

"I'm going to drop you off at The Venetian. Our suite is ready. Rocco will show you up and if you need anything, you tell him."

She was met with a silent blonde. After Callie's blow up on the plane, she didn't feel the need to speak to her wife. Looking out the car window, Arizona could see the tall hotels that lined the Vegas strip. Over the last few months, she had grown very familiar with a town that she had seldom ever visited.

"Are you going to talk to me?" Knowing she had ruined her wife's surprise, Callie felt bad. If she would have only let Arizona explain her reasons for holding back that information. That would have been the wiser choice. But that wasn't the route she took.

In a pleading tone, one that Callie Torres seldom used, she asked her wife for another chance. "Please talk to me. I am so sorry. I was wrong."

Still reeling from the outburst from her wife, Arizona remained silent. No words. Were there any for this moment?

"Are you going to answer me?" The brunette's tone was moving from one of pleading to shock. Arizona had never ignored her like this. This was a new experience for Callie. One she didn't like, but one she couldn't do a damn thing about.

Continuing to talk to her wife that refused to look her way, Callie wanted to be sure that Arizona understood that she had several meetings that would last for quite some time. "I have a meeting. I will be back tonight."

Turing to face Callie, Arizona looked disappointed. "You're going to be in meetings all day?" It wasn't that Arizona wanted to be around her wife at this moment. She did not. However, all day in a hotel by yourself, with no one to talk to...that could drive you insane.

"I'm sorry." Caressing her wife's hand, Callie attempted to smooth over her earlier transgressions. Her wife's disappointment was not missed. Taking Arizona's hand, Callie held it close to her heart. "Hey, I will be back soon. I won't be out to late. I promise."

As they approached the underground entrance that Callie usually used on these trips, Arizona noticed a couple of security guards, waiting.

"Come here, please." Pulling her wife close, Callie softly kissed her wife's lips. She wished that her time on this trip, all of it, could be spent with Arizona. She needed to make amends. She needed to show her. Not just tell her.

Arizona smiled a sad smile as the kiss was over. She loved this woman but sometimes Callie could be a little much for Arizona to take.

"Mrs. Torres" Being greeted by security personnel, Arizona along with Rocco, made their way inside.

Walking through the back hallways that were used for employees of the hotel, Arizona reminisced on the earlier incident on the plane. Thinking back, she was panged with regret. Callie's outburst had taken her by surprise. Was this baby a mistake? As guilty as she felt for saying that, it did cross her mind. Was this marriage a mistake? If Callie were like this now, how would she be once the baby was born? As she continued walking down the hallway to her room, her mind was filled with thoughts. Deep thoughts.

Walking into her suite, Rocco breaks the silence. "As soon as your books from the plane get here, I will bring them up." Ah, the decorating books. Something to fill the blonde's time with. Time that she has by herself, atop of this bustling hotel and casino.

"Thanks Rocco. Oh and could you get me a snack from room service. I feel a little dizzy." Sitting on the plush cream-colored sofa, Arizona rubs her temples slightly.

"Your head hurting?" The tall wavy haired man questions as he walks toward the telephone.

Lying back against the sofa, the blonde spoke in a small voice. "A little."

Listening to Rocco order room service, Arizona stretches out on the oversized couch. The next words she hears come as a surprise.

"Yea, her head hurts and she feels dizzy. You want me to get a doctor?"

What the hell, Arizona thought to herself. Sitting up and looking over the back of the sofa, she see's the bodyguard, talking on the phone, waiting for further instructions from someone.

"Who are you talking to?" The angry blonde firmly asks. It clearly is about her and she wants to know who is being told this information.

"The boss." Rocco answers. "Okay, hold on a minute." Walking over to the sofa, he hands Arizona the phone. "She wants to talk to you."

Answering the call, Arizona is met with a concerned Callie. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. I don't know why he called you. Why did he call you?"

"He is only concerned. He thought I needed to know. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I just have a headache and felt a little lightheaded. That's all."

"You need to eat. Have you checked your blood sugar?"

"He ordered something to be brought up. I will be fine. Yes, my level is just a little low."

Hearing the agitation in her wife's voice, Callie attempts to diffuse the situation. "Well, he was concerned I'm sure. I told him to keep an eye on you and get you anything you needed. That's what Rocco is doing. He is doing his job."

"Well, he can do his job, outside of my room. I don't need any company." Arizona was mad. She was angry that she was apparently being observed, for lack of a better term, by her wife's bodyguard. And, then reporting back to his boss, instead of just asking her. She was a doctor. She knew what to do. Callie didn't know a damn thing about medicine. Why would he call her?

The calm cool demeanor that was typical of Callie Torres was felt in full force as she once again, attempted to calm the roused blonde. "Again, he is just doing his job. If you want space, tell him to step outside. No big deal."

"I just want to be left alone for a while. Without any phone calls."

"Alright. I understand. I will be back soon. I love you." Hoping the sentiment would be given back; Callie was met with the line going dead. Callie sat in the back of her limousine, berating herself. The quicker she could get this meeting over with, the quicker she could get back and straighten out the mess that she had caused.

Once lunch arrived, Arizona settled back on the sofa and looked at the decorating magazines. She had told Rocco that she wanted to be alone, and he had complied with her wishes. Of course, he was right outside the door. He was always around, just incase.

Feeling better as she ate, Arizona picked up a couple of books. Flipping through the pages, she spotted several ideas for paint colors that she liked. For this new hotel in New Jersey, Arizona pictured a Tuscany theme. Grabbing a pen, she jotted down several ideas on her notepad. Now, she just needed to pick out the perfect centerpiece for the lobby...the chandelier.

Arriving in Reno, Callie looks at the tall casino that she anticipates will be in her possession very soon. Circling the airport, her plane finally lands.

Walking in early, Callie sits in the boardroom of The Legacy, and waits for her business partner to arrive.

Entering the room twenty minutes later, Moe checks to see if he is late. Looking at his watch he hears the brunette's calm voice.

"You're not late. I'm early." The brunette spoke in a commanding voice.

"How are you, Callie?"

Cutting to the chase, Callie is in no mood for small talk. This is how she handles most of her business deals. Straight to the point.

"Is my credit good enough to buy you out?"

"Buy me out?" Pointing to himself, he seems surprised.

"The hotel, the casino. The Torres family wants to buy you out."

Laughing, the tall slim man retorts, "The Torres family wants to but me out? No, I buy you out, you don't buy me out."

"Your casino loses money. Maybe we can do better."

"You calling me a thief Callie?"

Shaking her head the brunette disagrees. "You're unlucky. That's all."

"Look, first of all, you're all done. The Torres Family don't even have that kind of muscle anymore. The Godfather is sick, isn't that right? You're getting chased out of town by Brazini and the other families. I know what's going on here. You think you can come here to my hotel and take over? I talked to Brazini. I can make a deal with him and keep my hotel."

With her icy stare, she finished this conversation. "I leave for New York on Monday. Think about a price."

Standing to end the meeting, Moe walks out of the hotel boardroom and slams the door. Once he is gone, Callie stands to leave as well.

"That didn't go like we wanted," Tom states. "He even asked Brazini for help. Unbelievable."

Not saying a word, Callie continues walking toward the elevator. Once inside, Tom continues talking. As he speaks, Callie looks to Clemenza. No words were spoken. The two had their own understanding of how to handle this, problem. Tom, however, was not in on the solution that Callie had put into place. He was the family consigliere. He was their lawyer. He couldn't be in on matters like these too often. At least not this one. Tom would report back to Carlos. This would not bode well with her father, and Callie knew it.

Callie turns to Clemenza as Tom enters the limousine and says, "Monday. After Arizona and I leave." With that said, she enters the car sitting in the back next to Tom.

As they board the plane, Callie looks out over the city. Callie sits and stares out deep in thought. Wishing that Moe would relinquish and accept a buy out, the brunette rubs her hand against her chin. This wasn't the outcome she had hoped for, but one she figured would happen. One she had planned for.

Callie hated this life. These decisions, they were never easy. Moe's words continued to run through her mind. Her father was getting sicker. His heart was failing him slowly. Several other families were attempting to overtake the Torres Family territory. All headed by the Brazini Family. She had a plan in place for the Brazini situation as well as the other heads of the Families. Callie needed this casino in her possession. She had even considered moving the Family to Nevada. The Torres' controlled most of Nevada anyways. She just needed the right time to put it all into action. Everything required much thought and planning.

As they arrived back in Vegas, Callie and her entourage visited several casinos. Wanting to get as much done today as possible, they worked until late. Very late.

"I lied." Callie's said aloud in the limousine.

"What?" Tom looked unsure of what she was talking about.

"To Arizona. I lied. I told her I wouldn't be out late." Hanging her head slightly, she felt guilty. Callie hated not keeping her promise to Arizona.

"I hate to break it to you Callie, but that's the least of your lies to Arizona." Tom replied. He knew that Callie had to keep secrets from her wife. How could she not? She didn't know the business. To stay on top, you had to eliminate your competition. You had to kill, or be killed. The options were sometimes limited. Although he was a lawyer, he understood the concept very well.

Throwing her head back against the seat, as they were a few miles away from The Venetian Hotel, Callie thought about all the deceit and lies in her marriage. And now, a baby was on the way. She wanted honesty in her marriage. Sometimes she even considered breaking down and telling Arizona the truth. Confess. Put everything on the line. Surely Arizona would understand. Right?

"I wish I was out." Callie remarks to Tom.

"Of what? The Family?" He knew what she meant. However, Tom as usual, wants to clarify everything. It's his nature.

"Why me? Why not Aria? Or Connie? I had a wonderful life planned for myself, apart from this. This was not my dream."

Listening to his friend speak, Tom tries to remind Callie of her obligations. "The other two were not strong enough to make these kinds of decisions. You know that. They are weak. You can't back out. You're in. There's no getting out. You know that. You've already done too much. The other Families will tear us apart. There is no going back Callie."

Nodding, she turns to face the window. With The Venetian in full view, she looks on, tears in her eyes. This wasn't supposed to be her life. She wanted a normal life and a normal job. The only normal thing around her was Arizona. And, she had spit venom the blonde's way early this morning. How could she be so heartless? The one true, pure, loving light that walks into her life, amidst the darkness of this business that engulfs her, and she treats it as if it's worthless. Arizona wasn't worthless. To Callie, she was everything.

Stepping off the elevator, Callie quietly walks inside her suite. To her amazement, Arizona is on the couch, asleep. Why wasn't she in bed? Taking a moment to watch her beautiful wife sleeping, Callie sits in a nearby chair. Just watching. The rise and fall of Arizona's chest is so hypnotizing. Studying her wife's features; the small shapely nose, perfect dainty lips, perky breasts, Callie becomes overwhelmed with emotions that she hasn't felt before.

Her wife is carrying their child. A child that will look like the blonde. And, hopefully grow up to be like the blonde. She wanted so much for her wife and child. So much more than what she could ever give them. She could offer love, support, protection, and unlimited money. But was that enough? The one thing she couldn't offer her new little family, or herself for that matter, was normal life. A life without the mafia ties. Without always having to look over your shoulder. A life, which for a Torres, didn't exist. It was a life that Callie had wanted for herself, but wasn't afforded.

Minutes turned into an hours and Callie knew Arizona needed to lie on the bed and stretch out. The blonde was in a very uncomfortable position on the sofa. Sleeping like that would cause a backache the next morning. Carefully lifting Arizona from the sofa, Callie carried her wife to their bedroom.

Laying Arizona on the bed, the blonde was roused from her sleep. "Hey, when did you get here," Arizona spoke through a sleepy voice with her eyes slightly opening.

Pressing her left hand to Arizona's cheek, Callie brushed the hair from her face. "A little while ago. Go back to sleep," the brunette whispered.

"Was this all a mistake?" Arizona had continued to think about what Bailey had said earlier in the week. Compiled with the display of anger she had received from Callie, she pondered. Maybe this was all a mistake. Was she even herself anymore?

"What was all a mistake?"

"You. Me. The baby. Maybe I don't need to be here Callie. Maybe I don't fit into this world. Your world."

Watching the tears fall from those blue eyes, the blue eyes she fell in love with, she's pulled Arizona close. "You and I are not a mistake. This baby is not a mistake. Don't say that please. Please don't every say that."

As Arizona cried, Callie knew that this was the end of the honeymoon phase of their marriage. A phase they had both lived in for nine months. Nine short months of blissful happiness. All ruined because of her actions. Couldn't it have lasted, just a little while longer?

Feeling the conflicted emotions from her wife, Callie held her breath. She couldn't lose Arizona. "I promise. No more jumping to conclusions. No more outbursts. I can't lose you Arizona. I can't. I love you so much. I won't survive without you. Your the most normal thing in my life." As Callie spoke, tears fell from her own yes.

Placing her hands on her head, Arizona spoke straight from her heart. "There are two of us in this marriage Callie. I don't want to fight with you. I don't ask questions. I try and comply with the need for security. But, I just can't tolerate that kind of behavior. I just...I just can't."

Close enough to feel the breaths of one another. Close enough to almost hear the thoughts running through each other's minds. "I can be different. Given another opportunity, I will be different."

Moving to turn on her side, Arizona left a very disgraced Callie, alone. Lying with her back facing Callie, she attempted to fall asleep. But her thoughts just wouldn't stop. She wanted Callie to be different. She loved her, but not some of her ways. If that even made sense.

Arizona knew in time that she would forgive Callie. However, allowing the brunette to suffer, well, that was a given. She would allow Callie to wallow in her misery for a while.

Understanding that tonight, this would not be resolved; the brunette extracted herself from the bed she shared with her wife. Standing, she removed her clothes. Callie slowly slipped under the silk sheets that lined their mattress. Turning on her side, she started to wrap her left arm around Arizona's waist. Afraid that she would be rejected, she asked for permission. "Can I hold you?"

Receiving a head nod from her wife, Callie wrapped her arm around Arizona, holding her close. Listening to the deep breaths her wife took, she knew Arizona was drifting off to sleep. She had to say what was on her heart. She couldn't keep her thoughts in much longer.

"I love you both." Said aloud even while her wife slept. She had to say it. She felt it. "You have changed my life." Feeling sleep overtake her tired body, Callie closed her eyes. Did she mean it? Yes. Did she say it? Yes. When you love someone, you say it. 'Cause this is love. You could wake up one morning, and it all be gone.


	15. One Year Today

One Year Today

"We are born in one day. We can die in one day. We can change in one day. We can fall in love in one day. Anything can happen in just one day."

Through the large windows, the sun begins to peek into their bedroom. As she pulled the heavy drapes open, letting the sunlight enter, Callie turned to look at her wife. A mass of blonde hair splashed across the satin pillow. Today was their one-year anniversary.

"One year today." Those were the words Arizona woke up to this morning.

Turning to face her wife, Arizona stretched and let out a big yawn, "Mmm, it has been a year already. That's just crazy isn't it?"

"It is." Lowering herself onto her blonde wife, Callie smoothed her hand along her wife's growing bump. It had been three months since that day in the plane. The day that Arizona told her they were expecting a baby. The day that Callie had hurt her wife deeply. It had taken Arizona a few days to get over the hurt Callie had caused. The blonde didn't ease up on the silent treatment either. She meant to give Callie a taste of her own medicine. And she did.

With that day now in the past, Callie and Arizona both looked to their future. A future together.

"I have an anniversary present for you," smiling a seductive smile at her wife, Callie moved her hand down the blonde's leg.

"I thought after last night, you would be all out of gift ideas," Arizona coyly retorted to Callie's seductive ways.

Last night, they had spent most of their time wrapped in each other's arms. Boasting that she had moves that her wife had yet to see, Callie was challenged by the blonde doctor to prove it to her. She needed proof, not convinced that Callie Torres was all she said she was. Of course Arizona was teasing, she knew very well the extent of Callie's moves. Callie's expertise and deftness in the bedroom far succeeded her wife's expectations.

"Well, I have one or two more "presents" that I intend to give you later tonight...in bed...naked." Kissing her wife, Callie felt the love that she knew would hold her heart forever.

"But that's not "The Present" that I am talking about. I bought you something."

"Really? What is it?"

Placing soft kisses on Arizona's neck, Callie continued to tease her wife. "You've got to guess. You...want a hint?"

"Yes, a hint would be great." Arizona squealed. She loved surprises.

Callie loved her wife's childlike enthusiasm. "Think big...really big." Smiling, she knew the blonde would never guess what she had just recently acquired just for her. But she liked to have fun with her anyways.

"Okay...big. Let's see...ooh, is it a diamond tennis bracelet from Tiffanys?"

Halting the kisses she was giving to Arizona's neck and clavicle, Callie made a mental note to pick up one of those before this baby was born. That would be a nice gift. "No. It's not a bracelet. Keep guessing."

"That feels so good Callie." Her wife's tender kisses now radiated across her breasts. Callie knew how to push Arizona over the edge.

"Keep guessing." The brunette's voice was so sexy. Whispering in Arizona's ear, she continued feeling of her wife's perfect body.

"Okay, hey, maybe its a trip to Italy. Recreate those two weeks all over again. Hmm?"

Callie really found it funny to try and watch her wife guess this present. As she continued to suck one of Arizona's nipples, she answered. "Yeah, Italy would have been a nice surprise...but no, it's not Italy."

Growing out of ideas, Arizona shrugged her shoulders. Pushing Callie up, Arizona was now frustrated with this game. Seeing the enjoyment Callie got out of teasing her made the blonde slightly irritated. Holding her wife off with both hands as Callie still hovered above her, Arizona said, "I have no idea. I'm all out of guesses. So...just tell me."

Sitting up, Callie pulled her wife close. "Awe, I would if I could, but I can't. I have to get up and take a shower and go to my office downtown. I'm sorry." Callie intended for Arizona to wait this out for several hours until everything was in place and ready.

"Callie! That's so unfair. I have you a present and I was going to give it to you this morning over breakfast."

"Sure, I would love to get my present now. Where is it?"

"Oh no. You are holding out on me, so I am going to hold out on you." With a sassy tone, Arizona was not going to give into her wife, no way. If she wanted to play games she would too.

"I'm not holding out...it's just not ready yet," Callie responded honestly. Things really weren't ready with the blonde's present until this afternoon. And, the present was in another state.

"I'm not sure I believe you. I will just hold onto your present until you show me mine."

"Okay, suit yourself." With a kiss on the lips, Callie removed herself from the bed. Stepping into the shower, the brunette started getting ready for her day. She had a couple of meetings downtown, then she would be ready to spend the rest of the week and weekend with Arizona.

At her wife's request Arizona cleared her schedule for the rest of the week. Callie wanted her to take a few days off for this surprise. A surprise that required a trip out of town. Arizona had no idea what her wife had planned. She just knew it was a few days away, somewhere. They were set to leave at one o'clock this afternoon.

As Arizona made her noon rounds, she wheeled into the last patient's room. "Ah, I see our patient is ready to go home this morning?" Rolling into the little girls hospital room on her heelys, Arizona did a quick spin to make the small child laugh. She loved clowning around on skates. It always brought a smile to even the sickest kids.

"Can you do a cart wheel on those too?" The tiny patient asked.

Laughing, the blonde doctor replied, "Only if I want to spend a few days in here...so no. No cartwheels." "So, tell me. How are you feeling?"

"Great Dr. Torres." Jumping around in the bed, her excitement was to much too contain. After spending three weeks in the hospital, little Mindi would be going home today.

"Looks like you are feeling great. So, I will sign your discharge papers and you and your mom can go home. How does that sound?" Receiving nods from both mother and child, Arizona smiled. She really loved it when a child as sick as this little girl was, could bounce back and now would get to go home. Dr. Bailey had brought her into little Mindi's case three months ago. Concluding that Mindi had leukemia, her case was handed over to Arizona and hematology.

"And call me if you have any questions or concerns." Receiving a nod and thank you from the mother, Arizona turned toward the door.

"I'll miss you Dr. Torres." The six year old spoke.

"Me too Mindi...me too. You be good and I will see you for a check up in a couple of weeks."

Hearing "okay", Arizona turned and walked into the hallway. It always surprised her that she could be so invested in her patients and so personal, yet other doctors around her seemed so guarded. They were not interested in building relationships. Every face was just a number to them.

Within minutes of leaving Mindi's room, Arizona's phone buzzed. Answering the call, she heard a very familiar voice.

"Hey baby, you ready to go?"

"Yes, I will be home in an hour." Arizona had just finished rounds and was walking towards the elevator.

"Okay. Don't be late," Callie reminded her. This was an important surprise, and Callie knew her wife would love it.

"I won't," the blonde promised as she stepped onto the elevator.

Disconnecting the phone call, Arizona pressed the lobby button on the panel. A tall man wearing a long black coat stood to the rear of the elevator. Glancing the tall figure on the opposite side of where she stood, Arizona felt uneasy. Something about this guy just didn't feel right. As the elevator door opened, she felt a sense of relief. As she walked out, she looked behind her. He was gone. Brushing the uneasiness off, the blonde made her way out to the parking lot.

Today, she had driven herself to work. To think of it, it was the first day she had driven herself to work since she had moved into Callie's house. Callie was very much a cautious person. She was very protective of her wife and baby. However today, Callie left before Arizona, taking one of the drivers with her. Arizona's assigned driver was Paulie. After Paulie called her saying he was home sick, Arizona decided to drive herself to work. Alone. She wasn't even sure that Callie knew she was alone. The brunette had meetings all morning and when she called, nothing was mentioned. Callie probably just assumed Arizona had a driver like usual.

Feeling a sense of freedom was nice. Always, there were security, drivers, maids, staff, and family around. Since marrying in this family, she had grown to love them all. Arizona never minded being with the Torres'. But sometimes, she longed for some alone time. Today, these few minutes alone to and from work were a welcome reprieve. She missed her privacy. However, marrying into a mafia family as she had, privacy was tossed to the side. You are literally never alone. Someone is always around, looking out for your safety. Someone was always watching. Today was no exception. Someone was watching, she just didn't know it.

Placing her Mercedes in drive, Arizona slowly drove through the parking lot. She could see the main street just ahead. Checking her rear view mirror she noticed a car following closely behind.

"Little to close there buddy," she said out loud to herself as she pulled onto the main street. The car was right on her rear bumper. The next turn would be several miles further. Then she would merge onto the Long Island Expressway to continue her journey home.

Turning on her radio, she listened to classical music. It was a soothing noise. She could be transformed by hearing the sound. Getting lost in thought, Arizona failed to realize that the car from the hospital was still following close behind.

Hearing her phone ring, she answered through the bluetooth speaker. "Hey Mama." She loved hearing from her parents. They talked daily. Some days were normal conversations, like today. And some days, mainly conversations with her father, were tense ones. Always begging her to leave Callie. The Colonel always attempted to cast doubt about her wife and in laws into his daughter's mind.

"Sweetie. How are you?"

"Good. I'm good. How are you and daddy?"

"We are fine honey. How's my grand baby?" Ever since Arizona had phoned her parents several weeks back, they both called incessantly. They were excited about having a grand baby. Especially Barbara.

"The baby's doing great. Right on target. But, we still can't tell the sex yet. The baby won't cooperate."

"Well maybe you find out in a few weeks again. So, how's Callie?"

Barbara wasn't particularly fond of the Torres family's dealings in the mafia. But, she had nothing personal against Callie. She had spoken to Callie briefly on several occasions when she called the house to speak with Arizona. Callie had always been friendly, even going out of her way to make conversation with her in laws. Where Barbara would be polite and talk with Callie, Daniel would not. He didn't care to have any communication with his daughter in law.

"She's good. Just really busy."

"I'm sure she is honey. So, how's work?"

As soon as her mother finished asking the question, another call beeped through. Seeing Callie's number, she told her mom she needed to answer it. "Mom, Callie is calling me. Can I call you back?"

"Sure sweetheart. Talk to you later."

"Bye mom." Disconnecting the call, she answered the other line.

"Hello?"

"Hey where are you?" The concern coming through the speakerphone was alarming. Callie's tone was demanding.

"I'm on Grand Central Parkway. I shouldn't be too much longer."

"I was just informed that you are alone. Why are you driving yourself? You should never have gone by yourself. Paulie was supposed to go with you today." Callie was furious. Not with her wife, but with the security that was supposed to be along with her wife. Arizona was out in the open, exposed. Anything could happen.

"He was sick, he called the house...I just drove myself. It's all been fine honey."

"Are you sure nobody is following you? Anything strange or odd that you've noticed?"

Looking into her rear view mirror, Arizona noticed the black sedan that was apparently still behind her. Maybe they were both going the same way? Maybe they lived on Long Island too.

"It's probably nothing, but there is a black car that has followed me from the hospital."

"What!" Callie screamed into the phone. "What kind of car is it? Did you see the person driving?"

Looking back Arizona could see the BMW emblem on the front of the black sedan. "It's a black BMW. There is a man driving...I...don't know who." Thinking for a minute, Arizona begins to put several pieces together.

"Wait. There was a guy on the elevator with me in a black trench coat and hat. He was tall and had black hair. I had never seen him before, but he looked at me...I don't know...maybe a little strange or something...I had..."

Callie cut her wife off immediately. "Listen to me and listen to me good. Whatever you do, do not pullover and do not let that car pull beside you. Do you hear me?"

"Yes," Arizona answered. She now felt nervous. What was going on? Was this something to worry about? Who would want you follow her?

"Stay on the phone with me." Callie demanded. She knew the importance of not being out alone. Vulnerability. Helplessness. The inability to be secured, susceptible to whatever came you way. That's the price you pay in the mafia for being caught out...alone.

"We are on the way. Stay with me." Hearing voices in the background, Arizona could deduce that Clemenza, Tom, and another person was with Callie. Listening to the chatter, but not being able to make out but a few words left Arizona frustrated and curious.

"What's going on?" She never asked many questions. That she had learned early on. This business wasn't her business. But now, she seemed to be involved on some level and hearing a small amount of conversation through the phone, her concern was sparked. What was meant by, "payback...not my wife..."

Callie knew Arizona couldn't be more than five minutes away. "Arizona where are you now?"

Approaching at a rapid speed beside her, the BMW roared down the street gaining ground. Looking back at the black sedan, a myriad of noises filled the air. Gunshots.

Arizona panicked. "Oh my God! They're shooting at me!" Swerving lanes to miss the gunfire, she almost lost control of her car.

"Arizona where are you?"

The blonde was now going in excess of eighty miles an hour. Like an owl hunting its prey, the black BMW had clearly marked her as its target. Relentlessly pursuing her, the screeching wheels of her Mercedes ate up the asphalt.

"Where are you?" Callie called out.

Willing her vehicle to yet a greater speed, she gritted her teeth. With a thrill of terror, Arizona saw a man hang out of the passenger side window. "I think about a mile from where I turn off at..."

The unmistakable sound of a gunshots erupted through the phone. Hearing her wife screaming, Callie began to try and calm Arizona down.

"Arizona...Arizona listen to me. Arizona? Are you alright?...Arizona!"

She was met with silence.


	16. The Causeway

The Causeway

"Doesn't matter how tough we are. Trauma always leaves a scar. It follows us home, it changes our lives. Trauma messes everybody up, but maybe that's the point: All the pain and the fear and the crap. Maybe going through all of that is what keeps us moving forward, it's what pushes us. Maybe we have to get a little messed up, before we can step up."

Blood dripped across her silk knuckles, staining her white shirt. "My head. The blood must be coming from my head," Arizona thought. The pounding on her car door was drowned out by the erratic thumping of her heart. She could hear herself breathing heavily. But she couldn't move. A metallic taste filled her mouth. Swallowing was difficult.

"Arizona."

She knew that voice. Help was here. She would be okay...If she could only sleep. Feeling so sleepy, the blonde closed her eyes.

Looking through the glass at Arizona, Callie's heart sank. Her head was bleeding very badly. "Get the door open. I have to get in there to her."

Arizona's car had taken quite a few bullet holes. She had lost control of her car as she swerved to miss the gunfire. Rolling over several times, the car now rested in an upright position. After several unsuccessful tries, the heavily mangled car door was finally forced open.

"Arizona wake up. Do you hear me? Wake up. You cannot sleep."

Laying her head against Arizona's arm, Callie wept profusely. "How could they do this to you? Look at the mess...they made of my wife. This isn't how it works? Wives are supposed to be left out of retaliation."

Taking her hand, Callie held pressure the wound on her wife's head. "This can't be how this ends. I can't lose you. Arizona you fight. Do you hear me. Please live for me." Callie cried as she begged Arizona to fight to live.

Hearing the sirens was a welcoming sound. Arizona's wounds would be attended to. She could be fixed. "Come on Callie, lets back up, the paramedics need to get in here." Tom and Clemenza pulled Callie back as the paramedics took over the scene.

"I never got a chance to tell what I got her for our anniversary." Looking at her wife's blood on her hands, she felt ashamed. She was the reason her wife's blood was there. She was the reason her wife was unconscious. She was the reason Arizona was targeted.

"You'll have a chance Callie. She's alive. She will make it." Tom reassured Callie of this fact.

Having ordered the murder of Brazini's son last week, everyone in the Torres family was on high alert. Callie had given the order herself. Now, Arizona and their unborn child would suffer the consequences of her actions. Her decisions had drastically affected their personal lives.

After a thorough examination and scans, Arizona was moved to a private room where Callie was waiting. Heavily sedated, Arizona continued to sleep. Pulling a chair beside her bed, Callie placed her hands over the soft pale hand of her wife. She wanted so much for Arizona. She needed her to wake up. To see those beautiful blue eyes, to hear that soft soothing voice.

Laying her head over on Arizona's hand, Callie closed her eyes. "Please wake up...come back to me." It was a needy plea. She would move heaven and earth to feel those lips on hers again. To feel that embrace at the end of the day when they saw each other after being apart. As she lay still, Callie felt movement. The soft fingers that she held in her hands moved, ever so slightly.

Startled, Callie bolted up from her wife's side. Arizona was trying to open her eyes.

"Arizona?" Callie leaned over her wife, "Can you hear me honey?"

Nodding her head, she tried to speak. No words came. To weak and drowsy, she closed her eyes again. "Arizona, please wake up again. I need to tell you something."

She was met once again with blue eyes. Glassy and hazed over, they were open, fixed on the brunette in front of her. "I love you so much." Acknowledging Callie with a nod, she attempted to close her eyes again.

"Wait! There's more." Prying her eyes open again, Arizona felt as if her eyelids were made of bricks. They were so heavy. Sleep kept calling her, pulling her further into its hold. Raising her eyebrows in response to her wife, Arizona tried to pay attention.

"The baby's okay. You and the baby are going to be fine." She felt the need to comfort her Arizona. She didn't want her to worry, to dream. Callie knew her well. She knew the baby would be at the forefront of Arizona's thoughts. If she was going to sleep, Callie wanted to ease her wife's mind.

Moving her hand to her stomach, Arizona softly rubbed her hand across her belly. The bump was visible, protruding more every day. A life was growing inside. A life that she and Callie had created. Their child.

"Yea. See the baby's fine. Snug as a bug in there. You sleep and rest. I will be right here when you wake up." Callie moved her hands to cover the small pale ones. Together, they held their baby. Nothing would pass through Callie's protective hands that now surrounded this baby. No harm would happen to her wife or baby ever again. That she would be sure of.

Waking up a several hours later, Arizona tried to focus. The room was dark, and very cold.

"Callie?"

"Hey, I'm right here." The brunette was sitting in a chair next to her wife's bed. Moving to sit next to Arizona, Callie stroked her wife's soft, pale face.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore, really really sore. My head hurts. And I'm cold."

Pulling the heavy blanket up to cover her wife, Callie nodded. "I know sweetie. It will get better. I promise."

"What happened? Why did those men shoot at my car?"

Questions that Callie knew would be coming, but had hoped she could avoid, now slapped her right in the face. And, she deserved to be slapped in the face, didn't she? Callie blamed herself for this. She was the reason Arizona was targeted. To get back at Callie. A vendetta killing.

...Flashback...

Brazini's son's death was on the orders of Callie Torres. Rising through the ranks, Emilio Braziini, Jr. had been groomed to become his father's predecessor. Just as Callie had been for Carlos. Junior, as the young man was referred to, had caused much controversy for Callie. The Brazinis wanted to delve deeper into drug trading. They needed Carlos' political connections. Abiding by her father's wishes, she refused to agree to the narcotics trade that the Brazinis were proposing. Carlos wanted no part of it.

"It's true I have a lot of friends in politics, but they wouldn't be so friendly if they knew my business was drugs instead of gambling which they consider a harmless vice. But drugs, that's a dirty business."- Don Carlos Torres told the commission, headed by Brazini and other Families.

Waging war against the Torres family, the Brazinis had already attempted to assassinate Carlos a year ago for not agreeing to the drug trade. Hoping that by having the elder Torres out of the way, Callie would comply with their demands. That move, only made her rebuff the Family's offer. In order to send a message, Callie had the younger Brazini assassinated last week. Callie had been planning to strike back for a while, and had finally put what she hoped was an end to this ongoing feud.

...End of Flashback...

Now that her wife had become the mafia's latest target, the brunette was even more vengeful. Justice would be served. It was all just a matter of timing. Speaking of timing, times had certainly changed. The old mafia's rules have begun to break. The mafia has dropped its old taboo against harming women and children. Murderous vendettas against innocent victims was beyond anyone's control, including Callie Torres'. Wives have become increasingly vulnerable as they are caught up in this struggle of power and control. A struggle they didn't ask for. A struggle that Arizona knew nothing about.

"It was an attempted hit." Callie replied.

"A what?"

"Very few wives Arizona, have ever been targeted in my business. Never has this happened before in the states. It was a vendetta attempt. They were trying to get back at me, by killing you."

This was about as plain and honest as Callie could ever get. Conversations like these were few and far between in their marriage. This time, however, Callie knew questions must be answered. And more questions would now arise from this conversation.

"Oh my God." Shaky hands now covered a beautiful, but scared face. Fear had gripped Arizona like none she had ever felt before. She didn't know what to think. What do you say to such a revelation as this?

"Listen to me. You are safe. Nothing, do you hear me, nothing will happen like this ever again. You and our baby are safe. I promise I will do everything to make sure this doesn't ever happen again. Baby, this is why I have always stressed the importance of security. This is why you are always driven everywhere you go. It's too dangerous to be alone by yourself. It's for your safety."

"I need to be alone. Go, please. Just go." Needing time to digest what she had just heard, Arizona felt the need to be alone. Space. She needed space. Feeling suffocated in a world that was taking her freedom, and had now almost took her life, she just needed to be alone. Something she was seldom afforded, but eagerly longed for.

Relenting, Callie agreed to the request from her wife. "Okay. I will go to the cafeteria, and give you some time alone. Do you need anything?"

"No." Staring ahead at the wall, she didn't look at her wife.

"Wait! Do my parents know?" The blonde asked as Callie grabbed the door handle.

"I called, but your father wouldn't talk to me. He only wanted to speak with you. I never had a chance to tell him anything."

"I will call him, where's my phone?"

"I have it in my purse." Handing the phone to her wife, Callie stood and waited. She dreaded these calls. Anytime Arizona spoke to her parents, especially her father, Callie was the main topic of conversation. Feeling that her father in law hadn't given her a fair chance, Callie felt some resentment toward the older man. He loved his daughter, she understood that. But, so did she. She just wanted him to give her a chance.

Hearing the strong, sound of her father's voice, brought a rush of tears to the blondes eyes. "Daddy. It's me."

Arizona honey, its good to hear your voice."

As she could not stop the flow of tears, Arizona tried to speak. But no words came out.

"Sweetie is everything okay?"

"I was in an accident. I just wanted you to know that I'm okay."

"What? Is that why Callie called earlier?"

"Yes."

"Are you alright? Where are you?"

"I'm in the hospital. I am fine. My car flipped over several times, but I'm okay. Just a little banged up."

"What happened?" "What about the baby?"

"Someone shot at my car, I swerved and lost control. It flipped. I don't really remember anything else. The baby is fine daddy. They did a sonogram, and everything is fine."

"What do you mean someone shot at you? Who?"

Not knowing exactly how to answer her father about the reason behind the shooting, Arizona tried to change the subject. "Don't worry daddy, its fine. I am fine."

"This has to do with Callie, doesn't it? That's why you don't want to talk about who did this?" The Colonel abhorred the brunette. He knew she had something to do with this. This is the kind of thing that he was afraid of. He was helpless in protecting his daughter. And now, his grandchild.

Hearing her father's fit of rage moment, Arizona took a deep breath. She just needed a calm reassuring voice, not a rant. "Daddy, listen, I just want to talk a minute without you getting upset."

As she cried on the last part of that sentence, the Colonel piped down and listened to his daughter, sobbing. He could hear and sense the fear in her voice and he knew that he needed to be calm right now. For her.

"I'm sorry. I just worry about you Arizona. I am your father and I will always worry about you. And, I know what your wife and her family are capable of. You need to get out."

"Its more complicated that that daddy." Knowing that as she was now expecting, things would be complicated. Did she want to leave? Not really. She loved her wife. Just, if they could be married without being married to the mafia, that would make things much easier to deal with. But, could she stay if Callie continued to keep secrets and wasn't completely honest with her? No. She could not. 'Once we get home,' Arizona thought, 'there will have to be an honest discussion with everything out in the open or this marriage will not work.'

"You can always come home. You know that, right?" The Colonel spoke in a very forthright manner. He knew that would be an impossible, almost unimaginable event, but he would do his best, as much as he could, to get his daughter out of this marriage.

Not answering, Arizona listened as he continued speaking.

"Did you hear me? I said you can come home. I think that would not be an easy thing to do, but it certainly would be the best and smartest move you will ever make. I will help you. I have connections, you can get protection Arizona. Staying is not an option."

As her father was yet again on another rant about her leaving and how it could be handled, Arizona looked up towards Callie. The brunette stood by the door, not interfering in her wife's conversation. Callie never minded Arizona talking to her parents. In fact Arizona spoke with them several times a week, and Callie was fine with that.

"I'm staying for now daddy?"

Watching Arizona wipe a tear from her eye, Callie turned her head. This was a private moment and she clearly was intruding on her wife's privacy. However, listening to Arizona's reply to her father's comment, concern grew inside of the brunette. They had to be discussing her. And now, with all that had happened, this was not the time. Or, at least that was her opinion.

With a furrowed brow, Callie came closer to her wife, sitting next to her on the bed. As Arizona's father continued talking, Callie listened to the voice on the phone. The Colonel had a deep distinctive voice, most recognizable, and obnoxiously loud. He was military, he spoke with command and with force. With her icy stare, the brunette glared at the phone in her wife's hands. She despised that voice on the other end. That voice wanted to come between her and her wife.

Attempting to halt her father from continuing to speak in Callie's presence, Arizona interrupted her father.

"Daddy, I can't talk now. I have to go." Watching her wife's face, Arizona knew that look. As Callie stared at the cellphone, she could see the rage seething beneath the calm exterior.

"Well, you think about what I said. You need to get out. This is all Carlos and Callie's fault."

Hearing the last part, Arizona decided to end the call. "Daddy, I will call you later."

"Your mother and I are coming to see you. What hospital are you at?"

"Daddy, I'm fine. I don't need anyone else here. I just have a head lac and a mild concussion. I will most likely go home tomorrow. I will call you tomorrow, okay?"

Knowing that his daughter had shut down, Daniel decided not to press the issue. He and Barbara probably wouldn't be welcome. "Okay, call me tomorrow. You promise?"

"I do." Arizona replied and with that ended the call.

Turning to look at her wife, Arizona wiped a tear that was threatening to fall. "We have to talk when we get home."

Knowing that this conversation would be painful for both parties, Callie nodded. "Alright. I'm sure you have more questions."

The next day, Arizona woke up to see a sleeping Callie lying next to her in her hospital bed. The brunette never liked to sleep alone. Studying her wife for a minute, she watched Callie's face as it changed expressions. The brunette was dreaming. Hearing a knocking on the door, Callie stirred.

"Come in." Arizona answered. Peeping through the door was Dr. Bailey. That was a good thing to see today because it meant that today, she would be released from the hospital.

"You are under strict orders to take it easy Dr. Torres. You need to rest, you can move around, but slowly. No lifting. No bending."

"For how long?" Arizona asked back in response to all of the doctor's orders.

"Two weeks. I want you to heal. So take it easy. I know you, you don't listen very well." Smiling, Dr. Bailey couldn't help but get that last part in. They were colleagues. They knew each other very well. Dr. Bailey knew that Arizona was stubborn and would do what she wanted, even if you told her not to. But she would suggest anyways.

"Now, your scans are clear. You still have a mild concussion. Your head lac has been stitched. I will continue to heal. Change the bandages everyday and call me if you experience any vision changes or headaches."

"Absolutely Dr. Bailey!" The blonde doctor saluted her fellow doctor. They always had this banter between them.

"Funny. Really funny Torres. So, I am going to sign you discharge papers, and I will leave you in the capable hands of your wife. Callie, please call me if you need anything."

"I will. Thank you Miranda." Shaking the shorter doctors hand, Callie bent down to hug her. She appreciated everything that her wife's friend had done over the past several days. Feeling the doctor's grip intensify, Callie listened as Dr. Bailey whispered a word of warning, if you will, in her ear.

"I'm not sure why this happened, although I have heard. But I would like to continue to have my friend working with me...in one piece. So whatever you do, please do a better job of protecting her."

With that said, before Callie had any chance to respond, Dr Bailey was gone. Through the glass, Callie could see the doctor as she stood signing papers at the nurses station. She, Callie Torres, one of the most powerful and feared mafia bosses in the United States, just had her ass handed to her by a five foot tall woman...in a white lab coat. Who, by the way, didn't seem one bit fazed by who Callie Torres was, or what she did. Friends like that, Callie thought, were to be kept, preserved, protected. And she understood the doctor's sentiments very well.

Arriving at their house, the car came to a still. Waiting for her door to be opened by the driver, Arizona was pleasantly surprised.

"Can I help you out, Mrs. Torres?" The raspy voice meant only one thing. Her father in law would be assisting her today. They were very close. They liked each other. They got one another.

At first, when Arizona found out that Callie's family was in the mafia, she was ready to run. Carlos Torres, was "The Godfather." The Colonel had told her as much. She was warned to stay away from him and his family. He was known to have men killed. He was the opposite of what the Colonel had raised Arizona to believe in.

However, to Arizona, he was nothing but kind. Very compassionate. He treated her like his own daughter. There was no difference made between her and Callie. But she hadn't forgotten her father's words. His warnings were always in the back of her mind.

"Thank you Papa". Together, she and the older gentleman walked toward the house. Callie followed behind with her mother. Hearing them speak in Italian, Arizona could make out very little of what was said.

"Hai chiamato i suoi genitori? Devono essere preoccupati?" (Did you call her parents? They must be worried?) Carmela's voice was deeper than Callies, but still soft and motherly.

"Sì, Il Colonnello non ha voluto parlare con me. Si è rifiutato. Ha chiesto di parlare con lei." (Yes. The Colonel didn't want to speak with me. He Refused. He asked to speak to her.) Callie sounded somewhat deflated. She had tried to be friendly to her wife's parents, but they would not comply. They hated her and everything she stood for. There was nothing she could do about it.

"Oh, Che cosa ha detto?" (Oh, what did he say?)

"Non ne ho idea. Non me lo ha voluto dire. Ho sentito solo che ha detto che era tutta colpa mia e di papà. E che sarebbe morta se non se ne fosse andata ora." (I have no idea. She wouldn't tell me. All I heard him say was that this was mine and papa's fault. And she would end up dead if she didn't get out now.) Callie's tone was laced with venom as she spat out the last part.

Yes. This was her fault. She blamed herself. She never should have been out alone. Someone should have been with Arizona. And that someone was Paulie. Once Callie got Arizona settled, she and Clemenza would deal with Paulie. This was all on him. He knew the Brazinis wanted revenge for having their son killed. Clemenza had gotten word that Paulie had taken a pay off by Brazini to stay home that day. His days were now numbered.

To hear someone, after a year of marriage, even suggest that Arizona leave her, boiled the brunette's blood. How dare the Colonel say that to her wife. He had no right to say anything of that nature to her wife. The titles had changed. Arizona may still be the Colonel's daughter, but in the eyes of the law Arizona was her wife. And no one would suggest that Arizona leave her.

"Sono sicura che era agitato." (I'm sure he was upset dear.) Carmela always tried to see the good in people. However, she wasn't too fond of the Colonel, nor his wife. The Robbins had not been warm to the Torres family at all during the wedding. Their refusal to attend the reception had crushed Arizona. Having Arizona's parents be an extended part of the family was more than acceptable to the older woman and her husband. Carmela and Carlos wanted peace.

Unfortunately, the conversation between Carlos and Daniel hadn't gone well. The Robbins refused Carlos' personal invitation to the reception. And, Daniel and Barbara had never visited Arizona since she and Callie had been married. They were invited for Christmas, but the Robbins' refused to come. Arizona met them at a hotel in New York for Christmas Eve lunch. The relationship was very strained, and never seemed to get any better as time went on.

Leading Arizona into the living room, Carlos sat beside his daughter in law. He had been concerned since the moment he received the call that she had been in an accident. He and Carmela immediately rushed to the hospital.

"Are you comfortable?" Carlos asked Arizona as he fluffed her pillows. Wrapping a blanket around her, Carlos was much attentive.

He truly felt for Arizona. She had a strained relationship with her parents. They refused to cooperate with requests to come to New York to visit. And, Carlos knew Arizona probably felt, out of sorts, in this new life that she had married into. It was certainly different than what she was accustomed to. The drivers, the security, the need to alway know your had talked to Callie about making Arizona feel more at home in their world. As far as he knew, she had. The only time Carlos knew of anything of concern happening between the couple, was after Nevada trip. Seeing that for several days, Callie and Arizona seemed to ignore one another, he questioned his daughter. As she broke down and confessed what had happened that day on the plane, she was verbally chastised by her father for her behavior.

The elder Torres liked Arizona very much. In fact, he could honestly say he loved her as his own daughter. They would sit and talk, both lost in conversation for hours about any and everything. Carlos found Arizona fascinating. He understood why Callie loved her. This attempted hit on his daughter in law would not go unpunished. Someone would pay, and that would start with someone in his own organization. Paulie would be killed for betraying the Family.

Repositioning herself, she replied, "Yes, I'm fine. Thanks."

"Can I get you something to drink? Maybe a snack dear?" Carmela inquired. She felt her daughter in law was to thin. She appeared to have lost a little weight to Carmela. And to be carrying a baby, the older woman thought an expecting mother needed to eat.

Callie and Carlos talked as Arizona took a sip of the cold water Carmela had just handed her.

As Arizona sat the water down on the side table, Carlos made an announcement. "I have something I need to tell you both. It concerns you both."

Arizona lidtened, glued to the old man's face as he spoke in a sober tone. Whatever it was, it must be serious, judging his face. Knowing he had both ladies full attention, he began.

"Arizona, I called your parents last night. I know you had already called them. Callie told me about that. I felt they needed to be here, and to see you. Lay eyes on their child. Any parent would want that. So I have invited your parents to come here. They may or may not spend the night. That's entirely up to them. They are on their way now, and will be here this evening."

"Wait. So they just agreed to coming here? To mine and Callie's home?"

Arizona was in shock. Her parents agreed to come for a visit? She knew they were concerned. She was just surprised that they had actually accepted an invitation to come here to see her.

"Yes they did."

"How did you manage that?" The blonde asked.

Interrupting before her father had a chance to speak, Callie refuted. "I think the better question here is why? Why did you invite them to our home? Haven't they hurt Arizona and I enough? Do you have any idea the things that Daniel Robbins says about you? Or me?

The outburst from his eldest daughter was expected. Carlos had raised her. He knew Callie better than Callie knew herself. But he had hoped for Arizona's sake and her condition, that his daughter had enough sense to keep her mouth shut. Normally, she would have. However, if it came to anything concerning Arizona, her emotions, whether good or bad, would erupt in volcanic waves.

"Could I see you in your office Callie?" Being summoned by The Godfather in your own home, was very intimidating. Even to Callie. She knew she should have contained that moment of uncontrollable anger.

Following her father into her office, she sat down in one of the leather chairs in front of her desk. Actually, her father's old desk. Carlos sat behind the desk. By the look on his face, Callie could tell he was most displeased.

"I should have kept my mouth shut. I shouldn't have said that in front of Arizona. I know."

"That would have been a wiser decision. I hope your not conducting business and making decisions in the manner that I just saw. If you are, then this family's future will not last long. That temperament will get you into trouble every time."

"I'm sorry. I am just on edge. I cannot believe you invited her parents here. To our house. What am I supposed to do? Leave?"

"I invited them because I know they are genuinely concerned for their daughter. As a father I understand that. She can't go and meet them, she's took weak. They have to come here."

"How did you get them to agree to coming here?"

"The Colonel and I talked. He would like to see his daughter. He knows she can't get around very well right now, so I invited him and his wife to come here. At first he refused. I asked if there was anything I could do to change his mind. He thought about it and said yes."

"And?"

"He has requested a meeting with you and I. And he would like to speak with his daughter alone. They want some time alone with Arizona. So, I assured him that his visit with his daughter would be respected and their privacy given. And we will meet in private to discuss whatever he wishes to discuss."

"What? I have no problem meeting with him. But, talking to Arizona by herself is not a good idea. I know he is her father, and he loves his daughter. I get that. But he hates us. Daniel Robbins will do his best to undermine my relationship with Arizona."

"If he wants to speak to her alone, he can. I have no problem with that."

"I do! What the hell papa! How can you..."

"Sit down. When you can speak in a calm voice, then continue."

Collecting herself, Callie started again. "I don't want them, mainly him, alone with her. The things Daniel Robbins says and ideas he tries to put in her head...she doesn't need to hear that. I don't want her hearing that. I don't want him telling her she needs to leave. Did you know her father said that to her when she called him?"

"Yes. He told me that as well."

"And you don't seems fazed by it at all. Am I missing something here?"

Leaning forward from his seat, Carlos motioned for Callie to come closer. "First, you have a pressing matter more important than the Colonel. Paulie. He must be dealt with immediately. Not while the Colonel is here, do it outside, away from this house. I don't want anything alarming him. He will be looking around for anything suspicious while he is here. And do a clean job. No mess."

Nodding in agreement, Callie listened to her father as he continued with his advice. "Then, we have to sit down after the Robbins leave and put this plan of your's into force. The only way to stop this war from escalating is to eliminate Brazini and the other heads of the Families. You know that. I know that. We have no choice. Your survival depends on this plan. Every detail must be thought out. I don't want any mistakes."

This plan would secure Callie ultimate authority in the mafia world. Once completed, she would be the highest ranking mafiso in the U.S. Was that appealing to Callie? No. But was it a necessity, in order to survive. Yes. Even her father agreed. Murdering the heads of the five families would ensure her survival. Otherwise, she would be their next target. Attempting to kill Arizona was even more proof that putting this plan into place was necessary. No one in this Family was safe until they were eliminated.

Leaning back in his old chair, Carlos began to slowly twiddle his thumbs. "As far as Arizona goes, you have nothing to worry about. If they were going to talk her out of this, they already would have. You love her and she loves you. You two are having a baby. Arizona's not leaving."

"She has questions." Callie dreaded the conversation that she knew was inevitable.

"I'm sure she does. She's smart." Carlos was always intrigued by Arizona. He found her intellectually stimulating. Nothing ever got by her. She just preferred keep quiet instead of bringing things to light. But she was always watching.

"I can't tell her." Callie conceded.

"Yes you can. Tell her enough. Enough to pacify her interest. Arizona can't know everything. She can't be a part of this. She would never understand. You must preserve her innocence. But be honest. Don't lie to her. She will know the difference."

Contemplating her father's words, she knows he is right. She will just tell Arizona the truth. She will be honest and forthright. But to much of the truth could be a bad thing.

"Daniel Robbins. Dear God. I don't know how this will go tonight." Rubbing her head, this was the last person she wanted to see right now. It's not that she minded them coming. It was his constant insults about her and her family that Callie hated. If he only knew Callie's heart. How much she loved his daughter. Much of her time was spent on keeping her family safe.

Smiling at his daughters moment of worry, Carlos imparted some wisdom. "They visit, but on your turf. You'll be around and know everything that goes on. It's okay to give a little Callie. Just keep hold of the reins. In life you must remember, keep your friends close, but you enemies closer. Always hold your ground, but never burn bridges. No matter how much you dislike someone. Never hate your enemies my dear. It affects your judgement."

Pondering her father's advice, Callie looks over at a picture of her and Arizona on the corner of her desk. It was taken several weeks prior. That day, they had strolled along the beach, hand in hand, when Arizona suggested they take a photo together. With their hair blowing in the wind, they were both smiling. They were happy. Things were good. A baby would be here in a few months. How could anything ever tear them apart?

A/N: A special "Thank You" to greysfan1995 for the Italian translations.

Coming up... The ladies have an honest conversation.

Will Callie finally tell Arizona everything about her business? Including Murder?

Will the Colonels visit cause problems?

We'll see...


	17. The Colonels Visit

The Colonel's Visit

Meeting her wife in the hallway as she stepped outside the office, Callie was concerned. "Where are you going?"

"Upstairs to lie down for a little while," Arizona replied. Brushing her hand across Callie's waist, she moved a little to quick, almost lost her footing.

Reaching to steady her wife, Callie spoke softly. "Let me help you." Holding onto Arizona's arm, Callie walked with her slowly up the stairs.

"Do you want to change?"

"No. I'm comfortable." The blonde replied as she lay her head on the soft pillow. It felt good. Her head had a dull ache.

Watching Arizona close her eyes, Callie moved quietly to the bedroom door. She knew Arizona needed to rest. This was emotionally taxing on both of them. Adding a head injury on top of that, Callie felt the need to leave her wife alone. To rest.

"Callie." Arizona called.

"Yes?"

"I'm waiting for us to have that talk."

"Why don't we wait until you feel better," the brunette replied.

"I will feel better when I know who I have married."

Walking back to the side of the bed, Callie gently nudges Arizona over. She doesn't want to have this talk. This talk had the potential to ruin her marriage. Affording her wife the opportunity to have this talk, to ask unlimited questions with no restrictions, was a bad idea. If Arizona had knowledge of her affairs, the blonde would be bound for life.

But wasn't Arizona already bound for life? Tied to the mafia. Was there any way out for the blonde doctor? Others in the organization would be vengeful toward Arizona if she tried to leave. Omertà. A code of honor that places importance on silence. No cooperation with authorities is allowed. If she attempted to talk to authorities, breaking omertà was punishable by death. Unsure of what Callie Torres' wife had learned or had knowledge of, other Families would be watching. They would be out to silence a straying member of the mafia family. A code of silence must be honored. As the number of mafia informants grow, so has the pressure on tight knit families, especially women, who's loyalties are put to the test. Although it is cruel and sometimes deadly, the legendary code of silence still exists. Not only for mafia members, but their families as well. Just because Arizona didn't swear an oath, didn't make her any less a part of the mafia culture.

Sitting up, Arizona silently looked at Callie. Minutes passed before either of them even knew how to start this conversation. Never taking their eyes off of one another, the mood grew awkward.

"I don't know what to say." As she looked at Arizona, Callie didn't know how to start. Where do you begin?

"How about start by telling me the truth."

"It should have been me." The brunette spoke in a deflated tone. She would have given anything for this to have been her in that car and not her wife.

"What?" Clearly confused by what Callie had just said, Arizona wanted more. Some confirmation as to what exactly was going on. She needed answers.

"It should have been me. I should have been in that car. Not you. This should not have happened to you." The brunette repeated.

"Why was I targeted?"

How do you tell someone that the reason they were targeted was because you killed their son? The Brazini's were just evening the score by attempting to kill Arizona. They dared to strike at the heart of what Callie held dear. Not answering the question, Callie looked away from Arizona. How could she look something so pure in the face? She had blood on her hands.

Seeing that Callie would not look her in the eyes, Arizona's suspicions grew. "Did you do something to cause this?"

Could she tell her wife the truth? The truth was complicated. Telling the truth could get a person killed in this business.

"Well?" Arizona would not let this drop. She knew Callie had a lot to explain to her. More words than one conversation would hold.

"Callie. Arizona. Daniel and Barbara called. They just landed. They will be here in an hour." Hearing Carlos call up to their bedroom, Callie felt a sense of relief wash over her. Saved. She was spared from this conversation. Attempting to stand, Arizona pulled her back down.

"Oh no. You are not leaving this room until I get some answers." Determined to try and understand some things, Arizona fiercely held onto Callie's arm.

"Some of the things that this Family is involved in is illegal."

"I sort of guessed it was. So, tell me."

"Arizona, the less you know about my affairs, the better off you are. My own mother doesn't know everything. It's best that way."

"If you want to stay married to me, then you better start talking." Her tone was demanding. Arizona meant every word of it. They couldn't go any further if she didn't know everything.

Wishing she could just wake up from this nightmare that was surrounding her, Callie threw her head back. Looking away for a minute, she gathered her thoughts. She would tell Arizona what she wanted to know. But knowing came with a price.

"Loan sharking." Callie knew she had to start somewhere. Might as well begin with this one. It was one of her least favorites, even though it was a very profitable business.

"Okay, explain that please." Arizona knew what loan sharking was. She just wanted to see exactly how Callie would explain it. How honest and forthcoming she would be about it.

Taking a deep breath, Callie began. "Well, our clientele varies. Some are individuals. Some are small to medium size business. It varies." Appearing satisfied with that answer, Callie smiled.

"That doesn't even begin to explain anything." Looking at Callie, Arizona tilts her head slightly. She knew her wife was just stalling for time.

"Okay." Taking another deep breath, Callie begins to explain further. "Pay on time, or you get issued a pay back."

There. She said it. Callie knew Arizona knew what she meant by that. Her reaction to that sentence was obvious.

"So, you pay people back if they don't pay you on time."

"Yes." Callie answered.

Arizona questioned, "How? Say, I couldn't pay you back. What would you do to me?"

"To you? Nothing. Take it all."

Not amused by Callie's answer, Arizona squinted her eyes at her wife. "I am serious. Don't patronize me. What would you do if I was just a random person on the street that owed you money and didn't pay it back?"

"Depends on the circumstances." Callie answered.

"Such as?"

Blowing out a breath, the brunette gave in. Her answers were not pacifying the blonde. "Let's say that you couldn't pay back and there was a legitimate reason for that. I would be sure it was checked out. If you were telling the truth, I would extend the date."

"And if it wasn't the truth?"

"I would give you an ultimatum to have it paid back by a certain date."

"And if I didn't?"

Throwing her wife a curve here, Callie attempts to change the subject just slightly. Hopefully, she could head off Arizona's question. "Look, loan sharks come in all colors, races, religions. I'm not the only one to loan people money and expect a payback. The interest rate for borrowing money from me is high. Mainly due to the fact that poor or low income people are the ones borrowing. They can't do any different. They don't have good credit, some don't have any credit. And then, some businesses just can't get a bank loan. Banks have stopped loaning money with the current economy in trouble."

Not being thrown off by her wife's obvious ways, Arizona persisted. "Again. If I didn't pay it back by that certain date you requested, what happens?"

"Several possibilities. Some of your possessions might be repossessed. Your interest rate would probably increase."

Seeing that Arizona had a hard time believing that that was all there was to this loan sharking business, Callie continued. "Your business might burn to the ground. Clemenza might have your knees broken if you didn't pay back. You would probably be harassed. Watched. Threatened. Fluffy might even go missing."

Bulging eyes looked as Arizona silently listened to Callie's explanation. She did want to know, didn't she? "Uh...I don't know..." There really were no words to say. It had all been said. And fluffy. Why the hell take fluffy? What had fluffy ever done?

Seeing her wife rattled by the words she had just heard, Callie continued. "Most people who deal with us know what we expect. They know. They understand. Remember, I didn't start this business. I inherited it. And, I am trying my best to step away from it. I haven't even loaned that much money in the past year. That's the truth."

Taking in her wife's words, the blonde tried to gauge if Callie was telling the truth. Was she?

"I promise, I am doing my best to make this family legitimate. I told you that before you married me. It just takes time." Callie conceded.

"What else?" Arizona didn't know if she wanted to hear any more. But she would listen. Because she needed to know.

"There's money laundering. The rising financial markets makes money laundering easier than ever. Countries with bank-secrecy laws are directly connected to countries with bank-reporting laws. Making it possible to deposit money in one country and then have it transferred to any other country. Ready to use."

Looking down to her hands that are placed in her lap, Arizona nods her head. She knew Callie was involved in illegal things. Operations that her father had tried to tell her about. He said the FBI were aware and had been monitoring the Torres' as well as other Families in the mafia.

"Money laundering happens in almost every country in the world Arizona. This Family is not the only Family that does it. As I have said, I am trying to step away from this life. But, I am tied to it. And, that takes time to get away from this lifestyle."

Callie knew this wouldn't set well with her wife. But, it was the least of the crimes that she had committed. Would she honestly like to quite. Sure. This life was already set in place before she arrived on scene. While she was a small child, these activities were going on. Now she just held the reins. Allowing this entire operation to continue, while looking for a way out. If there was even a way out of this entire mess.

Meeting her wife's eyes, Arizona asked. "Where does all of this dirty money come from?"

"Payoffs, politicians, embezzlement, exthorsion, drugs. People with a lot of money typically hire financial experts to handle the laundering process. It's complex. The whole idea is to make it impossible for authorities to trace the dirty money while it's cleaned."

"Wait. Did you just say drugs? You...Oh my God!... I don't..." Stumbling over her words, Arizona was trying to process this. How could Callie be involved in drugs?

"Papa is strongly against drugs. However, there are some areas of certain drugs that unfortunately I am involved with. Being in the commission, a certain amount of drug trafficking takes place. It isn't something I am proud of. But it is something that I get sucked into. Arizona, every time I try to get out, they pull me back in." Callie knew this was going to be bad. She never took her eyes off of Arizona.

Staring intently, Callie saw the obvious agonizing torment the blonde was in. She understood it very well. Callie lay her head down every night feeling the same way. She wanted out, but it was hard to break these bonds that held her so tight.

"My head hurts." The truth can make your head spin. Hearing all of this, would make anyones head start to spin. Factoring in a head lac, Arizona felt she needed some medicine to relieve this dull ache that had suddenly intensified.

"Stay here and I will go and get you something. You want water to drink?"

"Yes." Holding her head, Arizona pushed back against the soft pillows.

Coming back in the room, Callie helped Arizona sit up to take her medicine. Pushing her hair away from her face, Callie smiled. She loved this woman. She would do anything to keep her here with her. After telling Arizona everything, would she still want to stay?

"You haven't answered my question. Why was I the target?"

Thinking of an explanation for Arizona, Callie decided to go with the truth. It always worked out better if you just told the truth. Well, most of it anyways.

"One of the Families wanted us to enter a narcotics trade with them. Papa refused. Because of his refusal, over a year ago, they tried to assassinate my father."

"Oh my God!" Arizona was shocked.

"The war with in the Five Families is still ongoing. One family in particular continues to stir trouble for us with the other Families. They tried to assassinate him, hoping I would comply and join in. I could offer them political protection. I did not comply with their wishes, so they sent me a message. By attempting to kill you."

And that was the truth. Wasn't it? Well, most of it. Just one tiny bit remained locked away. Keeping it there, was a must for Callie. Arizona would not understand that she had ordered Brazini's son to be killed. Nor would the blonde agree to the plan Callie had in place to take care of the Brazinis and other heads of the five families. Ridding herself and her family of the bad blood once and for all. It was a kill or be killed situation. Callie knew that was too much for her wife to comprehend.

"Callie, could you come down here and help me for a minute?" Hearing her mother's voice, Callie released a breath she did not know she was holding. For now, this conversation was over.

"You okay while I go downstairs?"

"Yes." Looking toward the television, Arizona stared into space. Taking everything in, she was somewhat overwhelmed.

"Hey" Pulling Arizona's face to meet hers, Callie held her wife's face in her hands. "You and the baby are safe. No one will ever hurt either of you ever again. I promise. Do you believe me?"

Arizona had already answered that question once before. Remember? Callie had asked her that very same question over a year ago, the night Arizona stormed in for answers. Do you believe me? The question tossed around Arizona's mind as she looked at her wife. Did she believe her? Well, that depended on what you were asking if she believed. At this moment, she wasn't sure what she believed exactly. She did know that Callie would try her best to keep her safe. That she believed.

"I believe you would do your best to keep us safe." She answered honestly. And, she did. Living with Callie, she knew her wife's rules for security were strict. Sometimes down right suffocating. She now could see why they were in place. Did that make them any easier to comply with? Not really.

"You rest and I will come and let you know when your parents are here." Kissing her wife on the lips, the kiss grew needy. Callie wanted to know that everything with her and Arizona would withstand the information she had just learned and the questions that she was certain Arizona would throw her way after today. She need to know that the Robbins' would not interfere with her marriage.

As the kiss deepened, Arizona pulled Callie on top of her. She did love her wife. That was the truth. In a world of secrecy, that was the truth. She wanted to know more about Callie's affairs. She needed to know more. Would that change her perception of her wife? Maybe. Could love withstand the mafia? Arizona didn't know for sure. All she knew was that right now, this moment, she relished the way her wife made her feel.

Breaking apart, Callie glided her hands over Arizona's arms. "I better get down there before she comes up here looking for me." Walking out the door, the brunette gave a wink.

The blonde's eyes were closed. By the looks of it, Arizona had apparently dozed off to sleep. Hearing Callie call her, she opened her eyes. "They will be here in fifteen minutes. You want me to help you change?"

"That would be great."

Watching her wife undress, Callie could see her expanding belly. A small bump. A significant bump. Their baby was growing inside.

"All set?" she pulled Arizona up from the bench at the end of their bed. Wrapping her arms around her wife's waist Callie smiled at her. "I love you." She said. Callie needed to hear her wife say it back. She needed to know that they were okay.

Stormy eyes that held back emotion, looked at her wife. This was the most honest conversation they had shared. The spoken words weighed on her mind. And some lingering questions remained.

"Me too" Arizona spoke softly.

Watching her wife lean down a place a kiss on her belly Arizona smiled. "I love you too," Callie said to the tiny life that they had both wanted and would forever share.

Walking downstairs, they are met with some very excited parents.

"Oh my baby!" Barbara wrapped Arizona in a tight hug. The only daughter she had. She loved her so much. Moving to let her husband greet their child, Barbara reached for Callie.

"Callie honey. It is good to see you."

"You too Barbara." Callie replied. She really did like Arizona's mother.

"Baby girl. You look.." the Colonel stared as he greeted at his daughter, "You look good. A little banged up, but good." He smiled his crooked smile. A smile that made his eyes light up. This was the light of his life. His daughter was the shining star in his crown.

"Thanks daddy. I told you. I am fine." Pointing to her head and face, she continued, "This will all heal, just may take a little time." Hugging her father, she took in the scent of the man that she loved dearly. He was always a source of strength for her.

Glancing over to Callie, the Colonel knew he had to say something to the brunette. "Callie." No elaborate hello. No, how are you doing? Just a simple calling of her name would suffice.

Returning the sentiment, Callie responded, "Colonel." The first time Callie had met him, she called him Daniel. Quickly correcting the brunette, he said he preferred to be called Colonel. Much to his wife's dismay.

"Well, Dinner will be ready shortly. "Colonel, let me show you around." Together, they walked outside. Carlos was good at giving tours of the property. You could always leave it to Carlos to replace the awkward tension in the room with warmth and kindness. A trait he hadn't always had. For some reason, the older he got, the more polished he became.

While they were outside looking around, the ladies all sat in the living room catching up. Laughter filled the room as all four ladies carried on multiple conversations. Looking from the outside, one would think this was the way it always was. The laughter, the smiles. It was all genuine.

Sitting at the large table, Arizona and Callie sat across from the Robbins. The laughter continued well into dinner. Carlos was a great story teller. Even the Colonel had to laugh on occasion as he listened to the banter around the table.

"Tell them the joke that one of the doctors told you last week Arizona. The one about the captain and the red coat." Carlos said. He loved this joke. Telling it wherever he went, it brought rave reviews.

"Okay. Let's see...if I remember correctly there was a notorious pirate captain standing on the deck of his ship, when a enemy warship comes into view.

The captain yells to his first mate, "Bring me my Red coat!"

The man brings the coat, and the two ships engage in a huge battle. The captain leads his men to a glorious victory.

Later, one of the crew asks the captain, "Sir, why did you ask for your Red coat?"

The captain says, "By wearing my red coat, if I'm shot in battle, the color will hide that I've been wounded, and our men will keep fighting courageously."

The next day, a shout comes down from the crow's nest. "Sir! On the horizon, I see what looks lke the entire enemy fleet bearing down on us!"

The captain turns to his first mate and says, "Uhhh...Bring me my BROWN PANTS!"

Laughing at the joke, the Colonel looks at his daughter. Then, looks around the table. Everyone is talking. The laughter is abundant. The warmth shown in this room; its not a farce. Seeing Callie press a small kiss on the back of Arizona's hand, the Colonel can't help but see the apparent happiness of the couple.

"Every week, Arizona has a new joke that she has heard at the hospital. That's the first thing we do; exchange jokes." Laughing, Carlos looks around the table. He really wished his daughter and the Robbins' could have a friendly relationship, like he and Carmela do with Arizona.

"She was always good at telling jokes," the Colonel adds. Smiling at his daughter, he throws her a wink.

He could see that this Family had accepted his daughter. The obvious affection between Arizona and Carlos was hard to miss. This was no longer just his family. The Torres' were a family with Arizona. If he wants to be a part of this, apart of his grandchild's life, he would have to bend. But how much bending can a man do? You can't give up your principles. You have to maintain the morals that you have been raised with. The morals that you have taught your child. The Colonel couldn't say he approves of this marriage. But, seeing Arizona this happy made him happy. He had worried if Arizona was unhappy, and just wasn't telling him. But, looking now, she was obviously happy.

Finishing the family dinner, Carlos suggests everyone moving into the living room. "Why don't we all go in the living room and continue to visit."

Standing, the Colonel pulls Carlos to the side. "I would like to talk with you if I may for a moment. In private."

"Sure. Let's go in Callie's office." Leading the way, Carlos says, "Callie, why don't you join us in your office for a minute."

As the office door closes, Arizona leads her mother into the living room. Watching the door, she pays no attention to her mother's conversation with Carmela. She's not interested in what they are saying. She just wants to know what's going on behind that office door.

"Have a seat. Can I get you a drink? Scotch or.." Carlos asks, pouring himself a drink.

"No thanks. I'm fine." The Colonel replies.

Sitting on the sofa next to Arizona's father, Carlos motions for Callie to pull up a chair. The brunette wasn't sure exactly what was about to take place. Keeping her distance from the grey haired man that she knew for a fact despised her, Callie moved her chair closer to Carlos side. After all, family sticks together. Right?

The old Colonel begins his spill, "As you both are aware, I was not happy with this marriage."

Agreeing, Carlos nods his head. "Yes, I am aware. Yes."

"I am concerned about Arizona's safety." Speaking very matter of fact, the Colonel decided not to dance around the subject. Hit it straight and head on was always his motto. It had served him well over the years. Why change now?

"She is very safe and well protected." Callie injected. She knew that this was a very bad error on their security's part. But, her wife was probably one of the most well guarded women in the state of New York. Other mafia wives typically drove themselves around. Some without security tagging along behind.

Disagreeing, the colonel continued. "She was almost killed. I don't think you are doing a very good job of keeping her safe. Do you even know who did this? Is there an investigation going on?"

Stopping Callie before she spoke, Carlos intervened. "Let's look at this for a minute Colonel Robbins. Arizona was in a very bad accident. Thankfully, she is going to be okay. It will take some time, but Arizona will bounce back. The reason this happened was because she was alone. To be honest, Arizona never goes out alone. She as well as Callie are always chauffeured everywhere they go."

Moving to change positions, the elder Torres continued. "As far as an investigation is concerned, there will be one. I will be sure the perpetrators will be brought to justice. No crime ever goes unpunished Colonel. Justice will be served."

Looking his polar opposite in the eyes, the Colonel nods, "I agree. No crime ever goes unpunished." He knew what he meant. The crimes the Torres' were responsible for would one day come back to haunt them. However long that took? So far, there wasn't much evidence linking Callie to much of anything. The brunette knew very well how to cover her tracks. Would she always be that lucky? The Colonel hoped not.

"I want to be kept up to date on this investigation. Maybe even speak to the lead agent on the case myself." Knowing full well that this would probably hit a dead end because it was most likely a mob hit, the older man pushed anyways.

"I will get you his number. He is a friend of mine." Carlos said.

As silence took over the room, the colonel added one last request. It was an honest request. " I want to be sure we have an understanding before I leave tonight. Arizona is my heart. You understand that. You have three daughters."

Nodding in agreement, Carlos responded, "Yes."

"I don't want Arizona tangled up in anything illegal. Make no mistake about it, I expect my daughter's reputation to remain unblemished. If any harm should befall her, I am holding you both personally responsible. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I understand. And I can assure you that Arizona is not involved in anything illegal. Your daughter's reputation will be preserved. I promise you that. Arizona will be looked after and will have an even stronger security presence. I give you my word." Carlos answered.

Looking at the brunette that his daughter had fallen for, the Colonel addressed Callie. "I want to speak to Arizona alone. Tomorrow morning. Your are not what I would have picked for her. I didn't want my daughter to marry you. I don't like your lifestyle. You are the opposite of what I raised Arizona to be."

Deciding to go with what he had really wanted to say, Colonel Robbins finished his remarks with a word of warning."I want her to come home. As her father, I am concerned about my daughter remaining in this marriage. It's too dangerous. Do I think she will come home? No. But I sure as hell am going to suggest it. So prepare yourself."

Seeing that his words jabbed at Callie, he squinted his eyes a little more. He wasn't a man to feel threatened. Sure. They could have him killed. He wasn't a fool. But this was his daughter. His child. He wasn't going down without a fight.

"If she stays, I will have to assume she is happy and I will have to respect her wishes. But, if she wants to leave..." Looking at Carlos and then back to Callie, he finished, "I will be walking out of here tomorrow morning with my daughter."

"Anything else." Callie responded. Taking orders from the elder Robbins wasn't something Callie appreciated. She really did understand as a parent where he was coming from. As a wife, that was an entirely different story.

Shaking his head the Colonel stood. Carlos and Callie rose quickly as well. Extending his hand, Carlos wanted to seal this by shaking hands. The significance of a handshake is more that just a greeting. It represents the mutual agreement and promise between two people.

Shaking hands, the two men end their conversation on friendly terms. Neither particularly trust one another. However, both have the blonde's best interest at heart.

Reaching out to shake the Colonel's hand, Callie is less subtle than her father. With a handshake that is used to establish dominance, the brunette shakes the Colonels hand, keeping her own palm facing down, while his palm faces up. Its called a submissive handshake. One that has desire to take control. To mark their territory. To demonstrate their authority. That was the handshake the Colonel received from Callie Torres. That was a handshake that he knew very well. She was showing him that she was in control.

Eyeing the brunette, he wouldn't be outdone. Stepping forward with his left foot, he invaded Callie's personal space. This tactic allowed the Colonel to straighten the handshake.

Seeing that the Colonel was taking control of this situation, Callie broke the handshake and smiled a tight smile. There was no love loss between the two. Neither like one another. Both silently wished the other didn't exist.

"Let's see what the ladies are doing." Opening the door for Arizona's father, Carlos gives Callie the look. It's the same look she uses daily. The icy cold stare. The look that says, I know what you just did, and I don't like it at all.

Glancing at her father, Callie walked on ahead to sit next to her wife on the sofa. As twenty minutes passed, the Robbins' announced their departure. "It's late. We need to be heading over to our hotel Barbara."

"Awe Daddy, why don't you two spend the night. Please?" Arizona didn't see her parents often. Not knowing exactly what went on in the meeting, left her with concern. The trio seemed happy when they emerged. However, looks can be deceiving. After all, she still had some unfinished business with her wife. She had one more question that she hadn't asked. One question that she needed the answer to. Yet, she was smiling as if nothing were wrong. So yes, looks can be very deceiving.

"Pumpkin, we rather stay at the hotel. We will be stop by in the morning." It was one thing to visit, but another to spend the night. Although they all were on decent terms, the Colonel wouldn't be caught spending the night in the Callie and Arizona's home. He refused to stay overnight on the Torres property. He had standards. And this Family, didn't quite meet his standards.

"Okay. How about you guys coming over for breakfast in the morning?"

"That would be perfect dear. Wouldn't it Daniel?" Barbara was seldom one to take over a conversation, but in this instance she did.

"Sounds like a plan." He said with a smile.

Seeing her parents out, her father gives her a tight hug. "Tomorrow I want to talk to you alone."

Pulling back to see his face, Arizona asks, "Is everything okay? Do you have an argument in the office with..."

"No sweetie, I just want to spend some time alone with you. Your mother and I do. Without the Torres around. They understand that. There's no problem. Everything is fine."

"Okay. I will see you two in the morning." Kissing her parents, Arizona turned to go into the kitchen. Tonight had been a good night. A little awkward, but mostly good. Saying goodnight to her in laws and her wife, Arizona journeyed up the stairs to her bedroom.

Not long after retiring to their bedroom, the blonde was joined by her wife. "That went well I thought." Callie said as she changed her clothes.

"It did. Anything interesting happen in the office that I should know about?"

"Not really."

"Let me put it another way. What was said in there?" Arizona was not going to sleep tonight until she heard what the office conversation was about.

"Your father just wants to be sure you are safe and protected. What any father would want for their child. That's all."

"So, you are all on good terms then. No one argued?"

"No arguing." Callie replied, climbing into the king size bed she shared with her wife.

Nodding, Arizona reached for the remote control. Before turning the television on, she looked over at Callie. "One more question."

"Okay. What? Flipping onto her side, she pulled Arizona close to her. Their noses almost touching.

"Wasn't a son of one of the Families' killed last week? What was his name? Brazini I think. Yea, the paper said..."

"Junior Brazini" Callie interrupted. Clearly the blonde had done her homework, Callie thought. Arizona may be quiet, but she was no fool.

"Yes. That was it. Junior." She was relieved that Callie had filled in the name. For the life of her, she couldn't remember the name.

Pulling back just a little, she studied Ariozna. "What about him?" Callie asked. With a straight face, she silently held a breath.

"His father is the head of one of the five families correct?

"He is." Affirming her wife's question.

Callie had not changed expressions. The brunette was purposely keeping a straight face. Arizona knew her wife's facial expressions well. She already knew the answer to her question. But she needed to ask anyhow.

"Maybe I'm wrong, but I think the Brazini's are the family behind all of this. Last week their son was murdered. I read they think it was a mafia hit. Now this week, I am targeted. They did this to me. But why?"

She could see where this was leading. And for the brunette, it didn't look promising at all. "Arizona..."

She wouldn't be derailed in this interrogation. While her wife was downstairs helping Carmela get ready of her parent's arrival, the blonde took advantage of that time. Arizona had done some internet searching of her own.

"There is more to it than just drugs. I heard you say the word payback over the speakerphone." Arizona wasn't sure she was on the right track. But something was missing in this equation. Callie was holding back a piece to this ongoing war between the families.

Taking a deep breath, Arizona asked a question that had been burning on her mind since dinner. It was far fetched, she thought. However she asked anyways. "Are they paying you back because you had Junior Brazini killed?"

Gazing into the crystal blue eyes that she loved so much, Callie had a decision to make. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt how she should answer this.

Opening her mouth to speak, she began to divulge the answer. "Arizona, I..."

"The truth is hard. The truth is awkward and very often the truth hurts. People think they want the truth, but do they really? The truth is painful. Deep down nobody want to hear it, especially when it hits close to home. Sometimes we tell the truth because it is all we have to give. Sometimes we tell the truth because we need to say it out loud to hear it for ourselves. And sometimes we tell the truth because we just can't help ourselves. Sometimes, we tell them because we owe them at least that much."

A/N: How did Callie answer Arizona? Tell her a lie or tell her the truth?

Would Arizona believe her if she said no?

If she said yes, would Arizona stay after that confession. What would that be like? Would there even be an option out of this Family.

Will Arizona stay? or Will she leave with her parents?

Stay tuned...


	18. Decisions

Decisions

...Flashback...

Gazing into the crystal blue eyes that she loved so much, Callie had a decision to make. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt how she should answer this.

Opening her mouth to speak, she began to divulge the answer. "Arizona, I..."

Now love is a funny thing. It opens us up to a world of possibilities. A deep flood of emotions. A wave of truth. Speaking of truth, Callie has a tough decision here. What do you say in a time like this? Your back to the wall, cornered like an animal. Do you deny the truth? Or, just say it. No matter the consequences; just say it. Wow. That is a difficult position to be in. But for Callie Torres, there was one answer that she knew to give. One, that she felt a strong urgency about. A pulling force, if you will. Compelling the brunette to open her mouth and speak...

"Arizona, I cannot answer that."

Turning her head, Arizona asked again, "Answer me Callie. Did you have Junior Brazini killed?"

How does one go about answering this, Callie thought. Confession would be so nice, sometimes. But confession, also could mean a jail sentence. Or worse than that, her wife's trust being violated. She hoped Arizona still trusted her. After confessing her affairs earlier in the evening, the blonde hadn't run. But, could Callie trust Arizona with the inner most secrets of her heart? Having knowledge of murders, the blonde would be sworn to carry those to her grave.

Answering with a firm, "I'm not answering that," Callie watched as she knew her answer would probably be upset with her lack of answers. She just really didn't want to deceive her wife any further, but couldn't tell her the truth either. No matter what, Arizona could not know what Callie was capable of.

"Did you give orders for him to be killed? Or did you insinuate that was what you wanted?"

Arizona wasn't fooled by her wife's secrecy. Secrecy that was shrouded in lies. Webs of lies Callie was good a spinning. Did that mean Arizona didn't love the brunette? No. She did love her. She loved Callie more than anything. She just needed to truth to come out.

"I can't answer that." Callie replied as she looked to the window.

"It's a simple question." As always, Arizona was relentless in her quest for the truth. This would go her way. One way or the other.

"It's more complicated than you think Arizona."

Screaming at her wife, Arizona demanded and answer from Callie now. "Did you or not!" This conversation had went from bad to worse quickly.

Turning her head, the brunette refused to comply with the request to answer than question. Which of course, made her look very guilty in the eyes of her wife. Once again, she diverted attention away from the issue at hand.

"Let's get some sleep." Turning away from Arizona, the brunette fluffed her pillow and reached for the bedside lamp. This conversation was clearly over. No more talking would be done tonight if Callie had a say in it.

"You go on ahead, I have some medical journals in the living room that I have to study." Arizona didn't have much of anything else to say to Callie. Clearly, the answer to her questions was yes. Yes, she had ordered Junior's murder. Had she ordered other murders? Surely this was not the only one. Pondering these things in her heart, one question rang loud and clear. As she made her way downstairs, she felt the tears start falling from her face. "Who have I married," Arizona thought as she sat down in the tall chocolate colored wingback chair. Opening the medical journal, she thought, more than she read.

Callie followed behind her wife. She knew either way she answered, she would be implicated. Seeing Arizona sitting in her chair looking at the thick book, Callie felt ashamed. Disappointed in herself and her inability to tell her wife the darkness that she harbored in her heart. What if she had told her yes? What then? Would it have made it any worse than it was right now? Right now, she looked guilty to her wife. And, she was guilty. Very guilty. She had ordered numerous deaths. In this business, sometimes it was kill or be killed. Survival is a powerful instinct. Would Arizona even understand that concept? If Arizona had knowledge of the murders she had ordered, wouldn't it make her an accessory. Shouldn't she love her wife enough to protect her from the horrors of this world.

This should be the happy, lighthearted phase of their marriage. They were expecting a baby. In a couple of weeks, they would hopefully find out whether it would be a boy or girl. If they baby cooperated. Times like these shouldn't be drowned in secrecy and murder. What the brunette wouldn't give to walk away from this all. To have that normal life. That just wasn't possible.

As morning came, Callie stretched to feel Arizona's side of the bed. Feathering her had across the blonde's pillow, she felt nothing. Brushing the dark locks from her face, she looked on the right side of the bed. Their bed. A bed they shared together. Only, they hadn't shared a bed last night. No, last night, Arizona slept in the guest room.

Feeling the empty space that every morning at the time contained her wife's presence, Callie lay back down on her pillow. Today was a busy day. Today, she had a life to take. Paullie. Today, she had breakfast with her wife's parents. Daniel and Barbara. And today, she must face her wife after last night argument. No. Today, was not a pleasant day in the life of Callie Torres. Today, as she saw it, was a dreadful day.

As she felt the water cascade down her tanned body, Callie heard the sound of someone entering the bathroom. Assuming it was Arizona, Callie called out, "Honey is that you?"

With a fit of giggles, she heard the little patter of feet outside the steamy glass shower doors. She knew that voice. That laughter was recognized instantly.

"Carmine. You should not be in here. I am taking a shower." Her niece was a fixture in their home. Even more so now that Aria was getting further along with her pregnancy.

"Aunt Arizona said I could come up here."

Knowing that Carmine had Arizona wrapped around her finger, Callie couldn't help but smile. Arizona would be a wonderful mother. Callie couldn't wait until their baby arrived. Time seemed to be dragging by slowly on that front.

"Why don't you wait outside the door, then Aunt Callie can finish getting drying off?" Callie was ready to hop out, but had absolutely no intentions of doing that with small prying eyes.

"Okay." With that, Carmine was ran and jumped on their massive bed. The little girl loved jumping on her aunts bed.

Striding out of the bathroom, clad in a towel wrapped around her body, Callie smiled as she watched Carmine jumping in the bed. If her wife saw this, she would be horrified.

"You better get down before Aunt Arizona comes in." Callie chastened the little girl.

"Carmine! Do not jump on that bed. You could fall and get hurt!" Too late. The blonde aunt that Carmine had became fast friends with, pulled her down to a sitting position.

"Sorry." Was the small child's reply. Carmine never paid much attention to Callie's correction. But if Arizona so much ask gave her a look, she felt instant shame. The blonde seemed to have that affect on Torres women.

As the wives looked at one another, both were reminded of their conversation the previous night. Filling the silence, Arizona looked at Callie as she gently pulled Carmine from the bed.

"Breakfast will be ready in twenty minutes." And then she was gone. No good morning. No hello. Just an informed sentence.

Walking downstairs, laughter could be heard from the kitchen. Seeing the Colonel in Arizona's lacy black apron, a smile formed on red lips. She knew the old man was comfortable and secure in himself, but this was a sight to behold. Eyeing the red rose that was attached to the sexy black apron, Callie watched as the Colonel moved through the kitchen like a pro. Cooking was his hobby.

"Callie dear. We are almost ready. Will you take this to the table please?" Barbara asked. Turning to grab the next dish, she followed behind Callie.

The orange juice was the last thing they needed. "Go ahead and sit. I've got the juice," Daniel called out.

Sitting across from one another, Callie and Arizona stared. Both women eying each other intensely. Looks that attempted to read each other's thoughts.

"Little Carmine could have stayed for breakfast." Barbara suggested to Arizona.

"She had to go home. Time to face her punishment. She was in trouble and ran over here to see if I would get her off the hook." Arizona answers her mother.

Looking directly at her wife, Arizona's next words cut a little at the brunette's heart. "You know, sometimes you need to confess what you have done."

Turning to her mother, Arizona continued a pleasant conversation.

"This is good sweetie. I didn't know you could cook this good." The Colonel bragged on his daughters cooking.

"Years of experience learning from the best." Looking to her mother, she winked at Barbara.

As they all sat and conversed, there was a noticeable silence from the table. Callie had yet to utter a word since sitting. She just ate her food and listened.

The quicker she ate, Callie thought, the quicker she could leave. She had Paullie to deal with. Deep in thought as how to best murder Paullie, Callie was miles away from the conversations taking place around the table. Miles away.

"Callie?" Did someone call her? She thought she heard that. Snapping out her thoughts she was faced with three faces. All looking at her.

"I'm sorry. I was in my own little world for a minute."

"We were asking what you had planned for today?" Barbara asked again.

"Uh...I'm... there's a..." The brunette unskillfully tripped over her words. Unpolished. Failing at every turn, Callie was at a loss for words. Something that seldom happened to her. Something she perceived as weakness. Because she had a weakness...her name was Arizona.

"Callie has a meeting. Don't you honey?"

Arizona covered for her wife. She could see the turmoil inside of those dark near obsidian eyes. Watching as Callie was in thought once again, Arizona wondered just what had the brunette's attention.

Furrowed eyebrows. Staring into space. It all came back to Callie as she sat there. The memories of last night, seeped into her mind...

...Flashback...

Watching Arizona sit in the living room, Callie felt defeated. The trust in their marriage was not what it had been. Now, the trust had been broken. Because of her inability to answer a question. Turning to go back upstairs, she heard a familiar voice speaking.

"I know you are watching me. I can see you from the hallway."

Caught. That she was. For someone that never floundered and had a remarkable way to orchestrate illegal enterprises and plan murder, she just could not outsmart her wife.

"You can come in here and sit with me if you want. If you are ready to answer my question. Otherwise, I am in no mood for company tonight."

Decisions. A determination arrived at after consideration. A conscious decision. Decisions are hard aren't they?

Trying not to let her emotions affect her decision, Callie turned to walk back upstairs. "What a coward I am," Callie thought.

Once again, the blonde's voice spread through the living room and into the hall where Callie stood. "Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same."

Stock still. Unable to move, even if she wanted to. Her feet felt as though they were lead. Why was this so hard for her? Why did Arizona seem to keep pressing the issue? As Callie's chest rose and fell, breathing became difficult. Sitting on the bottom step of the staircase, tears threatened to spill from her eyes. This is not they way she wanted her marriage to be. This is not the woman she intended to become. She needed to be better. She needed be honest. After all, Arizona deserved honesty in this marriage. Right?

Lifting herself from the wooden steps, she held onto the stair rail. As she turned the corner, she was met with the woman that she knew was her soul mate. The only person she would ever love. Her person.

Unable to control the emotions that flooded her body, Callie collapsed in Arizona's arms. Weeping aloud with convulsive gasping, she cried uncontrollably. Not able to articulate a single word, Callie let out a low mournful cry. A cry that was indicative of sorrow. It was a secret sorrow. One she held close to her heart. One that she could never let go...

...End of Flashback...

"Callie? Is everything alright dear?" Barbara asked the brunette.

Shaking her head, Callie snapped out of the trance she was in.

"Yes. Everything is fine. I'm sorry...I need to be leaving. It was good to see you both." With that said, she removed herself from the dining room.

Once they heard the door close, questions flew the blondes way.

"Is she on pills or something? She acts very strange."

"No daddy. She isn't on any pills. Or drugs. Or alcohol." Feeling the need to confirm Callie's sobriety, Arizona said, "Callie will hardly take Tylenol. And she only drinks with her meals."

"She did seem distracted." Barbara spoke.

"She did." Her wife's odd behavior was noticeable. Probably had to do with last night, Arizona thought. Still, the blonde continued to eat. After all, she was eating for two. And couldn't quite ever seem to fill up.

"I am worried about you living here." The Colonels voice broke the silence.

Arizona took a sip of her orange juice. As a lazy finger slowly traced the rim of her glass, Arizona continued.

"It's complicated daddy. We are having a baby. And I love her. I do. Faults and all. I love Callie."

"You are not safe in this Family sweetheart. You were almost killed. What if you had lost the baby? Could you forgive yourself for staying? Could you forgive Callie? It's dangerous. The life these people lead is dangerous Arizona. You need to get out before it's too late."

Studying her father's face, Arizona thought about the words he had just spoken. He had a point. Could she forgive herself if something happened to her baby. Could she forgive Callie? Forgive. That word played over and over in her mind as she looked at her father. It's was a word that just last night was spoken many times over...

...Flashback...

With her wife collapsed in her arms, the weight of the brunette became too much. Easing them down to the floor, Arizona held Callie as she cried. She knew Callie was guilty. She knew her wife was directly involved in unspeakable acts. She had to be. Otherwise, why not just deny her involvement.

Brushing the hair from Callie's face, she felt sorry for the broken woman. Lying in the middle of the foyer on cold tile, Callie wept.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me please. You have to forgive me. I can't live without you. I'd rather die than spend one day without you in my arms."

Hearing the tearful spill from Callie's heart, Arizona sat emotionless. Listening to Callie pour out her heart.

"I...I can't tell you anything else. Please forgive me. You are so pure. My world, my life can't infiltrate your heart. Please try and understand. I'm sorry. I don't wish to shut you out..."

Interrupting, Arizona said, "Then don't. Don't shut me out Callie. Talk to me."

Gathering her composure, Callie sat up and looked her wife in the eyes. Blue eyes that were roaming over tanned features. Searching for answers. Answers that would grip the very soul of a person, pulling them into the darkest shadows.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me. But...I can't."

Callie refused to pull her wife over to the dark side. She loved Arizona too much for that. More questions would arise if she confessed. But she didn't lie either. She knew pleading the fifth would implicate her in her wife's eyes. She knew she would look guilty. And, she was. But she would not tell Arizona and drag her down with her.

"You know you look very guilty. Right?"

"I'm sure I do. But I just can't tell you everything. It's for your sake. Not mine. I need you to trust me on this. I need you too."

Desperation filled Callie's voice as she held Arizona's arms. Looking with a ferocious intent, she pleaded with her wife. "Please trust me. I would never let anything or anyone harm you. Everything I do is to protect my family. I love you. I need you to believe me. I need you to let this go. Do you believe me?"

Once again, the question that same question is asked. It's always the same. "Do you believe me?" Arizona was well acquainted with that question. She had always answered yes in the past.

Now, Arizona had a decision to make. Throughout life, everyone will have difficulty making decisions. Basing those decisions off of facts and knowledge makes it easier. Some people make instant decisions. Never stopping to take careful consideration to the future outcomes of their choices.

And then there are the other ones. You know the type. The people that put off making decisions by searching for more information or getting other people to offer their recommendations. Arizona Robbins Torres fell into this type of decision maker. And Arizona knew just the person to ask. One person who could shed some light on this situation. The same person that was in exactly the same situation and life as she was in... Carmela.

"I need time to process this Callie."

"Arizona. Please." Pleading in a tone that tugged at the blonde's heart, Callie tried to persuade her wife to not sleep separate tonight.

"I just...I need to process Callie. I need to be alone tonight." Without giving her wife another chance to speak, Arizona left the brunette sitting in the floor. Never turning back to look in her wife's direction, she made her way to the guest bedroom. A loud slamming noise reverberated throughout the second floor of their home.

...End of Flashback...

"Arizona did you hear what I said?"

"Yes daddy. You want me to leave."

"Yes! I want you to go and pack a bag and let's leave. Right now." The demanding tone from her shook Arizona to her core. His loving fatherly mode was replaced with the fierce Colonel that the U.S. Military had trained him to be.

Finding the perfect words so that she didn't give her father any indication of hers and Callie's discussion last night. Knowing full well the revelations from last night would be taken straight to the federal level by her father, she spoke again. Very carefully.

"Daddy. I love you and mom. So so much. But, I made a vow. For better or worse remember?" Folding her hands in her lap, she looked her father straight in the eyes.

"Arizona, could it get any worse? Wait. Yes, yes it could get much worse. You could be dead the next time around. You and the baby."

Taking it all in for a minute, Arizona looked down at her stomach. Their baby. The one thing that she and Callie would always share. No matter what happened to their marriage, they would always be bound together by this baby. Gently gliding her hand across her stomach, she thought about the safety of their child. This was no life for a child. Yes, it would be a child of privilege. But it would also require the same intense security as her she and Callie. What if something bad happened to their child? She didn't know if she could ever forgive her wife for that.

"Look. We can just go..."

Stopping her father mid sentence, Arizona was inclined to agree with her father on several points. But, she wanted to talk to Carmela. She wanted to finish this conversation with Callie. So she did what she knew to do. What she felt was the right plan of action for this moment. She was making a decision. A decision that, for this moment at least, she would abide by.

"I am staying. I know you don't agree or understand. But I am staying. But, I promise you this. If I feel that I need to leave or feel in any danger, I promise I will be on the first plane to Washington."

Knowing that would not go over well, she attempted to smooth it over once again. "I love..."

"Arizona. I promised myself that I would respect your wishes. Even if they were not what I wanted for you. I can't say I like it. Because I don't. But, if you want to stay..."

Laboriously speaking the last word, the Colonel blew out a small breath. He wasn't happy. But, he did promise that he would honor his daughter's wishes. "Okay. If you wish to remain here, then okay. I just want everything in your life to be perfect."

As Arizona smiled at her father, she glanced at the portrait hanging in the foyer. Visible from where she sat, the large oil painting of her and Callie filled the vast wall. The smiles were genuine. The closeness of the couple in the painting was transparent. Happiness overflowed through the soft brush strokes.

The painting was a masterpiece. Perfection. No, Callie was not perfect. No, Arizona was not perfect. The question was... whether they were perfect for each other? The answer to that question, just like the beauty radiating from the magnificent painting, was in the eyes of the beholder.


	19. Second Opinion

Second Opinion

Waving goodbye to her parents, Arizona crosses the large grassy lot in search of the one person who has all the answers. Carmela. Sure, Arizona had told her parents that she was choosing to stay with her wife. And...she was. She just needed a clearer understanding of what her future held remaining here with Callie. She loved her wife. She made a vow. But, she still needed advice from someone who was in the same position as her.

Facts. The first step in analyzing is to get the facts. Facts by themselves only tell us what is; they do not tell us what ought to be. Receiving the facts, unresolved ethical issues also has an appeal to values. The information Arizona had learned certainly went against her code of ethics. Most definitely defying the blonde's appeal to values. Callie had given her the facts. Some by outright admission. Some, by omission. But, Arizona needed a second opinion. After all, sometimes in medicine it is invaluable to get another point of view.

Stepping into her mother in laws kitchen, the sweet aroma of freshly baked cinnamon rolls fills the air.

"Arizona, your parents are gone?" Carmela asks. In one way she was relieved. She appreciated Barbara's treatment of her daughter. The Colonel however, the older woman didn't care too much for. Knowing that Arizona would miss her parents made her feel for her daughter in law. She longed for them all to have a better relationship. After all, a baby was coming.

"Yes. They left a couple of minutes ago."

"Come. Sit. I will get you a cinnamon roll. My grandchild really wants one." Laughing as she turned around to fix a plate, she knew her cinnamon rolls were famously reviewed. And she knew that not only did the baby want one, but its mommy did too.

"Wait. Before you eat that, did you check your blood sugar?" Carmela was very protective of Arizona's health as was Callie. The older woman would even cook special meals that were diabetic approved, just for her daughter in law.

"I did." Arizona answered. She knew she really should eat the delicious dessert, but no one could ever resist Carmela famous cinnamon rolls.

As they both ate, Arizona asked, "Is Papa around?" She wanted to have this conversation alone with Carmela.

"No. He had to go to a meeting. He will be back in an hour or so." The older woman answered.

"Good. I want to talk to you. I..." Not knowing how to begin this spill, Arizona paused for a brief moment. Gathering her thoughts in order to perfect her next lines.

"I have some questions and I believe you can answer them for me."

"What kind of questions?" Furrowing her brow, Carmela was now concerned. By the obvious look of distress on the blondes face, of course the older woman would be concerned.

"About Callie's business affairs." Short explanations are usually best to start with. Diving into a long speech at the beginning would scare away the knowledge that Carmela would possibly divulge.

"Maybe you should talk to Callie." The older woman suggested. Carmela made it her business to stay out of these matters. She certainly had no intention of speaking to Arizona about them either.

"I have. I've learned a lot of things."

"Oh? What kinds of things?"

"Carmela I know about the loan sharking, the money laundering, Junior Brazini...things of that nature. "

Raising her head, Carmela drew in a deep breath. No. This was not good. Her husband would be very angry with this. Sure, Carmela had knowledge of some things. She even had knowledge of worse activities that her husband and daughter were involved with. She too was not dumb. Just as her daughter in law, Carmela had paid careful attention to detail. Details that was secret. Secrets that was deadly.

"I'm not sure what you want me to say Arizona." Carmela said as she looked at Arizona. She loved Callie's wife, but this one time Arizona was overstepping the bounds.

"I want to know the truth. I need to know everything. How do you deal with this?" Arizona spoke frankly. She needed to know how to cope with these unethical issues arising in her marriage.

Meanwhile, Callie has her hands occupied with Paullie downtown.

"So what's on the books for today?" Paullie asks Callie and Clemenza. As they sit in Callie's office, silence fills the room. Paullie had become a traitor to the Family. Having been a valuable employee to the Torres Family for several years now, Paullie was a driver and a button man for the Family.

"I need you, Clemenza, and Rocco to go the West Side. Pick out an apartment there. Something out of the way. We need a meeting place for when we try and come up with a plan to take out the heads of the Five Families. I don't want to meet in the same place every time. You never know if it's bugged." Callie spoke calmly.

She would just love to put a bullet in his head herself, but the head of the Family usually allowed their capos to take care of these matters. Of course, this was all just a ruse. A sham. There was no need for a meeting place out of the way. Callie had quite a few of those already. This was just a way to lure the younger soldato, (soldier) to his death. Payback for what had been done to Arizona.

An hour later...

After checking out three apartments, the trio head back to Long Island. Taking a road less traveled, they stop as Clemenza needs to make a phone call outside of the car.

"Poor reception in these parts," Clemenza said as he exited the vehicle. The necessary stop was blamed on the unexplainable lack of cell phone service in the area. Stepping infront of the car, the next sounds heard were familiar to the older Caporegime.

Hearing three shots fired, Clemenza turns back in the direction of the black sedan that he just stepped from. Rocco walks up to meet him, having removed himself from behind Paullie's seat.

"Leave the gun." Clemenza orders Rocco.

This is a great unspoken lesson to Rocco on what happens when you betray your trust to the Family. Leaving Paullie in the car also sent a clear message to the Brazinis. This is the price you pay for the crimes you commit against the Torres Family.

Walking to the car that had just pulled up next to them, they entered the black Mercedes with practiced ease. Leaving the scene, Rocco turns around to look through the glass window. His first murder. Listening to Clemenza and another member of the Family in the front seat, he turns back around. This one sole act, showed his allegiance to the Family.

The conversation between Arizona and Carmela had so far proven to be a stalemate. As the time passed by, not much of anything was revealed. The older woman wouldn't answer any of Arizona's questions. After all, she had been in this family a long time. She didn't get involved in her husband's affairs. And she didn't think Arizona should either. Apparently her daughter in law already knew too much and that was not a good thing.

"Arizona. I understand you wanting to know the truth. The truth is very important. It is the bedrock for marriage. I must warn you that knowing too much is not a good idea."

"I asked Callie if she had Junior Brazini murdered. She didn't confirm it. But she in the next breath wouldn't deny it either."

"Arizona I have no knowledge of that. And you shouldn't either. There are things in this business that you and I should not know. Things that...God Arizona, I shutter to think about the consequences of knowing."

Carmela Torres wasn't afraid of the truth. She just was in a habit of looking the other way. For years she chose to turn a blind eye to her husbands business. It was expected of her. It was what Carmela had seen her own mother do. She expected the same from Arizona.

With an exasperated look, Arizona said, "I can't believe you are fine with being in a marriage and remaining in the dark."

"Would it change your perception of my daughter and my husband if you knew everything?" Carmela asked her daughter in law.

Not choosing to answer the question, she decided to use Callie's method. A question for a question. "Has it changed yours?" Arizona asked.

With an affirmative look, Carmela said, "No. They are both two very important people in my lives. I love them both. I would die for them both. They are the same people they always were. I separate their work from my life. It's the only way Arizona."

As Arizona sat and listened, Carmela continued. "There are things that's been going on between spouses for years. Some spoken, some unspoken. This life Arizona, sometimes it's kill or be killed. That's not pretty, but it's the truth. Callie loves you. She wants to take care of you...protect you. You need to just let this go. Just trust her. She has your best interest at heart. Nothing good will come from knowing too much."

Taking the blonde's hand, the older woman wanted to remind Arizona of her obligations. Her choices. Her decisions. Decisions that she had made at the altar. Decisions that now forced the blonde to turn her head from her wife's actions. "This is the life you chose Arizona. A life of privilege and power, and to look the other way at the details."

As evening came, Callie walked into a dimly lit house. Stepping into the living room, she notices Arizona sitting on the sofa. Alone. Deciding to venture inside, the brunette moves to sit at the other end of the long sofa. She wanted desperately to take her wife into her arms. To hold her. To explain things further. But, she couldn't explain any more. There was nothing else left to say. Callie had told Arizona what she could about her life. Only, there was a stopping point.

Catching her wife's eye, Callie broke the silence. "There are parts of my life that I cannot share." Callie was doing her wife a favor because in reality, Arizona did not really want to know about the sordid details.

"So you are asking me to live a life with eyes closed? What exactly do you think of me?" Arizona asked as she sat there reflecting on her decisions. She had originally chosen to stay. But, she had begun to question herself. Had she made a fleeting decision?

"To me, as a wife... you symbolize the morality that I want to live. The goodness and hope that I need in my life. You are the purest thing in my life. My moral compass." Speaking from her heart, Callie told the truth. Arizona was her light. A light that shone through the darkness that surrounded her life and this business.

Arizona was madly in love with Callie. She would never betray Callie. But she had to ask herself some serious questions. If she'd accepted that Callie was still in the Mafia business that requires murder, is that okay with her or not? If she thought that Callie was honestly trying to get out, would that help her feel differently about this? Can one ever justify murder? Even condone it?

The words from her earlier conversation with Carmela came back to Arizona's memory... "This is the life you chose. A life of privilege and power, and to look the other way at the details."

As they stared at one another for a while, Arizona finally crossed the space between her and Callie. Sliding into her wife's lap, the blonde kissed her wife with an intensity that had not been since the beginning of their marriage.

Running her fingers through Arizona's blonde hair, Callie pulls her wife in top of her. The kiss is passionate. Lustful. Needy.

Breaking away, Arizona looks into the dark chocolate eyes. Roaming over tanned features, she ghosts her fingers across Callie's lips. Tracing the outline of plump tender lips, she says, "I'm sorry. I know I asked about your job. I wanted to know. I did choose this life. But I'm not sure that I can look the other way. I'm not sure I want to either. I just need to think about everything. To be alone and think."

Intense dark eyes squint as they listen to the voice that has the ability to bring both, passion and heartbreak to their owner. Callie heard the words, but they were not acceptable. Not now. Not ever.

"No." The brunette commanded.

"What?"

"No. You cannot leave me." Again, forcing her way through this conversation, Callie was adamant. No one would be leaving this house or this marriage. They had taken vows. Vows that would only be broken by death. No other way was allowed.

Extracting herself from her wife's lap, Arizona slid back away from Callie. "Callie. I feel..."

"This is your home. This is your life. I told you that I am trying to make our family legitimate. I am trying Arizona." Callie was trying. She felt the need to explain again her intentions.

"It takes time Arizona. It can't happen overnight."

The sincerety shined from the brunette's face. Arizona believed Callie was trying to make this Family legitimate. Could that erase everything the blonde had just learned? Would that take the place of the facts in this case? No matter how hard she tried to justify the mafia way of life, the facts remained.

In a soft but determined voice, Arizona again relayed the message that her wife would never consider justifiable. "I would only be a few days. I will..."

"You will not leave." The tone was calm, but the look was intense.

"I never said I was leaving for good Callie. I will come back. Sometimes a person just needs to take a step back and reassess their life."

Arizona could see the conflicting emotions in those brown eyes. Tears had formed and were slowly trickling down tanned features. This wasn't what she wanted anymore than Callie. In fact, so many emotions filled the blonde's mind that she wasn't even sure what she desired.

Pulling away, Arizona spoke to her wife in a sincere tone. Taking Callie by the arms, she gripped her wife as she spoke from her heart. "I want to get away for a few days. A mini vacation. To decompress. Get away from everything and everyone. This has been emotional for me, as well as the baby. I need to clear my head Callie. I have a lot to think about. You understand that right?"

Studying Arizona's facial expressions, Callie wondered if this was an attempt to placate her. Her wife was smart. The brunette knew that if Arizona left, she might not choose to come back. And now, there was a baby in the middle of this. That option was not well received.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Are you stopping me? Are you going to prevent me from leaving?" As her wife's expression gave away her answer, Arizona questioned what she knew would be the true test of their marriage.

Callie was in a peculiar situation. If she told Arizona she could not leave, that would cause a major problem. An irreversible scenario. How would that ever be mended? But on the other hand, if she let her leave, Callie risked losing it all. But, Callie had no intention in losing. She would fight for Arizona. She would fight too keep her here. If something is worth fighting for, shouldn't you fight?

"You didn't answer me. Are you going to stop me from leaving?" Arizona asked again.

Fighting to save her family, and possibly losing it in the process. Ironic isn't it. That's the risk Callie was about to take. This conversation had the power to break all bonds between the wives. All trust.

Taking a deep breath in order to calm herself Callie said, "Yes."

Yes?" Arizona asked for clarification.

"I cannot allow you to leave..." Callie answered. But before she could finish Callie was interrupted by her wife's disbelief.

"Allow me to leave? Do you hear yourself?" Raising her voice in a high pitched tone, Arizona began to get upset.

In a calm voice, to control her own temper as well as her wife's, Callie continued. "Let me finish Arizona."

"I have heard enough. This conversation is over." Standing to remove herself from her wife's presence, Arizona was stopped.

Reaching for her wife's hand, Callie held on tightly to Arizona. Standing to face the blonde that she loved so dearly, Callie continued, "I cannot allow you to leave. We both need a vacation. And I have somewhere that I want to take you. Somewhere that I know you will love."

"I meant that I need time alone. As in... without you."

"I know what you meant. And if after this vacation you want to go away by yourself then fine. But give me a chance here. It was a surprise that I didn't have the opportunity to give you on our anniversary. But I want to take you there now. Then, if you still want time apart," Callie didn't want to honor her wife's request, but she knew that after this vacation, she wouldn't have to. This trip would change her wife's outlook.

"I will honor that request. Just give me a chance Arizona. That's all I'm asking."

Soulful brown eyes gazed into crystal blue orbs. Pursing her lips together, Arizona thought about this offer. This wasn't what she had in mind. She didn't even know what she wanted exactly. Too much had happened since the accident. Too much had been said. Words played over and over in Arizona's mind.

"How long will we be gone?"

"However long you want. One week. Two weeks. That's for you to decide."

"Callie. If I agree to go, I mean it. I really want some time alone on this trip...to think."

"I promise on this trip you will have the best spot to sit and think as much as you like. You can have all the privacy you need. So is that a yes?"

Hesitantly agreeing, Arizona said, "I guess it is."

"You won't regret this honey. I promise. Now go upstairs and start packing. I have to make a couple of calls in my office and rearrange some things. We can fly out first thing in the morning."

"We spend our whole lives worrying about the future, planning for the future, trying to predict the future. As if figuring it out will somehow cushion the blow. But the future is always changing. The future is the home of our deepest fears, and our wildest hopes. But one thing is certain: When it finally reveals itself, the future is never the way we imagined it."


	20. Lake Tahoe

Lake Tahoe

"Are you peeking?" Callie had blindfolded Arizona for this surprise that she knew would top anything she had ever given the blonde.

"No. I can't see a thing." Peeking from under the small opening, Arizona tried her best to see what was so special that it required a blindfold.

Guiding Arizona, Callie could tell that her wife was peeking under the heavy cloth that covered her eyes. "Are you sure?" the brunette asked.

Arizona didn't answer. She was caught. Shaking her head, she begin to giggle.

"You are peeking...Arizona!"

"Don't worry. All I can see is the ground." she said with a dimpled smile.

"Just a few more steps and we are there. I promise." As they got closer, Callie halted their steps.

"Okay are you ready?" Rubbing her wife's arms in a manic fury, Callie could hardly contain the excitement herself. She knew this was going to appeal to her wife.

"Yes! Very ready!" The blonde couldn't wait to get the blindfold off. The suspense was too much.

Untying the blindfold, Callie stood to the side to gauge her wife's reaction. She knew Arizona would love this. Who wouldn't?

"Callie, who's house is this?" Arizona questioned. She was amazed. This lake house was absolutely the most beautiful property she has ever seen.

"Yours." the brunette replied.

"I'm sorry, what?" Confused by her wife's answer, she needed clarification. Had Callie just told her this was her house?

"Happy anniversary baby! What do you think?"

"Callie it's beautiful! The house is...oh my it's gorgeous! And the lake, look at the lake Callie! And the dock! Where are we?" Arizona's rambling was endearing to her wife. Callie loved to watch Arizona get excited. She had a child like enthusiasm that Callie adored.

"Lake Tahoe." Watching the blonde doctor's astonishment meant one thing...mission accomplished.

Looking around Arizona was overwhelmed. The Lake was magnificent. The views spectacular. The house was enormous. The expansive grounds that surrounded the property were unlike any Arizona had ever seen. Arizona stared in amazement at her surroundings. This was her dream home, if she ever had one. She could see herself living here...and dying here.

"You bought this house for us?"

"Yes. This was the surprise for our anniversary. So...Surprise!" The look on Arizona's face was priceless.

"Come on. Let's go inside!" Pulling her wife through the front door, Callie smiled as Arizona looked around in amazement. She knew Arizona would love this house. And Arizona loved the water. The blonde had always had a fascination with boats. This lake home would be the perfect place for her wife to sit and relax. She even had two adirondack chairs placed on the dock just for Arizona.

When Callie saw it for sale on the market weeks ago, she knew it was the one. She had wanted a home away from New York. When she came to check on the casinos in Nevada, she would have her own house to stay at.

"You're happy?" Callie knew Arizona was happy. By the look on her face, she was more than happy. Ecstatic was more like it.

Looking around the bottom floor, Arizona answered, "Very happy. When did you buy this?"

"Six weeks ago. It is perfect for us. When we come and check on the casinos, we have our own home. No more hotels. And, there is plenty of room outside for our children to play."

"I love it!." Placing a soft kiss on her wife's lips, Arizona wrapped her arms around her wife. Placing her head against Callie's, she could smell the citrus scent of her wife's shampoo. Her growing belly was clearly visible now. Protruding between the couple, it was a reminder of their loving commitment to each other.

"I love you so much." Callie said as she embraced her wife. Pulling Arizona closer, Callie began to kiss down the blondes neck. That always drove Arizona wild.

"I love you too." Arizona said as her breath hitched while Callie's hands roamed over her body.

"Why don't we check out the master suite." Callie wanted to make love to her wife. She missed the intimacy they shared. They were electric together. She needed to feel her wife. To touch her silky skin. "We have some catching up to do."

Helping her wife out of her clothes, Callie sat on the bed and pulled Arizona on top of her. Her wife felt so good. So soft. As they kissed, Callie slipped her hands down, cupping Arizona's breasts. Massaging pink nipples through her fingers as her wife moaned in satisfaction. Needing more contact, Callie pulled the blonde closer, her hands kneading Arizona's tight rounded bottom.

"You feel so good. I've missed this," pulling the blond'e nipple into her mouth, she began to suck gently.

"Me to Callie."

As Arizona made her way down Callie's stomach, she was flipped over by the brunette.

"Callie!" She called out in an aggravated tone.

"Its been four days. I want to taste you." As she made her way to her wife's now very wet center, Arizona grabbed Callie by her hair, pulling her slightly as the brunette slowly teased her wet entrance with her tongue. Moving up and down Arizona's wet slit with precision.

"Oh God." Pulling Callie's dark hair, Arizona met each lick with a thrusting of her hips. This was heaven right here. The feeling of bliss consuming the blonde.

"Smiling, Callie responded to her wife's cries, "Call me Callie, please."

Not even paying any attention to her wife's remarks, Arizona continued to keep her hand on Callie's hair, pulling her wife in closer. She needed more. As intense as the feeling was, she needed more. At this phase of her pregnancy, she couldn't get enough sex. The last few days of not having sex had begun to take a toll on the blonde.

"Uh, oh God. Yes!" Throwing her head back, Arizona's moaning was uncontainable.

"Right there, right there Callie."

Hearing her wife making these sounds only drove the brunette further. She wanted to make Arizona feel good. She wanted to be inside of her, touching her, making love to her.

Inserting two fingers, she continued licking her wife's clit with fierceness. She knew this would drive Arizona over the edge.

"I'm close. So close." The blonde panted.

Continuing her ministrations with perfect precision, Callie moved up, closer to her wife. Laying on top of her, she continued thrusting inside Arizona at a fast pace. The blondes juices coating the brunette's fingers as she continued her assault on her wet center.

"You like that baby?" Kissing her neck, Callie knew this wouldn't take much longer.

As Arizona's hips met each thrust, her orgasm grew closer. Grabbing onto Callie, she dug her nails along the brunette's back, digging in as waves of intense pleasure filled her body.

"Oh my God! Callie!" She screamed, shutting her eyes. Her body overloaded as the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced ripped through her body. Her walls tightening, gripping Callie's fingers.

"Let it go baby." Seeing Arizona come undone gave Callie immense pleasure. She loved making her wife feel good.

"Callie... that was..."Opening her eyes, Arizona was not able to finish her sentence. Her breaths were labored, her heart beating rapidly.

Seeing her wife like this, ignited a fire in Callie. She wanted to give her wife more. As she slowly and softly kissed her wife, Callie begin to massage Arizona's breasts again. Feeling the budding erect nipples, Callie moved to begin sucking them gently. Throwing her head back, Arizona was once again feeling the burning need for more contact. The desire to be taken by her wife grew every second. This was how they spent the majority of their day.

As late afternoon approached, they were still wrapped in each other's arms. Tangled limbs, soft whispers...no rush to be anywhere. They had the entire weekend to spend in Lake Tahoe.

"Are you hungry?" Hearing Arizona's stomach low growls, Callie knew food was next on the agenda.

"A little." Sheepishly looking away, Arizona moved to retrieve her shirt at the end of bed.

"What if I fix us grilled cheese and soup. How does that sound?" Callie asked. Over the last couple of days, grilled cheese sandwiches had become a staple at the Torres house. Arizona couldn't seem to get enough of them.

"That's sounds good. You want some help." Slipping into her pants, Arizona was once again dressed.

"I've got it. You just sit back and rest."

Moving around the kitchen with practiced ease, Callie begin stirring the soup. She had sent her guys here with all the necessary kitchen supplies, bedding, and personal items they would need for this weekend. Picking out dining room furniture and and a sofa for the great room, the house felt a little less empty than it has six weeks prior. But it still lacked many necessary items. The house needed that special touch that only Arizona could give.

As they ate at the island bar in the gourmet kitchen, Callie sprung an idea on Arizona. She knew what her wife's answer would be. "I was thinking, maybe we could go into town tomorrow and you pick out everything you want to furnish this house. What you don't find here, just order it and have it shipped."

Smiling, Arizona nodded her head. "I would love to do that." The blonde loved to decorate. Callie knew this shopping trip would be an all day affair. Shopping with Arizona was always an adventure. Her wife never seemed to get tired.

"Oh I almost forgot, I have an anniversary present for you too." Standing, Arizona walked over to her purse and pulled out a blue box.

"I hope you like it."

"Whatever it is I will love it," Wrapping her arms around the blondes waist, Callie kissed the soft pink lips that felt magical an hour ago. "Because it came from you."

"Open it." Separating herself from Callie's embrace, Arizona waited with anticipation. This was probably the most expensive gift she had ever bought for anyone including herself.

"Arizona. It's beautiful. And perfect. I don't have anything like this..." The 18k gold mesh scarf necklace shined as Callie lifted it from the blue box. The brunette had an extensive jewelry collection. No piece in her possession however, was quite like the one Arizona had just given her. It was elegant. Unusually stunning.

"Thank you. I love it." Slipping tanned fingers into pale slim hands, Callie leaned in and placed a tender kiss on the blonde's lips.

Wiping the small red lipstick smudge from the corner of Callie's bottom lip, Arizona smiled when the tanned hand pulled her pale slim finger into the brunette's mouth and gently sucked, grazing perfect teeth across the blonde's soft fingertip ever so slightly. One of the most sensitive parts of the body are the finger tips. They have the most sensory perception of all the other senses. As Callie gently sucked on the soft flesh it was very stimulating to her wife. So much so that Arizona began to let out a soft moan.

The intimate moment shared between the couple became interrupted by a ringing cellphone. The familiar tone was instantly recognizable. "Baby I need to get that," Arizona said as she reached around Callie with her free hand. Which proved useless, she could not reach her cell from the angle she was at, and the seductive brunette had no intention of letting go.

"Baby please. It might be important," Arizona begged. She and Callie had agreed that these next two weeks were a vacation. No calls entering or exiting, only for family and emergencies.

This probably wasn't an emergency call, but Arizona still wanted to answer it. She always answered it. She never missed a call from her parents. Throughout this entire year, Arizona had done her part and kept the lines of communication open. As Callie darkened her eyes, she released Arizona's finger giving it one last nip before letting go, but not fast enough to catch the call.

Missing the call, Arizona turned to Callie and said, "Why don't you let me clean up, since you cooked? I will call my parents back, and you can go on ahead and start us a bath." The blonde suggested.

Standing up, Callie said, "Hurry up, don't be too long." As she took to the stairs, the brunette looked back toward her wife as the blonde dialed her mother's number. Hearing Arizona say, "Hi Mom." the brunette smiled. Having spoken with her mother earlier, Callie understood the need to hear from one's parents. She too would be a parent very soon, and always wanted her children to communicate with her the way she had with her own parents.

Knowing that her wife was due to be upstairs soon, the brunette eased into the tub. The warm water felt good to her sore muscles. Their earlier activities in bed had caused Callie's back to feel tight. A long hot bath was just what she needed. The only thing missing was her wife.

Thirty minutes passed and Arizona had still not joined her. This was supposed to be a relaxing bath for them, together. Knowing there was not much to clean up, Callie begin to ponder her wife's whereabouts. She should have been here by now. Calling Arizona loudly from the bathroom, the brunette received no answer.

Stepping from the tub, Callie grabbed a robe and tied it around her waist. Padding into the master suite, she found it empty. As she trailed down the stairs, she looked around. Through every room, every closet, nothing. The first floor was completely empty.

"Arizona?" "Where are you?" Worrying that something had happened, she walked outside. Looking around from the deck, there was no sight of the blonde. Panic now set in.

How does someone just disappear, vanish into thin air? Calling Clemenza and the security that were in the small house next door, Callie voiced her concern. Stating that they had not seen the blonde come out, proved more baffling. Arizona was missing. And no one had seen her.

As the men searched the grounds, Callie went inside to get dressed. It hadn't been more than thirty minutes ago that she had last seen Arizona. Hurriedly, the brunette dressed and made her way back downstairs.

Coming face to face with Clemenza in the kitchen, the brunette grabbed her chest. "You scared me, I wasn't expecting to meet you in here."

"Sorry. Good news, I found her." Clemenza spoke out of breath from looking around the estate for the missing blonde.

"Where?"

"Down by the lake. Sitting in an adirondack chair."

"Did she say why she was there?"

"I didn't talk to her. I called Rocco to watch her while I came to get you. I wasn't sure you would want us to say anything to her." Clemenza replied.

Shaking her head, Callie said, "No, that's good. I will go down there."

Slipping on her shoes, Callie walked out the front of the house, towards the lake. The closer she got to the dock, she could see Arizona sitting there by herself. Not wanting to startle her, Callie spoke as she stepped onto the wooden dock. "Hey, what are you doing out here?"

Turning to meet the intense stare of her wife, Arizona shot up out of her chair. Time had slipped away from her. Looking for her watch, she realized that she had taken it off earlier in the day while she and Callie were in bed.

"Oh God Callie. I'm so sorry. I forgot you were in the tub. I'm so sorry. I just saw this huge yacht pass by through the kitchen window while I was on the phone with Mom. I came out here to watch. I got caught up I guess. You should have seen it. A wedding party on the boat, isn't that so neat. What a great place to have a wedding and a reception. On a boat. I never would have thought of that."

Dumbfounded. The feeling of being unable to articulate what you are thinking. Speechless, no words to form. This was not at all what Callie had expected from her wife. She didn't anticipate Arizona sitting out here, enjoying the outdoors. Arizona's parents had just visited their home in New York. And they had tried to appeal to their daughter to go back with them.

Callie had fully expected to have Arizona decide that she wanted out. Knowing that would never be allowed, Callie had given orders to have her wife closely watched. The brunette had taken necessary steps in to try and save her marriage. This time away was a last resort. This vacation was much needed. It was time away from everyone and everything. Bonding time that Callie hoped would cement the broken pieces that she feared had taken over their young marriage.

Only a year ago had they stood and made vows. A year that had flown by too fast for Callie's liking. Now, as Arizona had so mysteriously disappeared earlier, the thought had crossed Callie's mind. Had Arizona tried to leave?

Pulling her from her thoughts, she listened to her wife, continuing to talk to her about what she had seen while she had been sitting out by the water.

"It's so peaceful out here. It's never this quiet at home, is it? Oh, and there are several people with jet skis out here on the lake. Maybe we could get a jet ski too. That would be fun. I guess I would have to wait until the baby is born, but still, we need to check into getting one."

Noticing the look of shock on her wife's face, Arizona questioned the brunette. "Are you okay Callie?"

The inability to form words was starting to cause Callie to become frustrated. She never seemed to get flustered or frustrated unless it had to do with Arizona. As of late, when the blonde was involved, Callie's ability to focus became affected. Her father had even said so. Simply put, Callie was vulnerable when it came to her wife. Unprotected. Unguarded. Her icy steel personality melted by the blonde doctor's warm, bright personality.

Arizona's health and pregnancy was enough to keep Callie's mind consumed. With the added pressure Arizona had received from her parents to end their marriage, compiled with the facts she had given Arizona about her affairs, Callie had become obsessed with making sure her wife stayed anchored.

"Callie? Hello? Are you okay?" As Arizona waived her hands in front of Callie's face, the brunette snapped out of deep thought.

"I thought you had left." Callie revealed her inner most thoughts that had been kept hidden from the blonde. Said out loud, free for anyone to hear. She didn't think. She just blurted it out. What the hell is wrong with me, Callie thought. Callie Torres never says things without first thinking them through.

"What?"

Needing to move away from this topic, Callie dismissed her wife's questioning. "Nothing. Just forget what I said."

"You said it for a reason. What are you thinking? And do not shut down on me." Arizona spoke in a serious tone.

"I...just thought that...maybe when I couldn't find you, you had left."

Motioning to the chair she had just risen from, Arizona answered, "I didn't leave. I was just sitting here, relaxing. I lost track of time I guess."

In a cracking voice, Callie rubbed her forehead, "Maybe your parents visit has my mind in overdrive. I am afraid that you will start thinking about all of this...and decide you want out." Callie once again was leaving herself open to vulnerability. The brunette's guard was let down. Exposed. The blonde doctor obviously held her heart in those small tiny hands.

The notable cracking of her wife's voice brought a furrowed brow to the blonde's face. She didn't like seeing her wife like this. It was most uncharacteristic of Callie. Shaking her head, Arizona gave an unequivocal answer. "I don't. I have a lot on my mind Callie. But...I don't really want out."

And that was the truth. Arizona loved Callie. With all of her heart. She knew Callie loved her as well. The blonde didn't really want to leave her marriage...Her wife. And, then there was the baby. That just complicated the hell out of everything.

Arizona knew leaving was not an option. She knew it would not be an easy feat. The heated conversations late last night between Carlos and Callie in the kitchen were rather lengthy and proved that point. Arizona sat at the the top of the stairs listening to most every word spoken, but not all. She missed the ending of their conversation due to her cell phone beeping, paging her into the hospital for an emergency.

...Flashback...

Carlos was furious over Callie admissions to Arizona. Carmela had told him as soon as he came home. Immediately the elder Torres stormed into his daughter's kitchen. As Callie was about to turn out the lights, Carlos lit into her with full force. "She knows too much. This is all your fault."

Callie assured her father that she had everything under control. "She will not say anything," she told her father.

"That would not be wise if she did. You know the rules Callie. And the consequences of not taking everything with you to your grave. Why would you have placed that on Arizona? She doesn't understand this way of life. She was better off in the dark. Without any knowledge. Now, she will always have to be watched. What if she chose to leave you? Thinking that she couldn't live with what she knows. What if she went to the police behind your back?"

"Arizona won't say anything. She will not leave. I can promise you that. I have no intentions of ever letting that happen."

"Callie, I promised her father that his daughter's reputation would be preserved and she would never be involved in anything illegal. And you went behind my back and blew it all to hell. Why? I demand an answer. Why did you do that?"

Lowering her head, Callie spoke in a sad voice, "She wanted to know. And, I am tired of secrets in my marriage. I wanted us to be normal. A normal couple Papa. I want to tell her everything just like she tells me everything. No secrets. I am tired of the lies. She kept pressing and...I gave in." The brunette answered in the most honest way.

"What is happening to you? This is not you? This is not the daughter I raised. You never cave Callie. No matter what, you can't let your guard down. You know the rules. You took a sworn oath. Omertà. Remember?"

"Yes. I certainly remember. I just...I hate this life...I hate this job...I hate this..." Taking a deep breath, Callie paused on the last part. She would not say what was on her mind to her father. It would break his heart. She may think it, but she wouldn't say it. No point in upsetting him further by her admissions.

"Family. Go ahead and say it. You hate this Family." Carlos spat.

Shaking her head, Callie tried to smooth it over, but it was too late. "I don't mean it like that Papa. I love my family. This career is not what I wanted. And I am stuck. And miserable. And...now my wife looks at me like I'm a criminal. And let's face it, I am."

"So you decided to drag her down with you." The elder Torres was relentless. No matter how sorry his daughter felt for herself at this moment, the issue at hand was that Callie had let the cat, out of the bag. And, that was not acceptable. Not now...not ever.

"No. I had no intentions to drag her down with me." Surprised by her father's choice of words, Callie felt her temper start to flare. She had kept some things from Arizona in order to not drag her wife down with her.

Clearing up an important piece to this tangled web, Callie spoke to reassure her father that the conversations didn't go too far. "I never told her anything about the murders. She may assume I had something to do with Junior Brazini's murder, but I never confessed. She couldn't handle that much information."

"You just keep your mouth shut from now on. No more answering any questions for her. She knows enough. And that's too much. If you keep this up. You and I will both end up dead. Or in jail. I may be a strong presence in this organization, but that won't always keep us on top. You have to make wiser decisions. You cannot open yourself up to be vulnerable. Our wives can be careless, but not us Callie. Do you understand?"

"Yes Papa." Callie hung her head as she was scolded by her father. Never had she and Carlos been this upset with one another. Callie thrived on being perfect. The perfect daughter. The perfect head of this family. The perfect wife. And now she felt that she had failed on all three fronts.

Before he walked out the door, Carlos turned around to Callie. His demeanor was somewhat calmer, but he was still mad. "So Lake Tahoe?"

"Yes."

"I want any and all loose ends tied up with Arizona. There will be no divorce coming from this situation that you caused. Have you given orders to have her monitored?"

"Yes." Callie answered her father.

"Good. Be sure she stays anchored. She cannot leave so it's your job to make sure she doesn't want to. Keep her happy." With that, the older man slammed the kitchen door shut.

Sitting on the counter stool, Callie put her face in her hands. That was exactly what she had already been doing, trying her best to make her wife happy. But, not in order to keep Arizona quiet, or pacified. Callie had done everything for her wife, because she loved her.

Arizona had missed the murder part of the conversation. Stepping away to answer her page, she left them to finish talking. But, she had heard enough. Enough to understand some things. Enough to clear up any lingering questions she had about leaving and getting out of her marriage.

Walking into the kitchen, Arizona pulled her jacket on. Studying her wife's face for a moment before speaking, Arizona could see the obvious hurt and the tears the brunette tried to hide. "Hey, I just got called in on an emergency case. Could you ask Paullie to get the car?"

Paullie...Shit! Arizona knew nothing about Paullie's death today. She had no way of knowing that he had been exterminated today. And, she never would. Thinking fast on her feet, Callie leaped from her seat. "Paullie left. He...um...he went to work with another Family."

"But..Rocco can drive you. If you want, I can go too." Callie said as a weak smile graced her tanned face. She do not really want to go and wait while Arizona assessed a patient in the ER, but she would. After tonight, the blonde would seldom be let out of her sight.

...End of Flashback...

After hearing her wife say that she didn't want out, Callie nodded her head. She could stand a little straighter. Felt, a little taller. Maybe they would be okay. She and Arizona could move on from this. Gathering her emotions, the brunette took Arizona by the hand, and together they sat by the lake.

Watching the water glistening as the sun set, the blonde fell deep in thought. Arizona knew Callie was her soul mate. Love cannot be forced upon someone. Once true love is found, you can feel the difference inside. To have the mutual understanding and bonding that you've never felt for anyone else. Nothing would ever change that. Arizona loved Callie. She did. More than anything. Was this life a bad life to live? Not by financial means, no. The Torres' were a close and loving family. They had welcomed her with open arms. And Arizona appreciated that.

Was this a life that Arizona felt was morally sound? No. Not at all. There was nothing moral about this business. Could she look away, and not ask questions? Could she separate herself from her wife's business affairs? That was the question that had plagued Arizona since she was presented the facts. Knowing all of this, there was conclusion that she always came back to...She loved Callie enough.

Enough suggests measuring up to all requirements without question. There was no question in Arizona's mind about her love for the brunette. Arizona loved Callie. Enough to abide by her marriage vows. Enough to see the commitment through that they had made to one another over a year ago. To the end. Until death. She would stay and look the other way.

As the waters stirred under the setting sun, the couple sat in pleasurable silence. Silence can sometimes be a welcoming thing. What happens when one is silent for an extended period the outer noise goes first, and then the inner noise starts to dissolve completely. Soon, quite reigns everywhere. Or it feels that way. Time slows to a wriggle. Sound then becomes a thirst for knowledge. Sounds of nature- like the flowing of water or the sway of tall grass, become an opportunity for deeper listening and lead to a most profound inner calm.

A/N: Ready for a little fluff and lighter side? I know I am! See you soon...xoxo


	21. Hello My Baby

Hello My Baby

Later that night...

Arizona lay across from her wife, gazing into her eyes. A night of pillow talk. Always a great way to end the evening, as sleep takes over one's body. And the pillow talk tonight intrigued Arizona...

"Why a boy?"

"I just want a boy."

"Yea but there has to be a reason Callie."

"Well...look, if I had a son, he could grow up and take my place one day. I wouldn't have to be saddled with work any more."

"Do you feel saddled with work?"

Laughing out loud, the brunette laid her head over on her wife's shoulder. "Yes, I am saddled. This isn't what I wanted you know."

"I have to be honest. I'm not sure I want our child to be in your line of work."

"By the time he grows up, I should have everything ironed out. It should all be legitimate." Callie said. She felt sure that it would be smoothed out. It had to be.

Sitting up against the tall headboard of their bed, Callie tilted her head back. This life wasn't what she wanted for herself or Arizona. Or even the new baby. But, she would like to have some freedom. Fewer responsibilities. Her father, although in declining health, seemed more free than he had in years.

Hopping up to sit directly in front of Callie, Arizona crossed her legs Indian style. The blonde was very flexible. Some of the positions that she could get in never ceased to amaze Callie. With a chuckle, Callie couldn't help but remember why she married this woman. Because...she was normal. She was the most normal thing in Callie's life.

"So, tell me what kind of career you wanted to have." Arizona asked. She really did find Callie's life fascinating. She wanted to know about her wife's hope and dreams. The aspirations that the brunette had.

"Okay...where do I begin...I always wanted to be a lawyer. Maybe in a big corporation somewhere. Or maybe practicing on my own. I would have liked that idea too."

"What was your GPA?" She knew Callie was smart. She just didn't know how smart.

"I finished with a 4.0 GPA. You?"

"Um, 3.8." Arizona replied. "I bet you would have been a really good lawyer too." Arizona knew Callie was smart. She would have been a shrewd lawyer, winning many cases no doubt.

"Well, we will never know will we." Callie said. He face

Purposely lightening her wife's darkened mood, the blonde said, "Well, there is something I'm really good at," raising her eyebrows up and down, Arizona teased her wife.

"You want me to show you?" Smiling, Arizona licked her lips seductively.

"I'm not sure you're that good. I might have had better." Knowing Arizona could take a teasing joke, Callie dug in just a little. Jabbing the blonde as she spoke.

"You know I'm the best sex you've ever had." Arizona laughed.

Thinking really hard, Callie furrowed her eyebrows. "I'm...not sure about that."

"Come on...say it. "I'm the best sex you've ever had."

"Nope. Not gonna." Callie shook her head.

Tickling the brunette, Arizona straddled Callie's waist. Knowing Callie was extremely ticklish, Arizona rather enjoyed this moment. She would get Callie to give in, no matter how long it took. "Best sex ever. Say it."

"Okay...Okay. You are the best sex I've ever had! In my life! I never want to have sex with anyone else!" Screaming and laughing at the same time, Callie's face was bright red from gasping for air.

"That's what I thought. Now..." Slipping two fingers in at the top of Callie's pajama pants, Arizona smiled sweetly. "I need your pants please Mrs. Torres. I am going to show you how good I am."

Shaking her head with laugher, Callie answered, "You are too much. You know that?"

Giving a wink to her wife, Arizona began undressing Callie. "But you love me...and I'm awesome."

Rising early the next morning, Arizona was wide awake and ready to go shopping. She loved her new present from Callie. This home...their home...wow. It was amazing. Even more amazingly stunning once it was fully furnished. Now, the blonde doctor was eager to get her day started. She loved to shop, especially with Callie. Holding hands, stolen kisses, always a spark of magic in the air. And today would be no exception.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." Pressing pink lips to soft tanned skin, Arizona peppered kisses over her wife's sleepy form. Watching the brunette curled up around her pillow with an eye mask on, Arizona tried to wake her wife up. "Come on

"Don't want to." Callie whined. Last night had been a long night for the couple. After walking back inside from sitting dockside, they popped popcorn and watched a movie. Neither one wanting to go to bed, they stayed up matching movies until three in the morning.

"Rise and shine Callie. Come on!"

"No...let's sleep in...I am so tired."

"It's ten in the morning. And you promised me a shopping day. So I'm dressed and ready. We've got furniture to pick out and I looked online and there are several stores I want to visit..."

As the blonde talked, Callie peeped from her eye mask and focused on the clock. It really was ten in the morning. Not paying Arizona any attention, she covered her head with her pillow and lay back down. It was too early. Normally this time of the morning Callie would be in her office working. Today, it was day one of their vacation. And she had no intentions of going anywhere before lunch.

"...There's also a couple of stores in Carson City too." Arizona finished. She had rambled on for several minutes, without even noticing her wife's attention was not focused on her. Upon seeing her wife's limp body, the blonde realized she was not listening to a word she had spoken. Snatching the king size pillow from under Callie's head, she was sure to receive the attention she craved.

"I'm up! I'm up!" The brunette said through a sleepy voice.

"Great! Get dressed and I will go downstairs and get the coffee on." As Arizona approached their bedroom door, she turned back to look at Callie who was staring at her.

"Oh alright, you can sleep five more minutes." Throwing the brunette a wink, the blonde left to walk downstairs.

Fifteen minutes later Callie had failed to present herself downstairs. Knowing her wife obviously having trouble waking up, Arizona decided to go back and see if she could once again awaken the sleeping brunette.

In a chipper voice, sure to annoy anyone that wasn't an early riser, Arizona screeched, "Since you won't come downstairs to eat, I brought breakfast to you."

Eye mask pushed up and sleepy eyes focusing on the blonde holding the brown wooden tray with her breakfast and red rose, a smile curled on the brunettes full lips. She loved her wife. And, she loved her even more now that she had brought her breakfast in bed. Arizona was always thoughtful. It was the little things, like this that Callie appreciated in her wife. She felt like the luckiest woman in the world.

Taking the tray of food Arizona had prepared made Callie smile. "You didn't have to do that." It wasn't a huge act by any means. But to Callie, it was everything.

"I wanted to. You deserve to be spoiled Calliope." Giving the brunette a quick kiss, Arizona turned to walk toward their closet. "Now what do you want to wear..."

Taking a quick bite of the her fruit, Callie grabbed her wife's hand to stop her from walking any further. "I suddenly have an incredible appetite..."

"Oh well good, eat up while I getting your clothes pulled from the closet..."

"Yea...I don't think so. I'm gonna need you to help me out. I want something that's not on my plate." Smiling at the blonde woman, she's said, "You know what I want. And we're not leaving until we are both fully satisfied."

Taking a bite of the brunette's fruit, Arizona kissed her wife's lips. "I love you."

"Me too. Now, get your ass in this bed." Moving the tray to the floor, Callie turned back around to take her wife in her arms. And, for the next few moments, they were both in another world, where nothing mattered except being there. Wrapped in each other's arms, relishing in the ache of their own bodies, a mass of sensations flooded two individuals that couldn't seem to satisfy the hunger and raw sexual energy between them.

Two Weeks Later...

A tall clear glass housing a nasty green smoothie that Callie had made for Arizona sat in the counter. As the blonde sat in front of the concocted drink, Arizona was in deep thought. About Mondays. Always the worst day of the work week. Always the longest. Monday's. Do they ever go right? Can't we skip Monday and go directly to Tuesday.

Today, Arizona had to go into work early. She had several early appointment scheduled. However, this afternoon was special. Today, she and Callie would get another look at their baby. To find out the sex, hopefully. The baby, so far would never cooperate. Boy or girl, Arizona didn't care. She just wanted it to be healthy.

"Drink up. I've got plenty more made for you in the refrigerator." Callie winked as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

What Arizona would give for a cup of coffee. Watching Callie drink from her usual cup, Arizona felt disheartened. She would never be able to drink coffee, coke, tea, or anything good again. At least not until this baby was born. Callie had been reading and she found this special protein shake, or goo, as Arizona referred to it in her mind. This shake had all the vitamins and nutrition Arizona and the baby would need.

"Today we get to see the baby. Are you excited? I am." Callie smiled as she placed her cup of coffee on the counter.

"Very excited." Arizona replied, eyeing the cup of coffee on the counter.

"You and I will go out and celebrate tonight. How does that sound?" Kissing Arizona on the lips Callie lingers grazing her plump red lips on those of her wife's.

"That sounds amazing. Can I ask one thing?"

"For you? The world. Ask anything and I promise I will do my best to deliver."

"Can I just have one tiny sip of coffee?" Pouty lips tugging at her wife's heart. Melting the sovereign promise that Callie had made to Arizona's doctor to have the blonde cut back on the amount of caffeine she consumed.

"I cannot in good conscience give in to that. I also can't deny you either. Just a small sip? You promise?"

"Yes. I will only take a small sip."

Handing her wife the dark grey mug, Callie watched as Arizona took what had to be the longest sip in history.

"Uh Arizona. Don't you think that's enough?"

Upon receiving a head shake, Callie reached to retrieve the offending coffee mug. Pulling it from her wife's hands proved taxing, however Callie managed.

Laughing, the brunette took her wife's face in her hands, caressing the soft baby face she loved dearly. "I thought we agreed on a tiny sip?"

A small dimpled smile gave her away, "I lied." Probably the only lie Arizona Robbins Torres had ever told in her life. And certainly the only one ever spoken in her marriage.

"Well one little white lie won't hurt. Will it?" Wrapping her arms around the blonde's shoulders, Callie smiled.

"I...kiss...love...kiss...you." The brunette said through short kisses.

"I love you too baby," Arizona smiled back. She loved the way Callie made her feel. As if she were the only thing in life that mattered. And to Callie, Arizona was the only thing that mattered. The only person that would ever matter to her.

As the day went by, the blonde was pleasantly surprised that for a Monday, it was slow. In fact, the day had seemed to creep by. She'd only seen a handful of patients, and two ER cases. Thankful for a slow day, she rubbed her belly.

"Not much longer until we see you. Please cooperate." Speaking to her child as she felt of her growing bump, she looked up to see a face that very seldom graced the halls of her PEDS floor.

Rounding the corner, she was met with a bubbly Callie Torres. "Hey, I thought I'd find you up here. You about to make rounds? If you are I can go with you."

Arizona studied her wife for a moment before responding. She was dressed in a business suit. With four inch heels. The tall brunette looked as if she had just stepped of the cover of a magazine. She was absolutely gorgeous. And, look like she needed a little attending to. Smiling, Arizona took her wife by the hand and pulled her into the nearest on call room.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you." As the blonde locked the door, Callie was quickly pinned against the wooden frame. Pressed into Arizona's body, as it hummed with excitement.

"What if we get caught?" Callie said reminded of the fact that they were in a public place and Arizona was at work. The couple had spent most of last night making love. Her wife seemed to never get tired of sex. With Arizona's libido skyrocketing, Callie had even begun to wonder if she could keep up with her wife's needs...wants...her desires.

"Aren't you on the board?" Arizona replied back as she pulled her scrub top off. Beginning to unbutton the black blouse her wife had on, fingers working against the intricate design. Arizona knew full well that her wife could handle any situation incurred by their rancorous behavior. And to be honest...at this moment, she didn't care.

As Callie's blouse fell onto the cold floor, blonde hands began to unbutton her slacks. Still not able to let herself go, Callie continued to protest to this fun, but nerve-racking activity she was about to participate in. "I am, but this is..."

"Silenzio Callie." (No talking Callie.) Moaning as Callie's tongue caressed her lips, Arizona slowly walked them to the bed. There was something exiting and beautiful about being in Callie's arms. Strong arms, that held her exactly the way she wanted to be held. As Callie's hands were confident explorers, sensing just where to seek out hidden pleasure, Arizona's breath hitched up a notch. Pulling her wife on top of her, Arizona craved the contact that she had been dying for. The raging desire to be ravished by her wife. The need to be filled. Completely. Continuously.

Thirty minutes later, curly blonde hair emerged from the on call room that she had shared with her wife. It was wrong to participate in such activities at work. In this job, doctors should remain focused. But Arizona couldn't seem to focus all day. This release would make the next forty-five minutes of her rounds go so much easier. Her focus would be much more intact.

Peeping her head back in the on call room door, Arizona asked, "Are you coming?" She found her wife's nervousness absolutely hilarious. No one was aware of their on call room activities, as Arizona had chosen an out of the way room. Callie however, wasn't entirely sure about their little sexual escapade.

Straightening her blouse, Callie nodded. That experience was new. One that the brunette didn't expect or see coming her way. "Is anyone out there?"

Callie had no intention of being caught. Everyone knew her. Very well. She was not one to display this sort of affection in public. Kissing? Yes. Holding hands? Sure. Having sex in on call rooms of NY Presbyterian...that was pushing it for the brunette.

"No. Come on. I have rounds and we have an appointment in an hour." Taking her wife by the hand, Arizona leads her to the first patients room.

Callie waited outside each room door as Arizona weaved in and out with precision. This was a practiced gift that Arizona was accustomed to. Callie loved watching her wife work. Arizona was the happiest when she was working. Always smiling, always greeting kids with much enthusiasm.

As Callie waited by the last door, she was motioned by Dr. Bailey standing over at the nurses station.

"Hi Callie. It's good to see you."

"You to Miranda." Giving the short woman a hug, the warmth radiated between them. These ladies might not be the best of friends, or even well acquainted, but they had one common union between them. Arizona.

"So today is the big day I heard." Bailey smiled. She was happy for the couple, and Arizona couldn't stop talking about the new baby on the way.

The brunette's enthusiasm poured from her lips, "It is. Today we will hopefully find out if it's a boy or girl."

"Well, either way, I know you both will love it. Babies are miracles. Arizona seems to be glowing."

"She is isn't she." Callie loved Arizona's body before she became pregnant. Now, she craved it even more.

Nodding, Bailey brought up the anniversary present that Callie had presented to the blonde. It was all Bailey had heard about for the last two days that Arizona had been back to work. "Oh, and I heard about the lake house. Very impressive by the way."

"Thank you. I knew she would love it. It is perfect for us. You must come and visit. I insist." Showing the gold scarf necklace to her wife's colleague, "I got this as an anniversary present. Isn't it beautiful?"

Knowing she had a small part in picking out this gift, Bailey laughed. She had seen it before. And it took Arizona quite a while to make her mind which piece of jewelry to buy for her wife. "It is. I have seen it before. It took Arizona two months to pick out the perfect gift. She put so much thought into it. She wanted something elegant and unique. I think that was accomplished."

"Really? Two months?" Callie questioned, baffled by the blonde's lengthy time frame.

"She said she wanted the perfect gift for the perfect wife. I think Arizona's pretty smitten. She just wanted everything to be perfect."

As the blonde doctor laughed coming out of the last room, she looked to find her wife. She had just been right outside the room waiting. Now she was no where to be found. Walking toward the nurses station, Arizona spotted her wife standing next to Dr. Bailey.

"Hi Bailey," Arizona spoke.

"Arizona. I was just chatting with your wife." Bailey said as she put her iPad on the counter.

A well-placed arm intertwined into Callie's. Arizona nodded as she addressed the shorter doctor. "Well you have had some awesome company here Bailey." The look on Arizona's face said it all. She loved her brunette. More than anything. Those two week away, reconnecting were exactly what they needed. Turning to Callie, she gently nudged the tall brunette, "Are you ready sweetheart? I think I'm finally done for the day."

Smiling, Callie said, "Yes." Turning to the shorter doctor, Callie said, "It was good to see you."

"You too Callie. Take care of our girl." Bailey said as she walked the other direction, continuing on with her shift.

Turning to face her wife, Callie grazed her fingers across the necklace. Obviously her wife had given a great deal of thought and attention to this gift. And that meant so much to the brunette.

"Let's go see our baby. I am betting you it's a boy." Callie winking grabbed the blonde doctor's hand and together they walked toward the elevator.

"You are so on. I will take that bet. It's a girl, just wait and see." Arizona just knew this baby was a girl. It didn't matter to Arizona one-way or the other as to their baby's sex. But her wife was so adamant about a son, that she purposely took the other side of the equation.

Arriving at her doctor's appointment, Arizona signs herself in, then has a seat beside Callie. Placing a hand on the blonde's thigh, Callie smiles as they wait to be called back.

"Are you nervous," Callie asked as her legs bounced up and down. She was somewhat jittery. The apprehension of this momentous event had taken over the brunette's mind. This was the moment that she has been waiting for, yet she was not as ready as she thought she was. Sure, she would love th e baby, boy or girl. But, she really wanted a son. She knew her father would love a grandson.

"Not really," Arizona said as she placed a small hand on her wife's knee to silence her wife's movements, "And you shouldn't be either."

"Arizona Torres." Hearing her wife's name called Callie pulled Arizona up, and with a protective arm around the blonde's waist, Callie walked beside Arizona as they ventured to a patient room.

As they wait for the doctor to arrive, Callie breaks the comfortable silence. "So where are we going to celebrate after this? Your choice." Today was a joyous occasion. One every parent looks forward too.

Rubbing her stomach, the blonde looked at her growing belly. "I don't care. You know with this baby, I am always hungry. I will be happy to dine anywhere. Just not anything spicy." Spicy foods had not settled well with the baby and it's mother over the last few days. So bland diets were ordered by Callie to appease the blonde mother to be.

"Okay ladies. How are we today?" Dr. Visco asked entering the room. He was a golf buddy of Carlos Torres. Playing at the club several afternoons a week, until the elder Torres recent decline in health.

"Good." They spoke in unison.

"Maybe we can find out today. Hopefully the baby will cooperate. How is your father Callie?"

"He is good considering." No other information was offered on the steady declining health of Carlos Torres. Any sign of weakness was perceived as a bad omen in this business. The old man's condition had remained quite a mystery to many. Callie intended for it to stay that way.

"Tell him I said hello. So, are you two ready to see this baby?"

"More than ready!" Callie answered as she smiled at her wife.

"Yes, we have a bet going. So let's see what this baby is." Arizona laughed looking Callie's way.

Turing his attention to the pregnant blonde, Dr. Visco said, "Well, we can settle that in just a minute I hope. Arizona if you will lift up your shirt. Remember this gel is a little cool."

Moving to Arizona's side, Callie watched in silence. Holding her wife's hand in her own, Callie stared intently at the screen.

Arizona took a breath and held it. Squinting her eyes as the baby's image was shown on the screen, she looked. As the perfect angle came into place, and the baby's position allowed clear vision, she could see. There it was. Arizona knew exactly what their baby would be. "Oh my God." Tears fell from the blonde's eyes as she gripped her wife's hand.

"Is it a boy?" Callie questioned. She thought her vision was correct, however with no medical training, she wasn't entirely sure either.

"Yes." Arizona said. "It's a boy."

With the screen in full view, Callie looked at the moving fetus. Different views were seen as the doctor moved the ultrasound around Arizonas stomach. How could anyone love you more, Callie thought as she watched her son on the screen. The love, the connection ran deep. Tears fell from the tanned face. Unable to control all emotions that she harbored deep inside, Callie cried, "Hello My Baby."

"You never know the biggest day of your life is the biggest day. Not until it's happening. You don't recognize the biggest day of your life. Not until you're right in the middle of it. The day you commit to something or someone… The day you get your heart broken. The day you meet your soul mate. The day you realize there's not enough time… because you want to live forever. Those are the biggest days. The perfect days."

A/N: So, you guys want some jealousy huh? Well, I will see what I can do. This is written a little ahead, so it may be a few chapters. But, if you want some jealous drama...I will deliver. BUT, don't shoot the messenger...lol.

Next up..."It's All For You"...See you all soon! xoxo


	22. It's All For You

It's All For You

Three months had passed since the day they learned they would be having a baby. Three months that Arizona's stomach continued to grow, further showing the protruding evidence of an impending birth. A new Torres would grace the world with his presence soon.

Waddling down the PED's wing, Arizona felt shaky. She had several bouts with her diabetes over the past couple of weeks. The spells were not to bad in nature, but things were not just right with the blonde mother. And, she could tell it. However, she chose to keep it from Callie as much as possible, as her wife would no doubt suffocate her with overprotectiveness as well as love. The love, she didn't mind. It was that once Callie got a whiff of anything off course in any way, the brunette went into a survival mode. Tending to overcompensate too much. Qualities that Arizona appreciated and loved Callie for, and qualities that she sometimes hated as well.

Once again, seeing Callie appear on the children's wing of the hospital was a pleasant surprise. The last time Callie visited was three months ago. She seldom graced the hospital with her presence, unless it was for a board meeting. And Arizona new for a fact there was no meeting today.

"Hey sweetie." Callie smiled as she embraced her wife in the hallway next to the nurses station.

"Why are you here?" It was a legitimate question. Although Callie hated to be questioned about her actions, Arizona would ask anyhow.

"Well, I came to walk around with you while you finish your rounds. Maybe, keep you company. I just missed you." A sweet smile donned Callie's face.

Strange...very strange. Out of character for the brunette to show up right out of the blue, Arizona thought.

"This is new." Eyeing the gorgeous brunette, Arizona wasn't fooled. Not one bit. She knew something was up. She could smell a rat. And it was right in front of her.

The feigned look of innocence was displayed in typical Callie fashion. "What?" The brunette asked.

"Do not what me Callie Torres? Somethings up. So you've got one minute to explain your presence on this Peds floor, or I will scream right here so loud. Draw all kinds of attention to you." She knew Callie hated attention drawn her way. Threats, well, she could do them too. After all, she had been married to a Torres for over a year now.

"You wouldn't." With a smirk, Callie leaned against the wall. She knew Arizona wasn't about to do something like that.

"Okay..." Opening her mouth as wide as she could, Arizona let out the beginning of a scream, but was quickly muffled by her wife's hand over her mouth.

"Okay, okay. Shut up and I will tell you."

"I thought so." Smirking at her wife, Arizona placed her hands on her hips, waiting for an answer.

Big brown eyes showed the surprise their owner felt. "Here?" Callie asked.

Looking around, no one was anywhere near the couple. "Yes, there is no one around. What's going on?" Arizona asked.

Giving in, Callie appeased her wife. She wanted this to be a surprise. But the blonde wasn't have any of that. "I just came to pick you up in your new car. That's why I'm here. I have your new ride waiting downstairs."

"Oh. Well that's sweet...and unexpected. I thought you were up to no good Callie. Maybe you wanted another on call room experience again."

"Oh no. That's too risky. You will not get me back in there again. Muffling you screams was not that easy you know."

"I'm not a screamer Callie, you just that talented." Giving the dancing eyebrows, the blonde smiled at her wife. A megawatt smile.

"I'm not going to do that here, so flattering me will not work. You can wait until we get home. Then," invading the blondes space, Callie backed her wife against the wall, "I can make you scream all night if that's what you want."

A dimpled smile turned darker. Of course that's what Arizona wanted. Every time she was around Callie she wanted to rip her wife's clothes off. "I just have one more patient. I won't be long," Arizona husked in the Callie's ear.

Escaping the closeness Arizona felt a little sad. She wanted to be near Callie all the time. The former need for space that she had felt earlier in her marriage was now replaced by a desire to be close, or one with her lover. "Walk with me while I see this last patient?"

Feeling her wife pulling in her arm, Arizona knew Callie wanted to hold her hand. She loved holding hands with the brunette. Sometimes even in the night, Callie would reach for her wife's hand. Whether it was to feel connected, or to still see that her wife was indeed sleeping next to her, Callie always reached over for Arizona's hand.

As the day was finished up quickly for the blonde doctor, she and Callie made their way out to the parking lot.

"What they hell?" Arizona blinked twice to see if her eyes were playing tricks on her.

"What do you think?"

"I think that's a two hundred thousand dollar car Callie."

"Try five hundred thousand." Callie shrugged her shoulders. She wanted the best for her wife and baby. Even though she knew the blonde would protest, she did it anyhow.

"What? That's...oh my God Callie. And you bought this for me?"

"Yes. It's all for you. Your Mercedes that you loved so much was beyond repair after the accident. So, I replaced it. With a newer, more expensive, and definitely safer model."

"I see that." Big eyes roamed over the impressive Mercedes-Maybach. It was black in color. It's sleek exterior was pleasing to the eye.

"Come on, you can drive your new car home." Opening the door for Arizona to sit in the driver's seat, Callie smiled. "You may have to push the seat back...here let me help you."

"Are you insinuating I'm fat?" Arizona smiled as Callie repositioned the seat to accommodate her expanding belly.

"Not at all." Her tone was serious. She would never want Arizona to feel insecure about her body. To Callie she was beautiful. Arizona's shapely figure since becoming pregnant caused Callie craved her wife even more. Her hips were a little wider, her breasts much fuller. Callie couldn't seem to control her insatiable urges that only her wife could fill.

"There are so many buttons. I'm not sure which way is reverse." Staring at the controls, Arizona was trying to decided what to press first.

A tanned hand flitted over to the shifter and with practiced ease, Callie helped her wife place the new car into drive.

"So what do you think? You like it?" The need to have Arizona's approval was important to Callie.

"I like it. It's really nice," Arizona answered as she steered the car onto the freeway.

Blowing out a long breath Callie said, "You don't like it."

"Yes I do. I really do baby. I promise. It's just so expensive. Five hundred thousand dollars expensive. Why would you spend that much money on a car honey?"

Laughing, Callie watches as Arizona handles her new car as if they are one. The blonde had quickly adapted to the new wheels. "I'm pretty sure we can afford it," Callie replied.

Reaching to hold her wife's hand, Arizona took her eye from the road for one brief second and smiled at Callie. "I do love this car, who wouldn't. I just never drive, and didn't really see the need in you purchasing a car this expensive just for me. That's all honey. I'm not at all disappointed. It's amazing. You are amazing." Kissing her wife's knuckles, Arizona continued to hold the tanned hand tightly.

"It's not just a car you know. It's what it represents. This car is very secure. I paid a lot to ensure its security. It an armored car basically." Callie decided to break the news to her wife in the best way she could.

"What does that mean?"

"Things are tense between the families, so you will no longer ride in anything other than this car."

"What's happening? Is there going to be more..."

"This car is beefed up. It had run flats for tires, bullet proof glass, smoke screens, reinforced suspension and braking system. The structure of the entire car has armored plating. It even has a fire suppression system. I sent this car to a manufacturing company in another state to customize it and make it an armored car. Nothing can get through this thing. I promise you that." The obvious need to protect the things Callie loved were shown through this one drastic act.

"You didn't answer me about the Families fighting. Callie is there going..."

"You are safe Arizona. Nothing is going to happen to you or the baby. No harm will ever come to our family again. I'm taking care of it."

"What goes that mean you are taking care..."

"Stop asking questions please. I'm not going to share anymore than what I've already said. So it will only prove futile to keep asking honey. Just trust me. Do you trust me?" Callie asked her wife.

She couldn't tell Arizona that once the baby was born, she had a plan in place to completely remove the heads of the other Families. Callie had everything planned out, even her whereabouts would be accounted for so she wouldn't be linked to this massive cleansing. This cleaning was necessary to the entire Torres family's survival.

This plan was one step in the direction that Callie felt she needed to become legitimate. Once control was established over the other family's territories, Callie had further plans to separate from the illegal activities. She would turn their territory as well as hers to another member of the family. Maybe Clemenza, she hadn't really gotten that far into those details. Callie was hoping that once she controlled everything herself, that would allow her to shift responsibilities and separate from this life. Her hand would be no longer forced to participate in illegal actions. She would no longer be pressed to turn over her political connections that so far, kept her out of trouble.

Callie could then have her other businesses in a legitimate state of affairs, that were totally separate from anything mafia related. Getting away from this life would involve starting over. A change of address might even be required. That would be a touchy subject with her wife, so Callie held that close to her chest. Her goal was that by the time her son was five years old, things would be completely smoothed out. Maybe even sooner that that, if she was lucky.

The brunette so far had been unsuccessful in getting out. Every time she tried, the other families continued to pull her back in, one way or the other. The only way she could see herself separate from this life was with murderous intentions. How ironic? Murder in order to become lawful. That concept would never fly with her blonde wife. So Callie kept it all to herself. Pondering these incredulous acts in her mind.

"Yes. I trust you."Arizona answered. She didn't like not knowing, but she had promised herself to separate Callie's work from their life. So, she would try and let this go.

"Good. Now don't forget to slow down when you go through the gates," Callie reminded her wife.

Pulling through the iron gates, Rocco offers to park the car for the couple. He was in charge of Arizona's security detail now that Paullie was gone. The blonde missed her usual driver. She had made friends with him she thought. He was always nice and kind. Upon hearing that he took a job with another Family, she later learned that he had been murdered. What a shame, Arizona thought. He was so young.

Arizona steps were slow as she moved from the car. Her feet were tired and felt as if they weighed a ton. Meeting Callie on the sidewalk, they walk together toward their home. Hearing her father's voice, Callie pulls Arizona's hand slightly to hold her wife back from entering the front door.

"You two have dinner plans?" Carlos asked.

"Not really. We were planning to just eat a sandwich and turn in early." Callie answered her father.

"Mama had dinner ready if you two would like to come over." Carlos loved visiting with his children. The further Arizona got in her pregnancy, the more attentive Carlos was. Often times bringing Arizona fresh fruit over in the evening, he made it clear that it was just for her. Forbidding Callie to eat what was deemed only for Arizona, always made the blonde smile. Of course, as soon as he left, she always shared with her wife. After all, she couldn't deny Callie anything either.

"Mmm. This smells good." Arizona said as she walked into her mother in laws kitchen.

"Sit. It's almost ready. How's my grandchild?"

"He's good. Moving and kicking," the blonde said with a laugh. The baby boy growing inside was rather rambunctious as of late. Feeling as if he were sometimes turning summersaults, she and Callie would watch her belly move. Callie would even sing to her stomach, knowing the unborn child could hear her voice. It was a bonding tool that Callie was sure to use. She wanted her son to come into the world knowing her voice, as he would Arizona's.

As the ate, the family talked and of course told jokes. Arizona always had a new one that made Carlos' day.

As the dinner conversation and laughter abounded, Carlos was about to start a little spat between the wives. One that he didn't even know existed. One that, he had no intention of creating...

...Flashback...

Entering their bedroom, Callie watched as Arizona bent down to tie her shoes. "You need some help there sweetie?"

"I've got it. Thanks though."

"I really don't mind. Come and sit in the chair and put you feet in my lap." Spoiling Arizona was Callie's past time. She would hardly let her wife do anything for herself anymore.

Laughing, Arizona sat back as she placed her foot in Callie's lap. "Okay. Go ahead. Has anyone ever told you that your the best wife ever?"

"You." The signature Callie Torres wink in full display, Arizona almost melted where she sat. Her wife was so sexy and so hot, it should be illegal to throw winks like that.

"Wait. Are these the shoes with the skates?" Callie asked as she stopped tying her wife's laces.

Giving a nod, Arizona confirmed her wife's suspicions. "Yes. I just took the skates out for now."

"Oh no. I don't want you to wear these. You need some different shoes." Adamantly disagreeing, Callie took the offending shoes from her wife's perfect size six feet.

"Callie. They're safe to wear. I am not going to roller skate while I am pregnant."

"You need to wear some clogs or something else. Something more supportive Arizona." Standing, Callie walked to Arizona's closet and came back with a pair of Nike shoes. "Here. Wear these and after work today, we can go buy you some good shoes. But not these things. You might forget and pop the skates back in or something."

"It doesn't work that way Callie. You have to use a tool and put the skate..."

Cutting her wife off, Callie said, "No Heelys. Skates or not. You need better shoes than these. So, this afternoon, we are going shopping."

...End of Flashback...

"Oh, I almost forgot." Carlos said as he stood from the table and walked over to the foyer. Retrieving a grey box, he made his way back into the dining room.

"I believe these are yours? They certainly aren't my size or...color." The elder Torres said laughing. "I found them in my closet. No idea how they got there." Pulling the items from the box, Arizona squealed with delight. It was her heeleys. White with blue laces, and almost in her possession.

"Oh no you don't." Moving in to block her wife's retrieval of the rolling sneakers, Callie grabbed them before her wife could.

"Hey. Those are mine. Papa was giving them to me."

"And now I am taking them. Don't worry. You don't have much longer to go." Callie smiled sweetly at the blonde. She knew she was overreacting, but Arizona near a pair of skate shoes was not at all going to happen on her watch.

The obvious irritation in the blonde's face, told Carlos that this was a sore subject. One that he wasn't sure he should even attempt to enter.

"Am I missing something here?" Carlos asked Callie and Arizona.

"She took them from me and then hid them." Arizona said as she eyed her wife. She wasn't really mad, but she would like to have her shoes back. In her own damn closet where they belonged.

"I took them several months ago because your daughter in law was wearing them around the hospital while pregnant. What if she had used the skates without thinking? She could get hurt?"

"We had a deal. I would not use them until after the baby is born. I have held up to my end of the deal Callie. I haven't worn them." Arizona said exasperated.

"Because I hid them. That's why." Callie retorted.

"Okay. Why don't I just take these back." Pulling the grey box from Callie's hands, Carlos sat it at the end of the table beside him. "I will keep them until the baby is born and then, you my dear can have them back. Now, what names are we looking at for my grandson?" With that, the conversation had changed and the offending sneakers were no longer a source of controversy at the table.

Walking back home, hand in hand, Callie and Arizona strolled along the grassy lawn between their home and Callie's parent's home. "It's a beautiful night. Look at the stars Callie."

Seeing a falling star, Callie quickly reminded her wife. "Did you make a wish?"

"I did. You?"

"I've already got mine." Callie answered. Stilling their movements, Callie cupped Arizona's face in her hands. A gentle kiss. A simple act of affection. That was all that was needed. "What did you wish for?" Callie asked.

"If I tell you then it won't come true. But I can give you a hint." A seductive smile graced the dimpled face of the blonde woman that held Callie's heart.

"How many guesses do I get?"

"Hmm. Just one. Make it a good one." Knowing her wife would guess it immediately, Arizona smiled.

"You want to have amazing, passionate, hot and dirty sex with your wife. Did I even come close?" Pulling her wife into her arms, Callie moved her hand down to her wife's bottom. Ghosting it over...ever so slightly.

"Well, looks like we have a winner."

"I am ready to collect my prize. Now, get upstairs Mrs. Torres." Callie swatted her wife on the ass making the blonde let out a small scream.

The brunette loved to have sex with her amazingly hot wife. And, she especially loved it when it was hot and dirty. Add to that Arizona's new body shape due to pregnancy, and Callie's libido could sometimes out do Arizona's.

After several rounds of sex, and multiple orgasms later, Arizona lay back completely spent. Basking in the afterglow of their prior activities, she curled up next to Callie, wrapping her leg around the brunette's.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Lay back. I have one more thing I want to do." Callie commanded as she reached for the nightstand.

"Honey, I really appreciate the gesture. But I am worn out. I can't go again. I would if I could, but I can't. Don't even think I can take you using the strap on tonight..."

Interupting her wife's moment, Callie sat up and let put a huge laugh. "Arizona get you mind out of the gutter. I wasn't planning on using the strap on. I have a book that I bought today and I was going to read it to the baby."

"Oh!" A giggle left the blonde's lips as she smiled.

Shaking her dark hair, Callie laughed. "Your a perv you know that?"

"I am not. You have used that on me several times this week. It was an honest mistake Callie."

"I didn't hear you complaining." A raised eyebrow was thrown the blonde's way.

Refusing to comment on Callie's comment, Arizona changed the subject. "Just read the book baby. We're both listening."

Laying her head next to Arizona's stomach, Callie began to read. She wanted her son to know her voice too. Callie couldn't wait until he was here. Wrapped in her arms as she rocked him to sleep each night. So she read. She read until sleep took over their bodies.

Several hours later, the couple had long gone to sleep. Both tired from working all day. Both tired from the several rounds of sex they had encountered. Both tired from reading to their baby. Falling asleep as the big spoon, Arizona unwrapped herself from Callie. She loved to hold her wife, when the brunette allowed it. A protective Callie was in full swing the further along she got in her pregnancy.

Slowly rising as not to wake her wife, Arizona got up and padded toward the bathroom ensuite. The baby was pressing on her bladder. The urgency was great. In a hurry to get there quickly, Arizona stepped inside the bathroom. Once she was finished, she washed her hands and turned off the bathroom light.

Glancing the clock, it was well after five in the morning...That was the last thing Arizona saw before everything went black.

Mornings were always Callie's favorite. She had fallen asleep with Arizona wrapped around her. Being the little spoon was always a cherished way to fall asleep. She loved feeling wanted by her wife. The feeling to be held by your lover was alway heart stopping. It was a seldom way they slept though. Callie needed to hold Arizona and their son. The protection and security it afforded the brunette could not be underestimated.

Waking up early, Callie didn't feel Arizona beside her. Sliding her hand to the space behind her, she felt nothing. Turning around she noticed Arizona was not in the bed. That's odd Callie thought. Sitting up, Callie rubbed her eyes. Glancing around the dark bedroom, there was no sign of her wife.

Flipping the lamp on, Callie called out. "Arizona? Where are you?"

No sound...no noise. Just empty silence filled their bedroom. Her wife wasn't one to be up this early. It was five-thirty in the morning. An uneasy feeling crept over Callie's body.

Throwing the heavy covers from her body, the brunette climbed out of bed in search of her wife. Rounding the massive bed, a sight she never wanted to see was in front of Callie. Staring her right in the face. The dread and anxiety filled her mind as there, only three feet way, lay the most important piece to her heart. There on the cold floor was her wife, lying on her stomach, passed out.

"We're all susceptible to it. The dread and anxiety of not knowing what's coming. It's pointless in the end. Because all the worrying, and all the making of plans for things that could, or could not happen, it only makes things worse. So walk your dog. Or take a nap. Just, whatever you do, stop worrying. Because the only cure for paranoia, is to be… here… just as you are."

A/N: A thank you to greysfan1995 for the translation in the last chapter. And yes, greysfann1995, I too want them to live in that pretty pink bubble.

Thanks for the reviews so far. I never thought anyone would want to read this story. You guys have made my day with the encouragement that I've received.

Until next time...xoxo


	23. Scaling Back

Scaling Back

"I think it would be so best if you scaled back on your work hours. You could change your schedule to three days a week." The words fell from Callie's lips without missing a beat. They were more of a command, than a suggestion. Softened up slightly at her parent's suggestion. Unfortunately that didn't go over well with Arizona.

"I don't feel that I need to do that." Surprised by Callie's demanding tone, the blonde was annoyed.

"Arizona I am concerned for your health. Last week, that was a very bad scare you had. And you had been having them off and on for a couple of weeks, which you failed to tell me about. We've put that part behind us, so I won't go there."

"Callie I am fine. I should have told you and I will do better about that. But I don't need to cut back on my hours."

"Arizona. Right now, you are not well. You need to slow down. There is nothing wrong with slowing down. We have a baby coming. He should be our top priority."

Priorities are important in life. Everyone needs a list of priorities. It is the right to take precedence over everything else. A priority is something that is more important that other things and needs to be done or dealt with first. In Callie's mind, their son would be a priority in their lives. A number one priority. Coming before anything that she or Arizona had planned.

Since the blonde's sick spell a week ago, Callie had made her priority Arizona and the baby. Seeing her wife so helpless, so lifeless on that floor, brought a flood of emotions to Callie. Emotions that she had not even known she had. Her priorities from that point on shifted. Her wife's health...that was a priority that would never change...

...Flashback...

Arizona lay helpless on the floor unconscious. Immediately, Callie ran to her pregnant wife. Feeling a pulse, Callie ran to Arizona's night stand and grabbed the blood sugar monitor and the phone. Immediately checking Arizona's blood, she knew this had to be the cause of the blonde passing out.

"Fourty." That was a very dangerous number. Racing to the bathroom to get the glucagon kit, Callie located it within less than a minute. Arizona had gone over this procedure with Callie months ago. She had even practiced giving shots with saline. Callie wanted to know what to do if she ever needed to help Arizona.

Drawing the medicine up into the syringe, Callie used the alcohol swab on Arizona's thigh and and then proceeded to inject the glucagon solution. Remembering that Arizona had once told her that if she ever passed out to always turn her over onto her side to prevent chocking, Callie rolled her wife over. Waiting for Arizona to awaken, Callie dialed 911. Then, she called her parents. Frantically screaming for Carlos to come over. "Arizona has passed out. I can't leave her by herself. Stop in the kitchen and bring a bottle coke upstairs with you."

Within ten minutes, the blonde came to. "Hey. Arizona. Can you hear me?" She was awake, but confused. Callie checked her blood level again. It had risen to sixty. That was much better, but still low.

"Arizona, I need you to look at me." Holding her wife in her arms, she felt helpless.

"Callie." Her voice was so small. So weak. Barely even a whisper.

"Hey baby. Can you drink some coke?" Raising Arizona to a sitting position, Carlos helped to hold Arizona's back so she wouldn't fall over. Callie worked with Arizona coaxing her to take some slow sips of the coke. The more she drank, the higher her blood sugar levels would go. As Callie administered the sugary drink slowly, she was irritated that the ambulance hadn't arrived yet.

"Where the hell is the ambulance?" Callie looked at her father in desperation. For a family that had everything, she felt absolutely helpless. And she didn't like it one bit.

Arriving a few minutes later, the paramedics were inside and accessing the blonde. Arizona was coherent, but very shaky.

"Dr. Torres, have you been having any recent problems with you blood sugar?"

Callies eyes were trained on Arizona as she looked from the paramedics to Callie's direction. Knowing that she was about to admit her secrecy, Arizona closed her eyes. She knew Callie would be mad. And she did have a right to be.

"Yes. For the past two weeks." Arizona admitted in a shaky voice.

And, as soon as that confession left her lips, the fiesty brunette lit in. "Two weeks! And you haven't said a word!" The strong hands of the Italian father than had nurtured Callie from an infant, took hold of the brunette.

"We can settle this later. Now is not the time." Carlos whispered in Callie's ear.

Instantly demanding orders, Callie pointed to the smaller paramedic. "I want her taken in to be admitted."

"Yes mam. We are going to take her in."

"Callie, I'm fine." Arizona was not keen on being transported to the hospital. She knew her wife was mad right now. And she knew that she should have told Callie earlier. It it really wasn't necessary to be admitted.

"We are going to the hospital." Unfazed by the blonde's protests Callie insisted for Arizona and the baby checked out. Seeing Arizona at her worst with this disease, Callie refused to take any chances. Her wife would be accessed by a physician. Today.

Arizona was admitted twenty-four hours for observation. The ultrasound showed the baby was fine. Heartbeat was strong. Nothing was wrong.

And, Arizona improved as morning came and went. As she did, Callie found a rare moment alone with her wife to verbally chastise her for her actions. "You should have told me. I cannot believe you would keep something this important from me. And you talk about me keeping secrets..." Callie scoffed.

As the tears fell, Arizona cried as she confessed her reasons why. "I'm sorry. I should have told you. You just...I don't know how to say it Callie. You tend to hover."

"Because I'm worried. Because I don't want anything bad to happen to you or our son. You work all the time it seems. You seem to be a little forgetful lately. So yes. I do worry Arizona. What do you not get about that?" The tone was not dismissed by Arizona. Callie was mad. Hurt.

"You are right. And I'm sorry. I know you don't mean to hover, I just...I still want my independence. To be able to manage without needing your help or anyone else's. I am not useless Callie." Uncontrollable sobbing took over, as Arizona said the last part.

She did feel a bit useless at times over the last couple of weeks. She felt her independence slipping because of these spells and that just wasn't acceptable to the independent blonde mother. With this pregnancy her body felt out of control. She had trouble juggling everything. Work, pregnancy, her marriage, it all seemed overwhelming now. Arizona had a loaded plate with everything going on in her life. Thinking about everything, made the blonde fall completely apart.

Seeing her wife come undone, Callie decided to change her tactics. Screaming and arguing with Arizona would only stress her out more. And the baby, well he sure as hell didn't deserve that.

"Hey. Don't cry. You're going to upset yourself and the baby even more. You are right...I do tend to...hover, as you call it. But there is a baby in there sweetie." Placing her hand on her wife's stomach, Callie continued.

"You have to think about that. There are two of you. It's not just Arizona anymore. You have to tell me when something is not right. As soon as you feel weird, or sick, I need to know. Can we agree on that?" Calmly talking to her wife was in return settling the inner turmoil she felt. Her normal reaction would not be this kind, or affording, and certainly not this calm.

"Yes." Arizona answered.

It was enough for Callie to hear that one word...yes.. She would let this go, this one time. Mainly because of Arizona's incessant sobbing. She never could stand to see Arizona cry. But, if this happens again, that would be an entirely different story. No amount of crying would help the blonde out.

"Close your eyes and try to sleep okay?" Callie kissed her wife on the forehead, and sat back in her chair.

As Arizona slept, Callie sat in a rather uncomfortable chair and read a magazine. Hospital stays were boring and taxing on families. There are no comforts afforded in the hospital. But Callie didn't mind at all.

Two hours later, to get more comfortable, Arizona shifted in her bed. "I really want to go home. I want to be home in my bed. I hate hospital beds." Whining was not something that she was proud of at this moment, but she gave into it. Miserable and sore from her fall, the blonde mother to be made quite a pitiful case.

Taking her wife's hand, Callie brushed her fingers gently across pale skin. "I know you want to be home. Me too. How about this? When we get home tomorrow, we can snuggle in and sleep all day. How does that sound?" Callie wanted to wrap her arms around her wife. To protect Arizona and the baby.

Smiling a weak smile, Arizona answered, "I really would like that."

...End of Flashback...

Walking into her office, Callie called her father's house. The conversation she just had with her wife ended with Arizona storming upstairs and slamming their bedroom door shut. Following her didn't help the talk go any smoother as Arizona slammed the door shut in the brunette's face. No doubt, that was a tough pill for Callie Torres to swallow. She wasn't exactly accustomed to being disrespected, not even from her wife. And, she didn't like it at all. These hormones; the highs and lows, the surge of emotions that Arizona was experiencing were taking their toll on both wives.

Hearing her father answer the phone, Callie immediately started in on the older man. "Well that didn't go over well at all. And, I softened it up just like you said. You are the worst advice giver ever Papa."

Laughing, Carlos answered his daughter's upset tone. "I don't imagine it did Callie. Arizona spent years in medical school and years perfecting her job. She is not going to give it up without a fight. And she shouldn't."

"Who's side are you on? I never said...I don't want her to give it up completely. She just needs to scale back. There is nothing wrong with cutting your hours back and taking it easy."

Knowing his daughter was dead set on this idea, Carlos suggested another approach. "Give her some time. Let the idea grow on her. You can't push everything down everyone's throats Callie. You always do that. She will come around. She just needs some time."

Ignoring her father's advice, Callie had another idea. More modern, more edgy. And certainly more aggressive. "Maybe I should go to the chief, have her hours reduced that way."

"Why don't you go ahead and sign your death warrant? You and I both know that will backfire Callie. That is the dumbest idea you have ever had. Listen to yourself. How would you even straighten that out with Arizona? NO. You do what I said and give it time."

Hopping on the phone to enter the conversation with her husband and daughter, Carmine spoke. "Just talk to her again in a couple of days Callie. And for God's sake, be gentle about it. You have no idea how to be gently and kind. You hit everything head on sometimes."

Surprised and somewhat rejected by her parents faith in her marital abilities, Callie answered, "I do not! Why are you both always on Arizona's side."

"Okay. Okay. Callie listen to your mother. Bring this up again in a couple of days and see what she says." Carlos said, attempting to squelch his daughter's temper on this very touchy topic. It could be handled, but probably Callie would not be the best person for that job, Carlos thought to himself.

Around seven o'clock that night, Arizona received a page to come into work. Stopping by Callie's office, Arizona knocked on the door and told her wife that she had been paged in. As always, the brunette accompanied her wife on late pages into work. Usually waiting in the boardroom or in a doctors lounge until her wife was finished and ready to return home.

Walking into the ER, Arizona saw the person she was looking for immediately. The source of her being paged. "Hey Bailey. They said you paged me to come in. Whats going on?"

"Yes. I need help on a case. Come with me."

"As the two colleagues walked down the hall, Bailey mentioned Arizona's ever expanding belly. "Your belly is so big now. How are you going to continue working for much longer honey?"

"Well, it's funny you should mention that. Callie actually mentioned it to me earlier. She wants me to scale back to three days a week."

"And how do you feel about that?"

Shaking her head, Arizona really had no answer for Bailey. "I don't know."

"Well, you better get to finding out how you feel. That wife of yours will not let this go most likely. She seems to be rather demanding, and don't get mad at me for saying that. It's an observation, that's all. So you better decide if you are going to stand your ground or compromise."

"I know Bailey. I know." Brushing her hand over her stomach, Arizona breathed out. She didn't really want to give up her job. But, was Callie suggesting that she totally quit working? No. She was not. The brunette had never said that. She just wanted Arizona to cut back a little. And the truth was, Arizona was tired.

This pregnancy was taking a toll on her small frame. And once the baby arrived, she did want to stay with it some, but she still intended to maintain her work schedule. Maybe they could reach a compromise. As the two doctors entered their patient's room, Arizona thought, "Maybe a compromise was called for. But only on her terms."

Two days had passed since the dreadful conversation of Arizona reducing her work schedule. Two days that Callie had time to think more clearly on how to handle her wife. And, two days that Arizona had given more thought to Callie's offending suggestion. Arriving for dinner at Carmine's, Callie is the one to forge the subject of Arizona's work schedule.

"So...have you thought any more about cutting back to three days a week?"

"Yes. I have given it some thought." Sitting across from the brunette, Arizona had a rather straight unassuming facial expression on. Not giving anything away to her wife what so ever.

"And?" Callie asked. She hoped this went her way. In fact, she hadn't planned for it to go any way but her way.

Taking a deep breath, Arizona began what was going to be a touchy subject. "No. I won't cut back to three days. Callie I have..."

"You will." Simple. Straight to the point. Mincing no words, Callie narrowed her eyes at the blue eyes that looked rather concerned at the moment.

"No, I won't. And let me finish ..."

"Do I need to speak to the chief?" Threatening her wife wasn't exactly the wisest decision, but one she would use if she needed to. She wasn't above it. One way or the other, this would go Callie's way. And as for Arizona, she had better get on board with it before trouble started.

Red faced and angry, Arizona unleashed her temper on the brunette. "Are you threatening me? Seriously? Is that what your doing? Because I don't find that funny at all!"

Calm and collective, Callie continued to stare down the blonde that sat across from her the dimly lit table. This was supposed to be a romantic dinner. Romance was anywhere by here between these two wives at the moment. "I'm not making a joke. Either scale back at work or I will handle it myself."

Staring at one another, Arizona finally broke the long pause between them. "I cannot believe you. You really are something else, you know that? You have some nerve suggesting that to me. If you would have let me finish, I was going to tell you that I will scale back to four days a week. But you so arrogantly chose to throw your weight around as a member of the board. Disregarding me as an equal partner in this marriage. So, this is how you treat your wife? I can't believe you."

Swallowing, Callie knew she had jumped the gun on this subject. She just couldn't get what she wanted when she wanted so she broached a touchy subject like a bull in a china shop. Choosing to try and recover and move on from this Callie confirmed her wife's offer. It wasn't exactly what she wanted, but it was a start in the right direction.

"Four days a week. We agree on that. Done. So, what do you want to do tomorrow?" Saturday was the next day and Callie felt the need to change the subject. She looked like an idiot. Even felt like a bigger one too. And as her luck would have it, the evening was about to go from bad to worse.

Before Arizona could attempt to answer the brunettes question, she was interrupted by a soft, sweet sounding voice. Similar to her own, but the owner, entirely opposite from herself.

"Calliope? I haven't seen you in a while. You look beautiful. How are you honey?" As the woman put her hand on Callie's shoulder, Callie stiffened. And, Arizona held her breath. The look on the intruding woman's face was a look of lust. A look of love. A look that Arizona saw and didn't appreciate at all. As the tall brunette caressed Callie's shoulder, Arizona knew there was something between these two women. More than friends.

The color drained from Callie's face, as she looked to Arizona and back to the tall brunette. An instant streak of jealousy ran through the blonde's veins. She was never one to be violent. To shout. To harm another living thing. But in this moment, she could have stuck her steak knife through the flirty woman's tiny little heart.

Meeting the hazel green eyes that stared intently at her, Callie looked again to Arizona who sat across the table. Seeing the look on her wife's face, well...let's just say it wasn't a happy expression by any means. It was a look of jealousy. A calm rage. A look that Callie had never seen before.

"Caterina. This is my "wife" Arizona. Arizona this is Caterina. She's an old friend." Knowing that the brunette was anything but an old friend, Callie looked intensely at the hazel eyes that starred back at her. Dreamy eyes that Callie had never wanted or expected to see again. The look Callie gave was a look of warning. Warning their owner to back off. Not to intrude in on her marriage.

Not obeying the silent command her former lover had given, Caterina pushed Callie's buttons a little too far. "Arizona. It's nice to meet the woman that stole my Calliope's heart."

"Caterina." Callie warned. If she weren't in a public place, this would have been an entirely different exchange. And not a friendly one at that.

Standing corrected, Caterina began again, "I'm sorry that was rude. Hi Arizona. I am Calliopes fiancée. Well, former fiancée. We were engaged and would have been married if Callie hadn't met you that day in the hospital." Sticking her hand out to shake hands with the pregnant blonde, Arizona refused the offer. She was outraged at the audacity of this woman. And, she was mad with Callie.

Choosing to stand, with great effort, Arizona turned to address her wife. Her wife... The one she was mad at now for several reasons. And, the one she loved with all of her heart. Love and heartache seem to go hand in hand sometimes, don't they?

"I am no longer hungry. Why don't you two enjoy the rest of your evening. I will send the car back for you Callie." Snatching her gold purse from the table, Arizona walked in a fast pace to the door and exited Carmine's Restaurant.

An exasperated look donned Callie's face. "Why the hell did you do that? Are you insane? My wife is pre..."

"Pregnant? Yea I could see that. That was kind of hard to miss. Really? A blonde? And, she's not even that pretty either. What did she have that I didn't?" The arrogance dripped from Caterinas mouth. She had always held herself in too high regard.

Knowing she needed to go after Arizona, Callie stood. "I could have you erased. You know that right?" Callie said as she narrowed her brown eyes at the brunette. If she had a gun, she probably would do it herself. She was just that mad at this moment.

Laughing, Caterina pushed the white plate that sat in front of her back. She had taken Arizona's seat when the blonde stormed out. Standing to meet Callie's height, she continued. "You couldn't do that. You and I both know you're a lot of hot air. So, why do you avoid me like the plague? "

"I don't avoid you. I don't have anything to say to you. We are over. Don't you get that?"

A full force vindicated laugh filled the air. "I left my marriage for you. I was comfortable, financially stable in the Brazini Family you know. And I left it all for you. And then you left me. Or threw me out is more like it."

Now see, this is where the story goes back. Where to begin? Caterina was once married to Brazini's son, Rafael. However, she and Callie had a year long affair, much to everyone's knowledge. Caterina eventually left Rafael for Callie, by her own choice. Callie had initially resisted the idea, but Caterina wouldn't take no for an answer.

Caterina Brazini was in love with the brunette. The brunette that was now Arizona's brunette. However, for Callie's part, it started out as love. But as time went on, Callie began to feel suffocated. It had started out as attraction, but that fizzled out over time.

Yet she stayed with the woman. Even accepting Caterinas marriage proposal after she left her marriage. But Callie wasn't happy. There were no bolts of lighting, no electricity between them. Just sex. A physical connection only. And, what came from their disgraced union was an even further complicated war between the Families. What better way to piss another family off than by fucking one of their wives. Carlos had even told Callie that he thought she was doing it for business, as well as pleasure. That was anything but the truth.

Then Callie met Arizona that day in the hospital. The day she had brought little Carmine into the emergency room. And everything changed. Going home the next day, Callie had a long and intense talk with Caterina. Of course it didn't go smoothly. Those talks never do. Shouts and tempers filled Callie's home as she broke the news to Caterina that day. And, she asked the her to move out. On the spot. No time was wasted discussing their relationship. It would not help matters. It was over. They were over. It had been over for quite some time in Callie's mind.

"I have nothing to say about that other than this." Pointing a finger in her former lovers face, Callie spoke rather harshly, "You divorced. That was all on you. You made the choice. I never said..."

"You said you loved me." Catering injected. She was a strong force to reckon with at times. And now, of all times, here she was. In full mode, testing Callie's last nerves.

Throwing her hands in the air Callie said, "That was a long time ago. At the time I thought I meant it, but I'm not sure I ever did. I don't even think I ever knew what love was until I met Arizona." Callie answered back.

"I can't believe you fell in love with her. I loved you, you know. And, I still do." Caterina was impulsive. Demanding. A strong personality. In some way, she was even stronger than Callie. She was vindictive when she didn't get her way. And that was not a good thing at all.

"Well, I don't feel the same way. It was wrong on so many levels. What we did was wrong. What I did was wrong. And for that, I am sorry. It never should have happened. I am a changed person now Caterina. Reformed. Renewed. And, I am in a committed loving marriage."

Placing her linen white napkin on the table, Callie sought refuge from this most embarrassing situation. "So, if you will excuse me, I have to go and chase down my wife."

Callie had already had some trouble shaking the pushy brunette when she and Arizona were in the early stages of dating. Keeping it quiet, Arizona never had knowledge of Caterina Brazini. And Callie had hoped that it stayed that way. Now, that was shot to hell.

Callie was irritated that Caterina had ruined a moment between her and Arizona, albeit a tense moment, but a moment just the same. This was just like Caterina to do something like this.

And, Callie was annoyed that Arizona had fled the scene, without any knowledge of anything other than what the bitch brunette had said to upset her. Arizona should have stayed to allow Callie a chance to explain this. At the same time, Callie wasn't even sure she wanted to explain this to Arizona. What was there to say? That she and Caterina had an affair for a year while Caterina was married into the Brazini family. That Caterina had left her marriage and then became engaged to Callie. And then dumped by Callie because Callie was love sticken upon meeting Arizona.

Yes...That about covered it. Revealing an affair to Arizona would certainly not be well received. Her wife abhored infidelity. How would Arizona accept this news? She hadn't cheated on Arizona per se. She ended it with Caterina the day after she met Arizona. Her relationship with Caterina ceased the day that she and Arizona had their first date. How would that go over? Would her very pregnant wife that raged with hormones understand this? Would she even listen?

Stepping to the side in order to leave, Callie's hand was stopped by the tall brunette that looked her straight in the eyes. "You're upset. I see it in your eyes. Why don't you let me make you feel better tonight Calliope?" Moving her left hand to graze Callie's side, ghosting her hands over the brunette's curves, Caterina smiled. A seductive smile. Callie may not be her's but Callie had never resisted Caterina's advances in the past.

Stopping Caterina's movements, Callie squeezed her hand very hard. Hard enough to inflict pain. "Stop." That's all Callie could get out, the intense anger rising. Begging to be released. She did what was the wisest decision at the time. Removing herself, she left the scene.

Walking into the kitchen Callie called for her driver to come back and retrieve her from the family's restaurant. She had to get home to her wife. To straighten this out. Arizona had left in a manic frenzy of emotions. This would not be an easy quest.

Storming out of Carmine's, Arizona was now on her way home. Leaving behind her wife sitting alone with her former lover. Thinking about that thought, Arizona cried. Through the silence that filled the dark cabin of her Mercedes, Arizona's cell rang. The familiar ring tone that she longed to hear. She hadn't seen her mother in months. And right now, she needed her mama. "Mom! How are you?"

"Good. How is my grandson?"

"Growing. I look like I've swallowed a watermelon." A small laughed fell from pink lips. It wasn't heartfelt and she knew her mother could probably tell. As they laughed together at Arizona's comment, the blonde let out a small sniffle.

"Is everything okay?" Barbara asked. Not seeing your child for months at a time, causes a parent to be concerned. And a child that was still in the mafia, well, that caused even more concern for the Robbins.

"I met Callie's fiancée today." Blurted out, without a thought as to how it sounded, Arizona felt relieved to finally say it to somebody.

Shocked by her daughter's words, Barbara asked for clarification. "Her what!"

Correcting herself, Arizona replied, "I'm sorry I meant ex-fiancé."

"That sounds a little better. What happened? Are you alright? Did something upset you?" Questions fell from the older woman's tongue. This was her child. Her flesh and blood. She too could have a bit of protective mothering to come out at times.

"I wasn't aware she had a fiancée. And they were apparently engaged when she met me. I mean, did Callie ask me out while they were together? Dear God...you should see her mama. The woman is stunning. She looks like a model. And I am so big. And fat. And I have...stretch marks Mom!"

Hearing her daughter crying through the phone, Barbara became some what emotional herself. This was her only child. And to hear your only child miles away so upset, it was rather moving to the older woman.

"Did anything happen? Did Callie give you any indication that she still felt anything for this woman?"

"She was surprised to see her. But the woman kept rubbing it in, like she couldn't get enough jabs in there at me."

"What did Callie do?"

"I don't know what she did. I left her there. I stormed out. They both kept looking at each other, and..." crying uncontrollably, Arizona wept aloud.

"Arizona. Listen to me, calm down and get yourself together sweetie. Did Callie make you feel uncomfortable?"

"The whole situation made me feel uncomfortable Mom! They are probably bedded up at some...oh my God..." Once again, the blonde lost all of her charisma. Replaced with crocodile tears that flooded the back seat of her Mercedes.

"Arizona I don't want you this upset. It's not good for you or the baby. Do you want me to fly up for a few days?" She would do anything to help her daughters feelings right now. Even if it meant getting in the middle of a conversation that she had no business involving herself in.

"No you don't have to do that. I am just upset. What if Callie still loves her? She is beautiful, you should have seen her. What if they are having sex right now mom? What if Callie wants to leave me?"

"Arizona, I think you should turn that car around, and go back and get your wife. She is your wife. And, by the sounds of it, she didn't do anything to make you think she was in love with the other woman. Sure, there is some explaining that needs to be done about Callie's past, but you have one too I am sure."

"I am pulling up at home now. Rocco will go back for her. Don't worry. She won't have to walk home mom." The sarcastic tone wasn't missed by Arizona's mother.

"Well, when she gets back, you two need to have a serious talk. And not scream at each other. Talk. You do know how to do that right?" Barbara jabbed slightly at her daughter. She knew Arizona had a past. And, of the tables were reversed, Arizona would want the opportunity to talk with Callie and straighten any misunderstandings out.

"Yes I do mom. When she gets back we will talk." Arizona said as she exited the car.

"Okay, well call me if you need me. I will be on the first flight. And call me tomorrow and tell me how this all played out."

"I will. Love you." Saying goodbye, Arizona ended the call.

An hour later, a very angry and irrational brunette walked into her large brick home in the Torres Mall. Furious that she had to wait for Rocco to return to retrieve her. Furious that her wife had left her there with Caterina. Furious that Arizona didn't even ask for an explanation. Furious that Caterina had barged in on her time with her wife. Her wife...the one that held her heart. The one that she would die to protect. The wife that she loved more than her own self. Her wife.

The more Callie thought about her love for Arizona, the madder she got. She knew this would all have to come out now, and Callie wasn't sure how Arizona would handle it. But, she loved Arizona too much for this situation to be a situation between them. She loved her too much for Arizona to ever be upset with her over a past relationship. No, her past was not the best. She had been involved with a married woman. But her past was just that...her past. Callie had changed from that person. She had changed for Arizona. And...That was something. Something important. It definitely counted for something.

"Doctors live in a world of constant progress and forward motion. Stand still for a second and you'll be left behind. But as hard as we try to move forward, as tempting as it is to never look back, the past always comes back to bite us in the ass. And as history shows us again and again, those who forget the past are doomed to repeat it. Sometimes the past is something you just can't let go of and sometimes the past is something we'll do anything to forget and sometimes we learn something new about the past that changes everything we know about the present."


	24. You're My Home

A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting. It's difficult to keeps up with two sites at one time. So here you go...

You're My Home

Recap:

An hour later, a very angry and irrational brunette walked into her large brick home in the Torres Mall. Furious that she had to wait for Rocco to return to retrieve her. Furious that her wife had left her there with Caterina. Furious that Arizona didn't even ask for an explanation. Furious that Caterina had barged in on her time with her wife. Her wife...the one that held her heart. The one that she would die to protect. The wife that she loved more than her own self. Her wife.

The more Callie thought about her love for Arizona, the madder she got. She knew this would all have to come out now, and Callie wasn't sure how Arizona would handle it. But, she loved Arizona too much for this situation to be a situation between them. She loved her too much for Arizona to ever be upset with her over a past relationship. No, her past was not the best. She had been involved with a married woman. But her past was just that...her past. Callie had changed from that person. She had changed for Arizona. And...That was something. Something important. It definitely counted for something.

As Callie placed her foot on the bottom step of the long staircase, that familiar, soft voice pulled her from her thoughts. "How long were you two engaged?" Arizona asked. She sounded broken. Sad. And, unsure.

Answering as she came into the blonde's view Callie spoke in a low tone, "Six months."

As Callie walked into the living room, she sat across from Arizona in her usual chair. Both ladies were once again face to face. The large wing back chairs that they used for reading, talking, sitting by the fire; were now the center of what was to be an epic conversation. Breathing heavily, Callie sat and watched her wife frantically flipped through a medical journal. The more she watched Arizona, the more irritated she became. Callie wanted this all behind them. She wanted this to be over with. And, Arizona just kept flipping through the pages. Knowing full well the blonde doctor was not reading the piece of literature, Callie snapped, "Will you put the damn book down."

Those words and that tone incited Arizona. Her frustration with Callie insisting she cut back on work, along with being in the dark about her wife's past, proved difficult for the blonde doctor to turn the other cheek, so to speak. She was tired. She was frustrated. And, she was jealous.

Arizona stood and with her right hand, she threw the heavy book in Callie's direction. "There are you happy?" Arizona yelled.

Arizona's behavior was most inappropriate. Childlike. She knew that it was. But, she just couldn't help herself. Arizona had sat there before Callie came home and cried. Cried as if the world were going to fall apart. Because to her, it seemed that way. Callie never told her about this Caterina woman. The questions of Callie's prior relationship flooded the blonde's mind. Creating a paranoid frenzy of emotions and jealousy. And, why had it taken Callie an hour to get home? Sure, thirty minutes were understandable. But an hour. What had she and the ex-fiancee been doing all of this time? Questions. Too many questions. And, although Callie's affair had happened in the past, Arizona felt that she should have known something about Caterina. At least a mention of Callie's relationship with the tall brunette would have been a nice gesture.

Losing her resolve once Arizona threw the flying object her way, Callie was about to do something that she knew better than to do. It wouldn't be her finest moment. The brunette just snapped, before she even thought about it. Lunging across the ottoman that separated her from the blonde, Callie reached to grab Arizona's wrists. No, she had no intention to cause any physical harm to her wife. She just knew that Arizona, at this moment was somewhat uncontrollable. Callie, who always thrived on being in control, intended on having a civil discussion about this. She would control this situation.

Seeing the alarming look on Arizona's face, Callie stopped her movements. She instantly saw a look of fear written across the pale face of her wife's delicate features. And, she hated it. She really did. For her to be that cause of that fear, broke Callie's heart. Standing within mere inches of one another, their breaths could be felt. They were just that close. In an effort to calm her rage down, Callie took a deep breath and said, "Do not ever throw anything at me again."

Hearing her wife's tone and the eyes that; bore straight through to one's soul, Arizona remained silent. The look on Callie's face was unlike any look Arizona had ever seen. In a split second, Callie had snapped. Not thinking, she had reached to physically restrain her wife, but had refrained from doing so. Arizona wasn't quite sure what, in this moment her wife was capable of. And, she really didn't want to find out either. Arizona realized she had pushed her wife just a little to far.

Callie could see the uncertainty in Arizona's eyes. The complexity of this situation...it had to be handled delicately. More delicately than Callie had attempted to hand it just a minute ago. Slowly reaching for her wife's arms, Callie gently eased Arizona back in her chair. "I am not going to hurt you. Do you hear me? I am not going to hurt you. I love you. But you are going to sit down and listen. And not throw things at me like a child. Do you understand?" Callie tone was neutral. Her voice was calm, but steady. The brunette just needed to get some control of this situation.

Sitting back in her own chair, Callie calmly spoke. "Now I am going to explain, and I want you to listen."

"You probably just had sex with her didn't you?" Seeing the tears stream from her wife's face, Callie was shocked by her wife's words. Is that what Arizona thought she had been doing? Callie had never cheated on Arizona.

"Is that what you think of me? That I'm some whore that sleeps around?" Hurt filled the brunette's heart. Stabbing like a sharp knife. Surprised by her wife's thoughts, Callie began breathing rapidly. Her heart pounding in her ears. She thought surely Arizona had more confidence in her than this.

"No," the blonde answered. Wiping her tears, Arizona leaned back in the tall leather chair. "You didn't, did you?" Stormy blue eyes looked unsure and very insecure. She didn't think Callie would do that. It would break her heart. She loved the brunette. Jealousy over Callie and Caterina's relationship flooded her mind. Arizona also thought Callie would have told her she had a fiancée before now. Callie had too much secrecy for Arizona's liking. The blonde had chosen to overlook Callie's business affairs. But personal ones, well, that was a different matter.

In an honest way, with the softest voice, Callie answered her wife. "No baby. I didn't. We took vows. I would never do that to you. I swear on the life of my child I would never." And, she wouldn't. She couldn't. She loved Arizona too much. Never would she intentionally cause any harm to her wife.

"Why didn't you tell me about her? Arizona sniffled as she asked this question. It was an important question. A question that only Callie had the answer to.

'I should have told you. I don't know...I.." lowering her head, Callie placed her head in there palm and rested there for a minute. There really wasn't anything to say to make this any easier.

"Why? I want to know why? You want me to tell you everything that is happening to me. How I feel. What I am doing. But then you're not honest with me. That hurts you know?" Glaring at the brunette who sat across from her, Arizona sat and waited for her wife to answer.

"I know you are hurt. I'm sorry. I should have told you.."

"Why didn't you? You were engaged to her when you asked me out?" Arizona asked for clarification. She thought that was correct. But, with everything happening she tended to need Callie to clarify a few things. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. Callie's past was one thing. But, if Callie had been playing both women at the same time...well, that's just not pretty.

Confession was never Callie's strong suit. But tonight, she would once again come clean. Start over. A clean start. Confession is good for the soul, right? "I should have told you. And yes. Technically I was engaged to her when I met you and asked you out. And that was wrong. But.."

"I don't know if I want to hear this." Arizona said. Sitting across from Callie, face to face with her wife, the blonde wasn't sure she wanted to hear this story. A wave of nausea hit Arizona and, she desperately tried to squelch the urge to vomit. But, the urge was to great. Holding up a finger in her wife's face, Arizona got up and ran to the bathroom. Emptying the contents of her stomach. She was most worked up about this entire situation. Who wouldn't be?

As Callie waited for Arizona to return, she looked out the window. It was dark outside. Nighttime. The clouds were rolling in due to winter storm had been forecasted for the next several days. Although Callie couldn't see the cold clouds, she knew they were there. The now invisible clouds were just like the secrets in her life. Although no one could see them, Callie knew they were there. Hidden deep inside. The thing about secrets is that they can lead to painful miscommunication in a family, causing unnecessary guilt and doubt. Guilt that Callie carried around daily. And doubt that Arizona was now experiencing. What a difficult position to be placed in.

Sitting back in her chair, Arizona got into a comfortable position. "Go ahead." She was ready to hear this. As ready as she would ever be. And, she was ready for this to be over. As fast as it could. Rip the ban aid off.

Callie swallowed hard, and began, "Okay. So I will just start from the beginning. Caterina was married to Rafael Brazini. She and I knew one another for several years. We were friends. Eventually, we became close. Too close. And one night we met for drinks, discussing any and everything. Our families, her husband. The problems in her marriage. Our plans, goals, dreams. Everything. Then, out of the blue she kissed me. I wasn't expecting it. It just happened. I will admit there had been some level of attraction there between us, but I kept it at bay. Arizona, I didn't go looking to start an affair. One thing led to another that night and we slept together. It didn't stop there after that night. We kept seeing each other."

Stopping to judge her wife's reaction, Callie saw nothing written on Arizona's face. Nothing. No frown, no smile. Nothing. So she continued.

"It was pretty well known that we were having an affair. It went on for about a year. And then, one day she just decided to leave Rafael. She didn't love him. It was over between them. That was her choice. I never gave her any indication that I wanted her to do that. When she told me what she had done, I wasn't too keen on it. She showed up at my house with her suitcases and said she didn't have anywhere to go if I didn't let her stay with me. Technically we were still seeing each other, so I gave in."

Taking a deep breath Callie further explained. "Shortly after she moved in, I don't remember how long it was, I just felt suffocated. Caterina proposed and although I knew I shouldn't agree, I did. But I was not happy. I stayed, but I wasn't happy. I never really loved her. I am embarrassed to say this to you, but it was just physical. That's all."

Looking into Arizona's eyes, Callie wanted to reassure her wife. "Then I met you that day in the hospital. And everything changed. You were a breath of fresh air. You were sunshine. You were unlike anyone I had ever met. And your smile was infectious. I am not lying when I say that I fell in love with you that day in the emergency room. Everything changed for me that day. I had to end it with Caterina. Going home the next day, I had a long talk with her. I told her I met someone. That someone was you. And, I asked the her to move out. It was over. We had been over for a long time. I just didn't know how to tell her. That's the truth. The whole story. I promise."

The silence grew like oceans. Wave after wave of quiet filled the kitchen. You could hear breathing, but nothing more. As they sat in silence, guilt crept up the brunette's shoulder. Climbing into her mind and wrapping itself around her. She had to admit to herself that she hadn't been honest with her wife. She did keep her affair quiet, on purpose.

Waiting for Arizona to speak, Callie sat attentively and patiently listening. Yet, now words were spoken. Arizona just looked at her with a straight face. No expression. No sound. No noise. Just staring at one another for a long time. And then it came. The moment of truth. As the blonde furrowed her eyebrows and looked at the tanned face that stared back, Arizona said the only thing she knew to say. How she really felt.

"You should have just told me." Arizona said, breaking the silence that hung in the air.

"I know." Callie answered.

"You still haven't explained why? Why didn't you tell me about her?"

"Because I didn't want you to think less of me because I had an affair. I thought that you wouldn't want to be with me anymore. I was ashamed. I still am." And there it was. The truth. Rejection. The most common emotional wound sustained in daily life. Callie was afraid of Arizona's rejection of her lifestyle choices that had taken place, long before she had ever met the blonde. She was afraid of Arizona's rejection of her as a wife.

The need for her wife's acceptance was key to Callie's survival. She wanted Arizona to believe in her. Consider her. Accept her. Without her wife's acceptance, Callie was like a lost ship. Aimlessly wandering about. She had felt that way for much of her life. Never being with anyone that made her feel accepted. Except for Arizona. But would that change? Would Arizona still believe in her? And now, with her wife's knowledge of this affair; those feelings of insecurity crept up once again in Callie's mind. Would her wife have issues with trust after learning this? Would Arizona just let this go, as she done other things in the past? Once again...questions. To many questions.

"I would have rather you told me than for me find out later. Like this. Do you have any idea how I feel? Knowing that you were trying to date me, and still engaged to someone else. That just...it kind of makes you think, you know. What happens when one day, you get bored, or suffocated like you said? What happens when you meet someone else? Someone that's more energetic than me? More...what were your words...I was sunshine I believe you said. Well what happens when you meet someone more sunshiny than me? What then? Will you leave me?" A single tear fell from a pale face. She had cried enough for one night. She had screamed enough for one night. She had...well, she felt she had enough of everything...for one night.

Callie's worst fears were acknowledged. They were coming true...right before her very eyes. Her wife...did not have that trust in her. The trust that she once had. And, Callie desperately seeked to resolve this. Before it settled and became a dividing force between them.

"I would never do that to you." Kneeling down in front of Arizona, Callie put her hands on her wife's ever expanding belly. The space between them had grown...due to their son's existence. "You have to believe me. I would never do that to you. I love you. I am so in love with you. You are the reason I get up every morning. That smile is the first thing I want to see when I wake up. You have to believe me."

Moving her hand to brush Arizona's blonde hair from her face, Callie said, "I have never met anyone like you. You are it for me. You're my home."

Taking the chance, Callie softly grazed her wife's lips with her own. It wasn't about sex. It wasn't about pleasure. It was reassurance. The need to reassure Arizona that...she was in this for the long haul. For the duration of their marriage. Until death chose to part them. She would not attempt to find, or ever entertain another woman. She had no desire. No sense of adventuring down that road ever again. Arizona was her world. Their son, soon to be born, was Callie's world. They are both...her home.

"I remember in school someone telling me I came from a broken home. That's what they used to call it when your parents got divorced. Even though getting divorced was the least broken thing they ever did. When I heard that as a kid, I wondered if broken homes were where the broken people lived. It was silly. I was just a little kid but to this day I still wonder.

You can build a house out of anything, make it as strong as you want. But a home…a home is more fragile. A home is made of the people you fill it with. And the people can be broken, sure, but any surgeon knows what's broken can be mended. What's hurt can be healed. That no matter how dark it gets, the suns going to rise again."

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. There were a lot of different reviews and feelings on these last two chapters. Certainly this one will be no exception. It is all thought provoking isn't it? Again, Thank You for the reviews and for reading. You all brighten my day!

Up Next: There is a baby on the way...Can you guess His name. I will give you a hint. It starts with the letter "G".

Until next time...Keep smiling XOXO


	25. Love Has a Name, Gavino

Love Has A Name, Gavino

"When we say things like "people don't change" it drives scientist crazy because change is literally the only constant in all of science. Energy. Matter. It's always changing, morphing, merging, growing, dying. It's the way people try not to change that's unnatural. The way we cling to what things were instead of letting things be what they are. The way we cling to old memories instead of forming new ones. The way we insist on believing despite every scientific indication that anything in this lifetime is permanent. Change is constant. How we experience change that's up to us. It can feel like death or it can feel like a second chance at life. If we open our fingers, loosen our grips, go with it, it can feel like pure adrenaline. Like at any moment we can have another chance at life. Like at any moment, we can be born all over again."

"Push. Come on Arizona you can do this." Wiping her wife's forehead, Callie held her wife's hand. Labor had begun hours ago, now it was in the final stages. The struggle to bring their son into this world was almost too much for Callie to watch her wife go through.

"The head is crowning. I need another big push Arizona. Give it everything you've got." The doctor encouraged.

With a determination that Callie had never seen in her wife, Arizona bore down and pushed hard. Really hard. "That's good baby. You are doing so good." Wiping her wife's head with a cool rag, Callie kissed Arizona on the cheek. "I am so proud of you. You are almost there."

"Alright Arizona. I need another big push." Dr. Visco said. He knew this was a difficult birth. Arizona was small in frame and he had recommended a c-section, but the blonde had refused. She wanted a natural birth.

Again, Arizona pushed as hard as she could. This was the most difficult thing she had ever done in her life. Why does childbirth have to be difficult? "Come on. Push. Push. Push." Callie encouraged her wife. She knew this was so hard for Arizona. But, they were almost there.

Hearing those words from Callie, Arizona gave it all she had. And then, she heard her baby's screams. With tears of joy and pain, Arizona laughed and cried as she saw her son; their son.

"He's beautiful Arizona. You did so good honey." Kissing her wife, Callie was overjoyed. Her heart was full with the love she had for her son and her wife. "I love you so much baby," Callie smiled. This was a happy day. The happiest day of her life. Today, they were a family.

As an emotional Callie looked from her wife, to over where her son was being cleaned up, Arizona said, "I love you too Callie."

Arizona cried as the nurse placed her son in her arms. He was beautiful. Perfection. Gavino Robbins Torres. With dark hair and tanned skin, he looked a lot like Callie. His face was round. Cheeks full.

The second a baby is born the mother feels relief; the labor is over, and the suprpise that the baby is so 'perfect'. There's a million things that could've gone wrong, but didn't. There's a need to reassure the scared, whimpering little human that everything's going to be okay. That their mother is there. Or mothers in this case.

Most mothers think that her own life has just begun after the birth of their first child. Nothing will ever be the same again. And, it won't. Everything changes. Mostly, for the better. A baby is a blank canvas and mothers want to make it into the most brilliant thing anyone has ever seen. A canvas with intelligence, maturity, wise, mannered, giving, loving. All the attributes they wish for their child to be. The hope that, if they give enough love, enough support, enough encouragement to their new baby, he will turn out a masterpiece.

Spending time together, just the three of them, Callie smiled. This was her...Family. The people who accept you no matter who you are. No hatred. No judgment. Unconditional love. People you feel secure with, comfortable with. This was the family Callie had always wanted. No longer were her and Arizona just a couple. They were now a family.

An hour later a knocking on the door, gave way to very happy grandparents. Carlos and Carmela walked in first. Followed by Daniel and Barbara. Each one happy. Each one wanting for a chance to hold their new grandson.

"I want to hold him!" Barbara Robbins' enthusiasm was abundant. Holding little Gavin in her arms, the new grandmother was completely smitten. "Oh my goodness, he is so precious. Arizona! This is the most beautiful baby I have ever seen." Barbara gushed as she held her only grandchild in her arms. The moment was unlike any the older woman had ever experienced. She wished they lived closer to her daughter. She wished they had a better relationship with their grandson's other mother.

"Daniel. Isn't he the most beautiful baby?" Showing her husband, Barbara saw tears in the Colonel's eyes. Always a stoic man, a hard man. Today, the wall was torn down. That resolve...broken.

"He is. He looks just like..." And then he stopped. Mid sentence. Because, finishing that would have allowed the Colonel to acknowledge his daughter in law. But, the truth was he had to acknowledge his daughter in law. The Colonel had to accept Callie. She was his grandson's other mother. Because they used an Italian donor, the baby had Callie's dark hair. Dark eyes. Tanned complexion. Little Gavin didn't look like Arizona at all. And, that bothered the old Colonel...just a tad.

"Callie. He looks like Callie," Arizona finished her father's sentence. Looking at him with a straight face, Arizona pleaded with her eyes...Don't make a scene. Don't cause any trouble. Keep your opinions to yourself. Please... Those were the looks she gave her father. Looks that, Colonel Robbins did not miss.

Obeying the silent look he received, Daniel changed his tune. Just a little. Just enough to appease the "other" mother and his daughter. And, he really did put on a good act too. If you didn't know any better, you would have thought it to be genuine. Heartfelt. Sincere.

"Yes. He does look a lot like Callie. And, that's a very good thing too." Daniel smiled. Moving to his daughter's bedside, he said, "I am so proud of you. You are going to make a wonderful mother. I know it." Kissing Arizona on the forehead, she gave her a wink. And then, he moved over to where Callie stood. "You are going to make a wonderful mother too Callie. I am proud of you too." Wrapping a strong arm around his daughter in law, Daniel smiled.

But this said act was not impressive to the brunette mother. Although she played the part well, deep down, that smile didn't quite meet her eyes. She knew Daniel Robbins despised her. And, the feelings were mutual. However, for the sake of her wife and their newborn son, Callie let it go. After all, they weren't around all that often. The Robbins seldom visited. And, she liked Arizona's mother. She was very motherly. Callie had begun speaking more often to Barbara on the phone since her wife's sickness. And, she enjoyed their talks. The laughs. Barbara Robbins forged a gap between the two families that didn't get along all that well. For that, Callie was thankful for her mother in law.

Once Carlos and Carmela had their time with their new grandson, Callie couldn't help but become emotional. The older couple already had two grandchildren. Aria had blessed them with two grand daughters. This however, was the first and only grandson for the Torres'. Grandson...Carlos liked the sound of that.

"You are going to have everything your heart desires my little man." Kissing little Gavin's head as Carmela held him tightly, Carlos couldn't help but smile. Hearing his wife sing to her newest grandchild, Carlos looked over to his daughter. The tears welled in her eyes as she heard her mother sing the familiar lullaby to her son, just as she had to Callie and her sisters.

The families visit continued throughout the afternoon. The laugher once again abounded. The smiles...they were genuine. Even the Colonel joined in...and much to Callie's surprise attempted to make small talk with her. Was it put on? Who knew. Was it just to appease his wife and daughter? It was anyone's guess. But, Callie played along. Why not? They would be gone soon anyways. No harm. Just, let it be.

In the evening hours, after the shift change had come to New York Presbyterian, several colleagues came by to visit the baby and it's mothers. Each with a special something of the baby. Each with a sweet word for the mothers and their son. One particular and special visitor was Miranda Bailey. "Well, he is a beautiful baby. Ooh, I could just spoil him rotten," Bailey said as she rocked little Gaven.

"He is beautiful. I can't disagree with that," Arizona replied. They visited a while. The Robbins talked with Dr. Bailey about her job and her family. As much as Arizona enjoyed this, she was tired. It had been a long day. She had quite a bit of pain medicine in her. Feeling the side effects and the loopy feeling it left, Arizona closed her eyes. She wanted to visit, but she was too tired. Hearing everyone continue to talk softly, Arizona's breaths became more labored. Sleep was taking over, a restful sleep. One that was much needed after the intensity of her labor.

After all visitors and family had left, the room was empty. Callie turned the light off and just a little light coming from the bathroom was left on. Enough light to see, but dark enough that everyone could sleep tonight. Everyone...meaning Callie, Arizona and little Gavin. Callie refused to allow their son to go to the nursery for the night. Afraid that something would happen to him. Afraid that someone might try and take him. Afraid that no one would be there if he cried. So...he stayed. With his mothers. In their room. Gavin would stay with his parents until he and Arizona were released from the hospital.

As quiet took over the dimly lit hospital room, Arizona closed her eyes. Thinking back on today, she thought about the changes that were going to happen in their home. Happy changes...and unhappy changes.

New babies equal new change. A change for the better. Rocking the baby. Feeding the baby. Giving him baths. The singing. The stories to be read. Arizona welcomed these changes. She couldn't wait until they were home. In their own little bubble. Happy. Secure. Relaxed. That kind of change was...a good change. A happy change.

Then there was the other change. The unhappy change. Arizona and Callie started nesting in the last few weeks of pregnancy. Getting everything ready for their sons arrival. During those few weeks, Arizona took her maternity leave early. She was not feeling well. It wasn't the decision she wanted to make, but one that was necessary. Or, so her wife said. It was an unhappy change. Cutting back her hours to four days a week once the baby came was also an unhappy change. Was it a change she could live with? Yes. But it was still change. And any change is just that...change. It takes a while to get used to. To accept. But she would, given time; she would grow accustomed to working four days a week.

So Arizona lay in her hospital bed thinking about all of the new changes that were about to take place in her life. Lying still, the blonde doctor remembered something that she had once read. Change is constant. It never stops. Sometimes change does feel like death. Sometimes it feels like you have another chance at life. A new beginning. A new change. A chance to start...all over again. Maybe this new baby was just that...a new start for her and Callie.

Turning her head to look over in Callie's direction, Arizona stared at the sleeping brunette. She still had some concern about Caterina Brazini. What was that woman capable of? She certainly seemed to be the aggressive type. Arizona also wasn't quite happy with Callie having been so secretive, but she did her best to put those doubts aside. She had tried to move on from the feelings of jealousy.

After the Caterina Brazini fiasco, as Arizona called it, the two wives had made amends. It was for the best. If you love someone, you have to let go of the past and move on. As much as Callie drove Arizona completely mad at times with her controlling ways, Arizona still loved her. And for all the times that Arizona refused to listen and became frustrated with Callie over her protectiveness, Callie still loved Arizona.

Why you ask? After all of this? Why were these two women who were so completely different still in love with one another?

That's simple...

"I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride; so I love you because I know no other way than this: where I does not exist, nor you, so close that your hand on my chest is my hand, so close that your eyes close as I fall asleep."

A/N: Last quote was art of a poem by Pablo Neruda, 100 Love Sonnets

So many feels. So many reviews. So many opinions. And, in one way or another, they are all right. That's the beauty of writing.

Up Next: The Torres' take a trip to Sicily...Wonder what's in store?

Until next time...xoxo


	26. Finding My Roots

Finding My Roots

Two weeks later...

"Your mama and mommy love you so much sweet baby. Don't you ever doubt that. If you had seen mama before you were born, you would understand. She was so worried." Whispering softly to her son Arizona giggled, " She was a monster."

Hearing Arizona talking sweetly to their son, Callie smiled from the hallway outside Gavin's nursery. The brunette couldn't help but think back to the day Arizona went into labor. A day that was not Callie's finest moment, but one that she would always remember. Mainly because Arizona never let her forget.

...Flashback...

Waking up in the middle of the night, Arizona was hit with a sharp pain. "Callie. Wake up. My water broke."

Rousing from a restful sleep, Callie sprang into action. Her feet immediately hitting the floor. Then the questions began to start. "Is it time? Is it the baby? Are you okay? Do you hurt?" More questions than Arizona could answer. More questions than she felt like answering in actuality. She was hurting. The contractions were intense.

"Yes. It freaking hurts!" Arizona screamed. Because it was the most intense pain she had experienced.

Unbelievably, Callie was as unorganized as she had ever been at this moment. Never one to lose control, the brunette was definitely dropping the ball on this one. This, important event was slipping through her fingers, as Arizona watched an unusual sight unfold before her eyes.

Digging in their closet, Callie yelled, "Arizona I can't find the bag I packed to go to the hospital! Oh my God! Where's the damn bag!"

Before Arizona could respond, Callie voiced her frustration again. "We have to get to the hospital. You cannot give birth here. Dear God. Please let find this damn bag!" Apparently the missing bag in question was not far away. Callie had simply overlooked it in her frantic searching.

"Are you looking for this?" Holding up the missing bag, Arizona couldn't help but laugh. She was in between contractions. The pain subsided at the moment. And this was not typical Callie Torres behavior. Which by the way Arizona found amusing.

Running out of the closet in a pair of old sweatpants and her Harvard sweatshirt, Callie reached for the bag. The one that her wife found. The one that was sitting beside Callie's nightstand. Placed there by the brunette herself so she would be ready to leave at the drop of a hat. 'Where the hell was it at?"

"By your side of the bed honey." Arizona replied. She had not seen her wife this worked in...well, come to think of it, Arizona had never seen Callie like this.

"You need to calm down baby. Everything is going to be fineee..." Arizona screeched as another contraction started.

"Okay...okay...okay...we can do this Arizona" Breathing deeply, Callie tried to comfort her wife. Hell, she was even trying to comfort herself at this moment. The brunette had never been through anything like this. It was scary to say the least.

Within twenty minutes, they were walking into NY Presbyterian. Immediately, Callie got Arizona the attention and care she deserved. "I need my wife taken to labor and delivery immediately. I am a board member. We will not be sitting in the ER waiting to be seen. Do you understand?"

Throwing her weight around was what Callie Torres did best. Being in control was her second nature. The love for her wife was never to be questioned. And, she was a memeber of the hospital board. A member who had donated millions of dolllars in the past month to renovate part of the pediatric wing. So naturally Callie expected to be treated like royalty. Never one to shy away, or wait for an answer, Callie lit into the young student nurse that was assisting them.

"Hurry up! Get a damn wheelchair!" That wasn't the end of her demands either. Once they were settled into a room Callie took complete control. Nevermind that her wife was a doctor. Callie knew best. As always, the brunette took over the room.

"I do not want my wife to hurt. Give her drugs. Knock her out. Do whatever you have to do for this to be pain free and easy." But, childbirth was never easy. It is painful. For Callie, pain was not an option. Arizona would not hurt like she had earlier.

Once the epidural was given, Arizona felt some relief. Callie continued to hover over her wife the entire time. Never leaving the blonde doctors side. From ice chips to a cool rag, Callie remained focused on the task at hand. Her wife and their son. That was the goal here. To help make this momentous event as easy as possible on everyone. Everyone except the hospital staff.

Seeing her wife work herself and the nurses overtime, Arizona did her best to calm Callie down. It was too much. At this rate, Callie was driving everyone crazy. "Callie, I am fine. I don't hurt anymore. Everything is fine."

"I know. I just want you to have the best care. And you will." Brushing Arizona's blonde hair from her face, Callie placed a small kiss on her wife's cheek. She meant it too. Her wife would have the best. No matter what she had to do to get it.

"Honey, you are scaring the staff." This admission from Arizona surprised Callie.

With a shocked look, Callie retorted, "I am helping. They like me."

"Callie, you were a monster."

...End of Flashback...

Snapping from her thoughts, Callie smiled as she watched her wife care for their son. There was no doubt about Arizona and Gavin being most important people in her life. Sure, her wife had called her a monster. And, to be honest, Callie knew she was. She just didn't care. Because these two would always be at the center of her heart. The focus of her life. She would move heaven and earth for them both. And, nothing would ever change that.

Corleone, Sicily,

Three months later...

Cascata delle due Rocche (Waterfall of the Two Rocks) is just a short walk from the historical center through the narrow streets of the San Giuliano district. Today, the two women found themselves staring in amazement at the picturesque scene.

"This waterfall is formed by a jump of the rivers San Leonardo and Belice. It cascades over two large rocks into a pool below." Callie said as she pointed to the swirling pool of water.

"Callie this is absolutely breathtaking." Arizona had never seen such a beautiful sight. It was peaceful. Tranquility was apparent here. You could think, clear your mind, be to yourself in the quiet space.

Agreeing with her wife, Callie said, "It is lovely here. That's why I wanted to bring you here. We didn't get to see this when we were here on our honeymoon."

"Well, we were a little preoccupied with, other stuff." Arizona laughter filled the air. She remembered her honeymoon very well.

"Yea. We were kind of busy. But it was a fun, kind of busy." Callie chuckled. She to had never forgotten those two weeks. Those magical, passion filled two weeks.

This time, the couple along with baby Gaven as well as Carlos and Carmela Torres had all come together to Sicily. They were taking a little break. A getaway. Much needed vacations help bond families. It makes the unit stronger. Even tighter. The brunette scheduled two weeks for them all to be here.

Arriving by private plane four days ago, Callie decided today would be a great day to show Arizona around. Give her another tour of when her grandfather and her father was born. Finding her roots, Callie purposely handpicked several destinations and stops that she wanted her wife to see.

Arriving at the cobblestone street where her father's former home was, Callie took Arizona by the hand. "This was where my father was born. Here, in this old shack of a building. It's not much to look at is it?"

Sizing up the old apartment from the outside, Callie shook her head in disbelief. Carlos Torres sure had come along way. Looking at this old place' that much was obvious. He was raised in a rather poor family. His father and mother migrating to the United States when he was just a baby, afforded Carlos a much brighter future. A future that Carlos never dreamed he would have.

"It is a bit run down. But, I bet it was..." thinking of the right choice of words, Arizona continued, "I bet it was..cozy."

No, It didn't look cozy. It looked horribly dreadful. Poverty stricken was more like it. But, Arizona wasn't one to be rude. Or poke fun. She knew that the Torres Family had obviously came along way from their early days in Sicily. And, although this place was older, and steeped in tradition, it was a rather nice town. She had never before in her life been to Sicily. Never had she walked the streets of this small town, until her honeymoon and now, their family vacation.

The tour didn't stop there. The couple drove to a nearby town that was next to the ocean. Sitting by the water, Arizona felt the ocean air hit her face. It felt nice. She was happy. Her wife had made every stride to ensure this vacation was a restful one for all of them. The only thing that Arizona could say was that Callie stayed on the phone an unusual amount. Carlos and Callie would take walks around the vineyard next to their home. Sometimes, the father and daughter would be gone for several hours. Was Arizona alarmed by this? No. She knew Callie and her father were close. But, something seemed off. Arizona just didn't know what.

And, the truth was something was off. Across the ocean, thousands of miles away from the small Sicilian town, several men; young and old, were losing their lives. No, not in battle, but in murder. Murder that had been ordered by Callie and Carlos Torres. Murder that had been planed by the father and daughter duo. It was murder for convenience. No longer would Callie have to look over her shoulder. It was murder for financial gain. Taking over the other Family's territory after this would be easy. However, no matter how you classified murdering the heads of the other Families, it was murder. Plain and simple.

Most societies consider murder to be a very serious crime. Our society in the United States certainly does. Murder is murder. No matter how you doll it up, or dress it nicely; it is still the unlawful act of killing another human without justification or valid excuse. But, Callie felt justified. She felt excused. The brunette even deemed it lawful. Callie lived in that bubble where, no one or nothing would ever touch her. Above the law. Free from scrutiny. Free to do as she pleased, when she pleased, to whom she pleased, and as for as long as she pleased.

Deep down there was another reason for this. The sole reason for the murders being committed today. Callie's need for survival. Her father had almost been assassinated nearly a coupe of years ago. And her wife was targeted as well. Surely she would be next if she didn't act first. No one in the Torres family was safe in Callie's mind until this was properly handled. She would not let her wife or their son be the next victim. Callie would never forgive herself if something happened to them.

So, Callie set it all up. The meetings. The private chats with Clemenza, Al, Sal, Luca Brazzi as well as several others. Each one had a job to do today. Each one a mission to fulfill. A man was assigned a certain member of the other Families, and these men were issued orders to execute the remaining heads of the New York Crime Families today. All at the same time, but in different locations. It was a risky move. Careful calculations and thought had gone into today. This process was not an easy feat, but a necessary one.

Necessary because this was Callie and Arizona's only way out from under so much control. Sure, Callie was still in the commission. Given time, she would be able to take a step back from that as well. She would even sell out her shares to other casino owners she was partnered with if need be. Anything to become what she craved the most. What her wife pushed the most...legitimacy.

Once Callie and Arizona were back at their vacation home, Callie picked Gavin up from his crib. They had left him for the day with Callies parents. The older couple adored the infant. Gavin was a breath of fresh air for Carlos and Carmela. Rocking Gavin in the corner of the living room, Callie smiled as her son looked in her eyes. He was their first child. Gavin would always be highly favored. He was special.

Seeing her wife and son bonding, Arizona felt her heart skip a beat. She loved to see them interact. Gavin would smile as Callie sang to him. And Arizona enjoyed listening to Callie's soft voice as the brunette sang to their son...

"Vai a nanna, vai a nanna  
Nelle braccia di tua mamma,  
Vai a nanna, bimbo bello,  
Vai a nanna, bimbo così bello,  
Vai a nanna, vai a nanna,  
Nelle braccia di tua mamma."

Kneeling down next to Callie's chair, Arizona kissed Gavin's head. "I love you both so much," the blonde said. Moving to place a kiss on her wife's soft pink lips, Arizona lingered the kiss.

When they broke apart, both Arizona and Callie gazed into each other's eyes. Neither wanting or caring to break away. For they shared a connection that maybe some people wouldn't understand. A deep need to fulfill each other's desires. The need to be needed. Their love for one another was stronger. Perhaps, stronger than it had been for quite some time.

"We love you too mommy." Callie replied.

"I better go start dinner," Arizona smiled as she pulled herself up from a kneeling position.

Agreeing with Callie, Arizona answered, "Yes. This baby and his mama are very hungry." Taking the bottle that Carmela had just handed her, Callie began feeding Gavin. Her seemed to be exceptionally hungry tonight.

Finished with their meal, Callie and her father sat on outside. Arizona and Carmela were cleaning the kitchen. Laughing and talking as they worked. While Callie had Gavin asleep in her arms. All was good in their little world. Today was successful. Callie was on her way to be coming free from the control that had her so bound to the life she had grown to hate.

The brunette had brought her family here for several reasons. One reason was for her parents. Carlos' health was declining fast. Faster than anyone liked or could accept. She wanted them to come back home. To be able to visit Sicily again. The home Carlos had built years ago was the biggest in the entire town. He loved this home. So it made sense that Callie wanted to afford her father another visit.

There was however another reason for coming to Sicily. Callie knew that Arizona would be mighty suspicious of her involvement with these murders if they were in the states. Callie could claim her innocence while she was away with Arizona. How could you do all of that...when you were halfway across the world. She also knew that if she were out of the country at the time they occurred, it looked better for her alibi with any law enforcement. So she planned this trip. Killing two birds with one stone, so to speak.

"I am really glad you insisted in us all coming to Sicily." Carlos said as he and Callie sat outside on the veranda overlooking their vineyard. The elder Torres was tired. Losing weight seemed to be a normal occurrence now. His heart just wasn't what it used to be. His voice was noticeably weaker.

"Me too Papa. Hey, maybe next year we can do this again, huh?" This place was where it all started. This was the brunette's roots. The birthplace of her family. She didn't know how much time her father had left. How many more days they could spend together?

With a nod, Carlos kept his eyes on the field in front of him. Yes. Maybe next year. Maybe their family could all come back and be together, here in Sicily. Maybe he would feel up to taking the trip. Maybe...

"You never think the last time is the last time, you think there'll be more. You think you have forever but you dont."

A/N: English Translation for lullaby Callie sang goes as follows. Thank You to greysfan1995 for the Italian translation.

"Go to sleep, go to sleepy

In the arms of your mother,

Go to sleep, lovely child,

Go to sleepy, child so lovely,

Go to sleep, go to sleepy

In the arms of your mother."

Lot's of feels...So, we have the heads of the families murdered. Callie's father's health is declining. And, Arizona and Callie are once again Happy! A little happy mixed with a whole lot of sad. But, that's life isn't it?

Up Next: "Mommy and Me".

Until next time...xoxo


	27. Mommy and Me

Mommy and Me

"We've all heard the same. It's one of those things we learned in seventh grade science class. Adapt or die. Adapting isn't easy, though. You have to fight your competition, fend off their attacks, and sometimes, you have to kill. You do what you need to do to survive..."

Once back in the States, the Torres Family's limousine heads straight for their home in Long Island New York. Their two week vacation had come and gone. With Callie's parents in the car, the ride home is fairly quiet. Peaceful. This vacation has been good for all of them. Arizona scrolls through her phone checking emails and the current news events while Gavin is fast asleep in his car seat.

It's important to stay abreast with what's happening on the world. And, what's been happening is rather alarming to say the least. The news articles tell some rather unfortunate deaths in the New York area recently. As she quietly scrolls through several articles written, the blonde doctor sees the names of several high ranking mafia members listed as the deceased. The moment of truth has now arrived for Callie Torres.

Looking from her phone to her wife, Arizona sizes up the brunette sitting next to her in the car. Callie seems...calm. She is poised. Not at all bothered by anything or anyone. Sure, Arizona knew her wife wasn't exactly up to par on everything. But, did she have something to do with this? Could she have been behind all of this? Was her wife capable of...

"What?" Callie asked looking over to her wife as Arizona stared at her with an intense look. Breaking Arizona from her thoughts. Thoughts that if the brunette knew she was having...well, that wouldn't be a good thing either.

Catching a glance of the phone that his daughter in law phone placed beside her leg, Carlos deduced that this was not going to go well. Arizona was way to smart for this to just blow right past her. Hell, anyone was to smart for that. But it was a necessary cleansing that needed to take place. Yes, other members of the families would arise. Possibly resisting Callie's reign. But with a little muscle and the political and law enforcement connections the Torres' had, they could be kept at bay.

Arizona continued to look at her wife yet, she said nothing. She wasn't fooled at all. This had Callie Torres written all over it. But, she would keep quiet until they were home. Alone. Now that they had a baby, Arizona refused to argue in his presence. He was innocent in every way. It wasn't his fault his mother was potentially responsible for what had to be the most heinous crimes Arizona had heard of... Gunned down on the courthouse steps. Shot to death inside of a revolving door as the man left his hotel. Murdered in a hotel bed with his mistress. All on record. All on the internet. All, someone's doing. She just really hoped when she asked Callie about this, that somehow it wasn't her wife that was responsible.

Arizona was making Callie feel quite uncomfortable with the inappropriate starting. Arizona was never one to stare unless she was upset or mad. Callie saw out to the corner of her eye what Arizona had been looking at. She saw the photo on the cell phone. She knew what the looks were for. Callie just hoped that this conversation could take place in the privacy of their home. So, she tried to ignored her wife's looks.

Thirty minutes later, the iron gates opened to the long black limo that housed the now highest ranking member of the mafia Families in New York. Stepping from the car, Callie helped her mother out, while Clemenza and Rocco helped Carlos from the car and into the house. With a three month old Gavin in her arms, Arizona made her way inside their brick home. The sleeping baby was out for the count. Jet lagged and tired from the long trip, Arizona changed him into soft pajamas and placed him in his crib.

Walking back downstairs, the blonde waited for her wife in the kitchen. She dreaded this conversation. But, it was a necessary one. She had to know if Callie had anything to do with this or if she had any knowledge of it at all.

Twenty minutes later, Callie walked into their home. She had been getting her parent settled in. During that time the brunette had a conversation with her father on how to handle Arizona. She knew her wife would have questions. The brunette knew that would happen the moment Arizona saw it on the news. But, she did it anyway. It wasn't anything personal, it was just business.

"You want me to make us a snack before bed?" Callie asked. Trying to play off the situation, the brunette acted as if nothing were wrong.

"Did you have anything to do with the numerous murders that were committed while we were in Sicliy?" Not wasting time, Arizona lit into Callie with a fierceness. No small talk was needed. No softening up the conversation was required. Just hit it head on...straight to the point.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Callie looked her wife in the eyes. She was adamant. No confession would be given this time. Her father had encouraged his daughter to stay the course. Not give into Arizona's rounds of questioning that he knew would take place.

Not willing to stop, Arizona continued, "Callie. Just talk to me. Several men were killed while we were away. Several from high ranking mafia families. Did you have something to do with those murders?"

"Don't ask me about that." She didn't want to lie to Arizona. How could she keep from doing that? How do you tell your wife that thinks you on the way to becoming legitimate, that sometimes issues crop up. Issues that prevent you from becoming a better person. No matter how are you try, they still weight you down. She had to do it. In her mind, it was the only way for them to be free. And, Callie didn't want to have this conversation with her wife. Not now, not ever.

"I have a right to know Callie." Pressing the issue, that she knew would cause an argument, the blonde went against her better judgement. There was only so far she could push Callie and she knew it.

Callie looked at Arizona with a fire in here eyes. She needed this to stop. Nothing good would come out of this tonight. So she did her best to shut it down. "No, you don't. You don't have a right to know. You, need to stay out of those things. For your own sake. Just don't ask questions."

"Did you kill someone with..." Arizona was relentless in her pursuit of the truth. No matter the cost. She just wanted the truth.

"Enough!" Callie screamed as she slammed her hand on the kitchen counter, silencing her wife. Arizona jumped as Callie's hand hit the counter. Feeling the need to remove herself, Callie walked to her office and slammed the door shut. Leaving Arizona in the kitchen alone.

Feeling guilty about her outburst, Callie immediately turned and made her way back into the kitchen. Arizona didn't deserve that. Her wife had just had a baby a few months ago. And no matter how Arizona tried to play it off, she really wasn't well. The blonde doctor had a bad spell two nights ago while in Sicily. Callie was more protective than ever of her wife and baby. But, there was a line that Arizona couldn't cross. Especially where this was concerned. This particular issue was off limits.

"Hey, I'm sorry." Standing just inside the kitchen doorway, Callie could see that Arizona was upset. It pained her to watch the beautiful blonde sobbing. Watching her cry as she stood at the sink, Callie felt terrible. Absolutely horrible for her actions. "Don't cry. Please."

Hearing her wife sob, Callie gave in, "This one time, I will let you ask me. But just this one time. What do you want to know?"

"Did you just have those people murdered? I read the names. I know the names Callie. I just want an honest answer. Did you?" The look of disgust was in full display on her wife's face. Arizona waited for an answer. An answer that Callie was fully ready to give back in return.

"No." Shaking her head, the brunette affirmed her actions. Honesty was important to Callie. Honesty in her marriage was important as well. But, not about this. This was a conversation that would never receive honesty. Not now, not ever.

Squinting her blue eyes, she asked, "Are you telling me the truth?" Unsure if Callie was lying or not, Arizona sought to reaffirm her wife's answer. She wanted Callie to be telling her the truth. That answer was the one she's had wanted to hear. But, she just wasn't sure it was the right answer. Was Callie trying to appease her?

"I had nothing to do with that. If I did, don't you think the police would have already questioned me? Even meeting me at the airport or waiting here at home if they suspected I had anything to do with this? It's the mafia honey. Those kinds of thing happen in that lifestyle. That's why I am trying to get out. I was not even here. I have no idea what happened. That's the truth."

Nodding her head, Arizona let out a visible breath. Callie was right. They would have already questioned Callie if she was a suspect. And, Callie was thousands of miles away when this all happened. She still felt hesitant to accept her wife's admission of innocence. But, Callie had always come clean in the past. Eventually anyways. And right now, the brunette was portraying a convincing storyline. A story that was heart felt. Sincerely honest. A story that on the surface seemed to not be withholding anything from Arizona.

Callie could see her wife's relief. The burden seemed to be lifted from the blonde. And in that instance Callie felt might guilty. Because the truth was...she was lying.

Two weeks had passed since the couple had returned from Sicily. Two weeks to the day that Callie had claimed her innocence of those horrendous murders. Two weeks since Arizona had felt some relief about what Callie had told her. Still, in the back of her mind Arizona knew Callie had to have some sort of interest in this. It was to...convenient for Callie. But, Arizona couldn't prove a thing. And, her wife had adamantly denied any involvement. So, she did what she knew to do. She tried her best to put those thoughts out of her mind. After all, Callie wouldn't lie to her. Right?

Coming back from Sicily, Callie was happier. Lighter in so many ways. The brunette even offered to take her wife dancing. Something that they hadn't done in ages. And they had quite a few long walks on the beach. Sometimes just the two of them, other times Gavin went along. The brunette was a different person coming back from vacation. She was happier than Arizona had ever known her to be. Giddy. An excitable spirit. And, because of Callie's joyous spirit and contagious laugher over the past two weeks, Arizona felt somewhat lighter too.

It's funny isn't it? Sometimes in such great times of joy, sadness suddenly strikes...

Sitting around the breakfast table before leaving for work, Arizona takes the time to feed Gavin before she leaves him with Carmela. As she and Callie talk, Arizona is taken back by her wife's latest idea. As if the dancing and long walks on the beach weren't enough over the past two weeks, Callie was now forging ahead with another grand idea.

"I signed us up for Mommy and Me Classes twice a week." Callie said as she read the newspaper. Looking to her wife for some sort of response, the brunette was surprised that Arizona seems to be dismissive of the idea.

"I thought Mommy and Me started at age six months?" Arizona inquired. She didn't mind the class at all. She just didn't think that most children or babies in this case started that young. Gavin was nearly four months, but that was still a ways from the sixth month requirement.

Smiling, Callie answered, "Well, I know the director. So he can go at three months. Isn't that great!"

Agreeing with Callie, the blonde nodded. Shewas fine with the idea her wife had presented. "I didn't know that was an option. That sounds like fun, doesn't it Gavin?" Smiling at her son who was taking his bottle, Arizona kissed his forehead. He was a sweet baby. And, a happy baby. Arizona was so thankful for that.

The blonde doctor now only worked four days a week as a pediatrician. And, every other Thursday, she took off at noon. That way she and Gavin could travel with Callie when she went out of town. Carmela kept Gavin everyday while Arizona and Callie were at work. The time she and Carlos spent with their infant grandson was so precious. It was therapy for the ailing Carlos.

As the mother's walked their son next door, Arizona held Gavin close. It was always hard to say goodbye. Goodbye are tough, aren't they? Goodbyes are bittersweet. I think we all can agree that saying goodbye is never easy. And while the word "goodbye" has garnered a rather negative emotional connotation in society, there is another way, a more positive way, to perceive it. It can be perceived as, "until we meet again." If it's hard to say goodbye, then you have been very blessed.

Kissing Gavin goodbye, "Bye sweet boy. Mommy will be back really soon." Arizona said as she waved at Gavin. He was sitting in Carlos' lap, smiling brightly. And, as happy as he could possible be.

"Goodbye Papa." Arizona kissed Carlos as well. She liked seeing her father in law being so blissfully happy with their son. The older man seemed to be refreshed by Gavin's presence.

"Tell mommy and mama bye." Carlos waved Gavin's small hand to both of his mothers.

Once Callie dropped Arizona off at the hospital, the blonde doctor's day went by very characteristically. No new cases. Just repeat visits and daily rounds were in order for today. It was an easy day. A breezy day. And today, Arizona had worn her famous heelys. Her wife had returned the offending shoes, as promised. They were a hit with all the tiny humans and their parents.

Arizona rolled through the hallways with practiced ease. Just as she had always done. It was nice to be getting back to her former self. Well not entirely back, but close. So close in fact that the blonde felt lighthearted today. Her wife's good moods since returning were rubbing off on her. Today she felt happy. Free. A spring in her step was noticed by several colleagues, and for that they were grateful to see the old Arizona returning as well.

Feeling the vibrations from her cell, Arizona jumped when she saw her mother in law's house number. Immediately the thoughts were that something was wrong with Gavin.

"Excuse me. I have to take this," the blonde doctor told her patient.

Stepping from the patient's room, the Arizona answered the call. No one ever called from Carmela's house while she was at work. Hearing her wife on the other end was quite alarming. The voice rang loud and clear, as Callie frantically screamed at her wife.

"Get home now!"

Then, the line went dead. Apparently Callie hung up immediately afterwards, before Arizona had a chance to respond. No explanation. No conversation. Just screaming and demanding for her wife to come home immediately. Trying to call the number back, Arizona was met with a busy signal. Five minutes passed as Arizona made some hasty arrangements to turn patients over to another doctor.

Running as fast as she could down the halls, the blonde doctor made her way out of the hospital. Stepping outside, she realized she had no way home. Callie had driven her to work this morning. As Callie did most mornings. Realizing she would have to call a cab, Arizona rubbed her temple. That idea would not be acceptable with her wife at all. But, she had no other option. And, Carmela's house number and Callie's cell number were both busy. What on earth was going on?

Just as she was about to walk back inside, the familiar black Mercedes pulled up in it's usual parking space to the right side of the back entrance.

Seeing Rocco walk around to open her door she asked, "What's going on? Is it Gavin?"

Shaking his jet black hair, the body guard answered, "It's Carlos."

"...Adapt or die. As many times as we've heard it, the lesson doesn't get easier. Problem is we're human. We want more than just to survive. We want love. We want success. We want to be the best that we can be. So we fight like hell to get those things. Anything else feels like death."

A/N: Up Next..."This Mortal Life"

And as always friends, Keep Smiling...xoxo


	28. This Mortal Life

This Mortal Life

"Dying changes everything. There's the emotional fall out, sure, but there's also the practical stuff. Who's going to do your job? Who's going to take care of your family? The only good thing for you is you don't have to worry about it. People you never knew would be living in your house, working your job. The world just keeps on going without you.

They say death is hardest on the living. It's tough to actually say goodbye. Sometimes it's impossible. You never really stop feeling the loss. It's what makes things so bitter sweet. We leave little bits of ourselves behind, little reminders. A lifetime of memories, photos, trinkets. Things to remember us by even when were gone."

"The sorrow we feel today is unrelenting. The distress, sadness, or regret especially for the loss of someone or something loved is unbearable. Sadness, sorrow and heartbreak are natural feelings. These emotions are choiceless in the face of losing a loved one. Carlos Torres was loved by many. He was a family man. A descent man with a respect for the things and people around him. An honorable man who stood up for his beliefs and his friends. A man that was self-made and self-reliant. "

The eulogy that continued, was heard in the recesses of Arizona's mind. She had just seen Carlos two mornings ago when she dropped Gavin off. Remembering back to Callie's phone call, Arizona furrowed her brows. Her wife sounded demanding. Speaking in a rather abrupt manner that was characteristic of Callie when things were not going her way, Arizona had dismissed the tone. The blonde doctor knew something was horribly wrong. Callie was totally devastated seeing her father die in front of her. It was a doubt the lowest point in Callie Torres' life. Arizona sat next to her wife as the eulogy came to a close. The wife who was in her own world of grief and despair.

Walking behind the mahagony casket that carried her father in law, Arizona held Callie's hand. Callie had not let go the entire service. As they stood on the cathedral steps, the Torres Family watched as their father's casket was placed in the hearse.

"Aria move over. Arizona is sitting next to me." Callie motioned to her sister that she dearly loved to slide over in the limousine. She had reserved a space for her wife to sit. Never wanting Arizona to leave her side, Callie was kept her wife close for the past two days. And today during this difficult time, that was no exception.

Looking from the car window, Callie saw her wife standing outside talking to her parents. The Robbins' had kept their son during the funeral service. Flying down the day before to help out as much as they possibly could. The older couple sat in the back of the church as little Gavin slept in Barbara's arms.

As the Robbins walked to their car, Arizona stepped into the limo that housed Callie, Carmela and Aria's family. "Mom and dad are following behind with Gavin," Arizona said as slid in her seat. Normally Gavin would have rode with his parents, but he never saw his other set of grandparents. The Robbins hadn't visited since Gavin's birth. This time, as sad as it was, forged a bond with Arizona's parents. Gavin took to Barbara and Daniel right away since seeing them yesterday.

Eyes trained to the outside world, Callie never acknowledged anyone or anything inside of the limousine. Quiet was her demeanor. Subdued was the brunette's personality. A wall was erected between Callie and everyone else, except Arizona. She had clung to the blonde as if she were Callie's life support. And, she was her life support. Callie could not face this without Arizona.

The chairs sat outside for the family to use for the remainder of the graveside service filled quickly. The twenty third Psalm was read as per Carmela's request. "...Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies..."

Enemies...the word triggered a memory of not long ago. Callie's mind wandered back as that particular passage was read. Months back to when she and her father had came up with this whole plan to place Callie in complete control.

Flashback

"I'm not sure this will work Papa. Don't you think everyone will see that I had something to do with this?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Doesn't matter, it's the only way. You have too many enemies. Sworn enemies that are thirsty for blood my child. You must take this on. It is your only way of survival."

"What if Arizona finds out."

"You mean what if you tell her. Don't tell her. She may suspect, but you don't say anything."

"She smarter than..."

"Callie. You have to many enemies. You don't need your wife added to the that list."

End of Flashback

No Callie didn't want her wife added to the list of enemies that despised her and her family. So she hadn't told Arizona of her actions and unspeakable atrocities. Those dark facts were kept just that way...in the dark. Away from the purest and brightest thing in Callie's life.

Greeting the mourners is always a difficult thing isn't it? On one hand you are appreciative that they came. On the other, you secretly wished they allowed you to mourn in private. To yourself without interruption.

Pulling Arizona by the hand, Callie met with Daniel and Barbara just a few feet away from the tent. She was ready to go home. Ready to collect her son from Arizona's parents. Ready to climb into bed with her wife and baby to snuggle. She missed the intimacy of her little family unit over the last couple of days. It was always just the three of them together. Now, their home had been flooded with food, family, and friends. As thankful as Callie was for the kind gestures, she was ready for it to be just her, her wife, and their baby. No more, no less.

"Thank you both so much for taking care of Gavin." Callie spoke as she took the baby from Barbara's arms. He was smiling. Happy to see his mother. With his small hands, Gavin grabbed a handful of Callie's jet black hair. Not to pull, but to hold. He loved the feeling of his mothers hair. Soft, silky, and very smooth.

As the couple made their way to the long black Limousine, Callie turned back to get one last look at the casket that held her fathers remains. As painful as this moment was, something even more painful plagued the brunette's mind. The lie she had told her wife. The lie that haunted her over the last two weeks. Hovering over her marriage like a dark cloud.

As the evening wore on, the visitors disbursed. Leaving just the immediate family at Carmela's home. Arizona's parents had even went back to the older woman's home and visited before they left to go back to Washington. Callie was surprised that the Robbins came. There was no love lost between the two families, yet Daniel and Barbara had come to show support. An act that Callie appreciated and one that the brunette would remember in the years ahead.

Finding their way home after a couple of hours spent with Carmela, Callie and Arizona lay in their bedroom, wide awake. No sleep seemed to come although they were both tired. Gavin had been placed in his crib after he had snuggled between his mothers in their bed a little earlier.

"I miss him." Callie's words fell from trembling lips.

"I know baby," Arizona said as she held her devastated wife in her arms. Feeling Callie shake and cry grieved the blonde. The hot tears that fell on Arizona's chest from Callie's eyes were painful to see. Callie was always strong. In control. Poised and regal. Now she seemed a shell of her former self.

"I will never see him again." Uncontrollable sobbing came and continued for several minutes.

"I know baby. I am so sorry." Arizona rubbed Callie's back in an effort to calm the emotional meltdown her wife seemed to be having. It was probably the worst she had ever seen Callie be. And it moved Arizona in a deep way. She felt and shared her wife's sorrow for the lost man. The father Callie's had always looked up to. The father in law that she had became close with. He was like another father to Arizona. She too would miss him. His smile. His laughter. His sincerity. She too would miss the most respected and loved mafia boss in New York. Dubbed the Gentle Don in his latter years, Carlos had a relationship with Arizona that would be greatly missed.

Tears subsided a few minutes later as the brunette lay with her head on her wife's chest. Arizona's heart was a mesmerizing sound that lulled Callie into a calmer state. Callie thought about the way Carlos died. The massive heart attack struck with a ferocious wave. Knocking Carlos back in his chair. No warning. No life sustaining measures were needed. Instant death happened that afternoon.

Carlos had just asked Callie how she and Arizona were right before the heart attack struck..."Are you two happy?" That was the question he proposed to his daughter late that afternoon as she came to collect her son.

"Yes, but I am going to tell her the truth." The brunette answered her fathers question. If Arizona loves her enough, she would understand. In time, Arizona would forgive. In heart, she would love Callie still.

Over the last couple of weeks, Callie had purposely tried to be happy. On some level she was. But that wasn't enough. The enthusiasm she portrayed was not as authentic as it appeared. Her mind was heavy. Heavy with the need to relieve herself from the burden she carried. No matter how hard Callie fought against it, her wife's purity and innocence always brought her back to the same conclusion. Which was, to tell the truth.

The truth separates us from evil. It separates light from dark. Fact from fiction. No matter how hard you try, the truth will come out. The only thing is that if it comes out later, it can make any situation worse than it should be. The more you wait, the bigger chance that the outcome will have devastating consequences.

Callie couldn't stand the silent truth she kept secret. Callie couldn't take it any longer.. Because the truth was, Callie wanted honesty. Respect. The need for mutual respect in her marriage was lacking as long as this was kept away.

And, Callie wanted to grieve. For her father. For the life she missed. But she couldn't grieve for him, for having to grieve over the one untruthful act she held between herself and Arizona. It consumed her. So, Callie let go. Unchaining herself from the bondage her soul was under, she confessed...

"Arizona, It was me. I did it. I had those men killed."

"Grief may be a thing we all have in common, but it looks different on everyone.  
It isn't just death we have to grieve. It's life. It's loss. It's change.  
And when we wonder why it has to suck so much sometimes, has to hurt so bad. The thing we gotta try to remember is that it can turn on a dime.  
That's how you stay alive. When it hurts so much you can't breathe, that's how you survive.  
By remembering that one day, somehow, impossibly, you won't feel this way. It won't hurt this much.  
Grief comes in its own time for everyone, in its own way.  
So the best we can do, the best anyone can do, is try for honesty.  
The really crappy thing, the very worst part of grief is that you can't control it.  
The best we can do is try to let ourselves feel it when it comes.  
And let it go when we can.  
The very worst part is that the minute you think you're past it, it starts all over again.  
And always, every time, it takes your breath away.  
There are five stages of grief. They look different on all of us, but there are always five.  
-Denial.  
-Anger.  
-Bargaining.  
-Depression.  
-Acceptance."

A/N: Thoughts?


	29. What Dreams May Come

Warning: graphic scenes may be offensive.

What Dreams May Come

"We all remember the bed time stories of our childhood. The shoe fit Cinderella, the frog was turned into a prince, sleeping beauty was awakened with a kiss. Once upon a time and then they lived happily ever after. Fairy tales. The stuff of dreams. the problem is, fairy tales don't come true. It's the other stories. The ones that start in dark and stormy nights and end in the unspeakable. The nightmares always seem to become the reality."

Having fled with my son in tow, I sit around and look at my surroundings. A cabin in the woods. This wasn't what I envisioned for us. The past two months have been long. The state of Colorado. This is where Gavin and I came to after driving for several days. Zig zagging across the country, in order to escape the horrors of my life. Well, my former life, right? Because I did leave it behind...but would it stay there? In my past...never to come back to haunt me again?

Today I am spending another cold dreary evening at home. Alone with Gavin. Wrapping myself up in the plush warm blanket, I tuck it under my feet. The weather is unusually cold for this month. Reports of record snowfall in the area have been forecasted.

"Have I made a mistake?" It is a question that I ask myself more often these days. Settling into our new surroundings has been tough. You always have to be careful to never stay in one place too long. Two months is about the limit. We need to be leaving here soon. But, I am not sure where to. I called my parents from an unknown number while traveling here, and they sounded fine. Callie has been in contact with them. And, has been upset about my disappearance. I decided to forgo involving them any further. They would only be followed anyways. Leading her right to me.

Yes, this new life has been hard. Never taking time to make friends or get close to anyone is somewhat sad. Now that I am alone, I have had much time to reminisce. Time to look back on my life. My suffocating former life that I chose to leave behind.

"Oh god, Oh god," I mumble as I slip on the floor. Placing my head back in my hands I began to rock back and forth. The memories are too much to relive again. She said she ordered those murders personally. Callie is a murderer. The thoughts are just too much for me to comprehend. I have been married to a murdered. Sleeping with a murderer. The lies and deceit is too much to think about. Too deep to dive into.

Swift knocking comes from the front door startling the me as I sit on the floor. Consumed with anxiety I question how anyone knows where I am. "Who could it be? No one knows I'm here," I whisper quietly in the darkened room. Slowly rising from the floor I ease into the foyer. Two large clear frost covered glass doors are all that separates me from whoever is on the other side. Fear and panic set in quickly and I feel immobilized. Fear and panic consumed my very soul because I see the outline through the door. The fedora hat and large over coat is a dead giveaway. "They have finally found me," I utter those words aloud as I clutch my chest.

Slowly I back up and quietly walk toward the kitchen. Grabbing a knife out of the knife block set, I creep around toward the dark hallway at the other end of the dinette table. Hearing a creak, caused me to jump and turned around to the back door. Thankfully no one was there. The door was locked. My attention focused ahead, I begin to walk and then...Pressure.

Suddenly there is pressure. I can feel my air being cut off. Gloved hands on my soft neck are cutting off my airway and I am beginning to choke. "I can't die like this," I think to myself. There has to be another way out...the knife. "Stab him with the knife," I think. My head is foggy and I am slipping away slowly. The pressure from the dark hands was too much but I had to do it. Taking all the energy I could possibly muster, I wield the knife and stab it in the stranger's arm. The tall man drew his arm back and winced in pain. Taking the butcher knife that I held in my small but determined hands, I made one last swipe. A deep cut to the man's throat. The juggler vein, a source of major bleeding and certain death. Blood gushed everywhere and the man with the dark gloves dropped to the ground.

Backing to the rear door of the house, I leaned against the cool glass door for a minute. The other man, where was he? There were two apparently. Hearing a shuffling sound from inside the front of the house, I know that I am definitely not alone. My heart is beating so fast. I can hear it. And, right now I don't need to hear it. I need to focus on the sounds from the other room. Looking out of the corner of my eye I spot a baseball bat. Grabbing it quickly I decided to end this once and for all. They would keep coming after me if I don't. I know too much. I have heard too much. I have an inside to the mafia world and Calle needs me exterminated as soon as possible.

Stepping over the dead man's body that I had killed just a few minutes ago, I quietly walked around the cabin. Passing through the dining room and making my way to the living room I silently take small steps. Peeking around the corner to take a quick glance I see that no one is there. Tiptoeing to the hallway leading back towards the kitchen I find the other assailant. Standing over the bloody body was the man with the fedora hat that I had seen through the front glass door earlier. He has a gun. As the shorter man in the hat turned around, he was clearly surprised by my presence.

I have one swing. It has to count. I can not miss. With both hands I give it all of my might. Swinging back, the heavy wooden bat collided with the side of the man's head. Hitting the ground with a hard thud, he was not dead, just knocked out. Taking the bat, I continued to beat the man until blood covered his face, his bones exposed. Satisfied that he was dead, I took the gun out of his hand and placed it on the counter.

Great. Now there were two dead men in my rented cabin here on Grand Lake. Grand Lake. The water is deep here. The idea came to me out of no where. Grabbing the heavy black trash bags from the pantry, I decided to get rid of the evidence. Cutting the two men into pieces, I placed the butchered body parts in the trash bags. Locating the boat keys that hung on the wall by the back door, I began tugging the heavy trash bags with the remains of two very skilled and qualified killers. Killers that were employed by my wife and were sent to murder me all because I has chosen to leave her.

Dumping all of the body parts into the lake was easier than I first thought. I dispersed them in different areas of the vast lake. Watching the bags sink deep into the dark water, I started the boat engine and made my way back to the dock. Walking back inside the cabin quickly I packed some of our things and headed to the garage with my sleeping son. Thinking I had forgotten something, I ran back inside quickly. Looking around, I saw the offending item I had left. My cell phone. I needed that right now. I have no idea what I will do now and I really need to call my parents. This is all getting out of hand.

Starting the car, I pulled onto the road. I am thankful that the snowplow had come through the area earlier and the roads were cleared for driving. Sighing to myself I began to think. I have just committed murder, no matter how you looked at it. I am a horrible person. Who am I? What have I become? Maybe I had lived too long in New York. Maybe I had been too exposed to the mafia. Had their twisted ways rubbed off on me?

Glancing in the rear view mirror, my blue eyes locked with dark brown eyes. Eyes that saw straight through to my soul. There she was, the one who started all of this. In a cold but calm tone, I heard her chilling voice, "Pull over on the side of the road slowly." A lump was forming in my throat. Looking back in the backseat and there is my beautiful baby boy.

"I said to stop the car now Arizona, " Callie calmly said. Callie Torres spoke with a tone that made most people shake with fear. Refusing to stop the car, I pressed the gas pedal harder. Glancing back I take a quick look at my son. Callie now has the knife at the our infant son's throat. "No! Please don't!" The cries from my lips were dismissed by my cold and distant wife.

"If you don't pull over and stop this car, you are leaving me with no choice." Callie's voice was filled with resentment. She did not care about the outcome of this. She did not care about how this would end. All Callie wants is revenge. All I want is a way out...alive. But, I am not sure I can be afforded that option now.

In my mind I see this as a no win situation. Gavin and I are not going to get out of this alive. There is no easy way out. Murder is never easy. Death is never easy. Seeing no other alternative, I choose what I feel is the only way for all of us to be free. Crossing the high bridge, I press the gas pedal to the floor and guide the car through the side rails and off into the lake. It takes less than a few seconds before we crash into the water. As our car begins to sink, I think to myself that sometimes the only way to get away from problems is to take them to a watery grave with you.

"ARIZONA! WAKE UP!"

The blonde leaped up in a gasping sound. Her heart beating heavily, chest pounding as she struggled to breath. She had been fighting in her sleep. Struggling it seemed in Callie's opinion. Callie had been awakened by the blonde's repeated thrashing on the bed. Shaking her wife from whatever dream she was having, Callie tried to calm Arizona down. Whispering in her wife's ear, "It was just a dream baby. Your okay. You are safe. It's morning. Dreams stop in the morning." Callie held her wife close to her chest. She would protect Arizona from anything. But what if that very thing was...herself? How would that work exactly.

"You are okay." Reassuring the blonde in her arms, Callie pulled back to see Arizona's face. So small. So delicately perfect. And, the fear in her wife's eyes was to much to behold at this moment. Concern grew where comfort had abounded. Callie saw a look of pure horror in her wife's face.

"Are you alright?"

Shaking her head, Arizona answered, "No. I...I dreamed that...you had..." Never able to complete the sentence that she wasn't even sure how to say, Arizona pushed herself against the headboard of their wooden bed. It was a nightmare. A nightmare. That's all it was. But it felt real. It seemed real. But why would she dream something like that? Why would she have killed herself along with her wife and son? What kind of person even thinks that way? Dreams that way? Lives that way? Tormented in a state of mind that Arizona in reality knew nothing about. Feelings that she had never felt before. Because, she had a loving wife. A beautiful son. And, she had no reason to ever leave her wife. Right?

"I dreamed you...I dreamed that I...I can't talk about it Callie." Arizona broke down. How could she describe such a horrendous dream to her wife? So, she kept it to herself. The mortifying dream was unexplainable. It was unthinkable. Unrealistic in every sense. But, she was alive. Callie was alive. Gavin could be heard over the baby monitor, he was alive. Why would Arizona dream such a weird dream?...Sleep.

Although a sleeping person may appear inactive, there are some functions of the brain and body that are actually more active during sleep than when one's awake. Arizona heard Callie's confession, deep in the back of her mind somewhere it lay...waiting. Waiting to be dreamed about. Nightmares that clawed their way to one's soul, taking a piece of it with them once that person awakes.

Last night as Callie and Arizona lay in bed and Callie opened up the innermost depts of her heart in confession, Arizona had fallen asleep. Seeing Arizona's unresponsiveness to her truthfulness, Callie turned over and closed her eyes. She would never again confess. Why should she? Callie had come clean. Arizona just didn't hear it. Or did she?

Sitting there in their darkened bedroom in silence, both wives thought about last night. One had confessed to inconceivable acts or murder. The other wife dreamed she had committed inconceivable acts of...murder. Two very different ways of committing murder. Two very different women. Two very different perceptions of what was acceptable and what was not. The only thing was...one was a reality. The other...just a dream.

"Maybe we accept the dream has become a nightmare. We tell ourselves that reality is better. We convince ourselves it's better that we never dream at all. But, the strongest of us, the most determined of us, holds on to the dream or we find ourselves faced with a fresh dream we never considered. We wake to find ourselves, against all odds, feeling hopeful. And, if we're lucky, we realize in the face of everything, in the face of life the true dream is being able to dream at all."

A/N: Well, dreams are interesting aren't they? And, I know I will receive different opinions on this chapter...to each their own. They are all right in one way or the other because they are your feelings and interpretations. Just as my feelings are correct as well. After all, I dream this stuff up in my head...scary, I know right?

Don't worry...fluff is on the way again.

UP Next: "A New Life"

See you all soon! xoxo


	30. A New Life

A New Life

"We can leave our pasts behind or we can learn from it and honor it. We can decide it's never too late to change. We can start over. Every day. We get second chances to become who we always wanted to be. We can leave our pasts behind or we can learn from it and honor it. We can decide it's never too late to change."

"Oh God..." Feeling Arizona's tongue slip across her soft slit, the feeling became intense.

"There baby...yes..." Holding Arizona's head in perfect place, Callie rode out her orgasm as it took over her tanned body. Long legs and curvious hips thrust against the blondes tongue and delicate fingers.

Kissing the inner thighs of the brunette, Arizona slowly made her way up Callie's long body. Kisses and tiny nips were felt as Arizona slowly snaked her way up. Reaching her wife's jaw, Arizona kissed it tenderly, moving down Callie's neck with each passing second.

Tonight had been about reconnecting. They hadn't just had sex. They had made love. Two hearts beat together in perfect rhythm as they bask in blissful euphoria. Their minds filled with love for one another. After all, love does conquer all. Doesn't it?

It had been two months since Carlos' passing. Two months since his funeral. Two months had passed since Callie had confessed to her sleeping wife that she had been behind the murders. And, two months since Arizona had that gruesome nightmare.

"Let's move to Lake Tahoe." The words fell from Callie's lips before she gave any thought. It just needed to be said. Callie felt in her heart it was the right move for her and Arizona. Gavin would grow up in a more relaxed environment there. Way more room to play outside if he so desired. And, Callie this move would aid in Callie's attempts to distance herself from the mafia. She had turned over part of her interests to Clemenza since her father's death and would continue to relinquish control over the next few months.

"You want to move?" Asking for clarification, Arizona looked at her wife lying beneath her. The moment they just shared, now on hold as Arizona searched brown eyes for answers.

"Think about it honey. We can leave here and start over. A new life. A fresh start for both of us. You love the lake house. It's your dream home. " Hopes were high that the blonde doctor would agree to the suggestion.

"Are you sure about this? We can't just leave your mother. And what about my job? My patients?" Arizona said, concerned about Carmela's life if they were to leave. Slipping off from the toned tanned form beneath her body, Arizona continued. "Because we can't just leave her here. What if Aria doesn't see about her? She loves Gavin and if we love she won't get to see him as often. And, who will take my place at work? I just don't know Callie."

Arizona's concern for her mother in law brought a light to Callie's eyes. The three ladies had became even closer since Carlos' death. And, Callie knew Arizona would have obvious reservations about leaving her job. The blonde doctor loved and raved about her tiny humans. That...would be a hard sell. But, she had a plan in place that Arizona would love. She just needed a little convincing.

"Well, why don't we take mama with us? I had thought about that but wasn't entirely sure you would be onboard with the idea." Callie confessed. She had thought about leaving her mother behind, and that had troubled the brunette. And, the truth was she and Arizona would need a babysitter. The thought of leaving Gavin alone...well, Callie wouldn't even go there. That wasn't an option.

"And, as far as your job goes, this will give you a chance to meet some new tiny humans. New colleagues and a new facility. There is a really nice and newer hospital than what you have been accustomed to there. It's nearby, a little drive but nothing we can't manage. It is called Barton Health. It covers many different areas, including pediatrics. We could go out and take a look. They have a position open... I even know someone that I could call and arrange a tour."

Arizona knew immediately that Callie already had called this Barton Hospital by her last statement. And, she would probably have no problems getting a job there. Judging from her wife's expressions, the blonde knew that Callie was two steps ahead of her, as always.

"Maybe you are right. Let's check it out. Maybe I will like this Barton place. And your mom could move into the small house next door. It's perfect for her. Oh and I could decorate it." The enthusiasm rushed from perfect pink lips as Arizona smiled. When it came to decorating, Arizona got excited. Having decorated Callie's casino in New Jersey and their home on Lake Tahoe, Arizona was ready for a new challenge. She could get onboard very quickly with her wife's newest idea.

"So it's a plan. We are moving?" Asking Arizona to confirm what she thought she had heard, Callie held on with anticipation.

"Yes." Arizona firmly answered. "We are moving."

Telling their family over dinner was the plan. A week later after they had decided this move was best for their family, Callie and Arizona were hosting a family dinner tonight at their home. As the entire Torres Family surrounded the long wooden table, Callie sprang their decision on everyone. And, it was met with much controversy...

"What? You are moving?" Connie asked. She was the least outspoken of the girls and yet she found this totally preposterous.

Aria was shocked. "This is your home Callie. Why would you two leave and move across the country?"

"I am going to be all alone." Carmela resigned as she sat in her chair with Gavin in her arms.

Callie knew this was a big step for her and her wife. She knew her family would be surprised by the decision. But, not all at once. Questions fielded her direction were soon squelched by the hit headed brunette. "Look. I appreciate all of the concern for me and Arizona. And for Gavin. But, we will be fine. Oh and mama, you are moving with us. Arizona is going to redo the guest house next door just for you."

That idea didn't set well with Aria at all. "You can't take mama. What will I do? Mama, you can't go with Callie and Arizona. What about my kids?"

Torn between her children, Carmela sat quietly in her seat holding little Gavin. Looking to his tanned face, she couldn't help but imagine him growing up without her. That was not the way she wanted it. Turning to her other two grandchildren, Aria's children, Carmela's heart hurt a little more. How do you leave these precious babies in New York? It was a decision the older woman would need time to make. And tonight was not enough time.

"I will think about it." Carmela said as she passed Gavin to Arizona. She was no longer interested in this conversation. Leaving her home of over forty years, Carmela needed time to think to herself. Callie was like her father. Always making decisions for everyone and expecting everyone to follow without any hesitation. But, Callie wasn't Carlos. And, Carmela wouldn't be talked into anything without giving it much thought.

"You are coming." Callie said as Carmela walked into the kitchen.

Hearing those words, the older Italian mother turned to her oldest daughter, "You are the head of this family. I respect that. But this is a decision I will make on my own. Do you understand?"

The feistiness in her mother caused Callie to take a step back. Away from pushing her mother too far. "Sure. Okay, just take your time mama." She knew Carmela would come around. She always did.

A month had passed since informing their families that they would be moving to Lake Tahoe. A month seems like a long time. That's only four weeks if you break it down. Or thirty days in reality. That's not a long time, but Callie and Arizona made it work. They had flown out to visit the Barton Hospital a couple of days after they told their families they planed to move. And, it was a successful trip. Arizona fell in love the moment she arrived. And, the staff welcomed her and Callie with open arms. Of course it helped that Callie knew a couple of the doctor's families there. So naturally, the brunette had a favor or two that they could return by hiring her wife. And...they did. Arizona was newly employed at the hospital there.

"We only have two more nights here. What about a date night tonight?" Callie wrapped her arms around her wife's waist and pulled her lovingly into her arms.

"What about Gavin?" Arizona asked. Callie never wanted Gavin to be left unless her mother watched her. And, Carmela was home, busily packing her belongings. She had agreed to go. Finally giving in to Callie's begging and pleading.

"Mama said to bring him over. He can play with Carmine tonight." Carmine was staying with her grandmother until she left to go to Lake Tahoe. These were the last times they would see each other daily and little Carmine was quite sad about her aunts and her grandmother's moving across the country.

"Okay. Where are we going?"

"I have a little thing planned for you. It's a surprise. But I will give you one hint. It was once the tallest building in New York."

Looking off to the side, Arizona thought hard. It was once the tallest building. Now, the tallest building was One World Trade...she thought to herself. Maybe that wasn't right. A new tower had been erected recently and maybe that took its place as the tallest building in the world. But Callie said it was once the tallest. One majestic old building that she had always loved, and had never visited rang in her mind.

"The Empire State Building?" Arizona asked unsure if that was correct. It wasn't the tallest building in New York anymore, but you can't miss it.

"I like how you think Dr. Torres. So wear the black dress with the heels that are lying across your side of the bed. Be ready, we leave this evening at five o'clock." With one last kiss, Callie leaves the kitchen. Stepping over several small boxes, Callie walked to her office to finish packing.

Their home in New York looked sparse these days. Most of it had been boxed up and flown to Lake Tahoe by now. Just the bare necessities remained until Arizona finished out her notice. Giving a notice over the last four weeks, Arizona oversaw her department as a new doctor was brought in to take her place. The transition was seamless. Flawless. Almost seemed to be meant to be. And, it was. It was meant to be. Because everyone needed and deserved a new start. A change of pace. A new life.

"Who gets to determine when the old ends and the new begins? It's not a day on the calendar, not a birthday, not a New Year. It's an event. Big or small. Something that changes us. Ideally, it gives us hope. A new way of living and looking at the world. Letting go of old habits, old memories. What's important is that we never stop believing we can have a new beginning. But it's also important to remember that amid all the crap are a few things really worth holding on to."

A/N: Are you all still out there? It's been quiet in way of reviews.

"Thank You" to everyone that is reading and following me.

See you all soon. As always...KEEP SMILING! xoxo


	31. Another Piece of My Heart

Another Piece of My Heart

"Great surgeons aren't made, they're born. It takes gestation, incubation, sacrifice. A lot of sacrifice. But after all the blood and guts and gooey stuff is washed away, that surgeon you become? Totally worth it."

"Giving birth may be all intense and magical, and stuff, but the act itself? It's not exactly pleasant. But it's also a beginning, of something incredible. Something new. Something unpredictable. Something true. Something worth loving. Something worth missing. Something that will change your life… forever."

A year later...

"Oh honey, he is just beautiful." Barbara smiled as she looked down at her second grandson peacefully sleeping in Callie's arms.

Arizona and Callie had made the decision to try again for another baby once they moved to Lake Tahoe. This time, Callie chose to carry, and it was a very easy pregnancy for the brunette. As a matter of fact, Callie enjoyed being pregnant. Arizona was most attentive throughout the entire nine months Callie was pregnant. Right now, life was just about perfect for the young couple.

"Yes he is amazing. Isn't he?" Arizona answered her mother's braggadocios comment. He was perfect. Just like his brunette mother in every way.

"Monty Charles Torres" was the name given to their second son. A son that Arizona and Callie both wanted. Arizona looked at her wife and newborn son with great pride. Thinking back...Arizona remembered the day they had made the decision to try again.

Flashback

"I really want another baby Arizona." Callie said as she lay next to her wife. Wrapped in just a sheet, the two had shared an unbelievable night together. They had only been in Lake Tahoe for three weeks, yet everything seemed to be going splendidly.

Surprised by Callie's confession, Arizona wasn't sure she was ready to go through childbirth again this soon. "Honey, Gavin is not even six months old yet. I am not ready to carry another baby."

"Not you Arizona. Me. I want to carry our next child. I want to do the whole child birth thing."

"Really?"

"Yes. Why would you think I wouldn't?"

"We just never talked about it I guess. I think its a wonderful idea for you to carry our next child. But are you sure you want to try this soon?"

Thinking of her age, Callie said, "I'm not getting any younger Arizona."

Laughing, Arizona helped her wife's feelings, "That is true."

"Hey!" Taken back by Arizona's bold confession, Callie looked hurt. Well, not really hurt. She knew Arizona was teasing, but she would play the poor pitiful Callie part up just enough to get sympathy from the blonde.

"Come here old lady and give me a kiss." Pulling Callie in close, Arizona kissed her wife on the lips. A long sensual kiss. Followed by another hour of slow love making. The night they decided to try again would be a night neither one of them would ever forget.

End of Flashback

The Robbins' along with Carmela gathered in the spacious hospital suite to see the new baby. Everyone was excited. Even Gavin seemed to enjoy seeing the new baby for the first time. "Baby!," Gavin said as Arizona's father held him tightly in his arms. He was enamored with the new addition to the family.

The new baby slept as Callie passed him to Arizona. Watching her wife lay their newborn son in the hospital bassinet, Callie smiled. They would be here a couple of days at the most and then they could all go home.

"I am going to take him back to the nursery," Arizona said as she rolled the bassinet toward the door.

"No. He is not going to the nursery tonight."

"Callie you need your rest honey. Your body has been through a lot. Rest will be good..."

"No. Gavin stayed with us and Monty will too." Callie's need to control her surroundings had not changed. But, in her view it was out of protection for her children and her wife. Her family had now gained another member. A tiny baby that the brunette would not let any harm come to.

"Alright." Arizona dimmed the lights in the hospital room and slowly rolled little Monty back beside his mothers bedside. She thought it best for Callie to have some uninterrupted sleep after childbirth. Something that she was not afforded because of Callie's desire to have Gavin stay in the room with them while they were in the hospital.

Coming home a couple of days later, Callie makes her way carefully with Monty in her arms. "Be careful and watch your step honey." Arizona called to her wife. Helping Callie inside, Arizona took Gavin by the hand to ensure he didn't make is mama trip while she was coming inside the house. Gavin was so excited. He couldn't wait to hold his new baby brother.

"Gavin go and sit on the sofa and I will let you hold Monty," Callie said as she watched her oldest son race ahead to the sofa. Climbing on with all of his might, Gavin grunted as he pulled himself up. The sofa was rather tall for the small little boy. But, he wasn't afraid to tackle any obstacle in his way. He was a Torres, through and through.

Placing Monty in Gavin's arms, Callie held the baby's head and kept a close eye on her rambunctious toddler. Gavin was not quite two years old yet, but full of never ending energy.

Barbara cooked lunch as the mothers and their sons bonded in the living room. From the corner of her eye, Callie watched as Daniel walked into Callie's private office. That immediately there a red flag the brunette's way. "Can you trade places with me? I will be back in a minute," Callie told Arizona as she rose from the sofa where she sat with her sons.

"Everything okay?" Arizona asked her wife.

"Yes. Everything is fine. I will be back in a minute." Making her way to the office door, Callie slowly pushed the wooden door open. And there he was, just as she suspected. Daniel was looking around Callie's desk. "Can I help you with something Daniel?" The brunette asks as she enters her office.

"I was just needing to make a call. Needed more privacy. You understand that right?"

She wasn't fooled by her father in laws ways. He was snooping...plain and simple. "Sure. Why don't you use the phone in the pool house. There is plenty of privacy in there."

Nodding, Daniel excused himself and headed in the direction of the pool house. What was he up to Callie wondered? Looking around her desk, she noticed several papers scattered. Remembering exactly how she had left her desk, Callie narrowed her eyes. Daniel was searching for something. Something that was not his business. Something that, was not found obviously.

Over the last year, Callie had made great strides in becoming legitimate. Her interests in casinos that she was in partnership with were sold. Moving away from New York and turning over that part of her business to Clemenza was a smooth transition. It was the right choice for Callie and Arizona. This move and Callie's ability to distance herself from her...other life, was happening. Slowly but surely it was happening. Or so Callie thought. Over the past year, the feeling of freedom was shared between the wives. Mutual contentment. Mutual respect. Mutual trust was given and received in both sides of the marriage bed. These were happy times.

Seeing Daniel brought about some concern in Callie's mind. She would speak to Arizona about her fathers ability to walk into her office. Even after all this time, Callie's office was off limits to everyone. Including her wife. Callie didn't want anyone in there. Did she have anything in particular to hide at this juncture? Not really. Was she completely free from the mafia in only a years time? Hell no. Far from it. But, she was making strides in that direction. The brunette however, was not happy to entertain visitors in her home office. Period. Not now, not ever. There were some things that need to remain...private.

As dinner time came and went, Arizona and Carmela, along with Barbara cooked and cleaned the kitchen while Daniel entertained Gavin. Callie and Monty rested in the couples master suite upstairs after dinner had ended.

Arizona chased Gavin around the playroom, "Alright little man, you need a bath and then we will go and say goodnight to mama."

Rubber ducks, trains, boats, and a wooden spoon...no idea how that entered the tub, filled the enormous tub that Gavin bathed in. Bubbles were popular with the dark haired little boy. Smiling as he raced his boats across the tub, he laughed when Arizona made the appropriate sounds.

As his fingers were beginning to wrinkle, Arizona asked, "Are you ready to get out?" She knew the answer would be a no response, so Arizona didn't wait for a reply. Wrapping Gavin in a warm white plush towel, he was dried off and his pajamas were fitted.

Steering her son in the direction of their bedroom, Arizona said, "Let's go say goodnight to mama and Monty."

"Hey baby! Come give me a hug." Callie held her arms out to embrace her oldest son as he entered the room. Clad in his blue and lime green pajamas, Callie hugged her little man tight and gave him lots of kisses.

"Did you pick a book for us to read?" Callie asked Gavin.

Holding up his favorite book, and Callie's too, both mothers took turns reading Good Night Moon. It was a family favorite.

Once Arizona had come back from putting Gavin to sleep in his bed, she lay down next to her very tired, but beautiful wife.

Turning to face Arizona, Callie asked, "Your dad was in my office. Do you know why?"

"I wasn't aware he went in there. He did say he had to make a phone call. Maybe that's what he was doing?" Arizona answered honestly.

"Well he said he was there to use the phone, but he was around my desk. Looking at everything, he didn't have the phone in his hand. You know I don't let anyone in my office. I thought it was locked." Concern filled Callie's face as she continued to press on her wife the importance of no one in her office.

"I don't know what to say honey. Your office is usually locked. I guess you didn't lock it back when we went to the hospital. That was a chaotic night remember?"

Agreeing with Arizona, Callie nodded. It was a crazy night when she went into labor. Maybe she did forget to lock her office back. Maybe she was overreacting about the whole Daniel thing. Arizona sure didn't seem the least bit phased by her fathers presence in Callie's office. Maybe he was there innocently. Still, something about her father in laws demeanor and snooping didn't set well with the brunette.

As Callie lay wrapped in Arizona's arms, the brunette traced her finger along Arizona's stomach. "I love you so much. Do you know that?"

Answering Callie, the blonde pulled her wife in closer to her. "Yes I do know that. And I love you too sweetheart."

This year had been a good year. A year of hope. A year of change. A year of...a new birth. This year was one that Arizona hoped the rest of their years together would be like. Years filled with hope. Happiness. But most importantly, years filled with love.

"When we follow our hearts, when we choose not to settle, it's funny isn't it? A weight lifts. The sun shines a little brighter and for a brief moment at least, we find a little peace."

A/N: Good Night Moon by Margaret Wise Brown. Great children's book if you have small kids. Check it out.


	32. It's All About Sex

It's All About Sex

"...It's not about the sex. Its not...about the sex. It's about that moment the world stops. It just feels so safe. I'm not ready to give that up..."

Six weeks later...

Answering her iPhone, Arizona hears her wife on the end of the line. The brunette's desperate tone is duly noted. "What time are you coming home?"

Having several patients being admitted, Arizona's day never has stopped. To be honest, the blonde doctor was ready for her day to end. "I may be a little late tonight Callie...I have..."

"You need to come home as soon as you can please." The brunette's tone was a pleading one. And it got Arizona's attention quickly.

"What's wrong? Is it one of the babies?" The blonde doctor asked.

"No. It's me. I need you to come home. It's been six weeks Arizona." Six weeks since they had had sex and Callie felt the need to intimately connect with her wife.

Laughing at her wife's confession, Arizona placed her iPad on the nurses desk. "Well, when I get home we will just see what we can do about that."

"Mama has the babies. I am cooking your favorite dish tonight. And I have white wine, your favorite."

"I can hardly wait honey. Just give me an hour and I will be home." Arizona answered as she flipped through a patient's chart.

An hour later, the blonde doctor walked into her home. Smelling the Italian herbs, her mouth watered. She had only had a salad for lunch and a couple of snacks afterwards. She was extremely hungry and very tired. Having been on her feet the majority of her day, Arizona kicked her clogs off next to door.

"Hey baby," Callie's face lit up seeing her wife enter the kitchen.

"Hey. That smells so good. Let's eat and..."

Callie rounded the corner of the island bar and untied her robe. Standing in her kitchen, wearing absolutely nothing but the long silk robe that was now untied and was exposing much tanned toned skin, Callie was met with her wife's surprised expression.

"I was going to say let's eat and go take a bath...but this is a nice surprise. Someone sure seems, ready." Amused by Callie's boldness, Arizona slipped her hands under the silk robe and pulled her wife in for a kiss.

Hearing the brunette moan through the kiss, Arizona took charge of the night. Backing Callie against the bar, Arizona hoisted her wife up. Better access was needed. "At least you don't have any panties in the way," Arizona smirked as Callie tilted her head back.

This was what Callie had needed all day. Arizona's tongue sliding over just the right spot. "Um...right here baby." What Arizona was doing felt heavenly and it was a feeling Callie had desperately missed and could not and would not ever get enough of.

Looking up to meet the dark brown eyes she had grown to love dearly, Arizona continued her assault on Callie's wet center. "Are you going to cum for me Calliope?"

The raw look of animal like lust was on Callie's face. Arizona had been sexually agresssive at times over the years, but this was a different Arizona tonight. Feeling her wife wrap her arms around her waist and pull her closer to the edge of the counter, Callie moaned louder. Arizona had not stopped the movements with her tongue and the blonde seemed to be driving her wife insane with the intensity of her warm tongue.

"Oh Yes...that feels so fucking good," Callie exclaimed as Arizona teased Callie's entrance with her finger as she continued licking. Callie was in total bliss while she was being ravaged by her wife. The feeling of being taken was one that the brunette needed to feel.

Callies hands reached out to grasp the whatever she could. Her eyes rolled back. She loved Arizona's technique. The blonde new exactly how Callie liked it. Arizona's tongue would caress every part of her outer-labia, top to bottom. Licking. Caressing every inch of Callie's swollen member. The blonde's mouth would slowly suck each side of Callie's labia, licking it again inside of her mouth.

Suddenly, Arizona's lips wrapped around Callie's clitoris. Oh my, that was the best feeling she had experienced in forever, Callie thought.

Arizina licked and sucked her wifes clit as Callie's body arched uncontrollably.

"Cum for me Callie." It wasn't a request Arizona gave. It was a command. "Now. I want you to come all over me right now." She was now a woman on a mission. Her mouth was possessed, with only one goal in mind.

The lust grew in Callie's eyes. The sexual hunger grew as Arizona continued to work her wife to a higher level. Brown eyes remained locked on Arizona. The intense feeling and pleasure was to much.

"I'm so close," Callie breathed as she panted hard.

Taking that cue from Callie, Arizona inserted her tongue inside and slipped in two fingers.

Callie pulled Arizona's with both hands as she felt herself unraveling. Everything had commenced to this. Callie came, her vagina squirting in Arizona's mouth. It wasn't just any orgasm. It was the best Callie had ever experienced. It was pleasure the brunette had never felt and it simply couldn't be put into words.

Watching Callie come undone, Arizona slowed her ministrations and carefully brought Callie down from her high. Knowing she had just given her very sexually aggressive wife a thrill, Arizona smiled. Sex in the middle of their kitchen since Gavin had been born was long overdue. Tonight was the start of something new in the wives marriage. A new love. A new lust ignited by the flames of desire.

A rekindled sexual arousal that Callie was not feeling satisfied by was on display. Pulling herself up and off of the counter, she took Arizona by the hand. "Come on let's go upstairs and continue this please."

"I'm hungry," Arizona whined as Callie pulled her toward the stairs.

"Alright, you eat and I will draw us a bath." Callie answered, giving into her wife's pleas.

Perfect shaped eyebrows searched Callie's tanned features. "Are you going to eat?"

"The quicker you eat down here, the quicker I can eat up there." Pointing to the top floor of their home, Callie smirked. Oh she wanted to eat, but what she had a hunger for was not located in the kitchen.

"I'll be two minutes," Arizona said as she ran into the kitchen as if she was on an important mission.

Shaking her dark hair, Callie laughed at her wife's antics as she bounded up the stairs to start a hot bath. That was why she married Arizona. The bubbly blonde never seemed to run out of energy and was always a constant reminder of Callie's desire and need for normalcy in her life. She loved lots of things about Arizona Robbins Torres, but what struck the brunette the most was how normal her wife was.

A long weekend on Lake Tahoe, boating and relaxing was in order for the Torres household. It was called for after the long work week she had. Arizona had worked long hours the past week and had been up with Monty as she and Callie took turns pacifying their youngest son. He wasn't as happy and agreeable as Gavin had been at this age.

"I have a surprise for you." Walking into the house early Saturday morning, Callie smiled at her wife who was holding Monty and feeding Gavin in his high chair. She knew Arizona would love this surprise. Who wouldn't? They would now be the envy of the entire waterfront community on Lake Tahoe.

"Ooh we love surprises don't we Gavin?" Arizona asked her son as he ate his breakfast. The syrup was running down his chubby cheeks as he agreed with his blonde mother. Yes, little Gavin loved surprises too.

"Get up. I will finish feeding Gavin and you and Monty go outside and look toward the dock."

Hearing her blonde wife yell from outside, Callie knew that Arizona was more than impressed by what she had seen.

"Oh my God Callie! That's the biggest speed boat I have ever seen." The red boat with a white canopy was hard to miss. Given its massive size, it would be an iconic symbol in the days ahead for Lake Tahoe. The new speedboat replaced the small boat they had purchased when they arrived a year ago. Callie had outdone herself yet again.

Walking outside with a very sticky Gavin, Callie followed her wife and infant son to the dock. "So what do you think?" Callie asked. Of course she already knew the answer, but it never hurt to have that thought reaffirmed.

"I love it! It's awesome Callie!" Arizona's enthusiastic response brought a chuckle to Callie. She knew her wife's response would go exactly like this. Arizona loved the water. She loved boats. The happiness in Arizona's face right now, Callie thought, could not be traded for all of the money in the world.

"You want to take it for a spin?"

Without hesitation, Arizona climbed aboard and shouted, "Oh my God yes! Come on let's go!"

"Ask most people what they want out of life and the answer is simple - to be happy. Maybe it's this expectation though of wanting to be happy that just keeps us from ever getting there. Maybe the more we try to will ourselves to state's of bliss, the more confused we get - to the point where we don't recognize ourselves. Instead we just keep smiling - trying to be the happy people we wish we were. Until it eventually hits us, it's been there all along. Not in our dreams or our hopes but in the known, the comfortable, the familiar."


	33. I Saw Her Standing There

I Saw Her Standing There

Five Months later...

The months had passed by rapidly since Callie had given birth to Monty. He and Gavin were growing at an alarming rate. Both of the mothers were happy in their new life. The former things that had come between them as a couple felt like a distant memory.

Standing inside of the elevator, Arizona hummed to herself. The blonde was chipper this morning considering the ungodly hour she had been summoned to the ER. Her day started early. Being paged at four o'clock in the morning because of an six car pile up was not how Arizona saw her day planned out. But, as usual the blonde doctor managed just fine. Today would be a busy day. And a day that full of surprises. A day that Arizona would think back to in the years to come.

A new colleague was on staff today and was working closely with Arizona. Her name...April Kepner. Having moved here a couple of months ago, the two ladies had never worked together until this morning. Today they worked together on several tedious cases. It was a fun surprise for Arizona as well as April. An instant friendship formed between the two doctors.

"So do you have plans for the weekend?" Kepner asked Arizona as they walked down the hallway toward the cafeteria.

"Nothing special. Just a weekend at home. You?"

"I have a date." The red head answered proudly.

"Ooh, that sounds like fun." Arizona replied. She never tried to delve into anyone's personal life. So any further questions about the said date would come from Kepner giving information. Arizona didn't share anything personal or private with colleagues about her life and marriage to Callie either.

Much to Arizona's surprise she looked up to see her wife standing across the room. The brunette made a surprise appearance in the cafeteria. "Hey, I thought I'd come and have lunch with you before I left." Callie greeted the blonde doctor.

This was a pleasant surprise because Callie should be on a private jet headed to Cuba. "I thought you had already left?" Arizona inquired.

"Well I couldn't leave without saying goodbye," Callie smiled. "Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" the brunette asked.

Shaking her head, Arizona remembered that April was standing there listening to their conversation. "I'm sorry. April this is my wife Callie Torres. Callie this is Dr. April Kepner."

Greeting the red head, Callie smiled. She seemed harmless. Maybe this would be a good friend for Arizona to have, Callie thought. Arizona had work friends, and they both had made friends with several parents that she met through Gavin's preschool class that he attended two days a week. But, Arizona didn't have a close friend like she had in Dr. Bailey. With the distance that separated the two doctors, and their busy schedules, they rarely had time to converse.

Callie didn't make friends as well as her wife. As a matter of fact Callie had only ever a limited number of close friends. That was by her own decision. She had always found other people's intrusiveness unforgiving and a turn off. And, Callie trusted no one.

"You're welcome to join us Dr. Kepner?" Callie spoke as she laced her arm in her wife's smaller one.

"Oh, I'm going to grab a bite and head back upstairs. I will leave you two to catch up. It was nice to meet you Callie." With that, Dr. Kepner turned and left the couple by themselves. She didn't want to intrude on the couples lunch date.

"She seems nice," Callie said smiling at Arizona as they walked to the front of the cafeteria.

"Yes. She does. I like her." Arizona replied.

"We should invite her over sometime." Making a mental note to do just that, Callie opened the lid to her salad. Hospital food wasn't what the brunette preferred, but she would suffer in order to eat with the sweet pediatric doctor that she was lucky enough to call her wife.

Sitting at a corner table next to the window, Arizona asked, "What time are you flying out?"

"I'm supposed to leave now, but I couldn't leave for a week without seeing having lunch with you before I left. I'm sort of addicted to you in case you are unaware."

Laughing, Arizona smiled her mega watt smile, "Oh I am aware. Did you come here for a on call room experience Mrs Torres?"

The thought had not even crossed the brunette's mind. Although it wasn't a bad idea and she could get onboard very quickly with that idea. "Well, I didn't have that particular idea in mind when I came here, but now that you mention it?"

"You're terrible," Arizona laughter filled the air as she took a small bite of her salad.

"Hey! You're the one that suggested it. And now I don't think that is such a bad idea."

"Finish your food." The blonde doctor smirked.

"I can't have dessert?" Callie arched her perfect eyebrows. She could never get enough of her wife's touch. The intoxicating smell that was uniquely Arizona drove Callie to desire her wife even more.

Desire is a sense of longing or hoping for a person, object, or an outcome. Desires can be expressed by emotions such as craving. When a person desires something or someone, their sense of longing is heightened and excited by the enjoyment or the thought of the item or person, and they want to take actions to obtain their goal.

Seeing the desire in brown eyes that were darkened with arousal, Arizona finished her salad. "So, you have twenty minutes before my next appointment. Better make it quick Torres."

Taking that cue from her wife, Callie rose to follow behind the blonde doctor that apparently was going to fulfill her lustful desires before she left for Cuba. After all, Callie would be gone over a week. They didn't have the opportunity to make love this morning before Arizona left for work. So, the next few brief minutes they were about to share would have to satisfy them both for ten days.

Upon entering the on-call room, Arizona spun Callie around and half pressed the brunette's body into the door to close it. With precision, the blonde doctor locked the door. The stunned look on Callie's face made Arizona chuckle.

"This is what you wanted correct?" Arizona asked as she unzipped Callie's pants. Of course this is what Callie wanted. When Arizona was pregnant and during Callie's pregnancy they would have on call room experiences at various times. Callie was not one that wanted to get caught, but she had over the years come to enjoy the thrill that these moments have. The rush of being on a timed schedule was a challenge and Callie loved challenges.

The brunette's stunned look quickly turned into one of arousal, and Callie pressed her onto her wife's. The softest lips Callie had ever kissed. And the only lips she would ever want to kiss. Tanned hands roamed Arizona's body with a hungry desire. An urgency to release the built up tension that Callie had accumulated over the last couple of hours.

Things were not going so well in Callie's world at the moment. Investment wise she was fine. But cutting ties to the mafia were proving a bit of a challenge. However, Callie wasn't about to tell Arizona that. Her wife was in the dark as to her problems and Arizona would remain there. Callie had promised herself that she would never again share anything mafia related with Arizona.

True to her scheduled timeframe, Arizona's phone beeped signaling it was time for her next appointment. "I have to go baby."

Slipping on her scrubs and she looked as Callie lay in bed watching her get dressed. "Aren't you getting dressed?"

"I don't want to go. Tell me I have to stay," Callie said in a whining tone. This was a new experience for Arizona. Callie never seemed to mind leaving but this time was different. This time, the brunette didn't want to go alone. But, she knew Arizona couldn't go and ten days was a long time to not see her wife and kids. Then, add in the tense negotiations that she was involved in and Callie really wanted needed Arizona there for her. But, she couldn't involve her wife in this. So, she had to go on this trip alone.

Unsure as to why Callie was so needy, Arizona asked, "This is is unlike you. Is everything okay? Are you okay?"

Sensing that Arizona was getting too close in the way of her privately guarded secrets, Callie changed the subject. "Me? I'm fine. I will just miss you and your amazing sexy body is all." Winking as she rose from the bed, Callie reached for her shirt.

"Well, you better get dressed because I will be very pissed off if someone walks in here and sees you naked."

The blonde's jealous streak made Callie smile. She loved that her wife guarded their sex life as if it was a precious gift. Because it was. The intimacy they shared was never for anyone to see or be involved with except for the two of them. Keeping their innermost desires between themselves was important. It was the loyalty that Callie appreciated in her wife. Loyalty that she hadn't always been afforded in the past.

"Hurry back," Arizona said as she kissed her wife outside the on call room. Ten days would be a long time without her life partner. But, she would survive.

"I promise," Callie answered as she waved back to her wife and blew her a kiss.

An hour before Arizona was scheduled to leave. She received a call from Carmela. Monty seemed congested and was running a fever. She needed some advice as to what medicine to give the six month old. And she felt that a vaporizer for his room might come in handy at night.

"Give him some Tylenol and I will go by the pharmacy on my way home and pick up a vaporizer." Arizona told her mother in law.

Two hours later, the blonde mother stepped from the pharmacy glass doors and walked to her fortified Mercedes. Callie had begun letting Arizona drive herself to and from work over the past year. Sometimes a car followed her just to be safe. It was a new found freedom for Arizona. A freedom she enjoyed immensely.

As she steeped up to the driver's side door of her car a honking horn caught her attention. Waving to April and her date as they passed on the street, Arizona was once again for the third time today...surprised. Today had been a day of surprises it seemed and the one now happening before her very eyes was no less the biggest surprise of them all.

Waving to April, something familiar caught Arizona's eye. A familiar tall brunette stood across the street looking at her. Their eyes met. She immediately knew the owner of those eyes. It was her. It was...Caterina.

A/N: A day of surprises indeed!

Up Next: Picture Perfect Birthday


	34. Picture Perfect Birthday

Picture Perfect Birthday

"Every cell in the human body regenerates on average every seven years. Like snakes, in our own way we shed our skin. Biologically we are brand new people. We may look the same, we probably do, the change isn't visible at least in most of us, but we are all changed completely forever."

A month later...

"Happy Birthday!" The crowd screams as Arizona walks outside onto her lawn overlooking Lake Tahoe. Small pale hands cover her mouth as she looks over to her wife. A surprise birthday party. All for Arizona. All her wife's doing. Never one to enjoy celebrating birthdays, Arizona smiled through the amazement and the dread.

Hugging her wife, Callie whispered in Arizona's ear. "I know you don't like parties, especially for you, but come on. Ive never thrown you a birthday party before. Everyone needs at least one surprise party." Callie knew this would be overwhelming and might even be a source of controversy for her and Arizona once the party was over, but she forged ahead with the idea.

The plans had been in place for weeks. The band, the musical selections, the dance floor that was built just for tonight, the food, and the guest list. All seventy-five people here to celebrate Arizona's birthday. Not an easy feat, but as always, Callie Torres managed to pull it off. A Picture Perfect Birthday is what Callie intended for Arizona to have. Everything was perfect, and best of all, her wife never suspected a thing.

"Yea, everybody needs a surprise party," Arizona smiled back. Some hesitation in her voice was picked up by her wife. That was addressed immediately.

"You do so much for me Arizona. Our kids are thriving and happy because of you." Now that was true. Callie had been in and out of the country for the past few weeks. Some stretches of time were known to be two weeks that the brunette was away from her wife and kids.

And, because of Callie's absence, Arizona had to cut her work hours back a little more. Gavin attended at little preschool in the area only two days a week until noon. Carmela was there to help out, and she did that regularly. Taking care of two boys everyday however, was a challenge for the older woman. So Arizona scaled back so that Callie could work. Not exactly the idea Arizona had in mind, but she made the best of it. After all, it wouldn't last forever. Right?

"And, I know you don't like parties, but I wanted to do something really special. I've hired your favorite band. Your favorite music. Oh and, there is a table full of presents with you name on them."

Looking around, Arizona saw the mass of people. The band. The huge cake over to the side. The large dance floor was spotted, as well as Gavin who was running up to greet her.

"Hey baby." Arizona hugged and kissed her oldest son. He was a sweet child by nature, but all boy. Seeing Monty sitting in Aria's lap, Arizona smiled. Apparently all of their family had come for her birthday.

"I feel very under dressed. I need to go up and change." Arizona whispered to Callie.

"Absolutely. There is a red dress and shoes on our bed that I bought just for you." Callie answered. "Go on and change."

A hour later, the meal was served. White tables covered in linen cloths were scattered about the lawn. Waiters were serving guests. Everyone enjoyed the music and the fellowship. It was by all means a successful night.

"How did you keep this from me?" Arizona was shocked that Callie could pull off such a big event as this and she had no idea. When she left this morning, there was no mention of her birthday. In fact, Arizona was sure Callie had let it slip her mind. But she should have known her wife better than that. Callie may have been busy the last while, but she was never too busy where her wife and children were concerned.

"Magic." No need for any further explanation Callie thought. She had achieved her goal. A surprise her wife never seen coming. And one that topped all surprises.

"Well maybe I can show you a little magic tonight." Winking, Arizona turned in the opposite direction from Callie. Leaving her wife wondering just how magical their night tonight would be. It couldn't be any better than their first night together. Thinking back to their first date, Callie remembered just how hot and satisfying the sex had been.

Flashback

Pinning Arizona against the hotel room door, Callie aggressively begin to pull the blondes buttons on her shirt. They had only had one date. In fact, they were still on that date. Continuing their night atop the Torres Hotel, the brunette wasted no time in getting exactly what she wanted. And, what she wanted now stood naked in front of her.

Submerged in Arizona's nudity, Callie took a deep breath as she looked at the amazing sight in front of her. The blonde's breasts were full, their ivory tones obscured in a golden glow. Pale nipples accented the soft curves of her flesh as she caressed and teased. Her graceful form was undeniably sexy. Arizona's stomach was toned and tight, and her slender thighs were firm.

Skin as soft as satin caressed Callie's tanned body, bringing to life a feeling she had never known. The kiss of a woman she had only met a day ago was...indescribable. The first kiss was beyond anything the brunette ever imagined. Lightly feathering soft lips over Callie's, Arizona was sweeping her away with the new sensation. Arousal covered over Callie like a gentle tide. This touch that was only Arizona's touch was as heavenly as an ocean's kiss.

Pressing the blonde onto the bed, Callie hovered over her. Feeling Arizona's body against her own was intensifying the awakening of Callie's body. Her pulse ran higher and her body was filled with much desire for the tiny form underneath her. She wanted to fill Arizona with herself. To make her feel things that the blonde had never felt before. The raw sexual desire was rampant between the two lovers as the kissed and felt of each other's bodies.

"I want to make love to you. I want to take you to a place you've never been before," Callie husked in Arizona's ear.

Hearing those words, Arizona moved Callie's hand between her legs. She was ready to be filled completely by the brunette. She had wanted her since day one. Thoughts ran through Arizona's mind as she boldly made that move...'Was this too soon? Were they moving to fast? This was just the first date and yet here they were about to have sex.'

Sensing Arizona's expression, Callie asked, "Do you want to stop?"

"No." And, Arizona didn't want to stop. Not really. The feeling was to intense. She wanted Callie. So, she put those thoughts of doubt in the back of her mind and pressed the brunette's hand toward her wet center. She was more than ready. Arizona could feel her arousal and she knew that this was a night she would never forget.

As Callie's slipped a finger inside, followed by another, the sound of Arizona's pleasure escalated. "Oh God!" Gyrating her hips to meet the thrusts of Callie's fingers, Arizona found a perfect rhythm and pulled the brunette's shoulders. "I need more," Arizona called out as her head fell back.

Callie slid down and slowly licked Arizona's wet center with her tongue. Pale hands dropped between her slender thighs as Callie suckled, tasting her for the first time. Arizona held Callie's head tight against her in a moving vise of undulating passion. Callie was vaguely aware of pain. Arizona's fingers were twisted, ensnarling brown hair in a desperate grip.

Soon, the feeling became too much and Arizona's climax splashed across her in waves of unbridled passion. She hadn't felt this good in a long time. And the person responsible for that was the beautiful brunette buried between her legs.

End of Flashback

The "band" was no other than Benton Swing Orchestra. It was Arizona's favorite band. It wasn't really a band per se. But, that's how Arizona referred to it. They were a talented group of musicians and she loved their renditions of songs. They were an eighteen piece orchestra that was sure to please every time they performed. Arizona would always turn it on when she was alone in her car. It was soothing to her mind after a long day's work. And, she loved to dance with Callie to the impressive music.

Holding out her hand, Callie asked her wife. "Can I have this dance?"

"Yes." Arizona answered as she stood and took Callie's hand and was led onto the dance floor.

The song was "Moonlight Serenade." As they danced, Callie could smell her wife's perfume. Savoring the flowery fragrance, allowing it to fill her senses, she pulled Arizona close. Callie became lightheaded from its scent. It was so womanly and sexy. Slow dancing was always their favorite. They both felt giddy tonight. Arizona was mystical, enchanting; Callie was hypnotized as the blonde's soft pink lips swept over her's for a delicate kiss.

A couple of dances later, it was time to cut the cake. "We have to sing Happy Birthday, you know that right?" Callie smiled as she was unsure of her wife's acceptance of this old tradition. Sure, over the last few years, they had private birthdays and they would sing to the other. Tonight however, Arizona would be on display with eyes watching her every move.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." The blonde answered. Because, what other way was there. And, to be honest, she was okay with this whole thing. It was all in a spirit of fun and celebration and Callie had went out of her way to insure Arizona's party was a big success.

A couple of hours later, their kids were both very tired. "We need to get the boys bed," Callie whispered as she saw Gavin's head bobbing up and down as he desperately fought hard to stay awake. It was well past his bedtime. Little Monty was already out for the night in his grandmother's arms.

After thirty minutes, Callie and Arizona had their sons fast asleep upstairs. The party was still going so they went out to finish the night outside under the stars. The laughter, the smiles, the family, the friends...the food, the wine...everything was perfect. Picture perfect...Too perfect.

After one o'clock in the morning, Callie walked inside their bedroom and saw that Arizona was asleep. Callie finished up a phone conference with a business partner from Cuba minutes before. She had promised Arizona she would be through sooner, but that didn't happen.

Sleepy eyes looked to see the brunette figure walking over to her side of the bed. "Hey. You just coming to bed?"

Gently brushing her wife's face, Callie answered, "Yes. I'm sorry that call took a lot longer than it should have." She hated that she had broken a promise to Arizona on her birthday of all days.

"It's okay. Come to bed." Arizona snuggled deeper in the covers while her wife took her jewelry off in front of the large glass picture window overlooking the lake. Focusing her sleepy eyes, Arizona noticed something was off about the large picture window. Then, it dawned on the blonde what was different and she inquired.

"Callie. Why are the drapes open?"

Standing infront of the window, Callie stopped her movements as she looked around at the window in front of her. And then without warning gunshots hurled through the wall of glass windows.

Dropping to the floor in a flash, Callie crawled her way to the side of the bed that Arizona lay on and with great purpose the brunette pulled her wife off of the bed and onto the floor. Covering the blonde with her body, Callie waited until the shots ceased.

"Are you alright? Were you hit?" Callie asked quietly through the smoke filled haze that surrounded their bedroom.

Crying, Arizona answered, "No. I'm okay."

Holding her blonde wife in her arms as the alarms outside sounded, Callie whispered, "You're okay. We're okay. I've got you." Callie kissed Arizona's head as she looked over at the glass on the floor. The entire room was covered in glass. They were covered in glass. The unmistakable sobbing of her wife pained Callie's heart as she slowly rose and pulled Arizona up with her.

Waiting in the living room with their sons and extended family, Arizona found it difficult to look at Callie. This was all supposed to be over. This life, the mafia was promised by the brunette to be a thing of the past. Callie had shared several of her recent business endeavors with Arizona, none about Cuba of course. And nothing in any negative light that would set off any alarms to the blonde. So as far as Arizona knew, Callie was making terrific progress. Arizona thought for sure they were well out of harms way after this length of time. But, it appeared they were not. And that didn't set well with Arizona at all.

Callie's attempts to be free from the mafia over the last few months were going south. She was being pulled into drug trafficking and being asked for favors that she had agreed she would pay back. That was the nature of her business after all. Scratch my back and I will scratch yours. It was time to payback some favors and Callie was having to backtrack just a tad. And that was a tad too much for someone seeking legitimacy.

Callie dodged her wife's glares as long as she could until finally their eyes met. She knew Arizona was upset and had every right to be. This was in their bedroom. Their sanctuary from the outside world. The place where her wife sleeps. Where their children would come and play with their toys. In their home. Home is supposed to be a safe haven, the most secured possession one has. Tonight however, their home was anything but secure.

Something changed for Arizona after those shots rang through their home. Doubt and uncertainty were now her allies. Her mind was in turmoil. The trust in Callie's abilities to provide security was questioned by the blonde. She looked at her wife as she did a few years ago. What exactly was Callie not telling her? What kind of life would she now lead after this attack? Callie would certainly tighten the small bubble that surrounded her and the kids and that brought about a whole new area of grief to Arizona's life. The freedom she had been experiencing over the last year would surely be snuffed out, and Arizona didn't have any means of controlling that. Yes, it would be for the security of their family, but it was suffocating none the less.

Callie couldn't take any more of those looks from her wife, so she stepped outside to see what was going on. The screaming Arizona heard Callie doing outside to Rocco was unnerving. "Find whoever did this! I want them alive!" Callie told the head of her security.

The fear that Arizona felt was overwhelming. She had once again been a target and that left her unsettled. She felt distraught. Or, was Callie the target tonight? After all, the shots didn't start until Callie was standing directly in front of the large glass window. Arizona's mind turned as she tried to piece this very difficult and frightening puzzle together.

Arizona had told Callie that Caterina was in Lake Tahoe. She had told her wife that she had seen the brunette. Callie had called back the next morning to speak to Arizona and check in. Hearing the news that Caterina was in the area was unsettling, but Callie was assured by her security team at home that Arizona and her children were safe. That had been a month ago since the sighting and the tall brunette hadn't been seen around since the day Arizona spotted her in town.

Callie walked into her office with Tom, Clemenza, and Al Neri. The door was closed to the rest of the family. This was a private meeting for the four of them. "What the hell? Who would do this to me? To us? Did you see my wife's face. She is mortified and with good reason. She is furious, and I don't blame her. Twice someone has shot at her. Twice!" Callie screamed.

"Let's sit and calm down a minute. If you scream like that, she will definitely hear you. She doesn't look to happy, so I'd advise we keep this meeting low key Callie," Tom reminded the brunette. Tom and his wife had come for the birthday celebration. After all, they were practically family. Tom had stayed in New York and advised Callie from there. It was not necessary that he move to Lake Tahoe. He had complete understanding of matters from his desk in downtown New York.

"I want whoever did this alive. And, I will pull the trigger myself." The angry brunette meant every word. The fire had once again been ignited in those dark brown eyes and she was at this moment capable of killing anyone or anything that she deemed a threat to her wife or her children. This was unacceptable and it would be handled her way.

"Rocco will find them. They have the dogs out looking," Clemenza said as he sat on the plush sofa beside Al.

"Maybe that Caterina chick had something to do with this? Arizona said she was in the area a few weeks ago." Al reminded Callie.

Shaking her head, Callie thought that if that was indeed the case, she would strangle the brunette with her bare hands. Clemenza didn't need to handle this case for her if Caterina was the source of her pain. "Maybe. But she had to have help. This would be to big of a job for just her doing." Callie answered. "But if that's the case, I want her dead. But on my terms." Cold dead eyes peered to Clemenza as she felt the anger rush her veins.

"Nic's best friend Vincent Avellino got out of prison a month ago. Maybe we need to look into that angle as well." Tom spoke in a low tone.

Vincent had been another of Callie and Carlos' life long enemies. He had some powerful connections of his own, but none like Callie's. He had vocally expressed his unhappiness about Brazini being murdered. Word had gotten back to Tom and it was known to the Torres Family that Vincent was upset with Callie as word had gotten back to him that Callie was responsible. Tom opened up the room for discussion as to whether this was a way of getting back at Callie for her efforts in murdering the heads of the Families.

If Vincent, her life long enemy was behind this failed attempt, then Callie was once again being sucked further into the mafia world. Every time she tried to get out, they pulled her back in. But, that was to be expected. Right?

"I will be in touch." Clemenza hung up with a connection in New York and told Callie some interesting news to shed light on this wave of destruction that was overtaking her home.

"I just found out that Caterina's car was seen over at Vincent Avelliono's home earlier today. And yesterday, Vincent, Caterina and Nic were together at a diner on 53rd Street." The heavy set italian mafioso took the air from the room on that piece of detailed information that he had just acquired from one of his sources in New York.

Sensing Callie's mood shift from bad to worse, Tom spoke up. "Let's not jump to conclusions. But that needs to be investigated. We don't need to do anything irrational at this moment." Tom knew Callie very well. Her temper could explode and she would do something irrational if it came to anything concerning Arizona.

"I will talk to Nic and see what he knows. Fill him out before he leaves for New York." Tom said as he walked to the office door to leave. After all, it was all circumstantial at this point. They were just placing together a few pieces of the puzzle. However, those pieces seemed to fit perfectly in Callie's mind as she thought about what Arizona had said to her moments before the shots rang out.

"Wait. The drapes in our room were open. They are never open, especially at night." Callie stared ahead as she rubbed her forehead. Someone had been in their bedroom and opened the drapes. It was the only plausible explanation for the occurrence.

"Maybe Arizona did it?" Al asked Callie.

"She asked me why they were opened. She didn't do it." Adamantly defending her position, Callie continued. "Someone at this party tonight opened them up. They were closed when I left Arizona's dress on the bed earlier in the evening." She knew this to be a fact as she thought back and retraced her own steps and tried to wrap her head around the facts of the evening.

Walking back over to his chair, Tom placed his hands on the back of the brown leather wing back fixture. "No one was allowed inside tonight, except family."

"Exactly." Callie looked to Tom and then Clemenza as she sat silently waiting for someone to say what she already knew to be true.

"Nic. It was Nic that opened them. He set this whole thing up." Clemenza blew out a breath.

Tom also knew very well that there was a probable chance that these three people could be behind this. Why you ask? First, The murder of Emilio Brazini was never forgotten. Vincent Avellino and Emilio Brazini were close friends. Some retaliation was to be expected. Second, Caterina resented Callie for leaving her. And third was Nic. He just hated Callie and everything she stood for. She stood in his way of him every becoming successful. It all made sense really. Their motives were pretty clear, and everyone here tonight knew that. It was all just a matter of getting a confession from one of them. And Callie knew just who she would go to first. The weakest one of the three.

"Nic. It had to be him." Callie agreed to Clemenza's accusations of her brother in law. Tonight's events required a mole, someone on the inside to help out and make their bedroom accessible of the planned hit. Nic was the obvious choice. He had always hated Callie and Carlos because they essentially kept him beat down. Never letting him climb his way into the family business. They kept the little known crook at bay, while others who were not blood relatives climbed to successful spots within the family businesses. Nic was Connie's husband, but the man had always felt like an outsider.

If this was true, Callie was about to get into some uncharted territory. Sure, they had murdered other people's family. They had murdered some of their own soldiers that went rogue. But never had Carlos allowed any of the members of his own personal family to be touched. This was definitely a questionable area for the four people that sat in Callie's office. If Nic was behind any of this, what would you do with him? That's a good question.

"I want more security with Arizona and my kids. She is not to leave this house under any circumstances until I know what is going on. When she does have to leave the house," pointing to Al Neri, "You will go with her. To work. Grocery shopping. She doesn't leave your sight. Do you understand?"

Agreeing, Al nodded his head. He knew the blonde would not like this. She had always been cold and distant to him. There was something about the man that Arizona didn't like too much. She would be cordial, but as time went on, she watched him carefully. He seemed to know his business. He seemed very capable of protecting their family. And, that he was. After all, Al Neri was her wife's personal trained assassin.

"This is not how I pictured this day." Callie shook her head as she spoke out loud for all to hear. "This was supposed to be a Picture Perfect Birthday for Arizona."

And it was. It was picture perfect. The music, the food, the band, was all perfect. Looking out of her office window, she observed the design in the glass windows. It was the same windows she had in her bedroom. As she sat and look out the window, Callie thought, "This picture perfect day was shattered, just like the picturesque window that now lay on their bedroom floor in a thousand pieces of broken glass."

"They say life doesn't give you second chances but we do, surgeons do. You break a bone, we put it together. You bleed, we stop it. You flatline, we resuscitate you. But as much as we give people second chances, surgeons don't usually get them because the kind of mistakes we make are sometimes impossible to recover from."

A/N: What an ending to a Picture Perfect Day. You can feel the pain for both of them. Arizona's freedoms once again become stripped. And Callie is all in full on protection mode. It's a bad situation to be in.

There are only 3 more chapters left. And I post a chapter later today...So look for that as well.

Up Next: "Tainted Obligation"

Until next time...Keep Smiling... xoxo


	35. Tainted Obligation

Tainted Obligation

A year later...

"What a difference a year makes.." or so they say. And in the Torres' case, there was a big difference made over the past year. A difference that led to several people losing their lives. And, a difference that unfortunately had driven a wedge between Callie and Arizona. A wedge that Callie tried to remove and one that Arizona saw as in passable.

It had taken a couple of months to place the pieces together and to be sure their conclusions were correct. The phone calls, the meetings, the evidence stacked against the three individuals that Callie held in her iron sights.

The deaths of Caterina and Vincent were unfortunate and untimely to say the least. Both met their awaited appointments with death on the same day. Caterina was strangled by and 'unknown' assailant in her New York apartment. And Vincent 'suffocated' in his sleep. Both deaths remained unsolved by the NYPD, who just so happened to still have several agents on the Torres' payroll.

Callie along with Tom, Clemenza, and Al Neri confronted Nic about the attempt on Callie and Arizona's life. This is how that scene played out...

Flashback

"You have to answer for the attempt on my life and Arizona's life Nic." Calm and monotone, Callie spoke as she entered the room and sat down in front of her brother in law.

"You've got it wrong. I'm innocent Callie."

"You think you can fool a Torres. I know it was you." Callie looked to her brother in law as she awaited his answer. In her office, at her home in Lake Tahoe, Callie had a meeting with her guys and Nic. How they got him here? Well, he was promised a better opportunity. The appeal to move to Nevada and run a casino was something he liked very much. The Torres' owed him that much he thought.

"I didn't do..."

Interrupting, Callie said, "Don't sit there and insult my intelligence. When you say those things, it makes me look like I don't know what I am talking about. I know exactly what I am talking about. So don't tell me you are innocent." Callie replied.

Still no answer came, as Nic sat quietly thinking.

"Vincent is dead. So is Caterina. Today I settled all family business. So don't tell me you are innocent Nic. Just admit what you did." Sitting calmly, Callie crossed her legs and starred at the man sitting in front of her. He was crying and seemed to realize the consequences of the disastrous choice he made when he became a traitor to his family.

Staring the man in the face, Callie never flinched. Sure, he was about to meet this death, but he didn't know that for sure. So, she gave him a little hope. "Don't be afraid Nic. Do you think I'd make my sister a widow? I just want the truth. I know you were involved in this. Did you approach them? Or did they approach you?"

Swallowing hard, Nic confessed. "They asked me to help. It was Vincent who came to me. They said something was in it for me." Confessing, sealed the man's fate with his sister in law that day.

"Good. Now get up and Rocco and Clemenza will drive you to the airport. You are going onto Vegas early. You stay there and keep your mouth shut. Tom will tell you what to do once you are there. I will call my sister and tell her where you are at." Callie stood as she walked toward the door of her house. Opening the door, she watched as Nic walked out followed by Clemenza and Rocco.

"You sit up front Nic." Clemenza said as she climbed in the seat directly behind Nic.

As the car started, Nic felt the sudden movement and a garrote around his neck. Clemenza's weapon of choice never failed and the older man had tremendous strength in his hands and arms.

Watching the scene play out before her eyes, Callie was relieved that Arizona was at work and her children were with her mother at their favorite pizza parlor. After all, this sort of thing isn't kids stuff. Wives and children didn't need to be around this kind of lifestyle.

As Nic's feet kicked and went through the windshield, Callie turned to Tom and said, "That's Arizona's Mercedes. Have the windshield replaced today before she gets home." Turning around, the brunette walked back inside her house. Yes she had just had her brother in law executed...It was nothing personal, just business. He started it. It was just settling a score in Callie's mind.

Because if she had let Nic go free and unpunished, she and Arizona would not be safe. Her children ran the risk of being in danger. It was the only logical step. What could she do, call the police? Like how would that even work? This was not your average American family and it didn't work that way around the Torres house. No now, not ever.

Hearing the guys talk about cementing Nic and dropping him in the middle of Lake Tahoe, Callie felt relieved. Her troubles were behind her. As she made herself a sandwich, she felt a little lighter now that this was all finished.

Walking inside at exactly six o'clock that evening, Arizona questioned Callie. Nothing ever got past Arizona. "Callie, why does my car have a new windshield?" Noticing the clean and shiny new front windshield, Arizona questioned Rocco as he drove her home from the hospital. Shrugging his shoulders, the soldier didn't answer. He thought it best for Callie to explain that one herself.

Once again, the deception was in full force as Callie boldly answered her wife as she greeted her with a kiss, "A rock flew up and hit it today. So I had it replaced. Looks good doesn't it?"

End of Flashback

These murders all took place within a twenty-four hour window. All were connected, yet no one connected them. Or, they chose not to. Nic's death had been explained by a drowning. His body was searched for by the Family's bodyguards and private employees. It was never recovered. Connie accepted her sister's and Tom's explanation of the unfortunate fate her husband had met that day. Was Arizona convinced? That we really don't know for sure. On one hand she seemed to be. But, she would question Callie at times again. And, at times there were inconsistancies in her wife's story. Maybe it was the shock of the event as to why Callie go some things jumbled...Arizona thought.

And then there was tighter security. The last key event that happened in Arizona and Callie's world. Callie's tight reign she once held on her wife was unlike before. It was more confining. It was down right suffocating. The source of many fights and shouting matches as well as many sleepless nights between the two women transpired because of the need for increased security.

"I feel like a caged bird!" Arizona screamed as Callie stood with her hands on her hips while her wife shouted in her face. Their kids were next door at Carmela's and the romantic evening that Callie had planned ended with a major argument about Arizona's feelings of being suffocated.

"I need to have some freedom! I am driven to and from work. I can't even buy tampons without your guys watching me!" Arizona yelled.

"Don't you think I realize that. If there were any other way, I would allow that. But it is too dangerous Arizona. For you and for the boys. I love you and that is why I do the things that I do. My reasons are not to hurt you. They are to keep you safe! I have lived my whole life trying to keep my family safe!" That was the truth. Callie had dedicated her life to keep her family safe. And she was losing them in the process. What a tangled web she found herself caught in.

"No. You said that you were on your way out of this. This mafia thing was supposed to be behind us. I refuse to go back to this lifestyle Callie."

Blowing out a breath, Callie answered, "I have tried and I am on the way out. It just takes time Arizona. We had a set back and..."

Arizona screamed, "A year ago! That was a year ago!"

"And I don't want anything else to happen!" Callie yelled in her wife's face. Her frustration on this moment was let loose on the blonde in front of her.

Interrupting their tumultuous moment, Arizona's cell phone rang. Moving to answer it, she was stopped by her wife. "Do not answer that. Not until we settle this. I am tired of having these fights with you and I want this settled."

"We will have this settled when you back the hell off." Pushing her way around Callie, Arizona looked to see the number that called. It was an unknown number. Dialing back, Arizona waited until someone picked up.

"Arizona..." the soft voice of her mother came through the line.

"Mama, where are you calling me from?"

"One of the nurses cell phones here at Walter Reed. Your father had had a light stroke they think..."

That was all Arizona heard, "Okay. I will fly there tonight. Call me if there is any change and I will see you in a few hours." Turning to face Callie, Arizona purposely jabbed her wife with her words.

"My family needs me. You know the family that really loves me and cares about me and doesn't suffocate me with their controlling ways. My dad has had a stroke. So I have to fly to Washington tonight. And, as bad as I hate to ask this...I need to use your private jet."

Taken back by her wife's curtness and hurtful words, Callie nodded. She was too stunned to say anything actually. Pulling her self together, Callie finally spoke, "It's your plane too. I'll call the pilot." And with that, she left the room as Arizona rushed upstairs to pack.

Callling the pilot to come in was the easy part of her job as Arizona's wife tonight. The hard part was about to get...harder. As her blonde wife bounded down the staircase with her suitcase in tow, she stopped as soon as she saw Al Neri's face standing at the bottom of the stairs along with Callie.

"NO!" Looking at Callie the crystal blue eyes turned a shade darker. She would not take this man with her to her father's bedside.

"I am sorry, but you cannot go alone Arizona. Give Al your bag and I am going upstairs to pack mine. I am going too."

As if she hadn't heard Callie correctly, Arizona furrowed her brows and blinked twice. Did Callie just say she was going as well? Arizona didn't need or want any company on this trip.

Arizona pleaded with Callie. "I don't want you to go. Stay here with Gavin and Monty please."

Knowing Arizona would need someone by her side if her father passed, Callie said, "You can't be alone by yourself. What if he..."

"Do not say that. He is not going to..." Tears filled the blue orbs as she though of her father dying. That was a thought that Arizona had never dwelled on. Her father was her whole world as a child. Actually he was her whole world until Callie came along. Then, those two worlds collided.

Sensing the unwelcoming spirit her wife was adamantly giving her on this trip to Washington, Callie gave in. "Alright. I will stay here. But you have to take Al with you." Hurt at this moment didn't quite explain Callie's heart's condition. It was crushed in reality. Her wife didn't even want her to be there to comfort her in this obviously difficult time.

Nodding, Arizona handed the bag to Al and left without so much as a goodbye or even an acknowledgement in Callie's direction. Something had changed in Arizona the night that the shots rang through their bedroom. She felt betrayed by her wife. Callie had promised her and failed to deliver. She had told Arizona things were going better, yet they were back where they started several years ago.

Did Arizona love Callie? Deep down...yes she did. Of course she did. You don't fall out of love with someone that is your soul mate. But that didn't keep you from being disappointed in the lifestyle your spouse chooses to live in. Callie kept things from her and Arizona didn't like secrets. Over the past year, since that fateful night, many meetings were held in private...behind closed doors. Some in their home and other meeting elsewhere, and only Callie knew those locations. These meetings were something that Arizona was not invited to attend and were about things the blonde didn't need to hear. But, was that really a real marriage? Was that what you would want from a marriage? No, it's not really. And that was exactly how Arizona felt...pushed to the side.

Arriving at the airport, Al and Arizona took a cab to the hospital. If the plane ride with the the tall slim built man was bad, the cab ride certainly wasn't any better. He was quiet but watched her every move. Finally, as Arizona thought she had all she could stand of her bodyguard, the cab pulled in front of the hospital. They exited and walked into the lobby at Walter Reed. It was late. Very late, but her mother met them just inside the door.

"Mama. How is he?"

"He is stable honey. Come on let's go up and see him."

Turning to face Al, Arizona ordered her body guard to stand down. "Stay here."

Knowing that he would face massive consequences for leaving her side, Al followed behind the two women without saying a word or doing as he was told.

Looking to Arizona, Barbara whispered, "I thought you told him to not come up."

"He is on Callie's payroll and I am sure she told him to follow me everywhere I go. So, no chance. He's coming." Arizona shook her head. Why she even thought telling him to stay put was a good idea was ludicrous. She knew he would follow. Al wasn't mean. Or rude. He just followed her everywhere she went, looking around the entire time. Scanning to see what was happening around them. Arizona tried her best to tune him out for the sake of her parents.

"Daddy." Tears fell as she looked at her father laying in his hospital bed. Helpless and quite weak...it pained the blonde's heart. Her father was a strong man. Not this man that was before her eyes. Yet, here he was.

"Hey." Daniel's voice was weak but strong enough to be heard.

Giving her father a kiss on the cheek, Arizona spoke softly, "Just rest. I am hear now. So you just rest and we can talk in the morning."

Waking up the next morning to her cell phone ringing, she silenced it. Arizona knew who it was, and right now she didn't want to talk to her wife. After all, Callie would call Al Neri and he could tell her everything. He had sat outside by the door the entire night.

"You need to answer that?" Barbara asked as she looked at her daughter starring at her iPhone in her tiny hands.

"No. It's just Callie. I can call her later." Arizona assured her mother. Things might not be so rosy at home, but she wasn't about to tell her parents that. After all, they would only worry and right now no one needed any extra stress.

"How are my boys?" Daniel asked. He wasn't feeling well enough to make it to Arizona's surprise party last year, but, he and Barbara had visited a few months ago. And the old Colonel could tell that the two wives were somewhat at odds with one another, although they tried to hide it.

"They are good. Really good."

"They are grow up so much. They aren't babies anymore are they?" Barbara asked her daughter. She too had picked up on some restlessness on her daughter's part concerning the her relationship with Callie.

"Yes they certainly are." Arizona didn't elaborate on anything concerning her personal life. That was at this moment too painful to talk about. Too much to think about. Too hard. It was just too hard.

The dark blonde doctor that entered the room broke the silence that hung in the air. "Is this a bad time?"

"No. Not at all. Arizona this is Dr. Lauren Boswell." Barbara introduced the two doctors. "And this is our daughter, Dr. Arizona Torres."

Shaking Arizona's hand, Lauren smiled. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Dr. Boswell's assessment of the Colonels conditions was spot on. He would make a full recovery. He would be kept for another twenty four hours and then released to go home, where he was required to take it easy for a while.

After the doctor left, Daniel asked Barbara if she would let him and Arizona have a few minutes alone. Hearing the room door close, the Arizona's father gathered his thoughts and decided he would come clean.

"I planted a bug in Callie's office the day you brought Monty home from the hospital. And we have been monitoring her since that time. Up until a few months ago, and I don't know. I guess someone must have found it.

Arizona shocked and outraged by her father's confession, Arizona blew up. Literally losing her resolve she shouted at her father, "I can't believe you did that!"

Immediately responding, Daniel argued, "You are not happy. I know that. How can you be? You were almost assassinated and your wife has you watched twenty-four hours a day. What kind of life is that Arizona? What kind of life are you living in with my grandsons? You keep staying and you will be dead."

Knowing her father was right about what he had just said, Arizona shook her head and the tears fell. "What am I supposed to do daddy? Leave?"

"Yes." Daniel answered.

"And how would that work exactly? Change my name? Go underground and hide? What? Because you and I both know that there is no escaping my life." Arizona had given thought to leaving. She really had. She didn't want to leave. Arizona wanted a happy life with her very beautiful and equally legitimate wife and their two sons. A wonderful life that she was promised when she move to Lake Tahoe. A life that...seemed very far away at the moment.

"I shouldn't have done it." Hanging his head, Daniel looked at his hands. They were once strong hands that protected his daughter when she was little. Now, they were growing older and more feeble every day. "Callie has been very careful though and most of her conversations have been in code and are tough to crack. And, they still don't have much on her yet. But she will not walk free forever Arizona. There is no way. Justice will come home to her one day."

Hearing her father's words, Arizona nodded. It might come home. It might not. Nobody knows for sure what the future holds for them or their family. But, one thing Arizona did know was that she was feeling a little relieved that nothing had been picked up about Callie. As strange as that might sound to the average listener, it was true. Arizona really didn't want anything bad to come her wife's way. She just wanted her wife out of the mafia life.

"You two finished talking?" Barbara peeked in on the father daughter duo.

"Yes. Were though. I am going to the cafeteria. Do you need anything?" Arizona asked her parents. She needed to be alone for a few minutes and she needed to call Callie back. She may be mad at her and irritated with the brunette's ways, but she was still married to her. Arizona was had a tainted obligation, but one that the blonde doctor continued to fulfill. After all, she had taken vows.

"No we're good honey." Barbara said as she closed the door behind Arizona.

With her body guard in tow, Arizona stepped onto the elevator. "Hold up." A voice called from outside.

Pressing the button, Arizona kept the doors open until the person, whomever it was stepped inside. And who stepped inside was...a smiling dark blonde doctor with a pleasant smile. "I was hoping I would catch you. You going to the cafeteria?" Dr. Boswell asked Arizona.

"Yes I am." Arizona answered.

Pressing the L button on the elevator panel, Dr. Boswell turned and said, "Good. I think I will too."

A/N: Cue the FIRING SQUAD...I know Lauren Boswell.

I will give you all a heads up...since you are invested in this story and I don't want you all to get too upset...NOTHING sexual will happen. This is NOT a cheating story.

Check back tomorrow for the remaining two chapters to be released.

UP Next: "Jealous Heart"

As always...Keep Smiling...xoxo


	36. Jealous Heart

Jealous Heart

"You didn't love her! You just didn't want to be alone. Or maybe, maybe she was good for your ego. Or, or maybe she made you feel better about your miserable life, but you didn't love her, because you don't destroy the person that you love!"

"I am glad we could sit and have lunch together. I never have a chance to just sit and talk to anyone." Dr. Boswell smiled as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Yea. It's really nice. Thanks." Arizona could see the look that Lauren Boswell gave her, and she didn't like it. She may be frustrated in her marriage. She may have even considered leaving, but one thing she would not do is cheat on her wife. Not now, not ever.

As the two doctors sit and talk, they laugh about medical school experiences and their jobs. They had even had some of the same professors, only Lauren had transferred a year before Arizona came.

"It's a small world. Who would have thought we had attended the same medical school," Arizona laughed. The conversation flowed freely between the two women. Nothing flirty or sexual, just comfortable and easy.

Then, the question arose that made Lauren realize that this was a hopeless pursuit on her part. "Are you married?"

Hearing that, Arizona immediately answered, "Yes I am. And we have two sons." She wasn't going to allow anyone to enter into that door. She and Callie may be at odds, but infidelity was something that Arizona would not have a part in.

Admiring Arizona's ring, "Maybe one day I can find someone too." Lauren smiled and the conversation moved on.

"You will. You have just got to keep looking." Arizona smiled back.

Al Neri kept his distance during lunch, but was keenly aware of what was going on. He noticed the laughs, the smiles. He saw Dr. Boswell take Arizona's hand. The conversation between the two women was going to well for his liking. And, you know he couldn't keep it to himself. No, Callie had to be made aware of this luncheon that was taking place.

"I am releasing your father today. He is doing great. I think he will be back to himself in a few weeks." Lauren told Arizona.

"That sounds great. I know he will be very happy to be home." Arizona replied. She was happy about that. They all needed a comfortable night's sleep.

After lunch, the two women along with Al take the elevator back upstairs to Daniel's room. "Guess what? You are leaving today! Yay!" Arizona smiled as she explained Dr. Boswell's plan.

Leaving the doctor with her parents, Arizona stepped to the door, "I will be outside. I have to call Callie." Excusing herself, Arizona left the room for more privacy.

Hours later the Robbins' are home. Getting Daniel settled in took some time, but seeing him relax in his bed was worth it. Home sure is a comfortable place once you've spent time in a stifling hospital room.

"It feels good to stretch out," Arizona laughed as she looked to her mother. Both ladies were lying back in the recliners resting.

"I know the feeling. Did you call Callie? How are the kids?" Barbara missed seeing her grandkids. She wished she could see them everyday.

"I couldn't get her. I'll try her later." Arizona replied. The peaceful quiet fell in the living room, but it wouldn't last for long. Hearing her cell phone ring, Arizona answered immediately.

"Hello?"

"I want you to get home now." Callie's voice was calm, but alarming to the blonde.

"What's wrong?" Arizona asked.

Irritated and rather haughty, Callie spoke to her wife in vaguest and most demanding way. "We will discuss it when you get here. I am sending the jet and I expect you on that plane this evening at six o'clock. Do you understand?"

"What is wrong? Is it the boys?" Concerned that maybe something at home was wrong, Arizona's concern grew.

"We will discuss this when you get here. And if you think that you will just miss the flight, Al has orders to personally put you on there, one way or the other. Do I make myself clear?"

Answering Callie at this moment was too much. Had she just threatened Arizona? Arizona sat in silence as she processed this call.

"I said do I make myself clear Arizona? Six o'clock." Callie again huffed on the other end of the line. The brunette knew she had a jealous heart. That would not be hidden tonight. And, she didn't care. Because the things Al had told her he had seen happening during that luncheon didn't set well with Callie at all. Her wife would be on the first flight out and there was no negotiation on that.

"Yes. Crystal clear." Arizona finally answered. She didn't appreciate her wife's tone and her threatening words. The call ended and Arizona stared into space for a moment. What the hell was that all about?

Breaking Arizona from her thoughts, Barbara asked, "Is everything alright at home dear?"

"Yes. I forgot I have a meeting and I need to get back home tonight. The plane will be here this evening. I need to leave at six to fly back." Arizona firmly spoke. She would not allow her mother to worry over this. After all, in her mind there was nothing to worry about.

The plane ride was a long one. No one wants to walk back into a house filled with dread and anxiety. Arizona had left that same house a day earlier, and she had left if with dread and anxiety. Looking to Al, Arizona asked, "Do you know what Callie was upset about?"

"That's really not my business," the tall man replied. It may not have been his business or his place for that matter, but that didn't stop Al from projecting his version of today's events onto Callie. And in turn, igniting the flames that set Callie Torres ablaze.

Seeing that getting much information from the man was proving futile, Arizona sat back in her seat and counted down the hours until they landed. Picking up a book, the blonde began to read. Reading was something she enjoyed doing, but seldom had the time. It passed the time on the plane, thankfully.

Departing the plane, Al took Arizona's bags and headed to the second vehicle behind the limousine. That was strange, Arizona thought. Then it dawned on her, her wife was probably waiting for her inside the limo. Nerves set in as she took the final strides to the car. This was surely not going to be pleasant, whatever was wrong. But, she could hold her on, whatever it was.

As Rocco opened the door, the long tanned legs of her wife were visible. Stepping inside, Arizona could see Callie looking out the window. Her face propped up on her left hand and she sat perfectly still. No movement. No sounds came from her wife's direction. A brief amount of time passed and Arizona could no longer contain her curiosity.

Choosing to open up, Arizona spoke, "What is wrong?"

Brown hair turned to face the blonde. Her eyes were filled with fire, and her voice was firm and quite controlling. "You."

Pointing to herself, Arizona asked, "Me! What did I do?"

"Does lunch with a Dr. Boswell ring a bell?" Daggers shot from Callie's eyes as her wife sat clueless next to her.

Furrowed brows searched those tanned features that were very angry at this moment. "I had lunch with her today. She is my father's doctor. Why? What's wrong with that?"

Callie shook her head in disbelief. "You were laughing. And smiling. You two were really enjoying yourselves I heard. Come one. You had an hour lunch break from twelve noon to one o'clock with her. You know I called you earlier than that. I guess you had rather feel up Dr. Boswell than talk to your wife. You are the one always preaching faithfulness in marriage. Did you forget that today?" Laced with venom, Callie's tone cut to the core.

Shocked. That's how Arizona felt at this moment. Her wife had just accused her of flirting. Or worse than that, cheating?

Strained feelings in marriages and relationships can often cause a disconnection between spouses and partners. One spouse might not understand why they are being accused of unfaithfulness. That was certainly the case for Arizona tonight. For the life of her she couldn't understand how Callie had come up with this idea...Oh wait...yea, there was another set of eyes at that luncheon. A set of eyes that, Arizona couldn't ever seem to shake. A set of eyes that conveniently dismissed himself to the car following behind them.

As Arizona sat and thought about this for a minute, Callie continued. "Don't you have something to say? You enjoyed the attention she gave you didn't you? What, have I not given you attention in this marriage? Do I not satisfy you in bed, so you want to fuck someone else?" The fire in Callie's eyes grew more intense as the limo pulled into the driveway.

"I did call you. You never answered. Callie I would never be unfaithful to you. We may have our differences, but that's not who I am and you know that. Did Al suggest this to you?"

"How the hell would I know otherwise? He said you two were completely enthralled with one another. You were laughing and that doctor was smiling at you. I mean, is she prettier than me? Is that what you want?"

The limousine stopped in the driveway while they continued to talk. Feeling the need for more privacy as there were several security guys outside, including Mr. Neri, Arizona suggested going inside. "Let's go inside and discuss this. I don't want to have this conversation out here in front of all of them. Please."

Closing the front door, Callie walked into the kitchen and opened a bottle of wine. Pouring a glass, she gulped it down in a few seconds. It was very uncharacteristic of Callie and concerned Arizona greatly. Watching Callie pour another drink, the blonde stepped in.

"Don't you think it would be best to lay off the wine and finish this conversation?" Arizona asked.

That didn't set well with Callie. She truly believed that Arizona was not happy in this marriage. And, she truly believed Al over Arizona this time. And that was not a good thing. See, the past few months had been a whirlwind of emotions between the two wives, not to mention the the past year had felt as if they were free falling. Going through the motions, but not really connecting. Callie needed this all to stop and get back to the way it once was. The way they could be...they could be so good. So very good together. But it all fell south once Callie had tightened the reins on Arizona's freedom and need for space. And on that front, the brunette could not budge on. Now after hearing about the flirting and the smiling, Callie was convinced that Arizona was turning on her too. Just like everyone else had in the past. And for that, the brunette intended to cause her wife a little hurt and pain as well.

"Maybe I need a little liquid courage to get through this. Maybe...my bitch of a wife needs to shut her mouth and stop telling me what to do." Fielding that statement the blonde's way stung Arizona. Seeing Callie smile, hurt her even more.

The gloves came off after that statement. Because Arizona felt that she wasn't telling Callie what to do in this marriage. On the contrary, in the blonde's mind it was the other way around. "Me tell you what to do? That's insane. You are insane! You...tell me what to do. All the time Callie! Where I can go, when I can go, how I can get there. And now, who I can talk to. Listen to yourself, you are the one with the problem Callie."

"I'm the one with the problem?..." Callie looked to Arizona as she sat her glass down. Walking toward Arizona, Callie screamed, "I am the one with the problem? You don't see me having lunch with other women and enjoying myself. You don't see me flirting! You don't see me going out and holding someone else's hand! You don't see me fucking other women!"

Defending her honor, Arizona spoke up, "I didn't hold her hand. And we didn't sleep together Callie! What the hell is the matter with you? And are you going to believe him over me?" Arizona asked her wife. She couldn't believe what was happening at this moment. Callie had always trusted her.

"Why shouldn't I? Why would he lie?" Callie was eat up with jealousy. She was hurt. And because she and Arizona had been at odds, she was afraid of where they were headed. Callie couldn't help herself right now. She lashed out at her wife. After all, Arizona had been lashing out at her quite a bit lately.

This was a whole new ballgame Arizona found herself in at this moment. And she needed to find a way to resolve this before it went any further. "Callie. I want you to listen to me for a minute. I am not this person that Al says. I am not this bitch that you think I am. I have never been unfaithful to you. Ever. I have only ever desired you. That's the truth." Tears fell from the pale face that looked at her wife with concern and sadness. How had they gotten to this point?

"Let me start from the beginning. I met Dr. Boswell at the elevator. She asked for me to hold the door. I did. Once inside she wanted to know if I was going to the cafeteria. I said yes, and she tagged along. I didn't invite her. She invited herself. Al was there. He heard that. Then when we sat at the table, we talked and through our conversations we found out that we both attend the same medical school and even had several of the same professors. We thought it was funny, because it is such a small world. Now does any of that sound like flirting to you?"

Shaking her head, Callie said, "He saw you two holding hands."

"Oh Callie. She asked if I was married. I told her yes and that we had two sons. Then I showed her my ring. My very "big" diamond ring that my "wife" had given me. She did touch my hand during that, but the reason why was because she was admiring my ring. To be very honest, and do not explode in a fit of rage, I think she was interested. But I shut it down because...that's not who I am. That's not what you and I are about. We parted ways after she discharged my father and I don't care if I ever see Dr. Boswell again."

Feeling the need to finish her speech, Arizona added, "I did nothing wrong Callie. I have been nothing but faithful to you. Do you believe me?"

Wow. That's full circle isn't it? That is what Callie has asked Arizona many times. 'Do you believe me?' That's powerful. Arizona had always answered yes. Every time the blonde had answered yes. And this one time that Callie is asked the same question, the brunette chooses not to respond.

The silence engulfed the room. No one spoke a word. Deafening silence filled the air as they both stood in the kitchen and faced one another. What was there to say really? Well, there was a lot that needed to be said. But, both women were afraid to go there. Fear kept them from having some tough conversations and that was a problem in their marriage. After all, the past year had been a carousel that kept spinning.

Breaking the long silence, Arizona spoke first. "I am going upstairs to take a shower. I am really tired and just want to lie down." Stepping around the kitchen counter, Arizona passed Callie, but continued to walk. Not stopping to give, or receive any affection from the brunette.

And, Callie wanted and needed that. She desperately wanted to hold her wife. To feel her in her arms. But, she was to scared to reach out. Would that have helped at this juncture...probably. In fact, most definitely. After all that had been said, Arizona nor Callie felt very loved at this moment. Something they both wanted and neither could or would provide. A most sad situation indeed.

Thirty minutes later, the blonde stepped from the shower and slipped into her pajamas. The kids were sleeping over at Carmela's tonight. Callie had planned for them to be away so she and Arizona could work this out. Only, they hadn't worked out a thing. Callie had blatantly accused her wife and Arizona had defended her position. Arizona didn't think Callie believed her. She didn't respond when Arizona asked her. So she definitely believed Al Neri. And that hurt. That cut to the bone. But, Arizona was too tired to keep having this crazy argument tonight.

Stepping from the bathroom, she saw Callie lying in the bed. The brunette was turned away from Arizona. Padding across the floor, the blonde slipped under the covers and switched the lamp off. Darkness settled in their bedroom as well as the eery silence that had followed from upstairs.

Closing her eyes, sleep invades the blonde's mind. The rhythm of her heartbeat and the light hum of the fan was enough to pull her into sleep. Peaceful rest is nice to experience. Especially after a long day. Tonight, there would be no peaceful rest for Arizona. Tonight...she would dream...

Waking up the next morning, Arizona turned her head toward her wife's direction. Much to the blonde's surprise, Callie lay next to her wide awake. The brunette had been watching her wife sleep. Smiling a small tight smile at Callie, Arizona asked, "Were you watching me sleep."

Unsure how to begin, Callie said the first thing that came to her mind. It was what was on her mind since waking up at five o'clock. "I want to grow old with you. I want to die when I'm 110 years old, in your arms. I want a lifetime with you Arizona." Callie cried as a well placed hand fell on Arizona's waist.

Callie was afraid that after last night she had pushed too far. Said too much. Shouted too loud. "I'm sorry I believed him over you. I don't. I was wrong. I believe you. Please forgive my jealous heart." Tears stung as she looked at her wife lying next to her.

"I do." Arizona answered without hesitation. After all, that's what spouses do. They forgive. "And I'm sorry too. I was not very nice to you the night I left."

"I already forgave you." Callie replied. "I forgave you the moment those words left your mouth." Once again, that's what spouses do. Choosing to let go and not hold onto things that weigh down a marriage, they press forward and put the heavy weights aside. That's what spouses do.

"Callie."

"Hmm?"

"I really need you to bend a little on this control issue. I really do feel like a caged bird. I need to be able to spread my wings, just a little."

If only Arizona would just understand Callie's motives were pure. They were honest when it came to her family's safety. Sure, there were days when Arizona and the kids were not even allowed to leave the premises. Those were the bad days. And sometimes when Callie was away for a week or more at a time, Arizona was forced to abide by these rules her wife had put into place. Was it for safety? Yes. But was it part of Callie's overprotective spirit? Maybe. Maybe not. No one knew that, but Callie.

This was something that unfortunately, the brunette couldn't bend on. There was no way that could happen. Not even a little. Because, she wasn't out of the mafia. She was in just as deep now, if not deeper than she ever was. Time had marched on, but Callie wasn't free from it's death grip vise. And, as much as it pained Callie to keep her wife cooped up, again, for days at a time, Callie knew in her heart that she was doing the right thing. Even though it was slowly driving a wedge in her marriage.

Remembering something her father had once told her, "Callie you cannot say 'no' to the people you love, not often. That's the secret. And then when you do, it has to sound like a 'yes'. Or you have to make them say 'no.' You have to take the time and trouble." Callie answered Arizona with a small smile.

"I will try harder."

"Its hard to give second chances. It's even harder to ask for them. A chance to do it again knowing what you know now, what you've learned. A chance to do it completely different. A chance to right our wrongs, to correct our mistakes. A chance to try and start over from scratch."

A/N: This is the final chapter. The Epilogue will be released it this afternoon.

See you in a few hours...


	37. Epilogue: Oh, The Guilt

Epilogue- "Oh, The Guilt"

"First, do no harm. As doctors, we pledge to live by this oath. But harm happens and then guilt happens. And there is no oath for how to deal with that. Guilt never goes anywhere on its own, it brings its friends - doubt and insecurity."

"We are left with a choice. Either let the guilt throw you back into the behavior that got you into trouble in the first place, or learn from the guilt and do your best to move on."

Present Day...Four years Later...

I am Dr. Arizona Robbins Torres. Wife to Callie Torres. Mother to Gavin, Monty, and soon to be born Gabby Torres. Yes, we are expecting a little girl.

My long list of accomplishments and accolades within the medical community are lengthy. However, my list of guilty secrets are even longer. Living this life with Callie, I have been a party to some unspeakable acts. Did I commit those acts? No. But did I do anything to stop them? No. I did not. And that makes me just as guilty as my wife.

Guilt is a bad feeling. It eats away at one's mind. Erodes one's heart. Invades one's life. Guilt is an affective feeling in which one experiences conflict at having done something that one believes one should not have done. Or, having not done something one believes one should have done. In my case, it's the latter. I am a party to my wife's indiscretions. My guilt, driven by my conscience has given rise to a feeling that does not go away easily.

This life with Callie so far has been a rollercoaster of emotions. I love her more than anything. Some may not think that to be so, but it's true. Seeing Callie in the recesses of my mind...the first night we made love, the wedding dress she wore, the moment we held Gavin and Monty for the first time, the surprise for our anniversary and the amazing sex that followed...a smile comes to my face. A flutter is felt inside my chest. The memories both good and bad resound through my mind.

In my mind's eye.. I knew that I loved Callie the day I met her. That was never to be questioned. Without her I wouldn't have these three blessings that I hold so close to my heart. I read somewhere that, "Love has boundaries. We know this. We knock them down, build them back up, then knock them down again. But does it have to be that way? Can't we learn? Can't we be brave? Can't we believe? Because, maybe that's all we need - a little courage, a little hope, a little belief. Maybe there are no boundaries if we choose to not see them. Maybe love is unlimited if we're just brave enough to decide love is limitless. Maybe there's enough happy for everyone..."

After the jealousy incident four years ago, I decided to give Callie another chance. And, she decided to give me another chance. A change to be brave. I chose to have a little hope and believe in my wife's words that everything she does for us is because she loves us and wants to keep us safe. I thought...maybe there is enough happiness for everyone, you just have to believe.

After everything we tried to move on and make amends. Callie wanted us to have another baby. I felt it would be a fresh start for us. After several unsuccessful tries on her part, she asked me to carry. And well, I did. I did it because I love her. And, I wanted to make everything right between us as much as she she did. A baby can sometimes defuse situations, and I thought maybe that is what Gabby would do for us. I love my wife. I still do. Even after everything we have been through, the ups and downs...I love Callie with all of my heart. But, is love enough?

I sit here rubbing my stomach as I watch Gabby move. Our daughter will be born in a few months. My hours are severely cut back as per my wife's request. Callie feels that I need to be home more with our children. She doesn't want me working as much. I understand her concern, but it's my career. I worked so hard to get to the place I am at now. Having published several papers in various medical journals, I am finally being noticed. And at a career high, Callie pulls the rug from under my feet. Or, at least that's how I feel.

Our son's are enrolled in private Catholic schools here in Lake Tahoe. All decisions; easy and hard, are made by my wife. Sometimes she asks my opinion, but seldom agrees with me. What can I say? She is in control. Callie Torres thrives on complete control. Sometimes that's a good thing in life, and sometimes it's a bad thing.

And as for the Mafia?... Looking at Al Neri as he steps up to the check out line...a man that is a hired assassin on my wife's payroll, I think...Can you ever really escape? Can you ever really get away?

I think you know the answer to that as well as I do. After the attempted murder of my wife and I, the lightness and spontaneity of our relationship as well as the security we felt left. The happiness we felt vanished that night. Replaced by my obvious fears and my wife's never ending need to control our surroundings. Going back full circle, I will admit was sad and not easy to accept. I feel that my life has been placed on rewind...slowly. Some days have been really great. And other days, an absolute smothering feeling that consumes my very being. You may not understand it, but I really do feel like a caged bird. I long to be...free. Only, I want to be free with my wife and my children. But, this is my life. This is Callie's life. This is my sons' lives. And poor little Gabby will know no different either.

The last few months, something has been happening in Callie's world. Callie's in and out of the country a lot. She has been very distracted lately and her mood swings are hard to take at times. She's obviously under an enormous amount of stress. I am not provided any details, so I'm not sure exactly what's going on. But, the one thing I do know is that security is tighter than ever. Even for our kids...two men are hired to walk the outside perimeters while they are at school. A car sits near the entrance, just in case. No kids are allowed over to visit our home and Callie has strict orders for our sons to be brought home immediately after school. My son's best friends are the men that protect us. How sad is that?

I am even escorted to and from my office at work. If I leave a floor and travel across the hospital, Al goes with me. You would think by now we would be very good friends, but no. That's not happening. So whatever is going on, it must be serious. I have no idea. I don't ask. I just simply...obey. Whatever I am told to do...I do it. Because, I have learned that is the easiest way to live this life. To be very frank, it is a miserable life...Never afforded the privilege of being by yourself. You should try it sometime and see how it feels. Right now, I am in a world of conflicted emotions. Emotions that, I don't even think I can fully process, and I'm not exactly sure what to feel.

Why don't I leave you ask? Why do I choose to stay you think to yourself?

That's a good question. In my mind's eye, I recall the dream from several years ago. I remember the fear and horror of that night in vivid detail. You remember...the one where I escaped and was tracked down. Yea, that was a scary dream that night. I never told my wife about that dream either. And, I never will. Because as far as she knows, I never heard hear confession. Oh, but I did. I heard every word Callie said that night. Sometimes it replays over, and over, and over in my mind. Callie may have had her reasons for murdering. But, how is that even logical if you stop and think about it? Still, to this day, I dream. And, I dream the same dream...over, and over, and over again. Callie usually wakes me up and asks, but I don't answer. I feel guilty because I know about these murders...and must remain silent. Omertà, remember?

Ask yourself the questions you ask me...Would you leave a murderer and take the slim chance that you would not end up in a grave? Or end up at the bottom of Lake Tahoe? Would you chance not being around to raise your children? Would you run away and everyday look over your shoulder, waiting for your wife to come and find you? What kind of life is that? What type of existence is that? How is that, any better than what I have now?

Then there are the other set of questions. The ones that I truly do understand people asking.

Why leave now? You have lived in this for eight years, why leave this late in the game? Or.. Didn't you know what you were getting yourself into? Why do you complain when all Callie does is try and protect you?

To these people I ask...Would you stay and feel suffocated in a marriage? Has there ever come a time when you felt you needed to step back from everything and take a break? Have you never dove head first into something and later realized that this wasn't what you wanted your life to be like? If you were kept confined for days at a time, would you, could you live like that and truly be happy? Could you stand having someone watch your every move? Should I really just, grin and bear it?

All questions fielded in my direction are great questions. They are diverse in nature. Each uniquely different, yet all connected. And they deserve a great answer. Unfortunately, there is no one answer to these questions. They are all based on an individual's interpretation. We all think differently. We all feel differently. We respond differently. It doesn't make us right or wrong...just different.

All I know is this...There is no escaping the mafia. Everyone and everything can be bought with a price. No matter where you go, everything has a price. My wife may be "legitimate" although I secretly question that, but I know she can still have me rubbed out if she chose to. Rubbed out...I've heard Clemenza use that phrase a time or two over the years. That has stuck in my mind over the last few days. As I think once again about my life...I open my car door.

Steeping from the passenger's seat, I walk across the front of my car and slide into the driver's side of the new suv that Callie just purchased for me. We needed more room with our third child on the way Callie said. The long black Escalade is definitely an attention drawer...I hope this goes well.

Adjusting my seat, I look out the window. Seeing that Al Neri is standing in the check out line unloading the grocery cart gives me a brief window of opportunity. Placing the gear shifter in drive, I press the accelerator and exit the parking lot, leaving my body guard behind. I am sure he will be aware of our disappearance in about five minutes. That's all the time I have before my phone starts ringing.

"Mom, we left Al." Gavin reminds me as I enter the freeway ramp.

Agreeing with my oldest son, I nod. "I know honey. How about we take a little overnight trip? Maybe we can find a Chuck-E-Cheese to play at."

"Is mama coming too?" Monty asks.

Looking back at my sons in the backseat, I see confusion setting in their young faces. "You will both see mama when she gets back. Watch your televisions and we will be there before you know it." I reassure them, that they are fine and they are both safe. Seeing them shrug their shoulders and put their ear pods back into their ears, I know they believe me. I know that they will be fine.

Staring straight ahead, I watch the road carefully. I am lost in my own little world for a moment. My life has been spinning around like a carousel the last four years. I have to believe there's a way. There has to be a way to step off the carousel. Start again. Start fresh. There has to be a way to leave all my ghosts behind. To leave the guilt behind. It's a choice. It's a choice I'm making. To move forward. To move past this. I can do that. I can do that. All I have to do is begin.

Hearing ear my cell phone ringing in the background brings me from my thoughts. Seeing Al's number pop up, I take a deep breath. Choosing not to answer, I continue driving. To where you ask? I can't divulge any information at this time. But I have a plan in place. I packed extra clothes, money, and several items for the boys in their gym bag, and left it in the trunk this morning.

I know to some, I look like a traitor. Betraying my wife and taking our kids away with out her knowledge. I know you think that. I myself have felt those very same feelings. Hours and hours of meditating on that very thought have brought me to this conclusion...I am not leaving the state. I know better than that. I would risk losing custody if I did leave.

Hearing my phone again, I pick it up and see that it is Callie's number calling. She just got a call from Al, I am positively sure. And I know my wife is concerned. Whether you believe me or not...it pains me to cause her grief. I know I have to talk to her...and I will. I will call Callie. Once we get settled in. The thought of that phone call, makes me shake with terror. The things my wife is capable of...I don't want to experience personally.

I chose this day because, Callie is in Cuba for the next seven days. This was the perfect time. The perfect escape. The perfect...well, nothing in life is ever perfect.

Thinking back as I continue to drive, my life plays over and over in my mind..."I made my bed. I chose this life. I decided my fate the day I put Callie's ring on my finger...It's all on me. I can see it all clearly now...In my mind's eye."

In my minds eye  
I know the greatest;  
of joy.  
In my minds eye  
I know the greatest;  
of sorrows.

Here I know who I am,  
in my minds eye.

In my minds eye  
I see the colours of the;  
wind.  
In my minds eye  
I see the colours of emotion.

Here I know myself from;  
within..  
In my minds eye...

In my minds eye  
I know you because I've  
been there.

In my minds eye  
I've been there because;  
I've known you.

I know all peoples in my;  
minds eye.

In my minds eye;  
I have seen death.  
In my minds eye;  
I have seen birth.

I can see God;  
In my minds eye.

In my minds eye;  
I can see indifference.  
In my minds eye;  
I can experience love.

I always have been and  
always will be'..

In My Minds Eye...

Poem by: Orion Umberger

A/N: We have reached the end of In The Mind's Eye. And while it might not be the ending you thought it would be, it's not by any means the ending of their story. It's just getting started.

Follow the SEQUEL called, "In The Mind's Eye II". First Chapter uploads this Monday.

One more thing...If you have anything you want to see happen in the sequel, just leave me a review. Or you can PM me if you prefer. Either way works for me.

Much love to you all...SEE YOU Monday! xoxo


End file.
